Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: ¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Dream Guardian **** Pretty Cure**

_Prólogo_

Airu Mihara, una chica de 14 años, nunca tuvo una vida normal, debido al trabajo de su padre, quien era un político famoso hasta la fecha. Por esta razón, ella le teme a todos, ya que no le gustaría que nadie lastimara sus sentimientos o a su familia, por el hecho de que su padre tiene mucho dinero, frecuentemente tratan de secuestrarla a ella y a su madre quien tiene la pastelería más famosa de toda la región.

Airu no tiene amigos por la misma razón, sólo se habla con sus compañeros de clase y nada más, no está en ningún club deportivo o artístico y sus notas son algo sobresalientes, haciéndola aparentemente invisible a los demás. Sin embargo, en esta historia, Airu aprenderá a no temerle a nada, ya que el poder de la esperanza, los sueños y el amor por los seres queridos, la ayudarán a seguir adelante.

_Capítulo 1:_

_¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor!_

_La aparición de Cure Love_

"¡ Mihara, ahíviene!"- Dijo una chica de cabello castaño almendra, quien le advertía a Airu sobre la pelota de tenis que se acercaba.

"¿Ehh? ¡Sí!" – Afirmó ella, quien estaba distraída hasta el momento, esta trató de golpear la pelota con su raqueta pero la pelota iba a la altura de su cara y la golpeó en la frente- "¡Auch!"- dijo mientras acariciaba su frente, la chica que le había advertido de la pelota se le acerco y le preguntó: "Mihara ¿Te encuentras bien?" – "Si, capitana Maoko" – Maoko le dijo con cara de cansancio – "Oye, Mihara creo que el tenis no es lo tuyo" – "Si, tiene razón…" – le respondió deprimida – "Anímate, creo que deberías intentar en otros clubes" – le dijo Maoko – "Si, lo haré".

Al terminar la práctica, Airu fue a cambiarse, estaba algo decepcionada: "Es el décimo club al que he entrado y nada…" se dijo a sí misma, luego se miró al espejo y pensó: "Creo que debería rendirme, no tengo ninguna habilidad deportiva o artística, jamás podré entrar en algún club"- y se quedó un rato viendo su reflejo, una chica de estatura media, de rostro fino, cabello púrpura oscuro y rizado en las puntas y hasta el principio de la espalda peinado por una diadema blanca con dos corazones rosas a los lados, con ojos del mismo color y usando un uniforme escolar blanco y rosa. Dio un respiro y cerró su casillero, luego se fue a la salida del Instituto Kobayashi, donde la esperaba un lujoso auto negro y al lado de él, un hombre alto y musculoso y de rostro malgeniado: "Chibaku…" – lo llamó Airu –"Buenas tardes, señorita Airu" – le respondió en todo su respeto a ella – "Buenas tardes…" – Chibaku le abrió la puerta y después cuando ambos estaban adentro del auto, él arrancó, en el camino, le preguntó a Airu- "¿Sucede algo señorita?"- "No, nada" – le respondió, en tono de objetividad, Chibaku le dijo: "Ya veo, como sea, su padre me informó que le dijese que hoy no estará en la noche, debido a que tiene una reunión que atender en la oficina" – " ¿ De verdad?" – dijo sorprendida, Chibaku sólo asintió – "Pero prometió que probaría la cena que yo haría…" – dijo tristemente – "No se preocupe señorita, si gusta yo la pruebo"- Luego Airu le dijo con una sonrisa: "Si, gracias Chibaku".

Un rato después, al llega a casa, Airu entró y saludó a su madre quien aún estaba ocupada con los clientes: "¡Buenas tardes mamá!" – "¡Airu! Ya llegaste" – le dijo su mamá- "El lugar esta algo lleno, ¿me ayudas?" – "Si" – dijo con una expresión positiva. Luego se puso un delantal morado que estaba en la cocina y empezó a atender a los clientes, con paciencia, los atendió a todos, hasta que llegó una señora de vestido rojo y peluca rubia, se sentó en una mesa y llamó a Airu: "¡ Disculpa, jovencita!" – Airu volteó y en seguida atendió a aquella señora – "Si señora ¿Qué desea?" – la señora sin siquiera mirar el menú le respondió: "Quiero probar la especialidad del chef" – "De inmediato" – dijo la chica con apuro, luego corrió a la cocina y le dio la orden a su madre: "Mamá, la cliente de la mesa 7 ha pedido el pastel odango de chocolate" – "Bien, lo haré en seguida". Pasaron las horas y el pastel aún no estaba listo, como consiguiente la señora se impacientó y le preguntó a Airu: "¡Niña! ¿Dónde está mi pedido?" – Airu algo asustada por la expresión de la señora le respondió – "Falta poco señora, por favor, tenga un poco más de paciencia" – "¡Eso es lo que no tengo!" – Luego la señora se levantó de la mesa e iba a irse – "Sé que el pastel de Odango de este lugar es delicioso y es por eso que necesita ser preparado lo más fino posible así que…" – le dijo Airu insistiéndole más paciencia – "¡ Orden de la mesa siete lista! "- dijo su madre – "Si, ¡ya voy!" – Airu corrió hacia la cocina y recogió la orden – "Siento haberte hecho esperar"- le murmuró su madre- "No te preocupes"- la respondió ella, luego fue hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la señora y le dijo: "Disculpe la demora señora" – y puso el pastel en la mesa- "Por fin ya era hora"- dijo ella con tono de alivio, y bocado a bocado se comió el pastel, y como era de esperar estaba delicioso.

Mientras que Airu recogía los platos sucios de las mesas, se resbaló con algo de crema que había caído al piso, desafortunadamente, aquella señora estaba de espaldas a ella, y cuando Airu cayó, hizo que la cara de esta se llenara de pastel. Airu pudo salvar todos los platos, sin embargo, la señora se enojó con ella profundamente y le gritó: "¡Niña tonta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi postre?!"- Airu se levantó y, asustada, se disculpó en modo de reverencia con ella- "De verdad lo siento señora, no fe mi intención" – "¡Este lugar es terrible!" – "¿Cómo contratan a una niña tan tonta y distraída como tú?" – le dijo señalándola con el dedo, luego llegó la madre de Airu y le dijo:"Disculpe, pero usted no tiene el derecho de hablarle así"- "Tiene razón" – le respondió- "Señora, le digo a usted que despida ahora mismo a esa chica" –" no puedo" – "¿ Y por qué no?" – " Ella no es una empleada, es mi hija"- la Señora se sorprendió un poco y Minako, la medre de Airu le reclamó : "Si tanto cree que mi pastelería es terrible, le pido que no venga" – " El objetivo de _Dreams Cake _es crear dulces recuerdos y no amargas discusiones o situaciones" – "Si tanto quiere irse, váyase" – "¡Bien!". Con paso fuerte, la señora se fue del lugar, Airu se disculpó con su madre por lo ocurrido pero ella le dijo que no importaba, que había toda clase de personas en este mundo.

En la noche, antes de irse a acostar, Airu peinaba su cabello y pensaba: "Ahh… que día tan horrible…" – "Primero lo del equipo de tenis, después mi padre no viene a cenar y luego lo que ocurrió con esa señora". Y dijo en voz alta: "¿ Es que no puedo hacer nada bien?" – "¿Siempre seré así?" – luego distraídamente miró al cielo y vio una radiante estrella, y dijo: "¡Que linda estrella!"- ""Creo que desearía ser como tú, siempre destacas entre las demás sin miedo alguno". De repente aquella estrella brilló incandescentemente y despegó como una estrella fugaz hacia el parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de Airu- "No puede ser…"- Impulsivamente esta salió de su cuarto hacia la puerta y su madre quien aún no se había acostado la pregunta- "¿A dónde vas a esta hora?"- "Al parque"- "¿Por qué?" – "Mi tarea se la llevó el viento y se quedó atascada en un árbol"- le dijo con cara de no poder mentir- "Bien, ve a buscarla, pero ten cuidado"- "Si, ¡Me voy!" – "Vuelve pronto". Airu corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ver qué era lo que se había estrellado, al llegar, vio una bola de algodón que le decía: "Ayúdame, ¡Por favor, ayúdame!" – "¿Qué?"- La bola se desenvolvió y resultó siendo algo parecido a una oveja blanca, con orejas puntiagudas horizontales (como las de Chii de _Chobits_), ojos azules, un collar de lana con un corazón rojo en su cuello, en su vientre estaba dibujado un corazón rojo y dentro un corazón rosa, tenía una cornamenta pequeña y una pequeña corona que adornaba su melena.

Al verla, Airu se espantó y le preguntó: "¿Qué- qué eres tú?" – "Por favor ayúdame- merii" – "¿Ayudarte?" – "No dejes que ella me lastime-merii" – "¿Quién?"- de la nada, se escuchó una voz diciendo: "Si yo fuera tú, no le haría caso a esa criatura" – "¡Es ella-merii!"- dijo la ovejita asustada – "Esa oveja, entrégamela" – dijo una niña de pelo negro con rayos morados, y rizado recogido en dos colas que usaba un vestido semejante al cuerpo de un murciélago- "¿Quién eres pequeña?" – "Eres muy insolente al preguntarme eso, después de todo estás hablando con alguien superior a ti"- "Pero, si pareces como de once años" – aquella chica se enojó y le dijo con capricho: "¡No soy una niña! ¡Tonta insolente! "– Luego hizo un símbolo con sus manos, el de la mano cornuda, y le dijo- "¡Ahora, entrégame a la oveja!" – "No" – "Entonces… ¡Muere!" –gritó lanzando un rayo negro-morado con su mano, Airu abrazó a la ovejita para que no le hiciera daño, parecía su fin, hasta que: "¡De mí para ti! My Sweet Heart!" – "¡Centella! Holy Sword!" – un gran corazón rosa en forma de rayo y varias espadas púrpuras desvanecieron el rayo, cuando Airu abrió los ojos, vio dos chicas frente a ella, una de cabello rubio recogido en una cola larga y voluminosa asemejando a un corazón, con un traje rosa y ojos rosas, y la otra tenía cabello violeta claro, amarrado de la misma forma pero la cola era más corta, un traje color violeta y ojos color lila. "Wow…"- "¡Vamphirisa detente!" – Dijo una de ellas-"¿Ustedes otra vez?" – "Devuélvenos las esferas de los recuerdos de nuestras amigas" – "¿Y qué si me niego?". Ambas chicas rápidamente empezaron a luchar contra la niña murciélago dándole puños y patadas al azar, ella los esquivaba todos hasta que la de violeta rompió su defensa y la de rosa la lanzó lejos con un golpe- "Buen trabajo, Heart" – dijo la de violeta- "Gracias, Sword"- le respondió la otra, Airu estaba maravillada, ¿Quiénes eran esa dos chicas tan fuertes?- "Esas chicas…" – dijo la ovejita pensativa- "¡Son las Pretty Cure-merri!" – "¿Pretty Cure?" – Preguntó Airu- "¡Me las van a pagar!" – dijo Vamphirisa quien se acercó a toda velocidad contra las Cure y golpeó en el estómago a Heart- "¡Cure Heart!"- gritó Sword – "¡Debemos escapar-merii!" – "Pero…"- le replicó Airu- "¡Déjaselo a las Pretty Cure-merii!"- "¡Sí!"- y salió corriendo con la ovejita en sus brazos.

Mientras corría le preguntó a la oveja: "¿Quiénes son las Pretty Cure?" – "Son las guerreras legendarias que salvan a la tierra de la oscuridad-merii"- "Hasta ahora hay muchas-merii"- "¡Pero todas han sido derrotadas-merii!" – "Las que ves luchando son las que sobrevivieron-merii"- "La de rosa es Cure Heart y la de violeta es Cure Sword- merii"- "¡Son increíbles!"- dijo Airu, Vamphirisa quien se había dado cuenta de que escaparon, voló a toda velocidad hacia ella- "¡No lo harás!"- Dijo Cure Sword dándole un golpe firme en la espalda- "¡Eres un estorbo!"- gritó ella y la lanzó, luego le lanzó el mismo rayo diciendo: "¡Desaparece!"- "¡Cuidado Sword!"- dijo Cure Heart quien la empujó recibiendo el rayo- "¡AHHH!"- "¡HEART!"- ambas cayeron al suelo y Vamphirisa se puso frente a ellas: "Han estado interrumpiéndome, pero esta vez no sobrevivirán"- luego las uñas de su mano derecha crecieron, se dirigió a Cure Heart y atravesó el pecho de esta con sus uñas sacando transparentemente una pequeña esfera rosa con el símbolo Cure Lovie (para los que no han visto Dokki Dokki aún, es un broche pequeño con la flechita dorada de Cupido con un corazón rojo en la punta), y Cure Heart volvió a su identidad civil, también su celular Lovely Commune se transformó en un conejito rosa que dijo: "¡Mana!"- "Mana, ¿estás bien?-sharu"- Vamphirisa encerró a la criatura en una esfera negra- "¡Sharuru!"- gritó Sword preocupada, quien ya se había levantado- "Bien, ahora sólo falta una"- dijo la niña murciélago viendo a Cure Sword, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, esta intentó luchar una vez más y mientras luchaba le dijo a Airu, quien había visto lo ocurrido- "¡Tú corre!¡Es peligroso mantenerse cerca!" – "¡Sí!" – Esta siguió corriendo, no podía mirar atrás con lo que le había pasado a Mana, Mary, la ovejita trató de calmarla: "¡Cálmate!"- "Si sigues asustada, ella nos atrapará –merri"- "Pero, y si a Cure Sword le ocurre lo mismo, de todas maneras lo hará"- le respondió- "Tienes razón-merii"- "¡Pero todo estará bien, ella la vencerá- merii!". Vamphirisa quien no aguantaba que Cure Sword la distrajera de su deber, se teletransportó frente a Airu, esta temblando se detuvo, de verdad tenía mucho miedo, y la otra se le acercaba diciéndole: "Puedo sentirlo ¡el poder del miedo influye sobre ti!"- impulsivamente trató de clavarle las garras pero Cure Sword se interpuso en el último momento- "¡Cure Sword!"- gritó Airu- "Vaya, al parecer se acabo el juego"- dijo macabramente la niña murciélago quien sacó su mano con otra esfera parecida a la que le había quitado a Cure Heart pero de color violeta, la Cure cayó al suelo y cambió a su identidad civil también, con lagrimas en los ojos, Airu le preguntó: "¿Porque lo hiciste si sabias que esto te pasaría?" – "Porque… soy una Pretty cure…" – le respondió adolorida- "Pero, tú no sabes quién soy…"- "No lo sé, pero… mi deber es proteger a los inocentes…"- "Ahora… huye…"- dijo a punto de desmayarse, al igual que Sharuru, otra criatura salió llamada Dabyi quien se preocupaba por su dueña pero también fue atrapada.

Vamphirisa muy complacida dijo: "Ahora ya no hay nada que detenga el inmenso poder del odio y el miedo" – "No puede ser…"- luego vio que Mana y aquella otra chica en sus brazos desaparecían- "¡No!"- "Ahora es tu turno, niña miedosa"- le dijo la cruel niña- "Pero, esas dos me han dejado exhausta, así que lo dejaré en sus manos"- luego la esfera que tenía en sus manos se tornó de negro- "¡Convierte en pesadilla todo hermoso sueño!" – y la lanzó al aire- "¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- de la esfera negra se formó un monstruo espadachín con fauces enormes y ojos rojos que gritaba- "YUMEITA!"- y esta le ordenó a aquel monstruo- "¡Devora su sueño! ¡Yumeita!"- Airu comenzó a correr mucho más rápido, no sabía qué hacer, a demás de que el Yumeita la perseguía al mismo ritmo hasta que se ocultó en un callejón estrecho donde el monstruo no la alcanzaba, y le dijo a Mary: "Estamos perdidas, yo… no se qué hacer" – "¡No pierdas la esperanza- merii!"- le respondió la oveja- "Pero tu viste lo que les pasó a esas dos chicas, y ellas eran mucho más fuertes que yo"- "Eso no importa, también son chicas normales- merii"- "Pero, ahora ya no podrán volver a ser felices-merii…"- "¿Por qué?"- dijo prestando suprema atención- "Porque dentro de esas esferas que les fueron arrancadas se guardan sus preciosos recuerdos de ser Pretty cure y sus sueños-merii"- "Significa eso que ya no podrán soñar ni recordar lo que les pasó como Pretty cure…" – "Si-merii…"- Airu ahora con una rabia interna murmuró- "Es imperdonable…"- "¿merii?"- "Es muy doloroso no poder soñar, o poder recordar momentos felices…"- "Lo que ella ha hecho… ¡Es imperdonable!"- gritó, y una luz brotó de su pecho, al ver esto Mary dijo- "Esa luz…"- "Me dijeron que el poder del corazón humano era indescriptible pero…"- "¡En verdad es inmenso-merii!"- a continuación apareció una especie de broche de su pecho, era en forma de tres corazones uno dentro de otro con patrón de rosa y rojo, con 33 agujeros circulares en él- "¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó Airu con sorpresa- "No lo sé- merii"- "Pero siento una gran fuerza dentro de mí-merii"- "Yo también…". Desde arriba, Vamphirisa se quejaba: "¿Por qué tardas tanto?"- "¡Destrózala de una vez, Yumeita!"- el Yumeita, respondiendo sus órdenes trató de acercarse a ella, pero luego apareció un destello enorme, en él, a Mary le brillaron los corazones de su vientre y dijo- "¡Lovely Lipstick! ¡Ayúdanos!"- luego puso sus patas su collar de lana y sacó un labial rosa con un corazón rojo y otro púrpura, cada uno en una parte del labial, Airu agarró el labial, que formó destellos de luz arcoíris que desvanecieron su ropa, y mientras lo destapaba dijo- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- al destaparlo lo pasó por el broche y después alrededor de su cuerpo que hizo que apareciese un vestido corto de color púrpura con el cuello rojo abierto y en forma de zigzag finalizando en el broche formándose, debajo de este, un listón atado rojo con colas largas y una gargantilla roja, en las mangas del vestido tenía un nudo rojo a cada lado y en el centro de cada uno un corazón rosa, la parte inferior del vestido era abierto a la mitad dejando ver una falda corta de color lila y un cinturón rojo terminando en un listón rojo atado en la mitad con un corazón rosa en el centro. Luego pasó el labial por sus piernas y aparecieron unas botas púrpuras hasta debajo de la rodilla con corazones rosas en los tobillos y con cordones rojos enlazados formando corazones y terminando en nudo, Luego paso el labial por sus brazos y aparecieron guantes de color púrpura desde las muñecas hasta los codos, con corazones rojos dibujados en las partes inferiores y en las superiores listones rojos. Después lo pasó por su cabello cambiándolo a color lila y este se alargo hasta las rodillas terminando en rizos perfectos, finalmente colocó el labial cerrado en el cinturón donde lo cubrió un estuche rosa con un listón rojo y en su cabeza apareció una diadema púrpura con corazones rojos alados, con corazones rosas, a los lados.

Vamphirisa sin soportar la luz se preguntaba: "¿Qué es esa luz? ¡Es demasiado brillante!"- al terminar la transformación el destello desapareció- "¿A dónde se fueron esas dos?"- "¡Por aquí!"-dijo una voz en el edificio cerca de ella, al voltear vio una chica con un lindo traje- "¿Quién eres tú entrometida?" – Y la chica se presentó- "¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- luego con cara de sorpresa, ella le dijo- "¿Otra Pretty cure?"- "¡Ser que robas los preciados recuerdos y sueños de la gente! ¡No permitiré que los uses por el camino del odio! ¡Soy la guardiana eterna de los sueños Pretty Cure!"- y la otra le respondió volviendo en sí- "Mira no sé quién eres en verdad, ni que hayas hecho con la miedosa y la oveja, pero ¡no dejaré que te metas en mi camino!"- "¡Ataca, Yumeita!"- el monstruo saltó y atacó con sus espadas a Cure Love, ella las esquivó y lo golpeó en la mandíbula, lanzándolo lejos.

Mary, quien se había ocultado dijo: "¡Cure Love, eres increíble-merii!"- "¿Como obtuviste tanta fuerza-merii?"- "No lo sé, sólo quise que aprendieran la lección de no meterse con los sueños de los demás"- le respondió, el Yumeita aún no vencido trató de atacarla otra vez, ella detuvo ambas espadas con sus brazos, ágilmente le hizo zancadilla y a punto de caer lo golpeó en la quijada lanzándolo hacia arriba, saltó y le dio una doble patada giratoria con ambas piernas hacia en suelo y retrocedió en piruetas. El monstruo sin rendirse trató de levantarse de nuevo, y Mary le dijo a Cure Love: "¡Aún no se rinde! ¡Usa el Lovely Lipstick-merii!"- "¡Bien!" – Ella lo destapó y lo pasó por su broche, el labial cambió de color blanco a arcoíris y con él se pintó los labios, luego beso la punta de sus dedos como si fuese a lanzar un beso y apareció un corazón arcoíris, y gritó- "Pretty Cure Rainbow…Lovely…Kiss!"- lanzando el corazón, este impactó al Yumeita directamente y lo desintegró, quedando sólo la esfera que había sido purificada. Esta se dirigió al broche de Love y se colocó en uno de sus agujeros. Vamphirisa muy enojada dijo: "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Pudiste derrotar a mi Yumeita!"- y se quejó de nuevo con caprichosidad- "¡Menuda Suerte tienes! Ya que hoy no acabaré contigo pero la próxima vez ¡ya verás!"- y salió volando.

Después Cure Love se destransformó en Airu quien estaba realmente asombrada de lo que había hecho, y le preguntó a Mary: "Oye, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasarme?, no lo entiendo" – "Yo tampoco-merii"- "Pero, ¡gracias a lo que pasó nos salvamos-merii!"- "Soy… una Pretty Cure…"- "¡Imposible!"- luego se acordó de algo- "¡Es verdad!"- "¡Tengo que regresar a casa o mamá se preocupará por mi!"- y se fue corriendo a casa, pero no contaba que había dejado a Mary sola y esta le gritaba- "¡Espérame, no me dejes aquí sola-merii!"- "¡Regresa!"- y se fue corriendo detrás de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2:_

_¡Un Sueño de Hierro!_

_¡Recupera las esferas del Corazón Sagrado!_

En la mañana siguiente al incidente, Airu dormía muy tranquila hasta que oyó que le decían: "¡Oye, Levántate- merii!"- "¡Por favor- merii!"- "¡Oye!". Al levantarse vio a la ovejita que había conocido la noche anterior y la empujó, esta rodó hasta el borde inferior de la cama de Airu, y esta dijo: "¡Me asustaste!"- "Lo siento-merii"- "Pero, no te levantabas con nada-merii"- Airu miró su reloj- "Son las 5 de la mañana…"- "¿Qué quieres? Y además ¿Cómo llegaste a mi habitación?"- "Bueno, después de que te seguí hasta tu casa y no pude entrar…"- "¡Me escabullí por tu ventana-merii!"-le respondió con una sonrisa- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"- "Soy del Valle de los Sueños, podemos interceptarnos en las casas humanas y ver los sueños de todos-merii"- "¡Es verdad! Luego de lo que pasó ayer, quisiera que me dieras algunas respuestas"- la pequeña ovejita se levantó y le dijo con un poco de entusiasmo- "Esta bien- merii"- "Pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre-merii?"- "Soy…Airu Mihara"- "Bien, Airu-merii"- "¿Qué quieres preguntarme-merii?"- "Primero que todo, ¿Quién o qué eres?"- en pose de aclamación le respondió- "Soy Mary-merii"- "Soy un hada, y la Princesa del Valle de los Sueños-merii"- "¿Valle de los Sueños?"- "Es un lugar muy lejano a este-merii"- "Donde se custodian los sueños y recuerdos de todos-merii"- "Pero, si eres su princesa, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- "Un gran fuerza maligna amenaza a todos los mundos-merii"- "Y nuestra reina desapareció-merii"- "Por lo cual fui enviada a aquí para buscar y proteger al dueño del sueño más hermoso- merii"- y señaló a Airu diciéndole- "Esa eres tú-merii"- "¿Yo?"- "Si-merii, el hecho de que fueses la única que me viese caer en este mundo y correr a ayudarme no fue casualidad-merii"- "Eso es imposible… yo… no tengo un sueño"- dijo con la cabeza baja- "Si lo tienes-merii, solo que aún no lo has sacado a luz-merii". Poniéndose más seria, Airu le preguntó a Mary: "Esa chica murciélago, ¿Es la fuerza maligna?"- "Es parte de ella-merii, pero la verdadera fuerza maligna proviene de _Fearland_ y su gobernante Lady Hately-merii"- "¿Y qué hay de las otras dos? Cure Heart y Cure Sword"- luego tocó el Broche Corazón, el cual tenía al lado de su cama y se entristeció- "¿Es verdad que no volverán a recordar que eran Pretty Cure y sus sueños no se cumplirán?"- "Si-merii, pero recuperaste la esfera del Corazón Sagrado Pretty Cure de Cure Sword-merii"- "¿Esfera del Corazón Sagrado?"- "Cure Sword volvió al último lugar en el estuvo, al igual que Heart pero ninguna de ellas recuerda nada de ser Pretty Cure-merii"- "Por lo tanto, si le regresas la esfera ella volverá a recordar todo-merii"- "¡De verdad!"- "Si-merii"- "¡Entonces debo devolvérsela!"- "No es buena idea-merii"- "¿Porqué?"- "El escuadrón temible de Fearland, les quitaron todas las esferas del corazón sagrado a las Pretty Cure-merii"- "Si se la devuelves, volverá a recordar-merii, pero no se podrá transformar y ellos se volverán a apoderar de su esfera-merii"- "¿Y por qué no podría transformarse?"- "¿Recuerdas la gatita violeta que apareció cuando Sword se desmayó?"- "Si"- "La usaba como su elemento de transformación, al igual que Heart usaba a la conejita rosa-merii"-"Y como viste a ambas las capturaron-merii"- "Ya veo…"- "¡Pero, si recuperas todas las esferas del corazón sagrado y rescatas a las hadas capturadas, podrás volver a todas volverán a la normalidad-merii!"- dijo animándola- "¡Qué bien!"- dijo animada- "Una pregunta más, Mary…"- "¿Cuál es-merii?"- "¿Porqué me convertí en una Pretty Cure?"- "Porque las Pretty Cure nacen cuando hay algo que se desee proteger a toda costa-merii"- "Tu quisiste recuperar y proteger los recuerdos y sueños de Cure Sword-merii"- "Es por eso que te convertiste en una Pretty Cure-merii"- "Eso era…"- "Mary, quiero seguir preguntándote pero debo descansar para prepararme para mi ingreso al equipo de fútbol"- "Así que descansemos"- "Esta bien-merii".

Una hora después, Airu se levantó y se preparó para ir al instituto, luego de desayunar, salió de su casa y se fue en limosina a la escuela, sin contar que Mary se había metido en su mochila. Después de las primeras clases, como era habitual de Airu, se fue a almorzar a la azotea lejos de los demás, destapando su almuerzo pensaba: "¡Bien! ¡Tengo que comer muy bien para estar llena de energía y entrar al equipo!"- al ver su almuerzo se maravilló- "¡Onigiri, Tamagoyaki y Otonomiyaki!"- "¡Muchas gracias mamá!"- a punto de comer, escuchó que algo en su mochila gruñía- "¿Qué fue eso?"- al abrirla Mary salió algo mareada- "¡Mary! ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro?"- "Es…mi deber…-merii"- "¿Qué te ocurre?"- "Tengo… mucha hambre…-merii"- algo indecisa, Airu pensaba: "Bien…veamos…"- "¡Ya sé!"- dijo y luego le dio un par de Onigiris- "Como eres una oveja, deben de gustarte estos"- Mary lo cogió y le dio un gran mordisco- "¡Que rico-merii!"- su expresión hizo reír a Airu, quien le preguntó- "Ahora, dime ¿Qué hacías en mi mochila?"- "Es mi deber-merii"- "Debo proteger a la dueña del sueño más hermoso-merii"- "Ya te dije que no soy yo"- "Si-merii, si lo eres-merii"- "Ya que estas aquí, te preguntaré algo que no te pregunté en la mañana"- "¿Qué era-merii?"- decía con granos de arroz en sus mejillas- "¿Porqué esa chica, Vamphirisa, quería que te entregara?"- "Por la misma razón por la que debo protegerte-merii"- "Ellos quieren encontrar también a la persona que tiene el más hermoso sueño-merii"- "Para cumplir sus malvados méritos-merii"- "¿Cuáles son?"- "No lo sé-merii"- "Pero no debo dejar que ellos tengan tu hermoso sueño-merii"- "Y exactamente ¿Cómo lo harás?"- "En este momento, estoy creando un aura de protección-merii"- "¿Ehh?"- "Con ella activa, no podrán saber donde estoy ni dónde estás tú-merii"- "¡Eso es impresionante!"- "¡Lo sé-merii!"- "Airu-merii"- le dijo con cara seria- "¿Si?"- "Yo también quiero preguntarte algo- merii"- "¿Y qué es Mary?"- "¿Estás ´preparada para lo que viene-merii?"- "¿A qué te refieres?"- "¿Estás segura de querer recuperar las esferas del corazón sagrado de todas las Pretty Cure-merii?"- "Pues yo…no lo sé…"- y ambas se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo.

Mientras tanto en Fearland, un sombrío lugar lleno de árboles que podrían cobrar vida, telarañas gigantes, gavilanes con cuernos rodeando una gran mansión negra rodeada de tumbas y entre los árboles, miembros de muñecas ensangrentadas; Una mujer hermosa de cabello negro descomunalmente largo con anillos dorados atándole dos mechones y un vestido largo que dejaba ver su enorme busto y dos alas de demonio enormes atrás, miraba con sus ojos rojos a Vamphirisa quien acababa de llegar: "¡Vamphirisa!"- "¡Si, Lady Hately!"- dijo esta temerosa arrodillándose ante su soberana- "¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Porqué no tienes a la Princesa del Valle de los Sueños?!"- "Bueno…este…"- "¡Dímelo de una vez!"- "¡Ella escapó al Paraíso de la Realidad (Tierra)!"- "¡¿Y eso te interrumpió?!"- "¡No mi Lady, fueron unas detestables Pretty Cure!"- "¿Umm?"- "Las dos que se me escaparon"- "¡Pero no se preocupe, tengo la esfera del corazón sagrado de una de ellas!"- "¡¿Y qué pasó con la otra?!"- "La derroté, pero de repente apareció otra odiosa Cure llamada Cure Love"- "¿Cure Love?"- "Si, ella se llevó la esfera derrotando a mi Yumeita"- dijo Vamphirisa con cara de puchero- "¡Debes derrotarla!"- "¿Ehh?"- "¡Debes derrotar a la tal Cure Love a toda costa! Y no solo eso… ya que fallaste al capturar a la Princesa, ¡Tú misma deberás buscar al dueño del más hermoso sueño!" – "¡Si, mi lady!"- luego la chica se fue, y detrás de ella una voz gélida le decía- "Vaya…vaya al parecer la pequeñita no pudo conseguir su objetivo"- "¡No soy una niña! ¡Ya deja de llamarme pequeñita!"- "Cuando crezcas pequeñita…"- "¡Eres un odioso!, ya verás, ¡Cuando derrote a esa tonta Pretty Cure!"- y desapareció en una sombra.

Ya era hora de que todos los estudiantes del Instituto Kobayashi fuesen a casa, y también que empezaban los clubes de canto, ciencias y el equipo de fútbol femenino. Airu trataba de pasar su ingreso, pero cada vez que lanzaba el balón hacia la portería se iba rápidamente hacia la izquierda, y cuando trataba de pasarlo a sus compañeras, siempre el equipo contrario se posicionaba del balón, ya estaba cansada y se sentó en las bancas diciendo: "No puedo creerlo…"- "Soy realmente mala también en esto…"- "Eso es verdad-merii"-dijo Mary murmurándole desde su bolso- "¡Que mala eres!"- le gritó Airu, entonces una de las chicas le gritó a ella- "¡Oye, Cuidado!"- Cuando volteó a ver, un balón venía a toda velocidad, Airu estaba tan asustada que quedó paralizada, el balón a punto de golpearla fue detenido por otra chica del equipo de coleta negra y ojos castaños, al caer el balón, ella le preguntó a Airu- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- "Si, muchas gracias"- le respondió- "¡Que alivio!"- le dijo sonriendo.

Más tarde, al terminar el entrenamiento, Airu se fue al mismo lugar donde la esperaba su chofer y protector Chibaku, y Mary le dijo: "¡Airu-merii!"- "¿Qué pasa Mary?"- "Aún no me has respondido mi pregunta-merii"- "Pues… la verdad…yo…"-murmuró y cuando pensaba en su respuesta, escuchó el ruido de balones golpeando. Al voltear, vio en la cancha a aquella chica que la había salvado y se dirigió a ella: "¡Señorita Fuu!"- "¡Señorita Mihara!"- "¿Porqué sigues entrenando?"- "Bueno es que… lo hago para poder cumplir mi sueño"- "¿Ehh?". Luego Airu y Fuu se sentaron en los bancos mientras esta última descansaba un poco, Airu le preguntó: "¿A qué te refieres con cumplir tu sueño?"- "Bueno desde pequeña siempre quise ser la mejor arquera del mundo"- "La mejor…"- "Si, es por eso que entreno tanto"- "Pero, ¿Y qué pasaría si ese entrenamiento no te sirviera para cumplir tu sueño? ¿Qué harías si todo el esfuerzo que has estado haciendo fuese en vano"- "Bueno jamás había pensado en eso"- le dijo algo nerviosa- "Pero, supongo que no me daría por vencida"- dijo decidida- "¿Ehh?"- se preguntaba Airu- "El solo hecho de saber que he dado lo mejor, de que estuve tan cerca, y de que nunca perderé la fe en que lo cumpliré, son esas cosas las que me harán seguir adelante"- "Y algún día mi sueño se verá cumplido"- "¿Entiendes lo que te digo Mihara-san?"- "Pues yo…creo que sí, te entiendo"- le respondió con una sonrisa- "Bueno es hora de que siga entrenando"- dijo Fuu levantándose- "Sigue esforzándote"- "Estoy segura de que algún día se cumplirá su sueño Señorita Fuu"- "Muchas gracias, Señorita Mihara".

Después de que Airu se retiró de la cancha, Vamphirisa apareció en lo alto de las gradas del campo diciendo: "Puedo sentirlo…"- "¡Ese es el poder de un gran sueño!"- directamente miró a Fuu, quien todavía seguía entrenado- "Así que es ella la que proyecta ese gran poder…"- luego sonrío macabramente- "¡Esto será muy divertido!".

Mientras Fuu entrenaba, Vamphirisa lanzó con su gran poder uno de los balones hacia ella, el cual esta no pudo parar y marcó un gol rompiendo la portería. Cuando Fuu la miró le preguntó espantada: "¿Quién eres?"- "¿Estás segura?"- le preguntó esta- "¿Qué?"- "¿Estás segura de que cumplirás tu sueño?"- "¡Claro que sí!"- y la chica murciélago se echó a reír- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- le preguntó Fuu avergonzada- "Veo que no lo comprendes…"- dijo fríamente mientras se le acercaba paso a paso- "Cada paso que te acercas a cumplirlo, retrocedes otros tres, cumplir un sueño es muy difícil, y lo único que te traerá al intentar hacerlo es la absoluta desesperación"- al acercársele lo suficiente, sus uñas le crecieron de nuevo y en un movimiento veloz se las clavó diciéndole- "Es por eso, que los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas"- Fuu gritó desgarradoramente, atrayendo la atención de Airu y Mary le dijo: "¡Airu algo malo pasa en la cancha- merii!"- "¿¡Qué!?"- "¡Es ella de nuevo-merii!"- "Debemos ir". Al llegar, escondidamente ambas vieron que Vamphirisa le sacó del pecho a Fuu, un pequeño angelito en pose de oración, y dijo: "¡No puede ser! ¡Así que esta chica no era la dueña del sueño más hermoso!"- en su escondite Mary le dijo a Airu- "Debemos hacer algo-merii"- "¡Sí!"- "¡Lovely Lipstick! ¡Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- luego de transformarse, Cure Love se dirigió a Vamphirisa diciéndole- "¡Detente ahora!"- "¿Tú otra vez?"- "¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- "Bien, ya que no conseguí encontrar el hermoso sueño…"- "¡Podré destruirte aquí y ahora mismo!"- luego Vamphirisa sacó una esfera verde pequeña con el símbolo Cure Decor- "¿Otra esfera del Corazón Sagrado?"- preguntó Cure Love, entonces la otra fusionó la esfera con el angelito formándose una gran energía oscura y convocó su hechizo- "¡Convierte en pesadilla todo hermoso sueño!"- "¡Invade el miedo Yumeita!"- de la gran energía oscura salió otro monstruo que tenía forma de portería, y también tenía fauces enormes y ojos rojos- "¡YUMEITA!"- "Ya sabes que hacer…"- obedeciendo la orden, el Yumeita lanzó varios balones gigantes a Cure Love, pero ella los receptó todos lanzándolos con fuertes patadas, y el último de ellos lo lanzó con la maniobra de _La Chilena _(exactamente como la hace Oliver Atom de _Capitain Tsubasa_), sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tocó al monstruo. Love sorprendida dijo: "¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…?"- Vamphirisa se burló de ella y luego le dijo- "Es imposible que puedas hacerle algún daño, este Yumeita es diferente del que enfrentaste la última vez"- "¿A qué te refieres?"- "Ya lo verás…"- Cure Love corrió hacia el monstruo y le hizo varios combos pero no pudo ni siquiera tocarlo debido a que lo protegía una fuerte barrera- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no puedo golpearlo?"- y la chica murciélago volvió a burlarse- "¡Cure Love, usa tu ataque-merii!"- le dijo Mary- "¡Sí!"- Luego sacó el Lovely Lipstick de su estuche y lo pasó por el broche y pintó sus labios- "Pretty Cure…Rainbow…Lovely… Kiss!"- después de lanzar el corazón y que este impactara al Yumeita, vio que no le hizo ningún daño- "Ni siquiera ese ataque funcionó…"- "¡Claro que no funcionó!"- le respondió Vamphirisa- "El sueño de esa chica le da la habilidad al Yumeita de formar un enorme escudo invisible que lo protege"- "No puedo creerlo…"- "Si así es, y cuando él te derrote, su sueño se convertirá en una horrorosa pesadilla"- Cuando Cure Love vio a Fuu, esta estaba sufriendo y era porque dentro de su sueño, imaginaba que se enfrentaba a los mejores goleadores del mundo pero no podía tapar ni un solo gol de alguno de ellos, sintiéndose completamente inútil, estaba destrozada y poco a poco perdía la fe de cumplir su sueño.

En la pelea, Cure Love seguía tratando de golpear al Yumeita pero sin resultados, y este le lanzó otro de sus balones, el cual la golpeó arrastrándola por el campo, esta se levantó para seguir luchando: "¿Aún quieres más?"- le dijo Vamphirisa, Love miraba con mucho enojo al Yumeita y pensaba- "¡Ya no puedo seguir intentando, debo hallar una solución rápida!"- "Para que Fuu-san… cumpla su sueño"- al terminar de levantarse dijo- "Si es verdad, yo protegeré su sueño ¡Pase lo que pase!"- después la esfera del Corazón Sagrado de Cure Sword brilló intensamente y Mary le dijo- "¡Cure Love-merii!"-"¿Qué ocurre?"- "¡La esfera te está prestando su poder-merii!"- "¡Úsalo para atacar al Yumeita-merii!"- "Pero…"- "¡Debes intentarlo-merii!"- "¡Si, tienes razón!"- Luego Cure Love giró el primer corazón de su broche, haciendo que los otros dos giraran y la esfera de Cure Sword se ubicase en el agujero del centro. Después pasó el Lovely Lipstick por el broche, y cambió de blanco a violeta, y al igual que con su ataque anterior Love lanzó el corazón violeta diciendo: "Pretty Cure… Cutting Sword… Kiss!"- De repente el corazón violeta se dividió en otros corazones más pequeños que giraron horizontalmente como si fuesen discos y cortaron el escudo invisible del Yumeita- "¡No puede ser!"- grito Vamphirisa- "Yume… ¡Yumeita!"- "¡Bien! ¡Es tu oportunidad-merii!"- "Pretty Cure… Rainbow… Lovely… Kiss!"- el corazón impactó directamente al Yumeita y lo desintegró ejando solamente la esfera verde y el pequeño ángel- "¡No es justo!"- dijo Vamphirisa con mucho capricho- "¡Pero no te dejaré ganar de nuevo, esto no volverá a suceder!"- y salió volando. La esfera verde se colocó en otro de los agujeros del Broche Corazón y el angelito volvió al cuerpo de Fuu, Mary se le acercó a Airu quien se había destransformado y le dijo: "¡Lo hiciste-merii!" – "¡Venciste al monstruo y recuperaste la esfera del Corazón Sagrado de Cure March-merii!"- "Mary…"- "¿Si-merii?"- "¿Qué era ese angelito?"- "Su sueño-merii"- "Ya veo…".

Después de lo ocurrido, Fuu se levantó y Airu estaba allí con ella: "¿Está bien Señorita Fuu?"- "Si, estoy bien"- ¿Acaso estuve dormida todo este tiempo?"- "Si así es, te golpeaste contra uno de los barrotes de la portería al practicar"- "¡Qué bueno que todo eso fue un sueño!"- "¿Ahh?"- "Era un sueño muy extraño, con una chica vampira, y que los mejores goleadores del mundo me lanzaban balones pero no podía taparles ni uno"- "Pero eso sólo me motivó más"- "¿Porqué?"- "Si eso llega a ocurrir algún día, tengo que estar bien preparada"- "¡Así que tendré que trabajar más duro!"- "Si es verdad, pero trata de no quedar exhausta ¿vale?"- le dijo Airu sonriendo- "Si, muchas gracias".

Esperando la limosina, Airu hablaba con Mary: "Sabes, Mary…"- "¿Qué ocurre-merii?"- "Si estoy preparada…"- "¿Para qué-merii?"- "Justo para lo que me dijiste, estoy segura de que quiero recuperar las esferas del Corazón Sagrado de todas ellas"- "¡¿De verdad-merii?!"- "¡Si, y cuando lo haga, les devolveré sus recuerdos y todas ellas podrán ser felices y…"- "¡También serán tus amigas-merii!"- "¿Amigas?"- "Umm…"- mientras se quedaba pensando, Chibaku llegó en la limosina y Airu subió a esta y regresó a casa.

Al llegar, su madre ya había terminado con todos los clientes y ambas se saludaron, cuando Airu descargó su mochila, Minako pudo ver a Mary: "Airu…"- "¿Sí?"- "¿Es ese un nuevo muñeco?"- "Si así es mamá…"- dijo sin poder mentirle- "Es muy lindo"- "¿Cuál es su nombre?"- le preguntó cogiéndola- "Es Mary"- "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"- "En una tienda cercana a la escuela… era el último que tenían y yo… pues lo compré"- "¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Es tan linda!"- dijo apretándola fuertemente- "¡Auxilio-merii!"- "¡Me asfixian-merii!"- decía Mary murmurando- "¿Ehh? ¿Qué fue eso, alguien habló?"- "¡No claro que no!"- dijo Airu, quien cogió a Mary y se la llevó corriendo a su habitación- "¿Qué hiciste Mary?"- "¡No puedes hablar con otras personas o te descubrirán!"- "Lo siento-merii, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, me habrían asfixiado-merii"- "Bueno, mamá tiene razón"- "¿merii?"- "¡Eres tan linda!"- dijo abrazándola muy fuerte- "¡Para-merii!"- "¡ME ESTOY AHOGANDO-MERII!".


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3:_

_¡Resalta tu Belleza!_

_¿Llega un estudiante nuevo?_

En Fearland, Lady Hately regañaba de nuevo a Vamphirisa por sus fracasos: "¡Esto es increíble! "- gritaba- "¡Fallaste otra vez Vamphirisa!"- "¡Lo lamento profundamente Lady Hately!"- decía ella disculpándose- "¡Si, deberías hacerlo!"- luego Hately puso su cara muy seria y dijo- "Pero, eso no es lo importante ahora"- "¡Debemos encontrar al dueño del sueño más hermoso!"- "¡Wolfzack! ¡Marioretta! ¡Okuhatter!"- gritó a alta voz aquella mujer de ojos de color sangre- "¡Si, Lady Hately!"- dijeron tres personajes quienes aparecieron a su llamado: el primer era un chico de 14 años con pelo azul oscuro y ojos dorados, con rasgos de lobo y vestido con un traje negro y violeta claro, la segunda era una mujer que usaba un vestido abultado y corto con adornos de calaveras y el pelo rubio oscuro envuelto en un moño y en el ojo derecho tenía un parche; el último también era un chico de por lo menos 14 años que usaba un enorme sombrero que le cubría su hermoso rostro, un traje elegante estilo _Tuxedo_ de color negro al igual que el sombrero también una capa y una espada roja. Y su soberana las preguntó a los cuatro: "¡Nuestro objetivo es encontrar al dueño de ese sueño y ¿para qué?"- "¡Para llenar a todos los mundos de el miedo profundo y el odio eterno!"- respondieron estos al unísono- "Y ¿Cómo lo haremos?"- "¡Convirtiendo ese hermoso sueño en la más terrible pesadilla!"- "Pero, primero hay que encontrarlo"- dijo Lady Hately- "¡Wolfzack!"- "¡Si mi Lady!" – Dijo el chico medio-lobo – "¡¿Ya has rastreado a la persona que tiene ese sueño?!"- "¡Si, así es! Pero hay un problema…"- "¿Cuál es?"- "Cada vez que estoy cerca de ver el rostro de esa persona, un campo me lo impide"- "Ya veo… pero ¿sabes su ubicación?"- "¡Si mi lady! Es precisamente el lugar donde la _pequeñita _ha estado últimamente"- dijo burlándose de Vamphirisa quien arremetió contra él- "¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames pequeñita!"- "Cuando seas más alta que yo"- le respondió- "¡TÚ DESGRACIADO!"- le gritó enojada- "¡Silencio!"- les gritó Lady Hately- "¡Wolfzack! Quiero que busques a esa persona en aquel lugar!"- "¡Como usted diga!"- "¡Vamphirisa! Tú seguirás buscando también, y asegúrate de acabar con Cure Love"- "¡Si señora!"- y ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras.

En la tierra, Wolfzack, ahora con forma humana, se encontraba cerca del instituto Kobayashi: "Bien, este es el último lugar en el que vi a esa persona…"- y mientras caminaba hacia adentro, vio a Airu, quien entraba caminando junto a otro chico, de pelo despeinado y rojo que hablaba con ella, al mirarla sonreír Wolfzack quedó completamente paralizado y sentía que el tiempo no pasaba en ese momento mientras se le aceleraba el corazón (_perdón si me pasé de cursi XD_). Cuando ambos entraron, Wolfzack los persiguió hasta que encontró el salón donde estaban: "¡Estudiantes!" Permítanme presentarles a un nuevo estudiante en nuestro salón"- decía la maestra Kazumi- "Adelante, pasa"- y entró un chico guapo con cabello azul violeta y ojos dorados, y con ellos encantó a todas las chicas de la clase, incluso a la maestra, pero ese efecto no funcionó en Airu- "Gusto en conocerlos, soy Tagiru Ōkami"- dijo el chico presentándose, y luego observó fijamente a Airu con sus hermosos ojos y sus miradas chocaron como si fuese el destino, luego de que la maestra terminase de escribir el nombre en pizarra, todas las estudiantes le dieron una bienvenida de farándula como si se tratara de un actor famoso y la maestra le dijo- "Bien, señor Ōkami, su puesto será…"- "Maestra, si me lo permite quisiera elegir mi asiento"- "Bien, ¿y dónde quieres sentarte?"- luego caminó hasta llegar a una silla vacía al lado de Airu- "Aquí…"- dijo señalando el chico- "Está bien, puedes sentarte ahí si lo deseas"- le dijo la señorita Kazumi- "¡Muy bien! Comencemos la clase"- "¡Sí!"- mientras la maestra Kazumi Uchiko escribía en el pizarrón, las chicas del salón miraban a Airu con mucho recelo y envidia ya que estaba al lado del, ahora, chico más guapo de todo el instituto, esta acción la hizo sentir muy incómoda. En esto, el chico de pelo despeinado que había acompañado a Airu, estaba completamente celoso de Tagiru, ya que este había puesto una suma atención a "su chica", pero a Tagiru no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que trataba de rastrear si en la clase, estaba el dueño del sueño más hermoso pero le ocurrió lo mismo que anteriores veces, aunque podía sentir que esa persona estaba muy cerca.

Mientras tanto unas calles antes del instituto, Vamphirisa planeaba como atacar a Cure Love: "Umm…creo que no puedo encontrar a esa Cure a menos que sepa cuál es su verdadera identidad…"-tratando de tener una idea se apretaba las sienes con los nudillos- "Veamos…"- y la idea corrió por su mente- "¡Ya sé!"- "Como ella siempre aparece cuando ataco a las personas con lindos sueños…"- "Usaré eso para que caiga en mi trampa, y allí la destruiré"- luego sonrió y dijo muy feliz- "¡Esto será muy divertido!"- al mirar a su derecha pudo observar una tienda de cosméticos de la que salían dos chicas muy contentas y dijo: "Ese lugar…"- "¡Es perfecto!"- agrego mientras sonreía macabramente.

En la hora del almuerzo, Airu caminaba con Mary en su mochila cerca de la cancha de tenis: "¡Airu-merii!"- "¿Qué ocurre Mary?"- "¿Ya vamos a comer-merii?"- "Si, pero debes tener paciencia mientras busco un lugar en donde comamos tranquilas"- "¡Ok-merii!"- dijo con entusiasmo- "¡Atento!"- dijo un chico del equipo de tenis que jugaba en la cancha contra Tagiru, al voltear Airu vio que este jugaba perfectamente al tenis y quedó muy sorprendida- "Wow, él es increíble…"- al terminar el partido el réferi dijo- "¡Juego Terminado! ¡Partido y Set para Ōkami!"- "Lo logró…"- dijo Airu mirándolo con mucha admiración, Tagiru la observó y ella solamente lo saludó sonriendo, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Minutos después, en un rincón apartado entre varios árboles de cerezo, Airu abrió su mochila y Mary saltó fuera de esta- "¡Al fin salí-merii!"- "Debido a que mamá dejó listo mi almuerzo antes de que le pidiera otra caja…"- le dijo ella mientras sacaba las cajas de almuerzo- "¡Te cociné el tuyo!"- "¡Bien-merii! ¡Estoy ansiosa por comerlo-merii!" – esas ansias que tenía la pequeña oveja desaparecieron completamente al ver el almuerzo que Airu le dio, ya que veía que los vegetales estaban algo quemados y el arroz y las Tamagoyaki estaban mezclados extrañamente- "Airu…"- "¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustó verdad Mary?"- dijo entristeciéndose- "¡No no es eso-merii!"- le dijo con apuro para evitar que llorara- "Entonces, ¿lo probarás?"- "Bien…merii…"- dijo aterrada, ya que no sabía si eso la enfermaría o la mataría, sin embargo, no quería poner triste a Airu, así que le dio un bocado rápidamente- "¿Umm?"- "¿Y como está Mary?"- le dijo Airu con mucha curiosidad- "¡Está delicioso-merii!"- dijo saltando de alegría- "¡¿De verdad?!"- "¡Si-merii, está mejor que el almuerzo de ayer-merii!"- "Gracias Mary"- le dijo sonriéndole- "Sabes, quiero comer lo que tú hagas todos los días-merii"- "Dalo por hecho".

Tagiru caminaba muy cerca de ese lugar y la vio: "¡Mihara-san!"- le gritó- "¿Ehh?"- al verlo acercarse, Airu empujó a Mary detrás de uno de los árboles haciéndola rodar hasta un rama suelta donde se golpeó y se desmayo- "¡Ōkami-kun!"- "¿Qué haces comiendo aquí sola?"- "Me-me gusta quedarme en sitios tranquilos para comer como este…"- le respondió algo nerviosa- "Ya veo…"- luego se sentó a su lado- "Entonces almorzaré contigo"- "E-Está bien"- Tagiru vio el almuerzo de Mary y le preguntó- "¿Lo hiciste tú?"- "Si…"- "Se ve algo raro…"- "Si lo sé, lo cociné para alguien que estaba conmigo y se fue hace un momento y…"- en este punto, el chico ya había dado el primer bocado a la comida de Mary- "Ehh… ¿Por qué te lo comiste?"- "Esta delicioso…"- "Ahh…ehh…Gracias…"- "De ahora en adelante quiero que me prepares el almuerzo"- le dijo sin cambiar su expresión- "¿Por qué me dices eso?"- "¿Hay algún problema con que sea así?"- "No, claro que no, pero es que tu y yo apenas nos conocemos y…"- "¿y?"- "Bueno…" – le dijo nerviosa ya que no le tenía una respuesta válida- "Si no tienes problema no hay motivo alguno para negarse ¿verdad?"- "Si, tienes razón". En un momento de silencio, Tagiru se comía el almuerzo de Mary, y Airu le dijo: "Hey Ōkami-kun…"- "Puedes llamarme Tagiru"- le replicó antes de que ella dijese el resto- "Bueno Tagiru-kun ¡De verdad eres muy bueno en el tenis!"- "Si, ¿y eso qué?"- "Verás, hace unos meses yo también intenté entrar al Equipo de Tenis pero…"- "¿Qué pasó?"- "…no pude pegarle a la pelota ni una sola vez…"- y pensó- "pero ella si me golpeo a mí"- "¿En serio? ¡Pero si de verdad es muy fácil!"- "Para mí no, de hecho, a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo talento alguno"- dijo triste- "Quizá yo sea una total y completa inútil…"- completó y Tagiru le dijo duramente- "No sé si lo eres o no…"- "Pero si sigues pensando de esa manera siempre serás una inútil"- Airu en vez de tomarlo como una presión, que era la razón por la cual Tagiru se lo había dicho, lo tomó como un apoyo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja diciéndole- "¡Muchas Gracias!"- involuntariamente el chico se sonrojó de nuevo y sin decir nada más se despidió y se fue corriendo dejando a Airu perpleja- "¿Qué le habrá pasado?"- preguntó esta- "Airu-merii…"- dijo Mary quien ya se había despertado- "Mary siento mucho haberte empujado pero no supe que más hacer en el momento"- le dijo ella disculpándose – "No importa eso-merii"- al ver su caja de almuerzo vacía gritó- "¡Mi comida-merii!"- "¿Quién? ¿Quién sería tan cruel para hacerme esto-merii?"- decía llorando la pobre- "Fue Tagiru-kun…"- "No puede ser…"- "¡Pero no te preocupes Mary, cuando lleguemos a casa te daré todo lo que quieras!"- le dijo tratando de calmarla- "¿De verdad-merii?"- "Si, te lo prometo"- luego Mary saltó a sus brazos diciéndole- "¡Airu!"- y luego llorando en su pecho- "¡Gracias-merii!"- Airu la abrazó calmándola- "Ya, ya deja de llorar ¿sí?"- "¡Síí!".

Tagiru caminaba entre los pasillos pensando: "Aún no encuentro al dueño"- "Pero, en el salón de clase volví a tener el mismo bloqueo, así que debe ser alguno de los estudiantes de ahí"- de un momento a otro la imagen de Airu se le pasó por la mente- "Esa chica…"- "¿Por qué me recuerda tanto a esa desgraciada?"- al recordar uno de los momentos de su vida, se lleno de odio, apretó su mano y un aura oscura lo cubría pero después se calmó- "De todas maneras, si quiero saberlo, debo estar cerca de ella hasta que lo descubra".

En la tarde, Airu salía del instituto y pensaba en que prepararle a Mary: "Veamos, que tal unas galletas…"- le decía- "¡Si, y que sean de vainilla-merii!"- "Bien, y ¿Qué más te gustaría?"- "¡Daifuku y Manju-merii!"- "Apenas has estado en la tierra dos días y ya conoces nuestra comida…"- "No es como piensas-merii"- "¿Ehh?"- "Nosotros, los habitantes del Valle de los Sueños, vemos todo lo que nos muestran los sueños de los humanos-merii"- "Por eso conocemos mucho sobre el Paraíso de la Realidad-merii"- "¿Es así como llaman a la Tierra?"- "Si-merii"- "Genial…".Su celular sonó y al revisarlo era su madre quien la llamaba y contestó: "¿Hola?"- "Airu, hola"- "Mamá ¿Qué pasa?"- "Te llamé para ver si podrías hacerme un favor, es que estoy muy ocupada"- "Si, por supuesto"- "Bien, ¿podrías ir a la tienda de cosméticos Make Over por mi pedido?"- "Si, claro"- "Gracias, ¡Ahh, un cliente debo colgar!"- "Está bien, adiós"- "¡Adiós!"- al colgar, Airu se dirigió a la tienda, que curiosamente era la misma tienda en la cual Vamphirisa había pensado.

Al entrar fue a la registradora y le pidió a la cajera lo siguiente: "Buenas tardes"- "Buenas tardes señorita ¿Qué desea?"- "Vine a recoger un pedido encargado por Minako Mihara"- "Si, en un momento se lo daré"- la mujer se fue y mientras Airu esperaba vio a una chica de pelo naranja y peinado en dos trenzas y usaba grandes lentes que lucían sus ojos rosas, de inmediato la reconoció- "¡Hanako-san!"- la chica la volteó a ver- "¡Mihara-san!"- "¿Qué-qué haces por aquí?"- dijo Hanako nerviosa- "Vine por algo de mi mamá"- "¡Ya veo! ¡Pero, no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí!"- "¿Por qué?"- "Es que yo…"- luego miró a su alrededor por si alguien las escuchaba y le susurró- "Creo que me enamoré de Ōkami-san"- "¿Qué? ¿De verdad?"- "Si, pero no hagas ruido"- "Bien, pero ¿Porqué? A penas llegó hoy ¿No crees que estás exagerando?"- "Bueno creo que sí pero, si por lo menos llego a confesarle mis sentimientos, me probaré s mi misma que soy valiente"- "¿Eso es lo que deseas?"- "Es mi sueño ser bella, quiero probar que yo también soy hermosa, que tengo valor y seguridad de mi misma, eso es lo que sueño"- "Ya veo entonces no deberías estar aquí"- le dijo Airu- "Sabes, no necesitas nada de lo que hay aquí para cumplir ese sueño, sólo tienes que demostrar tu belleza interior para lograrlo"- "¿En serio?"- "Sí, si lo haces lograrás ese sueño tan maravilloso"- "¡Muchas Gracias Mihara-san!"- "¡Señorita!"- le dio la mujer quien ya había vuelto- "Si, ya voy"- "Bien, nos vemos mañana, Hanako-san"- "Adiós"- luego la señora le entregó el paquete y Airu se fue de la tienda.

La cajera de l tienda, era en realidad Vamphirisa disfrazada quien pensaba: "¡De verdad, no soporto estar así, parezco una anciana!"- "Pero, ya es hora de actuar…"- luego junto sus manos y las apretó, al soltarlas ya se había transformado en su verdadera forma- "¡Que comience la diversión!"- luego dentro d la tienda todo se volvió oscuro, todas las puertas y ventanas se bloquearon y Vamphirisa aprovechó el pánico de las clientes para arrancarles los sueños a todas, pero ninguno era el que estaba buscando, Hanako quien había ido al baño, al regresar vio todo lo sucedido y miró a Vamphirisa muy asustada: "¿Quién-quién eres? ¿Qué les has hecho a todas estas personas?"- la chica vampira volteó y le dijo- "Eso no importa, además…"- y velozmente se acercó a ella- "¡Me llevaré tu hermoso sueño!"- y le clavó sus uñas sacándole su sueño- "¡No es posible! ¡Esta tampoco lo tenía! Pero con lo sucedido atraeré a esa tonta".

Mary sintió a Vamphirisa y le advirtió a Airu: "¡Airu-merii!"- "¿Qué pasa Mary?"- "Es Vamphirisa, está en la tienda a la que fuimos-merii"- "¡No puede ser! ¡Hanako-san!"- y Airu fue corriendo hasta la tienda, pero al llegar la puerta estaba bloqueada- "¡No puedo abrirla! ¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho?"- "¡Transfórmate-merii! ¡Quizás así puedas abrirla-merii!"- "Lovely Lipstick ¡Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-Up!"- "¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- al terminar de transformarse, le dio una patada a la puerta, pero no logró nada ya que había una barrera que le devolvió la fuerza de la patada- "No se abre…"- "Tal vez si usas de nuevo la esfera de Cure Sword puedas romper la barrera-merii" – "No lo creo, sentí que esa barrera me devolvió la misma fuerza con que la pateé"- "Si lanzo ese ataque ambas saldremos lastimadas, porque nos lo devolverá"- "Ya veo-merii"- "Tal vez, la de Cure March pueda ayudarnos…" –"Si es una buena idea intentarlo-merii"- entonces Cure Love pensó- "¡Por favor, esfera que guardas los recuerdos y sueños de la guerrera legendaria Cure March, préstame su poder!"- la esfera del corazón sagrado de Cure March brilló intensamente, Love giró el primer corazón de su broche para que esta cayera en el agujero del centro y luego pasó su Lovely Lipstick por el broche y este cambió de blanco a verde brillante y al igual que como había lanzado el _Cutting Sword Kiss_, lanzo su ataque- "Pretty Cure March Impact Kiss!"- al lanzar el corazón verde brillante este se convirtió en una esfera que reunió toda la energía del ataque en un solo punto y destruyó la barrera oscura que bloqueaba la puerta- "¡Funcionó!"- "¡Bien hecho Cure Love-merii!"- "Entremos"- al entrar vio a todas las clientes de la tienda desmayadas- "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"- "¿Tu qué crees?"- le dijo Vamphirisa quien tenía los sueños de todas en su mano y a Hanako detrás de ella- "¡Hanako-san!"- "¡Llegas a tiempo, ahora conoce a tu oponente!"- "¡Convierte en pesadilla todo hermoso sueño!"- dijo sosteniendo una esfera del corazón sagrado azul brillante con el símbolo Cure Decor en la que se reunieron todos los sueños- "¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- "¡Yumeita~!"- dijo un monstruo con un vestido largo azul y un hermoso peinado, que tenía un abanico rojo que le tapaba su feo rostro- "¿Esa cosa?"- le dijo Cure Love, el Yumeita se enojó mucho porque le dijese cosa y de su abanico sacó cuchillas afiladas, que Cure Love pudo esquivar- "¿Crees que así ganarás?"- dijo Vamphirisa- "Estas personas sólo desean ser bellas, pero eso es ridículo, no importa cuán bella crea sea, siempre será imperfecta y vacía por dentro"- "¡Yumeita, enséñales a todas las personas en esta tienda el verdadero significado de la belleza!"- "¡YU-ME-I-TA~!"- dijo lanzando cuchillas por todas partes- "¡No, no lo harás!"- Cure Love con toda su voluntad salvó a todas y cada uno de las clientes de la tienda poniéndola fuera de esta- "¡No permitiré que lastimes a nadie"- le dijo mientras entraba de nuevo- "No me importa lo que pienses de la belleza ni cuán bello cree que es ese monstruo… "- "¡Jamás conocerán la verdadera belleza sino tienen un alma pura!"- "¡Esas son ridiculeces!"- le respondió Vamphirisa- "¡La belleza es artificial, y sólo la fachada de lo inalcanzable y la imperfección, todos aquellos que la anhelan caerán en la desesperación!"- "¡Nunca! ¡El sueño de ser hermosa no es una fachada! ¡Ser hermosa es mucho más que usar mucho maquillaje!"- dicho esto Cure Love saltó hacia el Yumeita- "¡Y te lo demostraré!"- el monstruo volvió a lanzar varias cuchillas enormes, pero Cure Love agarró una de ellas y destruyó a las demás con esa misma, después se dirigió al Yumeita y destrozó con esa misma cuchilla el vestido y el abanico de este, dejando ver que en realidad era un monstruo ginomorfo con cuerpo de cuchillas afiladas y su rostro tenía los ojos rojos y las fauces enormes- "¡Toma esto, por los sueños de las personas que desean ser bellas!"- "Pretty Cure… Rainbow… Lovely…Kiss!"- el corazón arcoíris desintegró al Yumeita, liberando los sueños de todas las personas involucradas y la esfera fue a parar a otro de los agujeros del Broche Corazón justo al lado izquierdo del de Cure March. Vamphirisa totalmente enojada por su fallo dijo: "¡Me ganaste de nuevo! ¡Eres un terrible dolor de cabeza! ¿Por qué no te unes con las demás Cures y dejas las molestias?"- "¡Jamás haré eso!"- le respondió Cure Love en un tono serio- "¡Porque prometí de todo corazón, recuperar los recuerdos de todas!"- "¡Que absurdo!"- dijo mientras se desvanecía en una sombra- "¡Espera por favor!"- le dijo Love mientras se alejaba.

Airu fue recogida más tarde por Chibaku después de los sucesos, y al llegar entregó a su madre el paquete y entró a su habitación. Dentro de ella, Airu hablaba con Mary mientras hacia sus tareas y esta se comía los Daifuku: "¡Airu conseguiste la esfera de Cure Beauty-merii!"- luego le dio un mordisco y continuó- "¡Y parece que cada vez te enfocas más en la misión que te has propuesto-merii!"- "Si, es verdad"- dijo Airu- "De verdad me gustaría saber que quieren nuestros enemigos…"- pensó-"Y ¿Por qué buscan con tanto anhelo el sueño más hermoso?"- estas y muchas más preguntas se hizo, pero al final todas aclaraban un solo objetivo, sea como sea, ella jamás dejaría que lo utilizaran por el camino del odio, porque ella es la ¡Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4:_

_¡La Alegría de salvar vidas!_

_¿Un enemigo más fuerte?_

Era una hermosa mañana, Airu ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela, al bajar las escaleras y saludar a su madre se dio con una gran sorpresa:" ¡Mamá, Buenos días!"- "¡Airu, buenos días!"- le respondió su madre, al notar la buena expresión de su hija le dijo-"Hoy estás más animada que nunca"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, pero empezar el día con buen humor trae cosas buenas"- "Es verdad"- dijo Airu con su cara sonriente- "¿Qué es esa sonrisa tan linda que veo en ese bello rostro?"- dijo un hombre con voz amable vestido de traje gris quien se les acercaba- "¡Papá!"- gritó Airu abrazando al hombre- "¿Cómo has estado mi pequeña?"- "Bien"- Hiroshi Mihara era, en el presente el político más importante en Japón, pero también era un padre cariñoso con su esposa y sus hijos, era este cariño, el lado del que se aprovechaban sus antipatizantes para darle caída pero no funcionaba- "Oye Papá, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que Ai-chan ya no es una niña pequeña?"- decía un chico con pelo púrpura y ojos azules que venía detrás de el padre de Airu- "¡Shinosuke-niichan!"- decía Airu sorprendida, ya que su hermano se había ido hace tres años a estudiar al extranjero- "¿Me extrañaste Ai-chan?"- "¡Por supuesto!"- dijo Airu con una gran sonrisa- "Ehh ¿Por qué estás toda contenta si te molesta que te diga así?"- "¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya no me molesta!"- "Podría ser que Ai-chan…"- "¿Ehh?"- "¡Esta enamorada!"- exclamó molestándola- "¡¿QUÉ?!"- gritó su padre muy sorprendido- "¡Es verdad! Dime ¿Qui-quién es? ¿Qué edad tiene?"- "Cálmate Hiro"- le dijo su esposa Minako- "Pe-pero…"- "Está bien Papá, no estoy enamorada ni nada parecido"- le dijo su hija- "Entonces ¿Por qué llevas dos cajas de almuerzo extra?"- preguntó su hermano señalando los bentos que tenía en su mano izquierda (Rayos, la cogieron desprevenida XD)- "¿Qué tiene de malo? Dos amigas mías me pidieron que les prepara el almuerzo"- dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios- "Bien pero, espero que lo que hayas hecho no las mate"- "¡Eres muy malo, Shinosuke-niichan!"- al mirar el reloj, Airu dijo- "¡Vaya ya tengo que irme!"- "¡Ai-chan antes de que te vayas, tengo que decirte algo!"- dijo Shinosuke deteniéndola – "¿Qué?"- "Me quedaré en casa todo el año"- "¡Qué bien!"- luego de esta sorpresa Airu se despidió de todos y subió a la limosina llegando a la escuela.

Después de algunas clases, llegó el receso en el que los estudiantes descansaban de las clases, en él, Airu fue a la azotea y hablaba con Mary: "¡Que buen tiempo hace!"- exclamó Airu- "Airu-merii, ¿Por qué has estado de tan buen humor esta mañana-merii?"- "Porque hoy me toca cuidar de los conejos del instituto"- "¿merii?"- "Son una pareja de conejitos que cuidamos los estudiantes del instituto, normalmente siempre se escoge una pareja de estudiantes para cuidarlos"- "¿Y quién es tu pareja-merii?"- "La verdad no lo sé, cuando nos mencionaron estaba tan feliz que no puse atención al nombre de mi pareja"- "Entonces ¿Cuidarás de ellos sola-merii?"- "No, tal vez encuentre a esa persona cuando nos toque atender a los conejitos al final de clases"- "¡Ya veo-merii!"- "¡Oye Airu!"- gritó una voz a la distancia- "No puede ser, es Tagiru-kun"- luego metió a Mary en su mochila, que llevaba consigo, y Tagiru se le acercó- "¡Buenos días Tagiru-kun!"- "Buenos días"- "Te estuve buscando"- dijo con cara seria- "¿En serio?"- le respondió Airu- "Si, la maestra Kazumi dijo que fueses a su oficina para recibir las instrucciones de cómo cuidar a los conejos"- "Bien, muchas gracias Tagiru-kun"- "Por cierto…"- le dijo antes de que ella se marchara- "¿Si?"- "No nada, lo averiguarás después"- "¿Ehh?"- "De acuerdo"- dijo Airu quedándose con la duda. Él no sabía porque, sin embargo cada vez que veía a Airu tan feliz, se le aceleraba el corazón y a la vez un inmerso odio lo acobijaba, cuando pensaba en esto, Vamphirisa lo interrumpió: "¡Ah! ¡Al parecer el lobo solitario y cruel también tiene su lado tierno!"- "¿Qué haces aquí pequeñita?"- dijo Tagiru haciéndola enfadar- "¡Que no me digas pequeñita!"- "Si, si como sea ¿Me vas a contestar?"- "¡Eres un tonto! Y vine aquí porque hay un hermoso sueño cerca"- "¿De verdad?"- "¡Si y pienso encargarme de él!"- "Mejor resígnate…"- "¿Qué dices?"- "Esta vez me encargaré yo"- dijo Tagiru con mucha frialdad- "Quiero probar la verdadera fuerza de nuestra enemiga, Cure Love".

En la hora del almuerzo, Airu caminaba cerca de la cancha de tenis y se encontró con Hanako: "¡Mihara-san!"- le dijo Hanako- "Hola Hanako-san ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- "Bien, no te preocupes, aunque fue muy extraño lo que pasó en la tienda"- "Si, lo sé, pero ¿Qué querías?"- "¿Quieres almorzar conmigo y con Yoko-chan?"- "Me gustaría mucho, pero hoy voy a almorzar con alguien más"- "Ya veo"- "No te preocupes será para otro día"- "Bien, de acuerdo"- luego de que Hanako se fuese, Yuu se le apareció de sorpresa a Airu- "¡Hola Mii-chan!"- ella retrocedió asombrada- "¡Akatsuki-kun! ¡Me asustaste!"- "Oye Mii-chan escuché lo que dijiste hace un rato"- "Si ¿y…?"- "Entonces cuéntame ¿Con quién almorzarás?"- decía con mucha envidia- "Con el chico nuevo ¿verdad?"- "¡No te equivocas! Yo…"- mientras hablaban, las chicas del instituto acosaban a Tagiru para que él almorzara con alguna de ellas, sin embargo, ignorándolas, Tagiru saltó ágilmente hacia atrás cayendo al lado de Airu, asombrando a todos, tranquilamente este dijo- "Lo siento chicas, pero Airu y yo almorzaremos juntos"- mientras la rodeaba con el brazo, ante esta acción y a la reacción de todos por esta, Airu se sonrojó de vergüenza ya que se sentía muy incómoda con lo sucedido". En el mismo sitio donde habían charlado por primera vez, Airu y Tagiru se sentaron juntos, para que Mary también pudiese comer tranquila, Airu le dio su almuerzo de espaldas y la ovejita se escondió en el árbol que estaba detrás de ellos comiendo silenciosamente; luego Tagiru le preguntó: "¿Qué hay de almorzar hoy?"- "Bueno pues, hice gohan (arroz) decorado, inari sushi, camarones fritos y vegetales a vapor"- al entregarle el Bento, el arroz estaba algo crudo, el inari sushi mal envuelto y no se distinguían los camarones de los vegetales porque ambos estaban muy quemados y alrededor del gohan había salsa de aderezo -"Se ve horrible"- dijo el chico directamente- "Lo sé…"- dijo Airu lamentándose, Tagiru inmediatamente le dio un bocado- "Pero igual…está delicioso"- "¿Ahh? ¡Sí!"- luego esta pensó- "Tagiru-kun es muy extraño, pero de verdad parece muy amable"- y sonrió- "¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?"- le preguntó Tagiru- "¿Ehh? A Nada…"- sin que ella lo supiese, él sintió el olor masculino del padre y el hermano de esta- "¿Estabas con dos familiares esta mañana, verdad?"- "¿Cómo lo sabes?"- "Pura intuición"- "Entonces, ¿tengo razón sobre eso?"- le respondió Tagiru- "Si, mi padre quien ha estado muy ocupado con su trabajo y mi hermano mayor que regresó de Francia hoy"- "Ya veo"- "¿Tagiru-kun tu también tienes un hermano o hermana?"- "No, no tengo, pero hay alguien a quien considero de esa manera"- "¿Y se llevan bien?"- "Para nada, es una niña muy caprichosa con ansias de grandeza, aunque yo le digo pequeñita para molestarla un poco"- En Fearland, Vamphirisa de repente estornudó- "Siento que alguien está hablando de mí"- dijo ella- "¡Ese presumido de Wolfzack! ¡Quiere llevarse toda la gloria derrotando a Cure Love!"- "¡Espero que esa tonta le dé una buena paliza! ¡Así aprenderá que es menos superior a mí!"- gritaba muy enojada.

En la tarde, los estudiantes del Instituto Kobayashi salían a sus casas, Airu fue a cuidar a los conejos de la escuela cuando encontró a un chico frente a la jaula de estos: "¡Bien! ¡Es hora de cuidar de los conejitos!"- decía Airu contenta- "¡Pórtense bien, Snowball y Katty!"- decía un niño de cabello corto negro y ojos marrones que al parecer era menor que ella- "Disculpa ¿Eres tú la pareja que se me fue asignada para cuidar de Snowball y Katty?"- le preguntó esta- "No, soy su cuidador anterior"- "Ya veo, soy Airu Mihara del último año"- "Yo soy Tōra Masamune del primer año"- luego Airu miró a los conejos y vio que Snowball parecía triste- "¡Oh no!"- dijo arrodillándose en la jaula- "Parece que Snowball está enfermo"- "¡De verdad!"- dijo Tōra sorprendido e inmediatamente revisó al pequeño conejito que era del color de la nieve- "Esta bien, sólo que al parecer no ha comido a pesar de que tiene su alimento, quizás le falta algo"- "¿Será esto?"- dijo Airu dándole al niño una bolsa de alimento especial- "¡Si eso! ¿Dónde lo tenías?"- "La Maestra Kazumi me la dio por si los conejos perdían su apetito"- Tōra abrió la bolsa y le dio una pequeña porción al pequeño Snowball que se recuperó rápidamente- "Eso es todo"- "¡ Increíble! Masamune-kun eres muy bueno cuidando animales"- "Gracias, eso es porque quiero convertirme en veterinario algún día, uno tan bueno como mi tío"- "¡Eso es genial! ¡Qué maravilloso sueño tienes!"- "Muchas gracias Mihara-san"- "¡Airu!"- cuando ambos voltearon, Tagiru venía acercándose hasta llegar a ellos- "¿Tagiru-kun qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?"- "¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"- le respondió- "¿Ehh?"- "Después de todo, tu y yo somos los que cuidaremos a Snowball y Katty"- "¡¿Qué?! ¡De verdad!"- exclamó confundida- "Si, así es"- "Ya que ambos están aquí…"- dijo Tōra para interrumpirlos- "Les pido que cuiden bien de ambos conejitos"- "Esta bien Masamune-kun, te lo prometemos ¿verdad Tagiru-kun?"- "Sí, sí"- "Bien entonces me iré a casa"- luego Tōra se fue a su casillero, mientras Tagiru pensaba- "Ese niñito tiene un gran sueño, pero no es el sueño que buscamos, sin embargo…"-luego sonrió muy confiado- "¿Sucede algo?"- le preguntó Airu- "No, nada".

Mientras cuidaban de los conejos, Tagiru le preguntó a Airu: "Oye Airu…"- "¿Qué sucede Tagiru-kun?"- "¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?"- ante esta pregunta Airu se sonrojó- "¿Po-por qué me preguntas eso de repente?"- luego pensó- "Acaso Tagiru-kun tú…"- "La forma en la que preparas la comida"- le respondió él- "¿Ehh?"- "A pesar de que luce horrible, sabe delicioso"- "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la pregunta?"- dijo confusa- "Parece como si la prepararas con mucho amor, a pesar de que apenas me conoces y no tenemos nada que ver"- "Pues, la verdad jamás he tenido algo que ver con el romance, pero cuando cocino siempre lo hago con el esfuerzo de alegrar a las personas que lo prueban"- dijo con una sonrisa- "Eres una chica muy amable"- "Gracias"- "Pero, esa amabilidad solo te traerá dolor y angustia"- dijo en voz baja el chico cuyos ojos brillaban como la luna llena- "¿Ehh?"- "Nada"- al mirar el atardecer cercano, Tagiru le dijo a Airu- "Creo que ya es hora de irnos"- "Si, además Snowball ya está completamente bien y Katty está muy feliz por eso ¿verdad?"- la conejita de color de otoño le movió los bigotes como si asintiera y Airu le sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Tōra estaba en el distrito central de la ciudad, observando a su tío atender un cachorro de Fox terrier y pensaba: "Algún día, seré tan buen veterinario como mi tío"- luego recordó- "¡Es imposible! ¡No atenderás mugrosos animales!"- le decía su padre- "¿Por qué no puedo? ¡Y los animales no son mugrosos!"- "¡Como hijo del más importante empresario de pieles animales de Japón, serás mi heredero!"- "¡No, no quiero! ¡Lo que hacen en tu empresa es malo! ¡Matan animales para hacer sus pieles!"- "¡Eso no es lo que yo quiero! ¡Quiero ayudarlos!"- "¡Sea como sea! ¡Es un sueño horrible!"- esta última frase se le quedó en la mente- "Un sueño horrible…"- luego recordó lo que Airu le dijo- "¡Que maravilloso sueño tienes!"- "Si es verdad, es un maravilloso sueño…"- después se fue caminado hacia su casa pasando cerca de una rivera, de repente el cielo se volvió oscuro y el sol se apagaba como si viniera una luna nueva- "¿Qué-qué está pasando?"- se preguntó- "Salvar las vidas de los animales y ayudarlos…"- dijo una voz cerca de allí- "¿Qui-quién anda ahí?"- "¡Que sueño tan ridículo!"- dijo la persona que le hablaba revelándose, y resulta que en realidad era Wolfzack- "¡No es ridículo! Y tú no eres quien para decirme eso"- "Vaya, que niño tan insolente…"- "A pesar de ser un mocoso ¿quieres defenderte contra mí?"- dijo el chico lobo mientras se le acercaba como si lo acechara y Tōra con miedo corrió para escapar, pero Wolfzack hizo surgir árboles negros del suelo que lo atraparon –"Ahora, Tōra préstame tu hermoso sueño"- dijo convirtiendo su mano derecha en una pata de lobo y enterrándosela en el pecho - "¡NOOO!"- gritaba el pobre chico asustado.

Al salir de la escuela, Mary sintió la presencia de Wolfzack: "¡Airu, hay problemas-merii!"- "¿Dónde Mary?"- le preguntó esta- "Esta algo lejos, pero puedo sentirlo-merii"- "Bien, vamos"- al empezar a correr Mary saltó de la mochila de Airu- "Lovely Lipstick! ¡Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- luego de transformarse, Mary saltó a su hombro y Cure Love se fue saltando rápidamente al sitio- "¿Es por aquí?"- "Si-merii, pero hay algo extraño-merii"- "¿Qué cosa?"- "Ese poder, la persona que proyecta ese maligno poder no es Vamphirisa-merii"- "¿Qué? ¿Entonces es alguien más?"- "Me temo que si-merii"- "Debe de ser otro de los miembros del escuadrón temible de Fearland"- "Ya veo…"- al llegar, Cure Love vio de frente a su enemigo- "¡Oye tú, detente!"- le gritó haciendo que este volteara- "¡Ser que robas los preciados recuerdos y sueños de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- "Te estaba esperando, Cure Love"- dijo Wolfzack con cara desafiante, y a su lado estaba Tōra atado por el árbol negro- "¡Masamune-kun!"- pensó- "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres aliado de Vamphirisa?"- le preguntó- "Soy Wolfzack, el lobo solitario y cruel de la Luna Nueva"- "Y no soy liado de la pequeñita, sólo somos miembros del escuadrón temible"- "Pero, ya basta de preguntas…"- dijo sacando una esfera del corazón sagrado de color amarillo que en su interior tenía un trébol de cuatro hojas colorido- "¡Empecemos el combate!"- en este momento lanzó la esfera hacia arriba y puso el sueño de Tōra al frente- "¡Cubre todo sueño con la oscuridad del alma!"- dijo mientras el sueño y la esfera se unían en un cúmulo negro- "¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- y del cielo surgió un monstruo con forma de tigre de bengala (_que curioso, porque __T__ōra significa tigre ¬¬ XD_) con fauces enormes, ojos rojos y su columna se asemejaba a la de un Brontosaurus pero hecho de hueso puro- "¡YUMEITA!"- gritó el monstruo quien luego se abalanzó sobre Cure Love con sus enormes garras metálicas, las cuales Cure Love detuvo con sus propias manos y lanzó al Yumeita por los aires, sin embargo, a sus espaldas, Wolfzack trató de enterrarle sus garras para quitarle su esfera del corazón sagrado- "¡Muy lenta!"- "¡Cure Love, cuidado-merii!"- le advirtió Mary, al voltear, Love reaccionó ágilmente esquivándolo por arriba y dándole una patada, pero Wolfzack se movió mucho más rápido esquivándola- "Que interesante, tienes buenos reflejos…"- "…no como las otras Pretty Cure con las que peleé"- Cure Love sin decir nada corrió velozmente rodeando a su enemigo y trató de golpearlo varias veces, sin embargo Wolfzack siempre la bloqueaba pero nunca la golpeaba, parecían rivales, ninguno de los dos superaba al otro en fuerza, hasta que Love intento golpearlo por la espalda, pero su enemigo la detectó con su infalible olfato y bloqueó su golpe, mientras Love estaba paralizada por lo ocurrido, Wolfzack le plantó una patada giratoria en el estómago lanzándola por los aires y después se puso frente a ella y la golpeó clavándola en el suelo- "Parece que ya ha terminado…"-dijo el chico con mucha confianza- "Si, eso parece…"- dijo Cure Love algo herida, luego le lanzó tierra en la cara distrayéndolo y escapó dándole una doble patada para hacerlo retroceder y ella quedó flotando en el aire- "Me salvé…"- pensó mientras suspiraba- "¡Aún no estás salvada!"- dijo Wolfzack golpeándola en la espalda con el codo, al quedar nockeada, Cure Love reaccionó antes de llegar al suelo y calló de pie- "Vaya, así que no eres cualquier cosa ¿cierto?"- le dijo su enemigo- "¿Por qué tú y Vamphirisa quieren robar el sueño más hermoso?"- le preguntó Cure Love- "Ya que no sobrevivirás esta pelea, te lo diré"- "Lady Hately quiere convertir ese sueño en una pesadilla"- "¿Para qué?"- "Así, todos los mundos caerán en el Miedo Profundo y el Odio Eterno que ella tanto anhela"- "El Odio Eterno…"- "Si, el sueño más hermoso contiene un inmenso poder por el infinito amor hacia los demás"- "Pero, si se cambia ese Amor por Odio, el poder de ese sueño destruirá todo el amor y la luz existente en el universo"- "No puede ser…"- dijo Cure Love- "Siendo de esa manera…"- "¡Jamás permitiré que le pongan las manos encima ni a ese ni a ningún otro sueño!"- "Hum…"- suspiró Wolfzack como si lo estuvieran desafiando, luego ambos empezaron a confrontarse de nuevo, bloqueándose entre sí sus golpes y patadas, en un momento Cure Love vio cuando su enemigo la detectó por su aroma y se dio cuenta de su técnica- "Ya veo, así que para vencerlo debo bloquear sus sentidos"- lejos de él, Love cogió su mochila que era cuidada por Mary y sacó de uno de los bentos, unos de los camarones que había sobrado y Mary le preguntó- "¿Qué harás con eso-merii?"- "Ya verás"- luego se aproximó a Wolfzack y mientras estaba distraído bloqueando sus golpes, Cure Love le lanzó el camarón en el rostro que difuminó los aromas cercanos, y ya todo lo que a Wolfzack le olía era a pescado quemado- "¿Qué rayos?"- luego esta sacó una enorme roca y la rompió con su puño generando polvo, este bloqueaba la vista de su enemigo- "¡Ah!". Acercándose entre el polvo, Cure Love iba darle una patada en la cara al chico lobo, quien la bloqueó a tiempo, pero aquello era una trampa, ya que la Cure giró en su eje haciéndolo retroceder y le dio una patada en el tobillo dejándolo inmóvil y adolorido en ese lugar, Wolfzack retrocedió y le dijo: "Debo admitirlo eres muy buena"- "Has ganado esta vez"- dijo mientras aguantaba el dolor reunido en su tobillo y luego se marchó del lugar en una sombra- "Estuvo muy… cerca…"- "¿Cure Love te encuentras bien-merii?"- "Si, estoy bien"- "¡YUMEITA!"- gritó el monstruo tigre quien había vuelto a las andadas- "Bien, entonces me encargaré de ti"- dijo Cure Love mirándolo, el Yumeita trató de devorarla con sus enormes dientes pero ella lo detuvo rompiéndole un diente con un puño certero- "¡Ahora regresaré el sueño de Masamune-kun a la normalidad!"- dijo con mucha determinación haciendo brillar la esfera de Cure Beauty - "¡Bien, Aquí voy!"- dijo girando el primer corazón de su broche haciendo que la esfera cayese en el agujero del centro, luego pasó el Lovely Lipstick cambiándolo de blanco a azul brillante, y pintó sus labios, con ellos besó sus la punta de sus dedos formando un corazón del mismo color con un copo de nieve en el centro- "Pretty Cure Beauty Snowstorm…"-dijo poniendo el enorme corazón en frente suyo- "…Kiss!"- gritó poniendo sus manos al frente, al hacerlo el corazón explotó liberando una gran tormenta helada que congeló al Yumeita hasta los huesos, luego Cure Love saltó y le dio un puño en el pecho, destrozándolo en fragmentos dejando el sueño de Tōra y la esfera del corazón sagrado que se puso en el último agujero hacia la derecha del segundo corazón del broche.

Después de lo sucedido, Airu acompañó a casa a Tōra, y se fue a casa a pie pensando en lo que le había dicho Wolfzack: "Si se cambia ese Amor por Odio, el poder de ese sueño destruirá todo el amor y la luz existente en el Universo"- "No puedo creerlo"- pensaba- "¿Tanto poder tiene mi sueño?"- luego se deprimió- "¡Eso no puede ser, yo ni siquiera tengo un sueño!"- negaba y Mary le preguntó- "¿Qué te sucede Airu-merii?"- "Nada Mary, solo pensaba en lo que me dijo ese chico"- "Eso-merii ¡solo significa que debo protegerte a costa de lo que sea-merii!"-"¿Ehh?"- "¡Pase lo que pase, Mary no dejará que tu sueño sea convertido en pesadilla-merii!"- "Mary…"- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva- "¡Muchas Gracias!"- le dijo abrazándola- "Es mi misión-merii"- "¡Es verdad!"- exclamó recordando la esfera recién recuperada- "Esta esfera, luce distinta a las otras que he recuperado"- "¡Es porque pertenece a Cure Pine-merii!"- "¡Las Pretty cure tienen diferentes grupos-merii! Es por eso que no se parece a las de Cure March o Cure Sword-merii"- Ya veo…"- "Mary"- "¿Si-merii?"- "´Por ayudarme te has ganado un plato entero de Otonomiyaki para ti sola"- "¡merii!"- "Pero antes…"- "¿merii?"- "¡Creo que te abrazaré un poco más!"- le dijo Airu con una sonrisa- "¡No-merii! ¡No quiero-merii!"- dijo Mary asustada y saltó de los brazos de Airu hacia el suelo y corrió con sus pequeñas patitas- "¡Espera Mary! ¡Aún no te he abrazado!"- le dijo Airu en broma- "¡Airu no me hagas esto-merii!"- dijo la pobre Mary quien no quería terminar asfixiada como las otras veces que la habían abrazado.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5:_

_¡Los Sentimientos de Sword!_

_¡Un sueño en común!_

Dentro de un espacio oscuro, Airu dormía de pie, al abrir sus ojos se preguntó: "¿Qué… es este lugar?"- de repente la oscuridad del espacio desapareció y frente a ella empezaron a aparecer escenas e imágenes de lo que fue su primer encuentro con las Pretty Cure- "Esto es…"- "¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?"- un recuerdo especial fue el que le dio la respuesta- "¡Desaparece!"- decía Vamphirisa en el recuerdo- "¡Cuidado, Sword!"- "¡AHH!"- "¡HEART!"- de ahí una voz sonó muy cerca y parecía que estaba llorando- "Fue mi culpa…"- "¿Ehh?"- "Si tan solo ella no me hubiese protegido… Cure Heart hubiera sobrevivido…"-"¿Quién…eres?"- le preguntó Airu- "Por favor…recupérala… recupera los recuerdos de Mana…"- al terminar esta frase, Airu se levantó, eran las cuatro de la mañana, aún le faltaban dos horas para levantarse e ir a la escuela y Mary seguía dormida en la cama especial que la mamá de Airu le había ayudado a hacer a esta, ya que si no lo hubiese hecho la pobre Mary hubiese dormido en una cama deshilachada y con el algodón sobresaliendo. Airu no le dijo nada mientras la veía dormir y pensó: "Que sueño tan extraño…".

Dos horas después, al levantarse para ir al instituto, Airu pensaba en aquel sueño mientras se vestía: "Por favor…recupérala… recupera los recuerdos de Mana…"- "¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Porqué quiere que recupere los recuerdos de Mana?"- "Y ¿Quién es Mana?"- luego Mary se levantó- "*Bostezo*"- "¡Buenos días-merii!"- le dijo a la chica, pero ella seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos- "¿merii? ¿Qué pasa Airu-merii?"- "Airu… ¡Airu-merii!"- gritó para que esta le prestara atención- "¿Ahh? ¡Buenos días Mary!"- le respondió ella- "Te ves muy distraída-merii"- "¿De verdad?"- "¿Hay algo que te preocupa-merii?"- "Si, tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche"- "¿Un sueño-merii? ¿Puedo ver de qué se trata- merii?"- "Si, pero ¿cómo lo harás?"- "¡Es fácil-merii! ¡Después de todo, soy del Valle de los Sueños-merii!"- luego le dijo a Airu señalando el corazón rojo de su collar de lana- "Tócalo con tu mano-merii"- "De acuerdo"- dijo Airu poniendo su mano derecha en el corazón, al instante Mary pudo ver su sueño que Airu había tenido- "Ya veo-merii"- "¿Qué- qué cosa?"- "Ese sueño era una petición omniconsciente-merii"- "¿Petición omniconsciente?"- "Significa que alguien o algo que solo se puede comunicar en los sueños, te ha pedido que hagas algo por él- merii"- "Pero, ¿Quién me pidió tal cosa?"- "Mira el Broche Corazón-merii"- al verlo, Airu pudo notar que la esfera violeta de Cure Sword brillaba como luciérnaga- "¿Porqué brilla así la esfera de Cure Sword?"- "Porque fue esta la que te pidió ayuda-merii, al parecer no dejará de brillar así hasta que lo cumplas-merii"- "Entonces, ella quiere que recupere los recuerdos de una tal Mana, pero yo no sé…"- luego recordó el momento en el que a Cure Heart le habían arrebatado su esfera y el conejito rosa llamado Sharuru gritaba el nombre de su identidad civil- "Mana…"- "¡Es cierto, Mana es Cure Heart!"- "Entonces la esfera de Cure Sword quiere que recuperes la esfera de los recuerdos de Cure Heart-merii"- "¡Bien, lo haré!"- "Pero no sabes si Vamphirisa aparecerá de nuevo-merii"- "Si, tienes razón…"- dijo con los ánimos decaídos.

Luego de bajar a desayunar, encontró a su mamá y a Shinosuke en la mesa: "Buenos días"- "Buenos días"- le respondieron- "¿Y papá?"- "e fue a trabajar muy temprano"- le dijo su hermano- "Ya veo"- dijo Airu sentándose en la mesa-"Dijo que llegaría muy tarde en la noche"-le dijo su madre mientras hacia el desayuno- "Hablando de eso…"- mencionó Shinosuke- "¿Por qué llegaste tarde a casa ayer, Ai-chan?"- "¿Ehh? Yo pues… este…"- decía nerviosa- "Lo sabía, Ai-chan tiene novio"- "¡No es cierto!"- "¿Entonces?"- "¡Estaba ayudando a un chico del primer año ha hacer su tarea después de que cuide a los conejos!"- "Vaya Ai-chan, no sabía que te gustaban los frutos más jóvenes…"- le dijo su hermano molestándola y esta se puso muy roja- "¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi, Shinosuke-niichan?!"- su hermano solo se reía de su expresión, porque después de todo, quería hacerla enfadar un poco-"Oye Shinosuke, deberías dejar a Airu en paz"- le replicó su madre- "Cuando tu hermana se enamore, será con su pareja ideal, la de toda la vida"- decía con un brillo en sus ojos- "Ehh…mamá…"- le dijo Airu- "Y si lo encuentra pronto nos lo presentará y lo invitará a cenar ¿verdad, Airu?"- "Yo no lo haría con una madre así..."- murmuró Shinosuke- "¡Claro que si, mamá!"-le respondió Airu- "La persona de quien me enamore…"- pensó- "Jamás había pensado en eso…"- "Me pregunto ¿Cómo será esa persona? ¿Y Cómo sabré si es aquella persona la que me gusta?"- su hermano la miraba con mucha sospecha, ya que era Airu la única persona profundamente cercana a él y no dejaría que un cretino se involucrase en la vida de su única y querida hermanita.

En la tarde, ya era hora del receso para comer, y en la cancha de tenis, Tagiru practicaba contra su capitán, entre pases, Tagiru se hacía más lento cada vez que corría ya que su tobillo seguía muy lastimado debido a su batalla con Cure Love, el siguió jugando hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó al suelo adolorido: "¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me duele tanto?"- pensaba- "Al parecer su fuerza es más grande de lo que creí en un principio"- el capitán le ayudó a levantarse- "¿e sientes bien Ōkami?"- "Si, solo es una herida pequeña y nada más"- luego el chico volteó a ver si veía a Airu y en efecto, ella estaba allí esperándolo- "Oye Ōkami ¿Hay algo entre ti y la señorita Mihara?"- "No, nada en especial"- "¿De verdad? Porque ustedes dos están muy unidos y sin contar que pones celoso al capitán del equipo de soccer"- "Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo"- dijo seriamente mientras caminaba adolorido hacia Airu. Al llegar al lugar, Airu se sentó pero Tagiru no fue capaz de aguantar más el dolor: "¿Qué ocurre Tagiru-kun?"- le preguntó ella- "Nada"- luego se sentó bruscamente en el suelo- "Tagiru-kun ¿Qué te pasó en el tobillo?"- dijo Airu preocupada al ver el pie de este vendado- "Al regresar a casa tuve un encuentro con unos presumidos de preparatoria"- "¿Solo fue el tobillo? ¿No te lastimaron en otro lugar?"- "No, deja de preocuparte ¿quieres?"- "¡Que alivio!"- luego le dio su Bento, que como siempre, tenía el mismo aspecto horrible y sabor delicioso- "Tagiru-kun eres increíble"- "¿A qué viene eso?"- "Pudiste jugar tenis a pesar de que estabas muy lastimado"- "¿Y eso es bueno?"- "No, de hecho no, tu dolor podría empeorar y tus padres se preocuparían mucho"- "¿Padres? Soy huérfano desde los diez años"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- "¡¿En serio?! ¡Lo siento!"- dijo Airu disculpándose- "No te preocupes, después de todo, no fue tu culpa de que mi padre no aguantara su enfermedad mortal y que mi madre se suicidara porque en verdad lo amaba"- "Ahh…"- "El Amor es una estupidez total"- dijo con un tono muy serio mientras miraba el soleado cielo- "Eso no es cierto…"- le dijo Airu- "¿Ahh?"- luego cogió su mano y le dijo a Tagiru- "El Amor es lo más precioso que puedas conocer, estoy segura que algún día podrás encontrar el significado de esas palabras"- le dijo sonriendo, luego Tagiru pudo ver en Airu una chica que le hacía muy familiar- "¿Te sucede algo?"- le preguntó ella- "No nada, pero ¿podrías soltar mi mano?"- le dijo ruborizado, Airu no sabía el porqué lo hizo y la soltó diciéndole- "¡Lo siento mucho!"- el chico ya no podía seguir allí a su lado debido a lo sucedido y se marchó agradeciéndole por la comida: "Muchas gracias por la comida"- dijo poniéndose de pie- "De nada"- le respondió ella y luego él se fue corriendo- "¡Espera Tagiru-kun no puedes correr así o te lastimaras!"- dijo Airu siguiéndolo, pero le había perdido y al buscarlo se vio intercalada en el lugar donde los estudiantes iban a declararse, desafortunadamente para ella, hoy había muchas parejas confesándose, entre una de ellas, Airu observó a una chica que se le hacía conocida, esta tenía el cabello rubio claro y ojos castaños: "¡Saiko-san!"- dijo ocultándose detrás de un árbol cerca de ella, al frente de Saiko había un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises- "¿Querías algo Suichirou?"- decía Saiko con absoluta frialdad, el pobre chico era muy tímido cuando la tenía cerca y tartamudeando la respondió- "Sa…Saiko-san… yo… quería decirle que…"- "¿Te gusto?"- lo cortó ella- "¡Si, así es!"- afirmó el chico con seguridad- "¡Lo Siento! Pero no pierdo mi tiempo con novios y esas cosas"- le respondió Saiko retirándose- "¡Hasta luego!"- le dijo Suichirou, Airu salió de su escondite y le dijo a este- "¡Aoki-kun!"- "Ahh…Mihara-san ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"- "Buscaba a alguien pero lo perdí y terminé por aquí"- "¿Escuchó nuestra conversación?"- "Si así fue y lo siento mucho"- dijo disculpándose- "No importa, de todas maneras me rechazó"- "¡No te preocupes! Seguro Saiko-san se arrepentirá de no haberte correspondido"- "¿Por qué dices eso?"- "Pues…este…"- dijo Airu nerviosa, ya que sabía perfecta y secretamente que a Saiko sí le gustaba Suichirou- "Mihara-san ¿te gusto?"- "No, no es eso"- dijo calmadamente- "Es que eres la única persona que se ha atrevido a declarársele"- "Ya veo"- "Entonces Mihara-san…"- "¿Si?"- luego Suichirou tomó las manos de Airu y le dijo- "¿Me ayudarías a ponerla celosa?"- "¡¿EHH?!"- grito con cara de asombro- "Por favor, lo que más quiero en este mundo es que ella esté a mi lado"- "Es que yo…"- "No te preocupes, sólo será hoy te lo pido"- le rogó Suichirou- "¡Para que seamos felices juntos!"- al mencionar esta frase, Airu se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de esta hacia Saiko eran muy fuertes- "De acuerdo…"- "Pero solamente hoy"- "¡Gracias!".

Más tarde, en la ciudad, una niña de más o menos once años con cabello castaño miel peinado en dos colas y ojos del mismo color rodeados por sus lentes caminaba por la calle y pensaba: "Ahora que sabe la potencia de Cure Love, Wolfzack no volverá a tratarme como su superior"- esta niña era en realidad Vamphirisa quien maquinaba su siguiente plan- "Pero esta vez definitivamente debo vencerla yo, pero ¿cómo?"- al pasar por una tienda de revistas, la niña vio una de ellas que en su portada tenía el anuncio: _"¿Quién es tu pareja ideal?"_, al verla, un recuerdo algo triste cruzó por su mente y se enojó mucho- "¿A quién le importa que sea pequeña? ¿A quién le importa eso?"- pensaba- "¡De verdad yo lo quería!"- luego Saiko pasó cerca de ella y entró a la tienda, curiosamente esta leyó la misma revista que Vamphirisa había visto sacándola de sus pensamientos- "Esa chica…"- pensaba ahora Vamphirisa- "Su sueño, puedo sentir que su sueño es uno muy fuerte"- Saiko la presintió y miró a su frente pero ella había desaparecido.

Después, cerca de allí, en la plaza, Airu y Suichirou caminaban juntos buscando a Saiko, encontrándola sola caminando a casa y la siguieron hasta llegar al parque. En este, Saiko se sentó a pensar acerca de la confesión de Suichirou: "Suichirou…"- "Yo… te amo pero…"- "No sé si tu y yo somos el uno para el otro"- mientras tanto Suichirou le explicaba a Airu su plan- "Mihara-san escúcheme bien"- "De acuerdo"- le respondió ella- "A penas de la señal, apareceremos y me seguirás la corriente"- "Si pero, Aoki-kun no necesitas hacer esto para que estén juntos…"- "¿Porqué?"- "Bueno es que tú le…"- antes de terminar, Suichirou la interrumpió dándole la señal de empezar el plan, pero cuando Suichirou salió de su escondite, el cielo se tornó de rojo-morado y un montón de murciélagos lo alejaron de Saiko- "¿Qué-qué está pasando?"- preguntó ella – "Me llevare tu hermoso sueño…"- dijo Vamphirisa parada en una farola- "¿Qui-quién eres?"- "¡Vamphirisa!"- dijo Airu quien aún seguía escondida detrás del árbol, Vamphirisa no la percató e invocó a un Yumeita- "¡Convierte en pesadilla todo hermoso sueño!"- dijo alzando una esfera de corazón sagrado rosa con el símbolo de Cure Lovie – "¡Esa es…"- dijo Airu sorprendida- "¡La esfera de Cure Heart-merii!"- dijo Mary saliendo del bolso de Airu- "¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- esta vez el monstruo surgido tenía forma de rosa, pero aún así tenía sus enormes dientes y su cuerpo era puramente de espinas a excepción de la cabeza – "¡YUMEITA!"- gritaba con voz de niña- "¿Qué- qué es eso?"- dijo Saiko asustada- "¡Devora su sueño, Yumeita!"- dijo Vamphirisa apuntando a Saiko, el monstruo rápidamente le lanzó su brazo cubierto de espinas- "¡Saiko-san cuidado!"- dijo Suichirou empujándola, y el fue atrapado por el Yumeita- "Vaya, así que tenemos a un valiente…"- dijo Vamphirisa con una sonrisa cruel- "Devórate su sueño también" – le ordenó al monstruo, este usó sus enormes fauces para sacar el pequeño angelito de los sueños de Suichirou y se lo tragó volviéndose un poco más grande- "¡Suichirou!"- gritó Saiko- "Es una pena, este chico no tenía el hermoso sueño… ¡Ahora deshazte de él!" – El Yumeita lanzó por los aires a Suichirou- "¡No Aoki-kun!"- dijo Airu- "¡Mary!"- "Si-merii"- "Lovely Lipstick ¡Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- luego de transformarse Cure Love saltó y agarró en sus manos a Suichirou evitando así su caída- "¿Qué es eso?"- dijo Saiko sorprendida, inmediatamente, Cure Love aterrizó y dejó a Suichirou en el suelo- "¡Suichirou!"- gritó Saiko quien se acercaba preocupada- "¡Muchas gracias por salvarlo!"- "De nada"- le respondió- "¿Quién eres tú?"- luego Cure Love le dio la espalda y miró de frente al monstruo- " Pensé que no aparecerías"- le dijo Vamphirisa- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- "¿Cure Love?"- preguntó Saiko mientras revisaba el estado de Suichirou- "¡Seres que roban los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los usen por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- "¡Atácala, Yumeita!"- le dijo Vamphirisa al monstruo quien le lanzó sus brazos espinosos a Cure Love, ella los esquivó agachándose y los cogió girando al Yumeita y estrellándolo contra el suelo- "Impresionante"- dijo Saiko asombrada- "Hum…"- suspiró Vamphirisa, el Yumeita se levantó del suelo y Cure Love se preparó para atacarlo- "¡Ahora!"- le gritó la chica vampiro y este le lanzó unas cuantas rosas que surgieron de una espina gigante, Love las repelió todas- "Fallaste"- le dijo al monstruo- "Eso es lo que tú crees" – le respondió Vamphirisa, al verse, Cure Love observó que aquellas osas se habían adherido a sus manos, piernas, cuello y pecho, estas rosas empezaron a brotar tallos que ataron sus extremidades dándole una fuerte descarga- "¡AHHH!"- gritaba- "¡Cure Love!"- gritaba preocupada Saiko- "Ahora, es tu oportunidad"- dijo Vamphirisa al Yumeita y este agarró a Saiko- "¡Saiko-san!"- gritó Cure Love impotente ya que esas rosas la tenían paralizada y el Yumeita devoró también el sueño de esta- "¡Este tampoco! ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!"- dijo Vamphirisa enojada, Cure Love al ver que tanto Suichirou como Saiko sufrían por la pesadilla, sabía que no podía quedarse allí acostada y con mucho dolor se levantaba- "Imperdonable…"- decía- "¡Esto es imperdonable!"- "¿Aún puedes levantarte?"- "¿Cómo te atreves a usar la esfera de una persona que ayuda a los demás de esa manera?"- le replicó Cure Love- "¡Que tonto! ¡Esos dos jamás podrán cumplir su sueño de ser el ideal del otro!"-"¿Qué dices?"- "¡Después de todo el Amor es una estupidez total!"- le dijo Vamphirisa, haciendo que esta recordar que Tagiru le había dicho lo mismo- "¡Eso… no es cierto!"- exclamó con mucha furia- "¡No permitiré que dañes los lazos que los unen y tampoco que sigas utilizando esa esfera con el propósito de lastimar a los demás!"- le dijo ella a la chica vampiro y la esfera de Cure Sword brilló desde el Broche y como un destello, cortó las rosas que sujetaban a Cure Love – "Esta sensación…"- decía ella al ver brillar la esfera- "¡Vamos! ¡Recuperémosla juntas!"- dijo la voz de Cure Sword en su cabeza- "Si".

Luego Vamphirisa le ordenó al Yumeita atacar: "¡Ve!"- "¡YUMEITA!"- dijo el monstruo lanzándole más espinas que contenían las rosas atadoras y Cure Love realizó el siguiente ataque- "Pretty Cure…Cutting Sword Kiss!" – Los corazones violetas giraron como shurikens y destruyeron las rosas, luego Love ordenó a estos atacar al Yumeita cortándolo varias veces, esto hizo que se decapitaran sus espinas y se cayeran sus pétalos- "¡Llegó tu hora!"- "Pretty Cure Rainbow Lovely Kiss!"- antes de lanzar el ataque, se acercó al Yumeita y lo tiró desintegrando al monstruo- "¡No! ¡No otra vez!"- decía Vamphirisa con capricho- "¡A este paso, Wolfzack jamás me dejará en paz!"- y se fue volando.

La esfera de Cure Heart se colocó en un agujero del Broche Corazón, justo al lado izquierdo de la de Cure Beauty. Cure Love cogió los sueños de Suichirou y Saiko y los regresó a sus cuerpos: "Qué bueno que pude recuperarlos…"- luego juntó las manos de estos- "Espero que sean felices"- dijo sonriendo. Un rato después, Saiko y Suichirou despertaron: "¿Qué pasó?"- se preguntó- "No lo sé, fue un sueño muy raro…"- decía Saiko, luego ambos notaron que sus manos estaban agarradas y sonrojados se soltaron- "Suichirou, quería agradecerte por salvarme de ese monstruo"- decía ella sonrojada- "No, no es nada, yo… no quería que te hicieran daño"- "Sabes Suichirou…"- "¿Sí?"- "Yo…te quiero mucho…"- "¿De verdad?"- dijo el chico ilusionado- "Si pero aquello que hiciste para salvarme fue muy arriesgado"- "¿Ehh?"- "Por eso te daré una lección…"- dijo ella en broma- "¿Qué lección?"- decía el asustado ya que Saiko tenía su lado malo- "Si, y no una normal"- "Pero ¿Qué lección?"- "No te lo diré"- dijo Saiko marchándose- "¡Espera Saiko-san ¿Qué es?!"- le dijo Suichirou siguiéndola, Airu quien los escuchaba decía sonriente: "Qué bueno que al fin pudiesen confesarse"- "Y no necesitaron tu ayuda-merii"- dijo Mary- "Si, es verdad"- "Además recuperaste la esfera de Cure Heart-merii"-"Si, y apuesto a que la esfera de Sword está muy agradecida"- dijo contenta.

Mientras tanto en Fearland, Vamphirisa decía enojada: "¿Por qué ella me vence tan fácilmente?"- "Si tan solo supiera quién es en realidad Cure Love…"- "Eso no es posible por el momento…" – decía Wolfzack quien estaba a su lado- "¿Por qué lo dices?"- "Como ves, Cure Love siempre aparece después de que le robamos el sueño a alguien"- "Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver?"- "Que la única manera de vencerla es saber pronto quienes la persona del hermoso sueño"- dijo Wolfzack con una cara seria muy escalofriante.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6:_

_¡La Última Oportunidad!_

_¡Todo o nada!_

En Fearland, Lady Hately estaba muy molesta con Vamphirisa debido a tantos fracasos: "¡Vamphirisa! ¡¿Por qué no has conseguido el hermoso sueño?!"- "¡Lo siento mi Lady! Es que… ¡Esa Cure no deja de entrometerse!"- le respondió ella- "¡Que tonto! ¡Deberías de haberla destruido ya hace tiempo!"- dijo Marioretta controlando una muñeca con la forma de esta- "¡Es más difícil de lo que parece Marioretta!"- le respondió Vamphirisa enojada- "¡Por favor Lady Hately déjeme intentarlo una vez más!"- "Bien, pero será tu última oportunidad"- "¡Si, Lady Hately!"- dijo marchándose, sin embargo Okuhatter dijo algo que llamó su atención- "Así que la señorita Vamphirisa será la primera…"- y oculta escuchó la conversación de los otros miembros del escuadrón temible- "Si así será, al parecer lo mismo que tiene de pequeña lo tiene de débil- dijo Marioretta y luego se burló de ella haciéndola sentir mal- "Si ella no acaba con Cure Love, Lady Hately nos enviará a alguno de nosotros a matarla"- dijo el chico de traje elegante- "Si, si"- le respondió Marioretta- "Después de todo ese es nuestro destino"- dijo macabramente- "Si no hacemos cumplir el deseo de Lady Hately o la traicionamos, seremos destruidos"- "Si"- dijo Okuhatter- "¡Esta vez, yo no puedo perder!"- pensó Vamphirisa- "¿Qué ocurre Wolfzack? Estás muy callado con el tema"- le preguntó Okuhatter al chico lobo quien se le veía muy pensativo- "No pasa nada, este asunto solo le concierne a la pequeñita, así es como es"- "Vaya muestras mucha frialdad ¿Acaso no eres tú el que siempre la molesta para hacerla enojar?"- dijo la mujer con su marioneta de una niña con cabello negro y vestido verde- "De todas maneras, no hay esperanza alguna, o la derrota o muere, así son la cosas"- al terminar la oración, Vamphirisa realmente se dio cuenta de que no habría más chances, tenía que derrotar a Cure Love fuese como fuese.

Mientras tanto en el Paraíso de la Realidad, ya era domingo y Airu se tomaba un buen descanso después de una semana tan agitada: "¡Qué buen día!"- dijo mientras se estiraba en el balcón- "Han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día…"- "Si es verdad-merii, pero has prevalecido como toda una heroína-merii"-"No digas eso Mary, me siento avergonzada"- "¿Por qué-merii? Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien luchando contra el escuadrón temible –merii"- "Además lo has hecho tu sola-merii"- "Si, tienes razón"- luego alguien tocó la puerta- "¿Quién es?"- preguntó Airu- "Soy yo Ai-chan, mamá quiere pedirte un favor"- dijo Shinosuke- "¡Si, enseguida voy!"- luego de bajar las escaleras, saludó a su madre quien le dijo- "Airu, como sabes, hoy habrá mucha clientela ¿podrías ayudarme?"- "Si claro"- "Bien, muchas gracias". Mientras Minako preparaba los postres, Airu ayudaba en la caja registradora y atendía los clientes, al pasar el tiempo, ya era mediodía y la pastelería no estaba tan llena: "Hay pocos clientes ahora, por lo tanto puedes tomar un descanso"- le dijo Minako a su hija- "Si, pero antes debo limpiar las mesas"- le respondió Airu- mientras las limpiaba, llegó otro cliente al lugar y Airu lo atendió inmediatamente- "Buenas tardes, bienvenido a Dreams Cake ¿En qué puedo servirle?"- "Me gustaría que tú me lo recomendaras, Airu"- dijo el cliente, al escuchar su voz, Airu lo reconoció de inmediato- "¡Tagiru-kun!"- dijo sorprendida- "¿Entonces qué me recomiendas?"- le dijo él, para no llamar mucho la atención (¬¬) Airu dirigió a Tagiru rápidamente a una mesa- "¿Tagiru-kun qué haces aquí?"- le preguntó- "Buscaba algo en esta zona, me dio hambre y entre en esta pastelería"- "Ya veo…"- "Bien y ¿Qué vas a pedir?"- "Ya te lo dije, lo que me recomiendes"- le respondió sin rodeos- "Bien…veamos ¿Qué tal un flan de chocolate y una malteada de fresa?"- "Suena bien, pero quisiera que tú me lo prepares"- "¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro?"- dijo nerviosa ya que no solo sus almuerzos eran un desastre, los postres eran mucho peor- "Si"- le respondió él (¡Dios mío! ¡Tagiru va a cometer un suicidio! XDDD)- "Bien, ya lo preparo"- al dirigirse a la cocina, su madre y su hermano la miraban con mucho interés- "Mamá…Shinosuke-niichan… ¿Pasa algo?"- dijo nerviosa- "Airu ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Es tu amigo?"- le preguntó su madre- "Es Tagiru Ōkami, es un chico nuevo de la escuela y…"- "¿Hay algo entre ustedes?"- preguntó Shinosuke- "¡No! El es solo un compañero que me pide que le haga el almuerzo"- "¡De verdad! ¡Es muy temerario!"- dijo bromeando – "¡Eres cruel Shinosuke-niichan! ¡Mi comida no es tan mala!"- "Bien ¿Y qué pidió tu amigo?"- dijo Minako a su hija sonriéndole- "Flan de Chocolate y Malteada de fresa"- "Enseguida lo hago"- "¡No Espera! El estrictamente pidió que yo se lo preparara…"- dijo Airu jugueteando con sus dedos- "¡¿EHH?!"- dijeron sorprendidos sus familiares- "¡Lo sabía!"- dijo su madre con cara de ilusión – "No puede ser…"- dijo su hermano con cara de desprecio hacia Tagiru- "¿Qué sucede?"- "Airu, ese chico ha puesto su mirada fija en ti"- le dijo su madre- "No, eso no es posible, Tagiru-kun no…"- "Eres muy inocente sabes"- dijo su hermano- "El hecho de que te lo pida es que quiere saber qué tan buena esposa serías"- "¡No, no es cierto!"- "Si me disculpan, haré el pedido"- dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa- "Ella es una chica muy buena, pero también es muy inocente…"- "Si, lo es"- dijo su hermano mientras miraba con sospecha a Tagiru.

Después de un rato, Airu terminó el pedido y se dirigió a la mesa y le dijo a Tagiru: "Ya está lista tu orden"- cuando la puso en la mesa… el Flan aún estaba aguado, muy dulce y el almíbar de caramelo lo cubría completamente, en cuanto a la Malteada, sin saberlo, Airu la había hecho con las fresas ácidas con las que su madre preparaba el postre de frutos rojos, además de que se veía que no estaba bien licuado y los trozos de fresas flotaban en el líquido- "Sigue viéndose horrible"- le dijo- "Lo sé…"- dijo Airu lamentándose- "Y bien ¿Qué esperas?"- le preguntó Tagiru- "¿Ehh?"- "No creas que me comeré esto aquí sentado solo"- dijo y luego le movió una silla a su lado, Airu no sabía si aceptar o no y dio una rápida vista a la cocina donde su madre le hacía señas de que aceptara y se sentó, Tagiru le dio la primera cucharada al flan- "Sabe mejor que un flan normal…"- "Gracias…supongo"- "Entonces ¿Trabajas en este lugar?"- "No, es de mi madre, yo solo le ayudo cuando puedo"- "¿Tienes tiempo libre?"- "Si, debido a que no hay mucha clientela en este momento, no tengo que ayudar"- "Ya veo, entonces…"- dijo el chico de ojos dorados mientras tomaba el último sorbo de malteada- "¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?"- "¿Ehh? Pues…"- "¡Por supuesto que irá contigo! ¿Verdad Airu?"- dijo su madre interrumpiéndolos- "Hola, soy Minako Mihara, la madre de Airu"- "Mucho gusto, Tagiru Ōkami"- "Mamá…"- "Está bien, hoy es domingo, solo no regreses tarde ¿vale?"- "…Si…"- "Bien ¿Cuánto es?"- "No te preocupes la casa invita, ahora vayan"- "Sí…"- después Airu se dirigió a su habitación y preparó su bolso, incluso llevó una sombrilla por si llovía y a Mary, si es que sus enemigos atacaban de nuevo.

Más tarde en el Parque de Diversiones de la ciudad, Vamphirisa en su forma humana estaba en la heladería tomando un helado de mora mientras pensaba: "Esta vez no habrá perdón, debo acabar con Cure Love…"- "Pero ¿Cómo lo hago?"- luego vio su helado y tuvo una idea, a esta, sonrió desafiantemente.

En ese mismo parque, Airu veía a Tagiru un poco pensativo y creyó que estaba preocupado: "Por este lugar tampoco hay nada ¿Dónde podrá estar el dueño del hermoso sueño?"- pensó Tagiru mientras trataba de rastrearlo- "¿Sucede algo Tagiru-kun?"- le preguntó ella- "No nada"- "¿Estás preocupado por algo?"- al escuchar esto, Tagiru inmediatamente pensó en lo que le ocurría a Vamphirisa aunque sabía que no era su asunto y que no podía hacer nada, tenía cierto cariño hacia ella y no quería perderla a pesar de lo que se lo negaba a sí mismo- "¿Tagiru-kun?"- "Oye, Airu…"- "¿Sí?"- "¿Qué harías si hay una persona que tiene un problema grave y que no puedes hacer nada por ayudarla ni es tu asunto pero de alguna forma quieres ayudarla?"- "No lo sé, la verdad, el hecho de tener esa sensación de ser inútil para alguien que en realidad quieres mucho es horrible, sin embargo lo único que se puede hacer es ayudarla en todo lo que se pueda"- "Eso de verdad demuestra que te preocupas mucho por esa persona"- "Ya veo…"- "¿Cómo te sientes?"- le preguntó Airu a Tagiru con una sonrisa - "¿Ehh?"- "Ahora que has dicho lo que te preocupa ¿Cómo te sientes?"- "Bien…supongo…"- le dijo él volteándose para que no viera su sonrojado rostro- "¡Qué alegría!"- le dijo ella sonriendo.

En la cima de la Rueda Chicago, Vamphirisa dijo: "Ya es hora…"- luego convocó en su mano una esfera del corazón sagrado de color amarillo con el símbolo de Cure Lovie – "¡Convierte en pesadilla todo hermoso sueño!"- "¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- de la esfera salió un monstruo gigante con forma de helado que tenía su rostro en el cono y la crema era de color amarillo- "¡YUMEITA!"- "Devora los sueños de todos"- le dijo, y el Yumeita empezó a causar estragos en el parque, debido a su tamaño destruía todo a su paso y su contextura hacia que todo se le pegase- "¿Qué- qué es eso?"- dijo un niño- "¡Es un monstruo, huyan!"- dijo un hombre asustado y el pánico empezó, todo el mundo corría a la salida del parque, Airu al verlo, sabía que tenía que detenerlo pero no podía dejar que la descubrieran- "¡Un Yumeita!"- pensó- "¡Tagiru-kun huye!"- le dijo- "¿De qué hablas? No puedes quedarte aquí con eso suelto"- "Está bien solo debo ir al baño"- Tagiru iba a detenerla, pero con la multitud corriendo al lado contrario, Airu aprovechó que él se iba con esta y se ocultó detrás de un árbol, luego sacó a Mary- "Mary, es un Yumeita"- "¡De acuerdo-merii!"- "Lovely Lipstick ¡Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!". Cuando Vamphirisa vio que las personas huían le dijo al Yumeita- "¡No los dejes escapar!"- "¡YUMEITA!"- luego lanzó con sus brazos varios conos gigantes que rodearon a todos a excepción de Tagiru, y absorbió sus sueños pero ninguno era el sueño más hermoso- "No, no puede ser…"- dijo abrumada Vamphirisa- "…fallé de nuevo…"- "¡Detente monstruo!"- le gritó Cure Love- "¡Seres que roban los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los usen por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- "Ya has llegado…"- le dijo Vamphirisa, luego le dijo al Yumeita- "¡Atácala sin piedad!"- "¡YUMEITA!"- gritó el monstruo tratando de aplastarla, Cure Love sostuvo la pierna de este con sus manos y lo empujó haciéndolo caer, luego intento propinarle una patada pero el monstruo se levantó y la hizo atascarse en su cremosa textura- "Pero ¿Qué pasa?"- dijo tratando de zafarse pero el helado se tragaba cada vez más hasta casi asfixiarla –"¡Cure Love-merii!"- dijo Mary preocupada- "Es imposible que escapes, esto acaba aquí"- dijo Vamphirisa- "No… esto no… puede acabar así…"- pensaba Cure Love mientras aguantaba- "¡Vamos, tu puedes-merii! ¡Cure Love, tu puedes hacerlo-merii!"- dijo Mary apoyándola- "Debo pensar…como salir…"- luego a Love se le ocurrió una idea, algo arriesgada pero funcionaría, con mucho esfuerzo giró el primer corazón del broche haciendo caer la esfera de Cure Heart, pasó el Lovely Lipstick por el broche y pintó sus labios de rosa- "Pretty Cure Heart Explosion…"- dijo cubriendo su cuerpo con el corazón rosa- "…Kiss!"- dijo haciéndolo explotar y se liberó de la crema del Yumeita helado, pero este seguía resistiendo, afortunadamente Cure Love no salió tan lastimada- "¡No es imposible!"- dijo Vamphirisa sorprendida, luego Cure Love hizo caer al Yumeita dándole un punta pie y lo lanzó a una distancia corta con una patada fulminante – "Pretty Cure Rainbow Lovely Kiss!"- con este ataque destruyó al Yumeita liberando los sueños de todos y la esfera se colocó en uno de los agujeros del broche, encima de la de Cure Sword, Mary feliz de ver a Cure Love a salvo corrió y la abrazó- "¡Cure Love-merii!"- "Mary, siento haberte preocupado"- "No te disculpes, me alegra de que estés bien-merii"- "Gracias"- "A demás tienes la esfera de Cure Rosetta-merii"- "Si es verdad"- mientras estaban en ello, Vamphirisa perturbada decía- "No quiero…"- "¿Ehh?"- "Yo… ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!"- y luego le lanzó a Love uno de sus truenos de color negro-morado y ella lo esquivó a tiempo, después puso a Mary a salvo y le preguntó a Vamphirisa –"¿Qué-qué te pasa?"- "¡Esta será nuestra pelea final!"- le dijo con decisión la chica vampiro quien de inmediato voló y la atacó, rápidamente empezó a darle patadas y golpes los cuales Cure Love bloqueaba con su brazos y piernas, cuando Vamphirisa iba a darle un patada en las costillas, Cure Love agarró su pierna y la hizo girar en su eje, pero ella lo intentó de nuevo golpeándola en el estómago, Cure Love herida cayó de pie antes de estrellarse al suelo, luego Vamphirisa sacó sus garras y la atacó a toda velocidad, velozmente Love cogió su muñeca esquivando las garras y notó el miedo de esta, no era la misma niña caprichosa y cruel que trató de atacarla ese día, Vamphirisa zafó su brazo y la golpeaba con golpes y patadas bruscas y veloces las cuales su enemiga bloqueaba ágilmente, luego halló un intervalo de tiempo para golpearla y le dio un golpe suave con la palma en el estómago tirándola al suelo- "Vamphirisa ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres la misma…"- "¡Cállate y pelea!"- gritó tratando de golpearla con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras peleaban entre puños y patadas empezó a llover- "¿Por qué lloras?"- le preguntó Love- "¡Eso…no te importa! ¡Somos enemigas y lo seremos hasta el final!"- dijo destruyendo su defensa con un puño, luego Cure Love agarró sus brazos y le dijo- "Aún así quiero saber que te ocurre…"- con una sonrisa cálida y amable, ante esta acción, Vamphirisa se controló y Love la soltó, cuando Vamphirisa vio la cara de esta ella seguía sonriendo y le dijo- "Yo…"- pero de repente llegó Wolfzack diciéndole- "No pudiste vencerla ¿verdad?"- "¡Wolfzack!"- "Odio tener que hacer esto, pero debes aceptar tu destino"- dijo con una esfera negra en su mano derecha- "Perdóname, pequeñita…"- dijo lamentándose y luego le lanzó la esfera a Vamphirisa, ella paralizada no tenía tiempo de esquivarla pero Cure Love la protegió con su propio cuerpo ayudada del brillo de las esferas que tenía hasta ahora- "¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me proteges?"- "No lo sé… mi cuerpo se movió solo"- "Ahora escapa"- le dijo con señal de que ella estaría bien, después el choque de la luz de las esferas y la esfera negra generó una explosión, en ella Wolfzack se marchó velozmente y Vamphirisa desapareció, después de la explosión, Cure Love cayó al suelo herida y se destransformó en Airu curándose completamente- "Airu ¿Estás bien-merii?"- "Si, no te preocupes"- le dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, al mirar la lluvia dijo- "Está lloviendo…"- "Qué bueno que traje una sombrilla"- dijo levantándose y metió a Mary en su bolso, sacó y abrió su paraguas y se marchó del parque pensando: "Me pregunto ¿A dónde habrá ido Vamphirisa?"- "Ojalá que se haya salvado…".

En Fearland, Wolfzack se disculpaba con Lady Hately por fallar en la destrucción de Vamphirisa: "Lady Hately, perdone por no haber cumplido con el objetivo"- "No tiene importancia, estoy muy segura de que ella no tardará en regresar por otra oportunidad"- "Si y si falla de nuevo, yo me encargaré de matarla esta vez"- dijo Marioretta- "Bien"- "Entonces, me retiro"- dijo Wolfzack marchándose, en ello pensaba- "Vamphirisa, estés donde estés a este lugar no regreses"- "Yo mismo me encargaré de encontrar el sueño más hermoso para que no te maten"- dijo forzando su puño, definitivamente, sin importar quien fuese el dueño del hermoso sueño, se lo iba a arrancar de su pecho con tal de salvar a la que consideraba como su hermana.

En el paraíso de la Realidad, en medio de la lluvia, Vamphirisa en su forma humana estaba sentada en un banco, empapada y mirando el nuboso cielo pensando: "A partir de ahora… ¿Qué será de mí?"- "Cuando adapté esta forma, Mamá y Papá se olvidaron de mi existencia, no tengo lugar a donde ir"- "¿Qué es… lo que voy a hacer?"- de pronto una sombrilla bloqueó su vista y vio a quien la sostenía, era Airu quien le dijo sonriendo: "No deberías estar en la lluvia sin paraguas, podrías resfriarte"- ella no le respondió- "¿Vives muy lejos?"- le preguntó pero tampoco le respondió- "Ya veo…"- luego tomó la mano de la niña diciéndole- "Ven conmigo"- y se la llevó con ella- "¿Ahh?"- "No puedes quedarte allí, morirías de frío, vamos a mi casa por algo caliente"- sorprendida por su amabilidad con una desconocida como ella, la niña sólo acentuó y siguió a Airu en medio de ese día gris y lluvioso hasta llegar a la calidez del hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7:_

_La Pequeña Huésped_

_¿Se revela la identidad de Cure Love?_

De una soleada y bonita mañana de domingo, pasó a ser una nublosa y lluviosa tarde. Mientras que Shinosuke limpiaba las ventanas de la pastelería, su madre le dijo: "Espero que Airu esté bien en este momento…"- "Solo es lluvia, ella estará bien"- le respondió-"Mientras ese chico quiera seguir con vida…"- mencionó en voz baja-"Tal vez…"- dijo pensando Minako, y de un momento a otro puso cara de ilusión diciendo-"¡Deben estar en alguna parte acurrucados en la chaqueta de él, mientras la lluvia se hace monótona y ese chico le dice a Airu en el oído con su cálido aliento…"- al punto de terminar la oración, alguien llamó a la puerta- "¿Quién será ahora?"-preguntó-"Iré a ver"- dijo Shinosuke, al abrir la puerta sin mirar a la persona que tenía en frente le dijo-"Lo siento pero en este momento está cerrado"- después vio de frente a su hermana- "Ai-chan ¿Por qué te viniste sola?"- "Hola, Shinosuke-niichan"- le respondió ella mientras se congelaba- "Shinosuke ¿Quién es?"- preguntó Minako al acercarse a la puerta-"¡Airu! ¡Qué sorpresa!"- "Hola mamá"- "¿Qué haces allí? Vas a congelarte"- luego entró y su hermano estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta- "Espera…"-"¿Ahh?"- después con una sonrisa en el rostro Airu dijo-"No seas tímida, entra"- "¿A quién le hablas?"- "No te preocupes por las molestias, eres bienvenida"- luego Vamphirisa en su forma humana ingresó a la casa y ella le dijo-"Aquí está mejor ¿verdad?"- la niña solo asintió- "Ya te traje una toalla, Ai…"- al ver a la pequeña, Minako se sorprendió y dijo-"Vaya, no sabía que teníamos una visita…"- y dirigiéndose a ella le dijo-"¡Mírate, estás empapada! Sécate con esto mientras te busco ropa seca"- y le puso la toalla sobre la nuca, también le dio a Airu otra toalla que traía consigo, Shinosuke no opinó nada acerca de la chica y le dijo a esta- "No te quedes ahí parada"- "¿Ehh?"- "Entra y siéntate en la sala"- "Si…"- le respondió ella.

Un rato después, mientras estaban todos en la sala, la niña, ahora con ropa seca, no mencionaba ni una sola palabra, estaba triste y acurrucada en sus piernas sobre el sofá. Después llegó Airu con chocolate caliente y se lo dio diciendo: "Toma, te dará más energía"-ella lo recibió y le dijo con una delicada voz- "Gracias…"- mientras ella tomaba su deliciosa bebida caliente (_Gracias al cielo que esta vez Airu hizo bien algo de beber_), Minako preguntó a su hija- "Ya debe de estar mejor pero ¿Airu quién es ella?"- "No lo sé"- le respondió- "De camino a casa la encontré sentada en un banco mientras miraba al cielo"- "Ya veo… y ¿Cuál es su nombre?"- "Tampoco lo sé"- (_FACEPALM) _– "Eres muy descuidada al realizar tus acciones ¿verdad Ai-chan?"- le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa burlona- "¡Tampoco la iba a dejar allí sola! ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Shinosuke-niichan!"- le respondió Airu a su hermano denotando su enojo- "De todas maneras…"- dijo él mirando a su visita- "¿Cómo te llamas?"- ella dejando la taza en la mesa, se dirigió a ellos respondiendo- "Chisana… Haneko Chisana…"- "¡Es un nombre muy bonito, Haneko-chan!"- dijo Minako sonriendo- "Si, es verdad"- afirmó Airu- "Pero Haneko-chan ¿Qué hacías en medio de la lluvia?"- preguntó esta, pero con los ánimos decaídos, ella no le respondió- "¿Tienes familia? ¿O algún lugar dónde vivir?"- preguntó Shinosuke - "No, yo no puedo volver a casa…"- respondió- "Ya veo…"- dijo Airu- "Entonces ¡Quédate con nosotros por ahora!"- "¡Sí, es buena idea!"- dijo su madre, y ambas estaban muy emocionadas por el hecho, charlando sobre lo bueno que sería que Haneko viviera con ellos, a pesar de que la acababan de conocer- "De tal madre, tal hija…"- dijo Shinosuke- "¿no lo crees?"- le preguntó a Haneko- "Sí…"- "Entonces, prepararé mi habitación"- dijo Airu con emoción pero antes de subir dijo- "¡Es verdad! No nos hemos presentado"- "¿Ehh?"- "Soy Airu Mihara, ella es mi mamá Minako y mi hermano mayor Shinosuke-niichan"-"Encantada"- respondió ella, antes de que Airu tratase de subir de nuevo, Haneko le dijo- "Airu…"- "¿Sí?"- "…muchas gracias por el chocolate…"- "De nada Haneko-chan"- "¡Qué bueno que no la hayas enfermado!"- exclamó Shinosuke con intenciones de molestar a su hermana- "Es la primera vez en toda la vida, que haces algo de comer y te sale bien"- "¡Eres molesto, Shinosuke-niichan!"- le exclamó enojada, luego empezaron a discutir, lo que hizo reír a Haneko, aunque solo lo había notado Minako, quien después de que Airu se fuese le dijo- "¿Son adorables, verdad?"- "Sí…"- "Sabes, Airu es una buena chica, a pesar de tener defectos como ser muy inocente y distraída, siempre hace lo que puede para ayudar a los demás"- "Ya veo…"- dijo Haneko.

En la habitación de Airu, esta sacó a Mary de su bolso y ella le dijo: "¡Qué bueno que me sacaste de ahí-merii!"- "Pero, yo también quería chocolate caliente-merii"- "No te preocupes, me escabullí a la cocina y te traje una taza"- luego se la dio y Mary la recibió felizmente diciendo- "Gracias-merii". Mientras sacaba un acochado futón de su armario, Airu le dijo al hada ovejita: "Mary ¿Dónde crees que este Vamphirisa ahora?"- "Te preocupa mucho ¿verdad-merii?"- "Si, en ese momento cuando peleábamos, se veía diferente, parecía asustada y desesperada, de verdad quería ayudarla…"- "Eres una buena chica-merii, por eso no me sorprende que tu tengas el más hermoso sueño-merii"- "Te he dicho que no lo tengo"- "Como digas-merii"- "Por cierto… Mary…"- "¿merii?"- "Debido a que hoy tenemos una huésped, tendrás que dormir en el armario"- "¿El armario-merii?"- "Si, por si no lo habías notado, roncas mucho durante la noche"- "¡¿QUÉE-MERII!?"- "Así como te lo digo, ya me he acostumbrado a las personas que roncan, pero podrías asustar a Haneko-chan"- "Bien, dormiré en el armario-merii"- dijo con optimismo a pesar de que no sabía cómo era allí adentro- "Gracias"- le dijo Airu muy agradecida.

Después de organizar el futón y meter la cama de Mary en el armario junto con esta, bajó a la cocina y avisó: "¡Listo!"- "Eres muy rápida"- le dijo su madre- "Espero que su futón no tenga rocas en vez de judías"- dijo su hermano- "¡Deja de molestarme!"- le respondió mientras que éste en su interior se partía de la risa (_Lo que pasa, es que las almohadas de los futones japoneses siempre llevan judías o trigo negro dentro de ellas para hacerlas cómodas_), al ver a Airu de nuevamente a la cara, Haneko la recordó inmediatamente, era la misma chica cobarde que se negó a darle a la Princesa del Valle de los Sueños, la misma que trató de atacar ese día pero que ahora, ella le estaba ayudando y pensó: "Si, Airu estuvo en aquel momento…"- "Es posible que…"- y después se puso a pensar en las apariciones de Cure Love desde el primer momento.

En la noche, mientras Haneko "dormía", Airu pensaba todavía en lo que le ocurrió a Vamphirisa: "Me gustaría ayudarla…"- "Pero, ¿Por qué él la atacó si son del mismo bando?"- dijo mientras recordaba cuando Wolfzack le lanzó la esfera negra- "Definitivamente, no lo entiendo…"- creyendo que Airu dormía, Haneko aún despierta meditaba- "Cure Love, si ella no hubiese aparecido aquel día, yo no estaría sufriendo tanto"- "Todo esto… es su culpa"- "Y si… ¿Airu fuera Cure Love?"- "No, eso es imposible, son totalmente distintas…"- "Pero ¿y si en verdad lo fuese?"- con esta pregunta en su mente, Haneko cerró sus ojos mientras presenciaba el tranquilo silencio de la noche, ya que no escuchaba los ronquidos de Mary.

En la mañana, Airu se había ido y cuando Haneko se levantó, organizó ella misma su futón y lo metió al armario, después bajó y Minako le dijo: "Buenos días Haneko-chan"- "Buenos días"- "¿A dónde fue Airu?"- "A la escuela, dijo que se iría más temprano"- le respondió Shinosuke- "¿Ehh?"- "¡Si, es verdad! Dijo que hoy iba a entrar en el Club de Ceremonias de té"- dijo Minako, luego Haneko se sentó en la mesa diciendo- "Ya veo"- "Hum, con algo de suerte tal vez no evapore el agua o deje caer la tetera caliente sobre la cabeza de alguien"- dijo Shinosuke- "¿De verdad es tan torpe?"- preguntó- "Solo cuando se trata de cocinar o hacer deporte"- "Entonces, ella no puede ser una Cure"- pensó Haneko- "Aquí tienes, Haneko-chan"- le dijo Minako sirviéndole el desayuno- "Gracias…"- "Entonces me voy…"- "¿Ya es la hora?"- "Si, yo también debo irme a la escuela"- antes de irse, Shinosuke le dijo a Haneko- "Disfruta el desayuno"- "Si, gracias"- y luego este se fue a su escuela, la Preparatoria Tomoe.

Horas más tarde, en el Instituto Kobayashi, después de su fallido intento de ingresar al club, Airu se dirigió a la azotea Donde comería sola: "Qué lástima que no puedo entrar, además Tagiru-kun no vino a clases por lo tanto…"- dijo sacando a Mary de su bolso-"Hoy podrás comer sin ocultarte Mary"- "De acuerdo-merii"- Después de sentarse a comer, Mary dijo- "Dormir en el armario fue muy incómodo…"- "¿Por qué si estuviste en tu cama todo el tiempo?"- "Es que tus muñecos no dejaban de mirarme-merii"- "Eres algo miedosa"- "No es cierto-merii"- "Si por supuesto"- dijo con cierto sarcasmo- "Mary ¿tú crees que Vamphirisa vuelva a atacar?"- "No lo sé-merii, y no creo-merii"- "Ya veo…"- "Me preguntó si sí ¿lo hará? Además ¿Por qué Tagiru-kun no vino a clases?". Mientras tanto, cerca del instituto, Wolfzack rastreaba a todos los que pasaban por allí para ver quién de ellos tenía el hermoso sueño, desafortunadamente sin éxito: "Maldición, ¿Por qué no encuentro todavía al dueño? ¿Y de dónde viene la fuerza que siempre me provoca ese bloqueo que me impide ver a esa persona?"- pensó- "A este paso, no podré salvarla.

Más tarde, en la pastelería Dreams Cake, luego de que Haneko le ayudase todo el día a Minako, esta última le dijo: "Haneko-chan, has hecho un buen trabajo"- "Si, gracias"- "¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"- "Por supuesto"- "Quiero que vayas por esto al supermercado"- dijo dándole una lista- "¿El que está cerca de la Preparatoria Tomoe?"- "Ese mismo"- "Está bien"- respondió y luego se fue al lugar. Después de comprar, Haneko continuó su camino a casa pero antes, visitó un parque infantil que estaba por ahí, este le traía muchos recuerdos: "Este lugar…"- "A pasado tiempo desde aquel día"- y empezó a recordar; Era un día bonito, Haneko paseaba por aquel parque muy feliz ese día hasta que tres chicos de preparatoria con un peinado extravagante (_como el de Elvis Presley XD) _aparecieron y empezaron a molestarla- "Oye niña ¿Qué te traes por aquí?"- dijo el líder de ellos- "Si es verdad, una niña no debe andar por aquí sin sus padres"- dijo uno de sus seguidores- "¡No soy una niña! ¡Déjenme pasar bola de presumidos!"- "¡Vaya! Así que se puso agresiva la niña"- luego el líder agarró el bolso de ella y esta le dijo- "¡Oye devuélvemelo!"- "Solo si lo alcanzas, enana"- dijo el provocándola, ella trataba de alcanzarlos pero no podía- "¡Tonto!"- le gritó Haneko dándole un patada en la espinilla- "Agh…"- "Tú ¡Pequeña alimaña!"- dijo él empujándola- "¡Eso no te lo perdono!"- gritó mientras le dirigía un puño, pero entonces alguien lo detuvo, era un chico alto con el mismo uniforme que ellos, pelo negro y ojos miel que le dijo al líder del trío- "¿Qué no sabes que golpear mujeres está mal?"- "¡Es Kamijou Isawa!"- "¡Isawa, apártate de mi camino!"- "No lo haré"- dijo el chico torciendo el brazo de su contrincante detrás de la espalda de este como si fuese una llave- "¡Déjame ir!"- "Con la condición de que no vuelvas a molestarla ni a ella ni a nadie más"- "Bien"- Kamijou lo soltó y este se fue corriendo mientras le decía- "¡Me las pagarás!"- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Kamijou a Haneko- "Sí…"- dijo ella sonrojada. Luego Haneko se entristeció diciendo: "Pero, ese idiota…"- mientras pensaba en otro recuerdo: Era primavera, los cerezos florecían y dejaban caer sus bellos pétalos, en ese mismo parque estaban Haneko y Kamijou- "Kamijou-san…"- dijo la chica tímidamente- "Eres tú ¿querías algo?"- "No…"- "¿Ese trío te volvió a molestar?"- "Tampoco, es que yo tengo algo que decirte"- "¿Ehh?"- "¡Usted me gusta Kamijou-san!"- luego acariciando su cabeza el joven respondió- "Lo siento pero yo no puedo ser tu novio…"- "¿Ehh?"- "Nuestra diferencia de edades es muy grande, en otras palabras, eres muy pequeña para ser mi novia"- "Pero ¡el tiempo y la edad no tienen nada que ver con el amor!"- "Lo siento pero eres como una hermana pequeña"- "Espero que lo entiendas"- dijo despidiéndose, ante su fracaso amoroso, Haneko pensó- "Lo odio…"-"Odio que todos me traten como a una niña pequeña"- "¿A quién le importa el tamaño? ¿A quién le importa la edad?" – "Yo no soy una niña…"- "Entonces ¿Quisieras que todas te temieran y que nadie te volviese a decir de ese modo?"- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza- "Si, quiero que todos sientan el verdadero miedo, que sientan la desesperación…"- "Yo ¡Quiero que todos sufran!"- al decir esta frase, una columna de energía negra-morada la rodeó- "Ese fue el momento en el que me convertí en lo que soy"- dijo al terminar de recordar, antes de marcharse una voz muy cercana le dijo- "Veo que estás sana y salva, pequeñita"- era Wolfzack quien estaba detrás del tobogán- "¿Por qué estás aquí? Acaso ¿quieres tratar de matarme de nuevo?"- "No estoy aquí por eso, busco al dueño del hermoso sueño para que Lady Hately te perdone y vuelvas a Fearland"- "Gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda"- dijo dándole la espalda y esto hizo que su compañero detectara el aroma de Airu en su ropa- "Ese aroma…"- y luego la detuvo diciéndole- "¿Por qué tienes esa ropa?"- "Me la prestó una de las personas que me cuidaron anoche"- "¿Te refieres a la familia de Airu Mihara?"- "Si y tú ¿Cómo la conoces?"- "La conozco porque ella va a la escuela en que la que atacaste antes de que me dieran la misión de buscar al dueño del sueño más hermoso"- "¿Qué dices?"- "Me alegra que te hayas encontrado con ella y no con otra persona"- "No puedes volver a Fearland por ahora, Marioretta se ofreció para matarte si fallabas de nuevo"- "No, puede ser"- el chico lobo detectó que tres personas venían – "Debo irme ya"- dijo desapareciendo en una sombra. Haneko estaba sorprendida por lo que le informó Wolfzack, pero lo que más le impactó, fue el hecho de saber que Airu estudiaba en la misma escuela en la que había atacado, recordando que ella también fue a la tienda de cosméticos antes de que ella atacara a la clientela, estos avistamientos le hicieron darse cuenta de una, algo dolorosa, verdad: Airu, la chica que la ayudó y la trató amablemente aún cuando la desconocía, era la causa de su problema, la guerrera Cure Love.

Sin poder creerlo, corrió a Dreams Cake con muchas prisa y en la curva cerrada de la calle, tropezó con alguien, haciéndolo derramar su bebida: "Siento lo ocurrido"- dijo disculpándose- "Mi chaqueta… ¡Esta era mi chaqueta nueva!"- dijo esa persona, al mirarlo, Haneko se dio cuenta de que esa persona era el líder del mismo trío que la había molestado ese día- "Otra vez estos tipos…"- pensó- "¡Oye tú niña, discúlpate con él!"- dijo uno de sus seguidores- "Sí, discúlpate apropiadamente y cómprale otro refresco de cola"- dijo el otro- "Como lo pensé, no me recuerdan"- pensó Haneko- "En ese caso…"- dijo al tratar de transformarse en Vamphirisa- "¡No me mires con esa cara!"- dijo el líder enojado al tratar de golpearla, pero alguien lo detuvo, Haneko se sorprendió de ver a esa persona, era nada más y nada menos que… Shinosuke (XD)- "¡Shinosuke!"- "¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de golpearla?"- "¡Mihara, desgraciado!"- luego soltó el puño del chico pero este arremetió contra él, pero Shinosuke detuvo su golpe, luego le dio una palma suave en el abdomen y tiró al gigante con una zancadilla por atrás, después uno de sus súbitos trató de atacarlo por la espalda pero él lo esquivó, sin embargo el otro lo rosó en el rostro con una navaja (0_0) y Shinosuke sangrando un poco los golpeó a ambos en la quijada, el líder no se iba a rendir y con brutalidad trató de plantarle un puño pero el chico le propinó un rodillazo en las costillas y lo derrotó completamente- "Y la próxima vez que traten de golpear a alguien…"- dijo Shinosuke amenazándolos y luego endureció sus puños como señal de advertencia haciéndolos correr asustados- "¿Shinosuke, te encuentras bien?"- dijo Haneko al tratar de ayudarlo- "Si, solo fue un roce" – "¡Estás sangrando!"- dijo y del bolsillo de su vestido sacó una bandita y se la puso en la mejilla cortada diciéndole- "Con esto estarás bien"- "Gracias"- "Volvamos a casa, tu madre nos espera"- dijo, luego Shinosuke cogió la bolsa de cosas que ella traía- "No es necesario que la lleves, yo puedo con ella"- "Si lo es, después de todo eres una señorita, sería poco caballeroso de mi parte no hacerlo"- "Sí…está bien ,muchas gracias"- dijo ella ruborizada.

Al llegar a la pastelería, Airu los recibió diciéndoles: "Bienvenidos, estábamos muy preocupadas por ustedes"- "Siento la tardanza, Minako-san"- dijo Haneko disculpándose- "No te preocupes, es bueno que estés bien Haneko-chan"- "Shinosuke-niichan ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?"- preguntó Airu- "Fue mi culpa, Shinosuke quiso defenderme de un trío de presumidos y salió lastimado"- "No hay necesidad de disculparse, yo mismo me expuse al peligro"- Haneko miró muy sorprendida a Shinosuke, además de caballeroso, también era muy honesto consigo mismo y con los demás, de inmediato Airu tuvo la ligera sospecha de que Haneko se había enamorado de su molesto pero agradable hermano mayor. En la cena, mientras todos comían, Haneko pensaba: "Yo no puedo creer que Airu sea Cure Love…"- "Solo hay una manera de confirmarlo"- "¿Qué te ocurre Haneko-chan? No has tocado tu cena"- preguntó Minako- "Nada, solo pensaba en ciertas cosas"- "No te preocupes por la comida, después de todo no fue Ai-chan quien cocinó"- "Deja de burlarte de mi comida por lo menos esta vez, Shinosuke-niichan"- dijo Airu- "Si, tienes razón, si ella lo hubiese hecho el miso estaría simple y el gohan muy seco, además el salmón se le hubiese quemado"- dijo Haneko, sorprendiendo a todos- "Vaya, Haneko"- le dijo Shinosuke- "¿De verdad crees eso, Haneko-chan?"- preguntó Airu- "Si, y apuesto a que si hubieses hecho té helado, no sabría ni a té"- "No solo eso, el pan horneado, estaría más quemado que el salmón"- le continuó Shinosuke-"Shinosuke-niichan, Haneko-chan ustedes son muy crueles…"- "Es la verdad"- dijeron al unísono, haciendo que Airu cayera en depresión mientras dibujaba círculos en su plato.

Más tarde, cuando Minako guardaba las cosas de la pastelería, Haneko la miraba desde atrás con una esfera de color amarillo brillante con el símbolo de Cure Decor y dijo: "Si… Si Airu es Cure Love… aparecerá rápidamente"- "Lamento esto, Minako-san…"- luego se transformó en Vamphirisa y sacó el sueño de Minako fusionándolo con la esfera- "Convierte todo hermoso sueño en una pesadilla…"- "Invade el miedo, Yumeita"- esta vez aquel monstruo tenía forma de una robot (mashin) amarilla- "YUMEITA"- decía con su voz robótica, Mary sintió su presencia y le dijo a Airu- "¡Airu-merii! ¡Aquí hay un Yumeita-merii!"- "No puede ser… ¡Mamá! ¡Shinosuke-niichan! ¡Haneko-chan!"- decía preocupada al bajar las escaleras, y allí vio a la robot que quería destruir la pastelería y a su madre desmayada en el suelo- "¡Mamá!"- Haneko vigilaba de cerca a la chica- "¡Mary!"- "Lovely Lipstick ¡Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "No puedo creerlo…"- dijo Haneko sorprendida- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- "¡Ser que robas los preciados recuerdos y sueños de la gente, no permitiré que lo uses por el camino del Odio!"- "¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- luego Cure Love saltó y le propinó una patada a su enemiga, pero no le hizo nada ya que su cuerpo era de metal, luego la robot cogió su pierna y la lanzó hacia la cocina- "Auch…"- después Shinosuke salió de su cuarto y vio lo que estaba pasando, Cure Love se levantó y empezó a atacar al Yumeita con golpes y patadas firmes pero no le hacían ni cosquillas, aprovechando la situación ,Shinosuke trató de sacar a su desmayada madre de ese campo de batalla, el Yumeita se dio cuenta y trató de atraparlo para devorar su sueño también- "¡No lo harás!"- gritó Cure Love, y realizó uno de sus ataques con la esfera de Cure Rosetta- "Pretty Cure Rosetta Shield Kiss!"- luego ese corazón se transformó en un trébol giratorio que detuvo al monstruo- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- "Sí"- dijo Shinosuke- "Sácala ella y a la otra niña de aquí, yo me haré cargo"- "Entiendo"- luego Shinosuke cargó a su madre rodeándola con el brazo y tomó a Haneko de la mano, quien estaba escondida- "¡Haneko, vámonos de aquí!"- "Hum"- asintió y los tres salieron por la puerta trasera del lugar- "Bien, ahora esto es entre tú y yo"- le dijo al Yumeita y lo lanzó con el escudo, esto hizo que el Yumeita destruyera toda la entrada del negocio y luego Cure Love se dirigió a ella y con una gran fuerza contenida en su puño, aboyó su pecho, el Yumeita la alejó de un golpe y trató de lanzarle un misil de su mano pero Cure Love utilizó el escudo de nuevo para protegerse y vio que la abolladura en su pecho dispara chispas de mal funcionamiento- "Ya veo, tal vez si hago lo mismo…"- después corrió velozmente esquivando los misiles y le plantó una patada en su brazo derecho y luego el Yumeita con su brazo no abollado la lanzó hacia arriba, pero esto fue una trampa, y Cure Love cayó situándose sentada en el cuello del Yumeita- "Bien ¡Aquí voy!"- dijo lanzándolos a ambos con gran fuerza hacia atrás y dándole un fulminante cabezazo contra el suelo y Cure Love se alejó de él dando vueltas en el aire- "Con eso bastará"- el Yumeita aún con su mal funcionamiento, trató de dispararle misiles pero debido a la falla de su sistema los misiles explotaron en sus brazos y quedó completamente débil- "Pretty Cure March Impact Kiss!"- dijo lanzándole el corazón verde que impactó a la robot y la destruyó dejando el sueño de su madre y la esfera amarilla, la cual se colocó sobre la de Cure March y agarró el sueño. Un rato después se dirigió a su familia y le dio a su madre el sueño que le habían robado: "Con esto estará bien"- "¿Quién eres tú?"- "Soy Cure Love, la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure"- "Muchas gracias por ayudarnos"- "De nada, y no se preocupen por los daños, se desvanecerán muy pronto y podrán volver a su vida normal"- después se marchó a una esquina para que nadie la viera destransformarse y llegó al lugar ya restaurado- "Shinosuke-niichan, Haneko-chan"- "Ai-chan ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Acaso no sentiste el estruendo que venía de la pastelería?"- "No, estaba en el sótano, guardando algunas cosas"- "Ya veo"- "Ahora que ya sé quién eres realmente Cure Love, no tardaré en derrotarte, pero…"- "¿De verdad tengo el valor de hacerlo?"- se preguntó Haneko mentalmente mientras todos volvían a sus camas.

Mientras que Airu estaba en su balcón, Haneko dormía y ella pensaba mirando la hermosa luna creciente que se asomaba en el despejado cielo: "¿Quién habrá invocado a ese Yumeita?"- "Esta esfera, es igual a las de Cure March y Cure Beauty, entonces eso significa que…"- y luego pensó en Vamphirisa- "Si fue Vamphirisa entonces ¿Por qué no se presentó?" – "Definitivamente este asunto es cada vez más misterioso pero, pase lo que pase cumpliré mi misión de recuperar la esferas y también si Vamphirisa está en peligro, yo la ayudaré"- pronunciando la última parte, Haneko se dio cuenta de que ahora que sabía la identidad de Cure Love sería más difícil acabar con ella, pero si no lo hacía, acabarían con ella.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8:_

_¡Paz para Vamphirisa!_

_¡La Nueva vida de Haneko!_

Tres días después del incidente en la pastelería, Haneko aún estaba indecisa sobre el asunto de Cure Love y Airu aún se preocupaba por el bienestar de Vamphirisa, a pesar de tener estos sentimientos, ambas se cogieron un cariño mutuo como si fuesen amigas. Una noche, Airu, sumergida hasta el cuello en la bañera pensaba en Vamphirisa: "A pesar de lo que le hizo a Cure Heart y Cure Sword…"- pensaba- "A pesar de atacar a todas esas personas para buscar el hermoso sueño causándoles pesadillas…"- "Aún después de tratar de matarme varias veces…"- "Se que Vamphirisa no es una mala chica"- mencionó en voz alta - "Airu ¿Aún piensas ayudarla-merii?"- le preguntó Mary quien estaba en un pequeño flotador jugando con las burbujas de la bañera- "Si, así es Mary"- "Naturalmente te diría que eso está mal pero, si tanto deseas ayudarla, yo te apoyo-merii"- "Muchas gracias"- dijo ella sonriendo. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Airu, Haneko estaba en el balcón y pensaba mientras miraba la luna: "A pesar de todo lo que pasó por mi culpa, Cure Love fue muy amable conmigo"- "Airu también ha sido muy buena conmigo, en ese momento pensé que todo había acabado"- "Pero, Cure Love me protegió de la muerte y me permitió vivir tranquilamente en la comodidad de su casa. Pero aun así debo derrotarla"- "Sin embargo, no puedo, Airu es querida por su madre y Shinosuke, hasta por mí…"- "Las pequeñas no deben estar afuera a esta hora…"- dijo alguien a su lado- "¡Wolfzack!"- "Veo que sigues viviendo aquí"- "¡Por supuesto, después de todo no tengo otro lugar a donde ir!"- dijo frunciendo el seño caprichosamente- "¿Dónde está Airu?"- "Está tomando un baño"- "Ya veo"- "Sabes, yo ya sé quien es Cure Love"- "¿¡DE VERDAD!?"- gritó él sorprendido- "Si"- "¿Quién es?"- "No te lo diré, después de todo, luego de que la derrote no importará"- "¿Así que quieres derrotarla tú misma verdad? "- "Si, así es"- "Si es así, dejaré que lo resuelvas, no puedo seguir faltando a clases"- "Ya no somos humanos, no necesitamos estudiar"- "Lo sé pero ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que comí…"- "¿Comer qué?"- luego Wolfzack rastreó el aroma de Airu y desapareció despidiéndose- "Haneko-chan ya puedes ir a bañarte"- dijo Airu al entrar- "Si, ya voy"- Debido a que Airu aún tenía el cabello mojado dejó un charco de agua en el piso mientras esperaba a Haneko y para cuando esta salió, se resbaló con él, y a punto de caer al suelo, Shinosuke quien estaba cerca la recogió con su brazo, al mirar al chico, Haneko se sonrojó- "¿Haneko-chan estás bien?"- dijo Airu preocupada- "Si" – "Shinosuke, muchas gracias"- "De nada"- le respondió él- "En cuanto a Ai-chan…"- dijo Shinosuke con cierto enojo contenido- "¿Sí?"- "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te seques bien el cabello antes de salir del baño?"- "¡Lo siento mucho!"- dijo ella disculpándose- "Hasta para eso eres muy torpe"- "Sí…"- dijo después con la mirada baja- "Cielos…"- dijo Shinosuke suspirando.

Unas horas más tarde, Airu estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo de Mary y Tagiru: "Veamos, el Okonomiyaki va aquí y también un poco de sashimi y…"- "Airu ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- le preguntó Haneko interrumpiéndola - "Haneko-chan ¿Qué haces despierta?"- "No tengo sueño, y ¿Qué cocinas?"- "Es el almuerzo de mañana"- "Pero Minako-san siempre te lo hace en las mañanas"- "No es para mí, es para un compañero de clase"- "¿Ese compañero te gusta?"- "No, claro que no"- le respondió sonriendo- "¿Entonces?"- "Bueno, el es nuevo desde hace una semana pero la primera vez que habló conmigo me dijo que le hiciera el almuerzo todos los días"- "¿De verdad? ¡Qué chico tan valiente!"- "¿Por qué?"- "Por comer esas extrañas comidas que tú haces"- "¡No seas mal, Haneko-chan!"- "Y ¿Cuál es su nombre?"- "Tagiru Ōkami"- de inmediato Haneko se dio cuenta de que ella se refería a Wolfzack, se sorprendió mucho, ya que no sabía que era posible que este no detectara que Airu fuese Cure Love - "Pero si es nuevo ¿Por qué aceptaste hacerle el almuerzo?"- "Bueno, me gusta hacer felices a los demás y Tagiru-kun siempre se ve muy complacido cuando come la comida que yo lo preparo"- "Ya veo"- después Haneko recordó cuando Shinosuke la había salvado de esos tipos y pensó- "Es verdad, no le he agradecido por salvarme de ese trío de tontos"- "Airu…"- dijo- "¿Sí?"- "¿Podrías estar conmigo un momento?"- "¿Por?"- "Yo también quiero cocinar un Bento…"- "De acuerdo"- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras cocinaban, Airu le preguntó - "Haneko-chan ¿Por qué quieres hacer un almuerzo?"- "Es un… agradecimiento para alguien…"- le respondió sonrojada – "¿Es para Shinosuke-niichan?"- al preguntarle, Haneko quedó tan roja como un tomate- "¿Crees…que le guste?"- "Bueno, a pesar de ser tan molesto, Shinosuke-niichan es un chico muy amable, estoy segura que lo recibirá con gusto"- "¿De…verdad?"- "Sí"- "La verdad es que Shinosuke-niichan ha actuado un poco diferente estos días, creo que él está feliz de que estés aquí"- "¿Ehh?"- "Sabes Haneko-chan, me hace muy feliz el haberte encontrado ese día, y no solamente yo, mamá y Shinosuke-niichan también"- dijo Airu con una sonrisa- "Todos nosotros te queremos mucho"- "¿De…verdad?"- "Sí"- Antes de que Haneko pudiese decirle a Airu que también los quería mucho, algo las interrumpió- "Mira, ya está listo el gohan"- después de servirlos, Haneko se sentía muy complacida con su trabajo – "¡Se ve delicioso!"- le dijo Airu- "En cambio el mío…"- "No te preocupes, estoy segura de que a Wol…Tagiru le gustará tu almuerzo"- "Si, tienes razón".

Al día siguiente, tanto Airu como Shinosuke iban a irse a estudiar, pero Haneko detuvo a Shinosuke agarrándolo de su saco: "Espera, Shinosuke…"- estaba muy nerviosa y Shinosuke sabía el porqué- "¿Sucede algo Haneko?"- "Yo…hice esto…para ti"- dijo tartamudeando, Shinosuke sonrió muy complacido y recibió el Bento, luego con esa misma sonrisa en su rostro, le acarició la cabeza diciendo- "Muchas Gracias"- la pequeña se sonrojó mucho y no dijo nada – "Bien, me voy"- "¡Que les vaya bien!"- les dijeron su madre y Haneko. En la limosina, Airu miraba a su hermano con gran curiosidad mientras este observaba por la ventana, muy tranquilo, al notar la curiosidad de su hermana le preguntó: "¿A qué viene esa cara?"- "Nada, solo quería saber ¿por qué sonreías cuando Haneko-chan te dio el Bento?"- "¿Qué tiene de malo eso?"- "¿La quieres, verdad?"- dijo ella directamente haciendo que su hermano se sonrosara y se pusiera nervioso- "¿Po-Por qué dices eso?"- "Porque fuiste tú él que la salvó como tres veces y además te comportas como el caballero perfecto frente a ella"- "Si, me rindo, tienes razón"- "¡Lo sabía!"- pensó mientras contenía su felicidad- "¿Acaso se lo dirás?"- "No, no creo que sea necesario"- "Si, es mejor que lo dejes así".

Horas más tarde en el almuerzo, todas las chicas del salón se le acercaban a Tagiru, preguntándole por sus días de falta, él respondió que había tenido que ir al hospital para el tratamiento de su tobillo y mientras todas estaban ocupadas se escabulló y alcanzó a Airu en el pasillo: "¿No me ibas a dejar atrás verdad?"- le preguntó- "No, por supuesto que no, pero estabas muy ocupado y me adelanté"- "Siento haberte dejado esperando por mis faltas"- "No importa, igual necesitaba estar sola"– "Así que ¿no me extrañaste?"- dijo con cierto tono de depresión- "¡No, no es eso! ¡Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola!"- dijo disculpándose como si lo hubiese ofendido- "¿Aún eres muy inocente verdad?"- dijo él en voz baja- "¿Dijiste algo?"- "No, nada". Cuando comían, Tagiru pudo notar que Airu estaba más contenta de lo habitual: "¿Por qué estás tan feliz?"- "Porque…"- antes de poder responder, Tagiru exclamó con intención de fastidiarla - "¿Es porque regresé verdad?"- "No, te equivocas"- "Bueno, es porque… cómo te lo explico…"- "Si no me equivoco ¿tienes una huésped en tu casa cierto?"- "¿Por qué lo sabes?"- "Cuando me recuperé, fui a la pastelería de tu madre y vi a una niña allí, estaba completamente seguro de que no era una empleada"- mintió- "Bueno, ella es Haneko Chisana, la encontré el domingo en medio de la lluvia"- "Ya veo pero ¿Es ella lo que te hace feliz?"- "No, Haneko-chan y mi hermano mayor se gustan"- "Así que la pequeñita se enamoró…eh…"- "¿Pequeñita? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ella es a la que consideras como una hermana?!"- "Si, la misma"- "Pero entonces ¿sabes por qué Haneko-chan no quiere regresar a su casa y de su familia?"- "Si, es un asunto muy complicado"- "¡No importa! ¡Quiero saberlo!"- "¿Estás segura?"- "Si, Haneko-chan es como una amiga para mí, y quiero saberlo"- "Ya veo…"- "Pues, la pequeñita vive en esta ciudad junto con sus padres, era feliz hasta que un día, un chico le rompió el corazón y precisamente ese día sus padres tuvieron un accidente que les provocó amnesia"- "No puede ser…"- "Le iba a sugerir que se quedara conmigo mientras tanto pero desapareció y por cosas del destino, llegó a ustedes"- "No tenía idea de que Haneko-chan…"- "Pero ¡Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo!"- dijo levantándose de su sitio con gran aspiración- "¿Ahh?"- "¡Para que Haneko-chan y Shinosuke-niichan estén juntos!"- "Hum…"- "¿Qué pasa?"- "En ese asunto no deberías meterte…"- "¿Por qué no?"- "No puedes darle falsas esperanzas, y aunque su cariño sea mutuo, la pequeñita es algo sensible y caprichosa, se pondría celosa fácilmente"- "Pero, aún así…"- le insistió Airu- "Si no quieres lastimar más a la pequeñita, no lo hagas"- dijo mirándola seriamente, no era ninguna broma, y él sabía porque lo decía- "Si, entiendo"- le respondió ella notando su seriedad.

Ese día, Haneko no se preocupó ni por un segundo por sus cuentas pendientes con Cure Love, estaba segura de lo que quería, aunque sus padres la hubiesen olvidado y no podía volver a Fearland, quería seguir viviendo con las personas que la recibieron con tanta amabilidad. Mientras lavaba los trastes, vio que se le había olvidado el postre del almuerzo de Shinosuke: "¡No puede ser!"- cuando terminó se dirigió a Minako- "Minako-san ¿Podría salir un momento?"- "Si claro, ¿A dónde vas?"- "Debo darle algo a Shinosuke"- "Bien, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado"- "Gracias". Al llegar a la Preparatoria Tomoe, Haneko estaba a una calle de allí esperando a que Shinosuke saliera: "Ya casi es hora"- "Me pregunto ¿Qué debería decirle? ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!"- al verlo salir, Haneko se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que Shinosuke salía junto con una bella chica de cabello negro y largo aferrada a su brazo- "No puedo creerlo…"- pensó- "¡No, no, no!"- luego dejó caer el pastel y huyó, al rato se sentó en el banco del parque y llorando pensaba- "Otra vez…"- "¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?"- "¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡No quiero volver a sufrir esta humillación!"- al notar el profundo odio de su súbita, Lady Hately decía- "A llegado el momento…"- "¡Marioretta!"- "¡Si, Lady Hately!"- dijo la mujer apareciendo frente a su soberana- "El odio de su corazón es más fuerte que antes, significa que si falla…"- "Si, lo sé mi señora"- y Hately envió a un pequeño murciélago con un mensaje- "¡Ve!"- la criatura chilló y se dirigió a Haneko. Ella la recibió y vio el mensaje- "Esto es…"- y lo leyó- "_Esta será tu última oportunidad, destruye a Cure Love y podrás volver_"- esta se secó las lágrimas y alzó su rostro serio y lleno de dolor- "Cure Love…vas a caer…".

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Haneko aún no regresaba, Minako estaba muy preocupada y cuando llegó su hijo, le preguntó: "¡Shinosuke!"-"¿Mamá qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ves tan afligida?"- "¿Dónde está Haneko-chan? ¿No vino contigo?"- "No ¿por qué lo dices?"- "Dijo que iba a darte algo pero aún no ha regresado"- "No…"- dijo Shinosuke perturbado ya que pensó que le habían hecho algo a la pequeña Haneko y salió de su casa corriendo a buscarla- "¡Haneko! ¿Dónde te has metido?"- y llamó a su hermana para contarle de lo sucedido – "¿Diga?"- "¡Ai-chan! ¡Haneko no aparece!"- "¡¿Qué?!"- "¡Mamá dijo que ella iba a buscarme, pero nunca apareció!"- "Haneko-chan…"- dijo sorprendida- "¡Te ayudaré a buscarla!"- dijo y después colgó. Mientras corría pensaba: "Haneko-chan ¿Qué puede haberte ocurrido?"- "¿Dónde estás?"- Airu buscó cerca de la Preparatoria Tomoe, pero no la encontró- "Haneko-chan…"- dijo con la cabeza baja y siguió caminando hacia el parque y vio la sombra de alguien que estaba frente a ella y cuando la vio fijamente, era Haneko parada allí en la calle con la mirada baja - "¡Haneko-chan! ¡Qué alivio!"- dijo Airu y trató de correr hacia ella, Haneko alzó su mirada llena de desprecio deteniéndola- "Haneko-chan ¿Por qué me miras así?"- "¡Vamos, Shinosuke-niichan está muy preocupado por ti!"- "No lo haré…"- "¿Ehh?"- "Porque…te destruiré…"- dijo y una onda oscura la convirtió de repente en Vamphirisa y el cielo se tornó de oscuro - "No puede ser…"- "…Cure Love…"- continuó ella sacando sus garras- "Todo este tiempo, estuviste junto a mí…"- Airu estaba perturbada, no podía ni moverse y Vamphirisa la atacó velozmente pero antes de que pudiese tocarla, Mary salió de la mochila y potenció su escudo, esto lanzó lejos a Vamphirisa pero ella reaccionó en el aire y mantuvo su postura- "¡Airu! ¿Estás bien-merii?"- "Si…" – dijo triste -"¡Transfórmate-merii!"- "Pero yo…"- "¡Debes hacerlo-merii!"- "De acuerdo"- "Lovely Lipstick ¡Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- "¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- Vamphirisa atacó a Cure Love con una patada desde arriba y ella la receptó con sus manos cruzadas- "¡Vamphirisa! ¿Por qué haces esto?"- la chica murciélago sin responder, retrocedió y empezó a atacar con sus uñas alargadas, Love no tenía intenciones de lastimarla, fuese Haneko o Vamphirisa, así que solo esquivaba los golpes- "¡Detente! ¡Yo no quiero lastimarte!"- luego su oponente la golpeó por abajo y a punto de caer le plantó un puño en el estómago lanzándola lejos- "¡Cure Love-merii!"- dijo Mary preocupada, Cure Love se levantó algo dolida por el golpe- "¿Por qué me atacas? ¿Acaso no eras mi amiga? ¿Todo fue para poder llegar a vencerme?"- "Te equivocas, todo esto es tu culpa…"- "¿Mi culpa?"- "Si, así es, si no hubieses aparecido…"- dijo apretando su puño- "¡YO NO ESTARÍA SUFRIENDO!"- y la atacó de nuevo, esta vez Cure Love esquivaba y bloqueaba sus golpes- "¿Por qué dices que sufres?"- "¡Yo, mamá y Shinosuke-niichan te acogimos en nuestra casa y te consideramos una persona importante! ¿Acaso sufrías por eso?"- "¡CÁLLATE! ¡Si te hubiese matado desde el primer momento, jamás me hubieran amenazado con destruirme a mí!"- decía con lágrimas en sus ojos, al escuchar esto, Love se sorprendió, así que después de todo, si era su culpa de que Vamphirisa sufriera tanto miedo y desesperación- "¡Toma esto!"- dijo empujándola con una doble patada que la arrastró por el suelo- "Cure Love-merii ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Debes resistir-merii!"- dijo Mary dirigiéndose a ella – "No puedo Mary…"- "¿merii?"- "Yo soy la culpable de su desgracia…"- "Tagiru-kun tiene razón, no debería meterme más en este asunto o realmente la lastimaré"- "¡No digas eso-merii!"- gritó Mary- "¡Airu eres una buena chica-merii! ¡Siempre tratas de volver felices a los demás con todo tu empeño-merii!"- "Mary…"- "¡Dijiste que querías ayudarla-merii! ¡Y yo te apoyo en eso-merii!"- "¡Pero, no puedes culparte así-merii, tu eres Cure Love-merii! ¡Proteges los sueños y recuerdos de todos, y a ella le han roto sus sueños-merii!"- "Es por eso que…"- "Si, es verdad Mary…"- dijo Cure Love levantándose- "¡Es por eso que yo debo sanar sus heridas!"- y miró a Vamphirisa con renovada voluntad de pelear, cuando esta la atacó, Love la contraatacó y batallaron entre golpes y patadas- "Pequeñita…"- dijo Wolfzack quien recientemente las observaba pelear, a la par iban las dos con potentes golpes, luego Vamphirisa se alejó y le lanzó su rayo, pero Love lo contrarrestó- "Pretty Cure Rainbow Lovely Kiss!"- ambos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión de humo en la que ambas continuaron su pelea- "¡Vamphirisa, podemos detener esto, yo no quiero lastimarte!"- "¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Tú y tu hermano ya han hecho suficiente!"- dijo ella haciendo retroceder a su enemiga- "¡Te equivocas! ¡Shinosuke-niichan no te lastimaría, el te quiere mucho!"- "¡Mientes!"- luego Vamphirisa voló alto y le lanzó varios rayos negros con forma de murciélago que se dirigían a Cure Love, ella saltó golpeando y esquivando los rayos, Vamphirisa la golpea velozmente pero Love detiene su golpe- "¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Te lo dije antes, todos nosotros te queremos!"- esta frase hizo que Vamphirisa recordara aquel momento en que Airu se lo había dicho, pero luego reaccionó y le lanzó una patada- "¡Créeme por favor!"- dijo Cure Love bloqueando la patada, pero la chica murciélago aún no le hacía caso y le trató de dar otro golpe, Cure Love lo repelió y la golpeó por la espalda con su palma suavemente con fuerza contenida tirándola al suelo y después aterrizó- "¡Por favor, detente, yo no quiero pelear contigo"- aunque el golpe le había afectado, Vamphirisa se levantó y le dijo-"Si no peleas conmigo, morirás…"- "No hay forma de solucionar esto de otra forma más que pelear hasta que una de las dos caiga…"- "¡No, yo sé que hay otra forma!"- Vamphirisa reunió su poder alrededor de ella creando un aura oscura que la cubría y se dirigió a Cure Love como si fuera una bala, Cure Love se dirigió a ella de la misma forma- "Pretty Cure Heart Explosion Kiss!"- ambas chocaron y trataron con todas sus fuerzas de resistir el impacto de su contraria pero terminaron lastimándose en la explosión causada. Cure Love se levantó pesadamente diciéndole: "Ese día, cuando atacaste en el parque de diversiones, yo quería ayudarte…"-"…apareciste frente a mí con tu forma humana pero en mí seguía el deseo de ayudarlas a las dos…"- "¿Por qué? ¡He hecho demasiado daño! ¿Por qué insististe en ayudarme?"- le preguntaba Vamphirisa quien se levantaba también pero el impacto la había dejado más lastimada que a Love- "Porque no me importa si eres cruel o no, si eres Vamphirisa o Haneko-chan, ¡Todos tienen el derecho a dejar de sufrir!"- le respondió poniéndose frente a ella y le extendió su mano- "Porque me gusta ver a las personas que quiero sonreír y ser felices"- "Cure…Love…"- dijo Vamphirisa sorprendida y trató de tomar la mano de su amiga hasta que- "¡No la toques!"- gritó Wolfzack golpeando a Cure Love con una patada y haciéndola estrellar contra una pared- "¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces?"- "¡¿Tú qué haces?!"- "Es tu momento, debes matarla ahora!"- "¡No puedo!"- "¿Por qué no? ¡Si no lo haces, Marioretta vendrá por ti!"- "¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Es que Cure Love es…"- a punto de revelarle la identidad de esta, el cielo se torno de magenta y varios muñecos rodeaban el parque como si fuese un armario"- "Me parece que ya es tarde, lobito…"- "¡Tú!"- dijo Wolfzack enojado y gruñendo como si fuese a atacar, del cielo salió un agujero negro y de ahí Marioretta sentada tranquilamente sobre una de sus marionetas con forma de dragón- "Pero ¿y qué puedes hacer ahora? Nada, será mejor que te retires"- la mujer tenía razón, él ya no podía hacer nada por Vamphirisa, aún así no se retiró de allí y le seguía gruñendo pero la chica murciélago, lo tomó del brazo atrayendo su atención, y asintió para que él se retirara y justamente, aunque con mucho dolor, fue lo que él hizo- "Vaya, así que has madurado"- le dijo Marioretta.

Mientras tanto, Mary trataba de despertar a Cure Love: "¡Cure Love, despierta-merii!"- "Ahh…"- al abrir los ojos, Love vio la situación y trató de levantarse inmediatamente pero el choque la había dejado muy herida- "Bueno, es hora"- dijo Marioretta, Vamphirisa apretaba sus puños y cerraba los ojos para recibir el ataque, y la mujer movió habilidosamente sus dedos haciendo que los hilos controlaran la boca del dragón- "¡Muere!"- gritó y el dragón lanzó un potente rayo de humo negro, Love al ver que la misteriosa mujer quería matar a su amiga, ignorando sus heridas, corrió velozmente y bloqueó el rayo- "Pretty Cure Rosetta Shield Kiss!"- Vamphirisa abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida por ver esto- "¡No lo hagas! ¡Ella es más fuerte!"- le decía- "¡No, no dejaré que te lastime!"- le respondió ella resistiendo el poder del rayo- "Si es así, es mejor dos por uno ¿no lo creen?"- dio Marioretta moviendo los hilos hacia atrás y el poder de su ataque se potenció, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Cure Love resistió lo más que pudo- "Solo un poco más, si tan solo tuviera más fuerza…"- "Cure Love…"- decía Vamphirisa, el escudo se rompió causando una explosión que desvaneció ambos ataques- "Vaya, que niñita tan interesante, pero les llegó el momento"- "No… no dejaré que… le hagas…daño…"- dijo Love, realmente ella quería que no mataran a su amiga- "Entonces…"- luego movió otra marioneta con forma humana que tenía en su boca una hoja de katana oscura, que iba a atravesar a Cure Love, en el último momento, Vamphirisa la empujó y recibió el impacto, la hoja la atravesó transparentemente en la costilla izquierda- "Hum" – rió Marioretta, pero esto era una trampa- "¡Cure Love ataca a la marioneta!"- dijo ella sosteniendo la marioneta- "¡Sí!"- luego giró el primer corazón de su broche haciendo caer la esfera de Cure Peace (recolectada en el capítulo anterior) y pintó sus labios con el Lovely Lipstick- "Pretty Cure Peace Lightning Kiss!"- el corazón amarillo dio una descarga de rayos a la marioneta humana pero no le pasó mayor cosa- "¡Tontas! ¿Qué no saben que los relámpagos no afectan a las cosas que crecen de la tierra?"- "¿De verdad?"- dijo Vamphirisa apartando la marioneta de ella, cuando lo notó, Marioretta pudo ver que el impacto del relámpago había causado una pequeña llama que quemó los hilos- "¡No! ¡Mis hilos, Albert!"- dijo refiriéndose a la marioneta, debido a que esta no tenía oportunidades para atacar ahora, se retiró- "¡Me las pagarás!"- junto con ella, todos los demás muñecos desaparecieron y Vamphirisa se desmayó por su herida pero Love la recogió- "¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?"- ella hizo aparecer las últimas tres esferas que le quedaban, dos de ellas tenían el símbolo de Cure Decor y la última con el Cure Lovie, una era anaranjada (de Cure Sunny), otra rosa (Cure Happy) y la última de azul claro (Cure Diamond), las esferas se colocaron en el broche llenando los espacios entre las esferas ya recolectadas- "Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho"- "¡Eso no importa! ¡Vamphirisa, por favor no mueras!"- dijo Love con lágrimas en sus ojos- "Ya es muy tarde…"- "¡No es cierto! ¡Nunca es tarde! ¡Yo creo en eso!"- exclamó y luego la esfera de Cure Pine comenzó a brillar intensamente- "¿Huh?"- "Cure Love entendió perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, luego acostó a Vamphirisa desmayada en el suelo y giró el primer corazón de su broche haciendo girar el segundo y dejar caer la esfera del corazón sagrado de Cure Pine, y pintó sus labios con el Lovely Lipstick tornado de amarillo crema- "Pretty Cure Pine Healing Kiss"- el corazón se dirigió delicadamente al pecho de Vamphirisa y el cuerpo de esta empezó a brillar intensamente convirtiéndose en Haneko- "¡Haneko-chan!"- dijo Love de felicidad cuando esta se levantó- "Pero cómo…"- Cure Love se destransformó en Airu y le dijo –"Ya no eres Vamphirisa, así que todo volverá a ser como antes"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, ya no tienes porque sufrir"- Haneko estaba muy feliz, ya no era súbita de Lady Hately, por lo tanto esta no podía ponerle ni un dedo encima a Haneko, con esta felicidad abrazó a Airu y le dijo: "Cure Love, no, Airu muchas gracias"- "De nada, Haneko-chan".

A lo lejos, Shinosuke venía corriendo y gritaba: "¡Haneko! ¡Haneko!"- "¡Es Shinosuke-niichan!"- dijo Airu quien recogió a Mary y se fue a esconder- "¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas Airu?"- "No te preocupes por mí, pero no quiero interrumpirlos"- para cuando Shinosuke llega a ella, estaba totalmente agotado- "Shinosuke…"- y reaccionó muy enojado- "¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!"- dijo inconscientemente esta última frase haciendo que Haneko y él se sonrojaran- "Digo ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!"- "Lo siento, yo…"- "…iba a darte el postre que había olvidado darte con tu Bento pero cuando estaba por hacerlo…"- "¿Ahh?"- "…te vi con otra chica aferrada a tu brazo y…yo…yo…"- "¿Sentiste celos verdad?"- "Si… ¡Espera no, no fue así!"- antes de poder negarlo, Shinosuke la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo- "No hace falta que digas más"- "Shinosuke…"- dijo ella totalmente roja- "…tu me gustas…"- dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo- "Y tú a mi también"- al escuchar esto, Haneko estaba muerta de la felicidad en su interior, al fin había encontrado la cura de su dolor y la persona que en verdad quería, luego de que Haneko y Shinosuke se retiraran, Airu aún escondida dijo- "¡Que alivio!"- "Airu, tu purificaste su odio y la salvaste-merii"- "Si y Haneko-chan ya es feliz"- luego Mary pensó mientras Airu veía como ese "par de tórtolos" se tomaban tímidamente de las manos- "No cabe duda-merii"- "El poder del sueño de Airu y también de su corazón son muchos más fuertes que los de cualquier otra persona-merii "- "Incluso el de la Reina Amore-merii"- con este pensamiento, la ovejita miró al cielo y se preguntó- "Amore-sama ¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer con todo lo que esta pasando-merii?".


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9:_

_¡Reunión Familiar!_

_¡Wolfzack reaparece!_

En el instituto Kobayashi, eran las 12:00 pm, como era habitual desde hace dos semanas, Airu caminaba hacia el lugar donde ella y Tagiru almorzaban, pasando por la cancha tenis, comenzó a pensar: "Ahora que Haneko-chan ha vuelto a ser humana, me pregunto…"- He imaginó la primera aparición de Wolfzack y la de Marioretta- "¿Quién será mi próximo enemigo?"- "En cualquier caso ¡Debo volverme más fuerte, si quiero cumplir mi objetivo!"- en la cancha, Tagiru tenía que entrenar mucho y muy duro debido a sus faltas, sin embargo no parecía el mismo de siempre, había dejado sola a Vamphirisa en su muerte, ni siquiera pudo ayudarla y sabiendo que la muerte de su "hermana" había sido culpa de la recién aparecida Pretty Cure, agarró con furia su raqueta y golpeó la pelota con tanta fuerza que esta rebotó con esa misma fuerza y golpeó a Airu, quien pasaba por ahí, en la frente y cayó al suelo, Tagiru corrió hacia ella, la recogió del piso y le preguntó- "¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?"- "Si…no te…preocupes…"- dijo algo mareada- "Cielos…". Luego cuando almorzaban, Airu ponía una lata de refresco sobre su frente para calmar la hinchazón y le dijo a Tagiru: "No fue un golpe muy grave, a demás esto me pasa todo el tiempo con las pelotas de tenis"- cuando lo volteó a ver, este ni siquiera había tocado la carne que era lo que siempre comía primero- "¿Qué te ocurre? Aun no has empezado a comer"- él no le respondió- "Si es por el golpe, ya te dije que no te preocupes"- "No es eso"- "¿Huh?"- "Es la pequeñita…"- "¿Haneko-chan?"- "¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso le pasó algo y no lo sé?"- preguntó algo inquieta- "Lo siento…"- "¿Por qué te disculpas?"- "La pequeñita desapareció de tu casa hace unos días ¿verdad?"- "Si, pero…"- "Es mi culpa…"- "¿De qué hablas?"- luego Airu supuso que Tagiru no sabía que había vuelto y no pudo disimular su risa- "¿Por qué te ríes?"- "Porque Haneko-chan está sana y salva"- cuando Airu le dijo esto, Tagiru realmente se sorprendió - "Si, Shinosuke-niichan la encontró y la llevó a casa"- "Así que no te preocupes por eso"- "Bien"- "¡Ahora, comamos!"- "¡Buen Provecho!"- mientras comían, el chico se preguntó- "¿Cómo es posible que siga con vida? Si, la última vez Marioretta debió haberla acabado"- "Airu…"- se dirigió a la chica a su lado- "¿Sí?"- "Si no te molesta quisiera acompañarte a tu casa"- "¿Por qué?"- "Tengo que preguntarle algo a la pequeñita"- sin pensarlo muy bien, Airu le respondió- "De acuerdo".

Mientras en la ciudad, Minako estaba comprando algunas cosas en el supermercado: "Veamos, un salmón, cebollines, rábanos, tomates y también unos cuantos melocotones…"- "¡Bien! ¡Ya tengo todo para la cena de hoy!"- después de pagar y salir del supermercado, vio a una mujer que repartía panfletos cerca de allí, de repente, un fuerte viento sopló y se llevó uno de ellos, Minako lo recogió y la señora se dirigió a ella- "¡Lo siento!"- le dijo disculpándose- "No se preocupe, aquí tiene"- dijo ella devolviéndoselo, al verlo, el panfleto tenía una foto de Haneko, y encima de ella, un escrito que la relataba como perdida- "¿Huh?"- "¿Le sucede algo señora?"- "No, nada"- luego le preguntó- "La niña que está en esta foto ¿es su hija?"- "Si, su nombre es Haneko Chisana, desapareció hace unos meses pero por alguna razón no la hemos encontrado"- "Si me permite, me gustaría ayudarla"- "Es muy amable, pero…"- "¡No se preocupe por ello! Pero primero ¿Podría decirme su nombre?"- "¿Ahh?"- "Si encuentro a su hija, le preguntaré el nombre de su madre, así que quisiera saberlo"- "Soy Unohana Chisana"- "Y yo soy Minako Mihara"- luego Unohana le dio un panfleto a esta y le dijo- "Si tiene alguna información por favor llame a este número ¿de acuerdo?"- "Si, por supuesto".

Al llegar a casa, Minako se dirigió a Haneko: "Bienvenida, Minako-san"- le dijo ella- "Hola, Haneko-chan"- "¿Encontró todo para la cena de hoy?"- "Si"- "Haneko-chan tengo que preguntarte algo de suma importancia"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, dime ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu…"- "¡Ya llegue!"- dijo Airu interrumpiéndola, con Tagiru a su lado- "Buenas Tardes"- dijo el chico- "¡Airu, Tagiru!"- dijo Haneko sorprendida al verlos llegar- "¡Bienvenidos!"- dijo Minako- "¿Tagiru, por qué has venido?"- "Vine a visitar a… Haneko"- dijo ciertamente nervioso ya que nunca le había dicho así- "Espera ¿Conoces a Haneko-chan?"- "Si"- "Si me permiten quisiera hablar a solas con ella"- "¡Por supuesto!"- dijo Airu quien se llevó a su madre fuera de la sala a la cocina. Haneko no tenía miedo de Tagiru, después de todo, ella ya no era una sirvienta de Lady Hately, y a menos que tuviera el hermoso sueño no era necesario lastimarla: "¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?"- le dijo- "¿Por qué sigues viva? Si yo vi cuando Marioretta iba a matarte"- "Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero a pesar de la fuerte patada que le diste a Cure Love, ella se levantó y me protegió de Marioretta"- "¿Volverás a Fearland?"- "No, no puedo, yo ya no soy Vamphirisa"- "¿Qué dices?"- mientras esperaban en la cocina, Minako le preguntó a su hija- "Airu ¿tú sabes de dónde se conocen esos dos?"- "Mas o menos"- dijo ella mientras calentaba el té- "Tagiru-kun me dijo que consideraba a Haneko-chan como su hermana pequeña"- "Ya veo…"- "También que sabía que ella había desaparecido y por eso vino, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien"- "Awww ¡Que adorable!"- "Por cierto… Airu"- "¿Sí?"- "El té está hirviendo"- "¿EHHH?"- expresó y luego apagó la estufa- "Estuvo cerca…"- en la otra habitación, Haneko terminaba de explicarle a Tagiru cómo sucedió todo después de que él se fuera- "Ya veo, así que ella te volvió humana de nuevo ¿verdad?"- "Si"- "¿Y tus padres?"- "Aún no sé si me recuerdan o no, pero está bien"- "¿Ahh?"- "En esta casa, también soy muy feliz"- dijo sonriendo- "Hum…"- "Siendo así creo que ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme…"- "Ya llegue"- dijo Shinosuke quien recientemente había entrado- "¡Ah, ya llegó!"-dijo Haneko emocionada- "¿Uh?"- Haneko corrió hacia la puerta y saludó con un abrazo a su querido Shinosuke- "¡Qué bueno que has llegado!"- "¡Bienvenido!"- "Gracias, Haneko"- Airu y su madre salieron de la cocina- "¡Ahh! ¡Shinosuke-niichan, bienvenido!"- al salir para acercarse a su hermano, tropezó y casi deja caer las tazas y la tetera al piso, debido a que Tagiru se movió velozmente agarrando la bandeja y a Airu de la cintura al mismo tiempo, ante esta acción todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Airu- "¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó el chico de ojos dorados-"S-si…"- respondió ella sonrojada de la vergüenza por lo ocurrido, Tagiru la soltó y le dijo- "Será mejor que yo lleve esto…"- "¡No, no te molestes!"- le dijo Airu, Shinosuke quien desde un principio tenía cierto desagrado a Tagiru le dijo seriamente- "Si, es lo mejor, o sino Ai-chan la dejará caer de nuevo"- "¡Shinosuke-niichan!"- le gritó enojada su hermana por hacerla pasar de torpe, en la sala principal, Tagiru dejó cuidadosamente la bandeja sobre la mesa- "Gracias…"- "De nada, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado"- y trató de retirarse- "¡Espera!"- "¿Qué?"- "¿No te quedarás a tomar el té?"- "No, gracias"- "Lo hice yo misma"- dijo Airu insistiéndole- "Bien, pero agrégale dos cubos de azúcar"- "¡De acuerdo!"- dijo sonriendo, después de que Airu sirviera té a todos, Minako dijo- "Haneko-chan lo que te iba a preguntar hace un momento"- "¿Sí?"- "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?"- "Es Unohana…"- "¡Ya veo!"- "¿Por qué lo pregunta?"- "Por esto"- dijo mostrando el panfleto- "Esto es…"- "Encontré a una mujer que entregaba varios de estos en el supermercado, esa mujer era tu madre"- "Podría ser posible que…"- dijo a punto de llorar de felicidad mientras miraba a Airu, y esta le sonrió- "¿Al fin puedo volver a casa?"- dijo mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus delicadas mejillas- "¿No es genial? ¡Me alegro por ti, Haneko-chan!"- dijo Airu- "Gracias…"- "Gracias por el té…"- dijo Tagiru poniendo la taza en la mesa y retirándose- "¿Ya te vas?"- le preguntó Airu-"Si, ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer aquí"- "Tagiru…"- lo llamó Haneko- "¿Si pequeñita?"- "Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí"- le dijo la niña sonriendo, esto le sorprendió ya que cada vez que le decía pequeñita se enfadaba- "…De…nada…"- respondió y luego se fue, en la calle, pensaba en la felicidad de Haneko, de verdad, aunque no lo demostró, estaba muy feliz de que ella recuperara su vida, sin embargo, eso era algo que él no tenía, Tagiru era hijo único, sus padres habían fallecido, no había nada en este mundo que valiera la pena para que él volviera a ser humano, lo único que le quedaba era servir a aquella que haría sufrir a aquellos que le hicieron lo mismo en el pasado, vengarse de aquella y aquel que lo traicionaron.

En la noche, mientras Minako llamaba a Unohana para avisarle sobre Haneko, Mary esperaba a Airu para que esta le diese su cena: "¡Que divertido-merii!"- decía mientras saltaba sobre la cama diciendo- "merii, merii, merii, merii…"- y paró un momento diciendo-"Espero que Airu no tarde mucho"- de un momento a otro pensó- "¡Es verdad!"- "Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán en el Valle de los Sueños?"- tocó dos veces el corazón rojo de su collar de lana con su patita derecha y el corazón brilló apareciendo una especie de pantalla frente a Mary- "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí-kuri?"- dijo un hámster blanco con manchas naranjas que poseía una pequeña armazón sobre sus hombros- "¡Sparkly-merii!"- "¡Princesa Mary-kuri! ¿Por qué me ha llamado- kuri? ¿Sucede algo malo-kuri?"- "No-merii, todo está bien-merii"- "¿Ya encontró al dueño del hermoso sueño-kuri? ¿Él está bien-kuri?"- "Si-merii, y no es un él es una ella-merii" – "¡Estamos salvados-kuri!"- "Sparkly ¿Aún no aparece Amore-sama-merii?"- "No-kuri, no ha habido ni un solo rastro de ella-kuri"- "¿Y no han preguntado en el Reino del Pensamiento o al Rey Pesadilla de la Llanura de las pesadillas-merii?"- "En el primero no ha estado-kuri, además de que el Rey de allí desapareció un poco antes-kuri"- "Y también, el Rey Pesadilla ha estado muy extraño desde que Lady Hately apareció, por eso no le hemos podido preguntar-kuri"- "Ya veo-merii…"- "No se preocupe Princesa-kuri, estoy seguro de que la Reina Amore, su hermana, está bien-kuri"- "¡De acuerdo-merii! ¡Tienes razón-merii!"- "Ahora me retiro-kuri"- "Adiós-merii"- al colgar, la pantalla desapareció, Airu abrió la puerta- "¡Mary, te traje la cena!"- dijo- "¡Si-merii!"- dijo bajando de la cama de un salto- "¿Qué es? ¿Qué es-merii?"- insistía mientras daba saltitos de la emoción- "Toma"- dijo Airu dándole el plato- "¡Si, Curry con salsa-merii!"- después caminó con el plato sobre su cabeza y saltó al escritorio sin derramarlo, se sentó y empezó a comer- "¡Buen provecho-merii!"- al verla tan feliz DEVORANDO su comida, sonrió- "Airu…"- dijo Haneko detrás de ella- "Haneko-chan ¿Pasa algo?"- "Quiero hablar contigo"- "Está bien"- después ambas entraron en la habitación y mientras Mary comía, Haneko le dijo- "Airu, muchas gracias"- "¿Por?"- "Por todo lo que has hecho por mí"- "No lo agradezcas, te lo dije, quería ayudarte tanto como pudiese para que fuera feliz"- "Lo sé pero, en cambio yo…"- luego Airu puso su mano sobre el hombro de Haneko-"Eso ya no importa, Haneko-chan ya eres una persona nueva, te has arrepentido por lo malo que has hecho y también me devolviste los recuerdos de aquellas a quienes se los robaste"- dijo mientras le mostraba el Broche Corazón con las esferas recolectadas- "Ahora y se las devolveré"- "Minako-san tenía razón, eres una buena chica"- "Ehh, bueno gracias"- dijo algo apenada por el halago- "Haneko-chan ¿Por qué tus padres te olvidaron?"- "Al convertirme en Vamphirisa, todos los que había conocido se olvidaron de mí"- "¿En serio?"- dijo y luego pensó que Tagiru le había mentido, aunque era lógico ya que él no sabía sobre Cure Love, pero eso también le hizo pensar- "¿Y por qué Tagiru-kun no te olvido?"- le dijo- "Es que él es…"- antes de poder decirle, Shinosuke tocó a la puerta- "¿Si?"- "Haneko, mamá dijo que se encontraran mañana en el parque cercano al distrito comercial"- "Si, de acuerdo"- "Por cierto ¿Puedes entrar?"- le preguntó Haneko, lo cual puso nerviosa a Airu- "Si, ya entro"- antes de que lo hiciera, Airu metió a Mary bajo la cama velozmente- "¿Qué pasa Haneko?"- preguntó él después de entrar- "Oye, Shinosuke…"- dijo algo nerviosa- "… cuando me vaya ¿nos seguiremos viendo?"- ante esto sonrió y le afirmó- "Por supuesto, siempre podremos acordar en el parque cercano a la preparatoria"- Haneko se puso muy feliz, y con esa felicidad abrazó a Shinosuke- "Te quiero mucho"- le dijo- "Lo sé"- frente a la empalagosa escena, Airu no tuvo más opción que interrumpirla diciendo- "Awww… ¡Ustedes dos se ven tan tiernos!"- Shinosuke reaccionó algo avergonzado y se sonrosó- "¡Ai-chan! ¡¿Qué no te he dicho que no escuches las conversaciones de los demás?!"- "¡Pero si ustedes estaban al frente mío, no es mi culpa!"- "Pero si fue tu culpa dejar caer la bandeja de té al piso"- este comentario la hizo enojar- "¡Pero no lo hice! ¡Tagiru-kun la agarró!"- "¿Te refieres al temerario que prueba tu mortífera comida?"- "¡No cocino tan mal!"- "Si lo haces"- contestaron Shinosuke y Haneko al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Airu se callara- "Ese fue un golpe muy duro-merii"- dijo Mary quien ya había terminado de comer.

En Fearland, Wolfzack estaba frente a Lady Hately quien le dijo: "Wolfzack, tú serás el siguiente oponente de Cure Love"- "Si, mi lady"- "¿Cómo va la búsqueda del hermoso sueño?"- "Sin resultados, sigo teniendo el mismo bloqueo de siempre"- "Sigue buscando, debemos tenerlo de inmediato"- "Si"- y se retiró, Okuhatter lo paró en la gran puerta que conectaba a la sala de Lady Hately diciéndole- "Esa cara…"- "¿Vas a destrozar a esa Pretty Cure por lo que le hizo a la señorita Vamphirisa?"- "No, después de todo, ella sigue con vida"- "Aun así, no dejaré que Cure Love arruine el deseo de Lady Hately"- "Así se habla"- dijo Okuhatter y luego desapareció, lo mismo hizo Wolfzack diciendo: "Hum… ¿Con la misma frialdad de siempre eh?".

Al dia siguiente, era domingo, Minako junto a sus hijos y Haneko se dirigieron al parque para reunir a esta última con sus padres. Al llegar, allí estaban ellos, Unohana y su esposo Takaichi, cuando Haneko vio a sus padres al fin, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó: "¡Mamá! ¡Papá!"- "Mi pequeña Haneko, te he extrañado tanto"- "No vuelvas a desaparecer ¿de acuerdo?"- "Si, lo prometo"- después los soltó y se dirigió a la familia Mihara diciéndoles- "Minako-san, muchas gracias por todo"- "De nada, Haneko-chan"- "Shinosuke, Airu a ustedes también muchas gracias"- "No hay de que"- "Te extrañaremos mucho"- "Y yo a ustedes"- mientras los padres de Haneko le agradecían a la madre de Airu por cuidar de ella, en el distrito comercial cercano, Wolfzack buscaba al dueño del hrmoso sueño: "Debe estar por esta zona…"- al igual que otras veces le dio el mismo bloqueo, sin embargo, al ver una de las chicas de su clase sonriendo dijo- "Ahí está…"- la chica volteó en la esquina, pero misteriosamente terminó en un callejón sin salida- "¿Ehh?"- "Qué extraño ¿Cómo terminé aquí?"- "Porque yo te robaré tu hermoso sueño…"- dijo Wolfzack detrás de ella y le enterró su mano sacándole su sueño, sin embargo, no era el más hermoso sueño- "Vaya, así que este no era…"- "Bueno, nunca hay que desperdiciar una oportunidad"- cogió una esfera del corazón sagrado de color azul-violeta con una nota corchea en el centro y la fusionó con aquel sueño- "¡Cubre todo sueño con la oscuridad del alma!"- "¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- de la fusión, surgió un yumeita con forma de serpiente- "Yumeishta…"- dijo aquel monstruo viperino- "¡Devora todos los sueños a tu paso!"- "Shh…"- saliendo del callejón, el Yumeita se arrastró por los edificios espantando a todos, no lo solo eso, también devoraba todos los sueños a su paso hasta que llegó al parque cercano. Allí ambas familias se despedían hasta que llegó el Yumeita: "¡Yumeishta!"- "Pero que…"- "¿Qué es eso?"- dijo Shinosuke- "¡Un Yumeita!"- pensó Airu- "¡Corramos! ¡Este monstruo es muy peligroso!"- la serpiente persiguió a la familia de Haneko, ella viendo al monstruo atrás, tropezó y cayó al suelo, el Yumeita estuvo a punto de atacarla pero sus padres se interpusieron, su padre amenazó aquella víbora con bate que encontró en el suelo y su madre le ayudó a levantarse, Haneko escapó pero en cambio, el monstruo agarró a sus padres con su escamoso cuerpo y los estranguló sacándoles los sueños- "¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!"- Airu quien salió de su escondite se dirigió al monstruo- "¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a los padres de una chica inocente?"- la serpiente volteó a verla y la acechó lentamente- "¡Voy a acabar contigo!"- "¡Mary!"- "¡Si-merii!"- "¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando al odio y convirtiéndolo en amor, Cure Love!"- "¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del odio!" –"¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- "¡YUMEISHTA!"- gritó la serpiente atacando a Cure Love con sus filosos colmillos, ella agarró estos y los clavó en el suelo, después terminó de inmovilizar a la serpiente dándole una potente patada desde el cielo, como siguiente, desapretó su escamoso cuerpo liberando a los padres de Haneko y los dejó a su cuidado- "¿Están bien?"- preguntó esta- "Si, solo les quitó sus sueños, pero no te preocupes…"- "¡Haré que los devuelva!"- la serpiente soltó sus colmillos del suelo y trató de atacar de nuevo a la cure, esta vez con la cola, y ató su brazo para luego enrollarse alrededor de ella para estrangularla también, pero Love se deslizó fácilmente a través de sus escamas, agarró la punta de su cola y empezó a darle vueltas, luego la lanzó hacia arriba, cuando esta cayó, la golpeó con toda su fuerza y la clavó al suelo, después se alejó de ella, la serpiente intentó forzosamente levantarse- "¿Aun no te rindes?"- el Yumeita trató una vez más de atacarla con sus colmillos- "¡Entonces, toma esto!"- luego giró el primer corazón de su broche y cayó la esfera de Cure Happy- "Pretty Cure Happy Shining Kiss!"- el corazón rosa brillante viajó velozmente en forma de rayo y destruyó al yumeita por dentro, liberando todos los sueños y la esfera del Corazón Sagrado de Cure Beat que se ubicó dos espacios a la derecha del de Cure Happy, Wolfzack quien estaba a cierta distancia observando como Cure Love había derrotado a su Yumeita le dijo a esta- "¡Esta será la última vez que venzas a uno de mis yumeita!"- Cure Love volteó y le dijo- "¡Eres tú!"- "¡Wolfzack!"- "Si, a partir de ahora tu pelea será conmigo"- diciendo esto, el chico lobo desapareció.

Al rato cuando todo el alboroto causado por el Yumeita había cesado, Haneko y su familia se marcharon, pero antes esta abrazó a Airu diciéndole: "¡Airu, voy a extrañarte mucho!"- "No te preocupes puedes venir a la pastelería cuando quieras a visitarnos…"- y entonces al chica le susurró al oído- "Ten cuidado, Wolfzack es mucho más peligroso de lo que luce"- "Si"- le respondió ella, Haneko la soltó y se fue junto con sus padres, aquellos que, no importa lo que pase, te seguirán queriendo hasta el final. Airu miró al cielo y pensó: "Ese chico, atacó a los padres de Haneko-chan…"- "…y también la atacó a ella, yo no permitiré que vuelva a lastimar a alguien , esa persona tan cruel"- y apretó su puño- "¡Lo prometo!".


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10:_

_¡Seamos amigos!_

_¡El Pasado oculto de Airu!_

Cerca del instituto Kobayashi, había una camioneta parqueada negra parqueada, en ella dos hombres extraños observaban cuidadosamente la salida de los estudiantes, sin embargo, prestaron suma atención a una y solo una de ellos, Airu Mihara. El primero de ellos, de cabello oscuro y lentes negros le dijo a su compañero de cabello rubio oscuro con una coleta de caballo: "Kamabushi, infórmale al jefe, la encontramos…". Al llegar a casa, Airu se encontró con su padre al entrar: "¡Ya llegue!"- "¡Bienvenida mi pequeña!"- "¡Papá!"- "¿Cómo te ha ido?"- "Bien, pero ¿no deberías estar en una reunión en Okinawa?"- "La cambié para otro día ya que últimamente he estado mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad"- "¿Y cuánto te quedarás?"- "5 días"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si"- "¡Sí!"- dijo ella abrazando a su padre- "¿Es muy duro que nos hayamos mudado verdad?"- "No te preocupes por eso, el hecho de que nos mudáramos aquí fue para que estuviésemos a salvo"- "Airu…"- "Yo también extraño Okinawa pero también me hace feliz que todos estemos a salvo"- "Siempre has sido una niña buena…"- dijo Hiroshi despeinándola un poco- "Bien, iré a mi habitación."- Airu saludó a su madre y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación donde sacó a Mary mientras se cambiaba de ropa- "Ya puedes salir"- la pequeña ovejita salió pero con los ánimos decaídos- "¿Qué te ocurre?"- "Aún no han encontrado a la Reina Amore-sama-merii…"-"¿Reina Amore?"- "Es la gobernante del Valle de los Sueños y mi hermana mayor-merii"- "¿Tu hermana?"- "Si-merii, cuando Lady Hately apareció por primera vez, mi hermana desapareció-merii"- "¿No crees que Lady Hately la haya secuestrado?"- "No lo sé-merii, pero tendría mucho sentido-merii"- "¿Por qué?"- "Además de ti, Amore-sama es la única con el poder de manipular el más hermoso sueño, sin embargo, si fuese así se habría comunicado conmigo entre los sueños-merii"- "¿Ehh?"- "En el mundo de los sueños, el mundo que custodiamos los habitantes del Valle de los Sueños, es posible comunicarse a través de un vínculo entre las mentes y pensamientos de dos personas, tal y como la petición omniconsciente que te hizo la esfera de Cure Sword-merii"- "Ya veo…"- "Pero, no debes preocuparte mucho por eso Mary"- dijo acariciando la melena de esta- "Una persona que puede manipular ese sueño, debe tener un gran poder"- "Estoy segura de que, este donde este, tu hermana mayor estará bien, solo tienes que tener fe y esperar a que vuelva ¿de acuerdo?"- Luego Mary comenzó a llorar- "¿Ehh? ¿Qué te ocurre?"- "¡Airu!"- exclamó Mary abrazándola de repente- "¡Gracias-merii! ¡Te quiero mucho-merii!"- "Yo también te quiero Mary"- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- "También… tengo hambre-merii"- (._. EPIC FACEPALM! Solo Mary arruinaría un momento tan lindo)- "Hay un postre en el refrigerador, iré por él"- Airu bajó a la cocina y sacó dos postres del refrigerador, por alguna razón sentía que la vigilaban y volteó hacia la puerta, la abrió y en el acceso a la pastelería veía la camioneta negra, era sospechosa ya que uno de los hombres en el vehículo, la miraba fijamente y Airu a él, pero de repente la camioneta arrancó- "Eso fue extraño…"- "Esa camioneta podría ser de…"- y luego sacudió la cabeza negándolo- "¡Es imposible! ¡Ellos no saben que estoy en esta ciudad!"- y subió a su habitación de nuevo.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, Airu estaba a punto de bajarse, pero Chibaku vio la camioneta negra cerca de allí y la detuvo: "Espere, señorita Airu"- "¿Sucede algo?"- "La acompañaré hasta la entrada"- "Entiendo, de acuerdo"- y ambos salieron del auto, Airu caminaba tranquilamente y Chibaku estaba detrás de ella vigilando en todas las direcciones, al llegar a la entrada, Chibaku se retiró y Airu fue a clases, allí al abrir la puerta, sus compañeros la miraron sorprendidos, a excepción de Tagiru, callada se sentó y le preguntó a este: "Tagiru-kun…"- "¿Si?"- "¿Por qué todos me miraban de esa manera?"- "Porque llegaste acompañada de un hombre musculoso"- "¿E-eso era?"- dijo nerviosa, después de todo ninguno de sus compañeros sabía que el padre de Airu era un político importante y con tal de no levantar sospechas, Chibaku la dejaba una calle antes del instituto- "No puede ser…"- pensaba, después llegó la maestra Kazumi- "Buenos días, estudiantes"- "¡Buenos días!"- "Como saben, nuestro viaje escolar a **Yokohama**, será dentro de cuatro días"- "Así que escogeremos, cinco grupos y a sus líderes, el lunes, asegúrense de saber con quién irán"- "¡Sí!"- mientras Airu pensaba- "El viaje escolar…"- "¡No puede ser! ¡Olvidé escribir la carta que decía que no iré!"- "Lo haré al llegar a casa".

Después de un par de clases, llegó la hora del almuerzo, en ella, todas las chicas se acercaron a Airu de repente, rodeándola y una de ellas le preguntó: "Mihara-san ¿Quieres estar en nuestro grupo en el viaje escolar?"- "¡No! ¡Va estar en el nuestro! ¿Verdad?"- dijo otra- "¿Po-por qué me preguntan eso de repente?"- preguntó Airu- "¿No es lógico? ¡Queremos ser tus amigas!"- "¡Mihara irá con nosotras!"- "¡No con nosotras!"- al escuchar la palabra "amigas" se dio cuenta de que en verdad le decían eso por la aparición de Chibaku, ya que eso la hacía pasar como niña de familia adinerada- "Lo sabía…"- dijo parando la discusión de todas- "Entonces ¿Con quién iras?"- "No pienso ir al viaje…"- "¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres ser nuestra amiga?"- Airu agarró su mochila y con la mirada baja dijo- "No gracias…"- y se retiró rápidamente, preocupando a Hanako quien estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre el viaje y a Tagiru, quien la esperaba en el salón. En el patio, Airu sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, acurrucada en sus piernas decía: "¿Cuándo será que conseguiré amigas de verdad en vez de falsas que quieren el dinero de mi padre?"- "¿Qué haces allí arriba?"- le preguntó Tagiru quien estaba recostado sobre el mismo árbol- "Lamento no haberte avisado pero, puedes dejarme sola por favor"- "Lo que pasó en el salón… ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?"- "Porque sabía que todas solo me decían eso para aprovecharse de mí"- "¿Aprovecharse? ¿Según tú ser amigos es aprovecharse del otro?"- "No me refiero a eso, tu no lo comprenderías"- "¿Crees que lo hicieron por la razón de que eres una niña adinerada?"- "Si, esa es una de las razones por las cuales no me gusta hacer amigos…"- "¿De verdad?"- "Mi padre, es un político muy importante, es por esa razón que todos quieren su dinero"- "Para conseguirlo, trataron incontables veces de acercarse a mi familia y a mí, por medio del propósito de hacernos amigos"- "Siempre era mentira, y varias veces intentaron hacernos daño para conseguir lo que deseaban de él"- al decir esto comenzó a llorar- "¡Eso no es justo! ¡Mi padre no es una mala persona, él nunca le ha hecho nada malo a nadie!"- "Ya veo…"- de un salto, Tagiru se paró en la misma rama en la que estaba Airu y le dijo- "Entonces ¿no somos amigos?"- "¿Ehh?"- "Que lástima, todo este tiempo pensé que éramos amigos"-" ¡Te equivocas! Nosotros…" – "Airu…"- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- "Seamos amigos"- "Tagiru-kun…"- dijo sorprendida mientras lo miraba con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, pero giró la cabeza negándoselo- "No me interesa el dinero de nadie, vivo por mi cuenta y mis padres me dejaron lo necesario para vivir tranquilo y además…"- "No puedes pensar eso de todo el mundo, seguramente habrá otras personas además de mi que quieren ser tus amigos"- le dijo Tagiru seriamente, estas palabras la conmovieron- "Tagiru-kun…"- "¿Ehh? ¿Qué te pasa?"- "¡Gracias!"- dijo abrazándolo, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar y la separó de él rápidamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó del árbol, Airu bajó del árbol para ver si estaba bien- "¡Tagiru-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien?"- "Si"- dijo levantándose rápidamente- "Lo lamento…"- "No-no te preocupes por eso, fue un accidente"- "¡Que alivio!"- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo- "Espérame aquí"- "¿A dónde vas?"- "Voy por algo, ya regreso"- dijo y se fue corriendo, Airu lo veía con la mano y en el pecho y dijo- "Amigos… ¿eh?"- en el árbol, había quedado su mochila, y como Mary ya no podía aguantar más allí adentro, gritó mientras se movía dentro de este- "¡Airu!"- lo que llamó la atención de esta- "¡Sácame de aquí-merii! ¡Tengo hambre-merii!"- "¡Mary!"- dijo Airu mirando hacia arriba, pero debido al movimiento de la ovejita en el bolso, este se cayó en su cabeza-"Me dolió…"- "Lo…siento…merii"- dijo Mary quien también había recibido el impacto del golpe.

Más tarde, cuando salía del instituto, Airu caminó hasta el lugar donde esperaba a Chibaku, sin embargo, en vez de estar la limosina allí, estaba esa sospechosa camioneta negra de ayer: "No puede ser…"- y algo asustada volteó y corrió pero antes de siquiera poder avanzar, se tropezó con alguien, al ver a esa persona, se asustó aún más- "Tú…"- "Ha pasado tiempo sin verla, señorita Airu Mihara"- dijo uno de los hombres de chaleco gris, lentes negros y cabello rubio oscuro con una coleta de caballo- "¿Po-por qué están aquí?"- dijo retrocediendo y a punto de huir, el hombre la agarró del brazo y la atrapó- "¿Por qué otra cosa vendría Airu-chan?"- dijo una chica de cabello rojo peinado con una coleta alta y voluminosa, y ojos marrones - "¡Ritsuko-chan!"- dijo Airu sorprendida- "La última vez pudiste escapar de mí, pero apuesto a que esta vez tu padre pagará una inmensa fortuna por ti"- dijo acariciando uno de los mechones de el cabello de esta- "¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Chibaku?!"- "No vendrá a rescatarte eso es seguro"- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?"- "Creo ya habértelo dicho"- dijo la chica pelirroja sonriendo cruelmente- "Mis padres tenían deudas con estos tipos, huyeron sin mí y las deudas cayeron bajo mi responsabilidad"- "Cuando estudiábamos juntas y éramos amigas, me di cuenta de que si te teníamos en mi poder, tu padre les pagaría a ellos todas las deudas"- "¡No!"- dijo Airu soltándose, el otro hombre de cabello oscuro, iba a amenazarla con su revólver hasta que alguien se lo arrebató de las manos de una patada- "Pero que…"- Airu se sorprendió al ver a esa persona ¡Era Tagiru!, el hombre enojado trató de golpearlo pero Tagiru lo esquivó por abajo y le dio un fulminante puñetazo en las costillas desmayándolo- "¿Quién eres?"- preguntó Ritsuko, pero no le respondió- "¡Maldito mocoso!"- dijo el otro quien sostenía a Airu y trató de dispararle a Tagiru, el esquivó el disparo por poco, siendo rosado por la bala en el hombro y golpeó al hombre por atrás, este también se desmayó y Airu ya estaba libre- "¡Tagiru-kun!"- "Vamos"- dijo agarrando su mano, Ritsuko quien los veía escapar, le dijo a los hombres- "¡¿Qué hacen?!"- "¡Se están escapando!"- ambos se levantaron con mucho esfuerzo y los persiguieron pero al voltear la esquina, habían desaparecido- "¿A dónde fueron?"- "¡Han huido!"- "¡Rápido, busquémoslos por allá!"- dijeron señalando la siguiente calle y se devolvieron por la camioneta, en realidad ambos estaban subidos en la rama de un árbol cercano, luego de que el peligro pasara, Tagiru le preguntó- "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?"- "No, estoy bien"- al notar que el hombro de este estaba sangrando dijo- "¡Tu hombro!"- "No te preocupes, fue un roce nada más"- "Está muy mal, hay que sanarlo pronto"- luego cogió su pañuelo de color lila con una rosa roja en la punta y con él, envolvió la herida- "¡Ya está!"- dijo alegre- "Gracias"- "Ahora bajemos de aquí"- luego agarró a Airu de la cintura- "Sostente"- y ella lo sujetó de los hombros, Tagiru saltó bruscamente del árbol, en el suelo, Airu le preguntó- "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- ¿Qué cosa?"- "Ponerte en peligro, podrían haberte hecho algo más que dispararte por mi culpa"- "Tampoco iba a dejar que te hicieran daño ¿somos amigos o no?"- ante estas palabras, Airu se sorprendió y luego sonriendo asintió- "¡Señorita Airu! ¡Señorita!"- gritaba Chibaku quien venía corriendo preocupado por Airu- "¡Chibaku! ¡Estás bien!"- "¿Y usted? ¿No le pasó nada verdad?"- "No, pero Ritsuko volvió a aparecer…"- "¡De verdad! ¿Y le dijo o hizo algo?"- "No estoy bien, Tagiru-kun me ayudó"- dijo presentándolo, Chibaku se acercó al chico y se formó un minuto de silencio que fue roto de la siguiente manera- "¿Usted es el señor Tagiru?"- "Si"- "¡Muchas gracias por ayudar a la señorita Airu! ¡No sabe lo importante que es para nosotros!"- exclamó Chibaku en posición de agradecimiento- "De nada"- "¿Chibaku por qué te viniste corriendo?"- "Ellos pincharon las llantas de la limosina y estaba a cinco calles de aquí, por eso me tardé, mil perdones señorita"- "No te preocupes, ya todo está bien"- "Volvamos a casa"- "Si"- Airu tomó la mano de Tagiru y le dijo- "Tu herida aun es grave, seguro mamá me ayudará a sanarte"- sin responder, Tagiru dejó que Airu lo llevara a su casa.

En la puerta de la casa de Airu, Chibaku los dejó debido a que tenía que ir a arreglar el auto y cuando Airu abrió la puerta: "¡Ya llegue!"- "¡Mi pequeña hijita!"- dijo su padre abrazándola preocupadamente- "Hola…papá"- "Me alegra que estés bien, estábamos muy preocupados"- "Lo sé y también lo siento"- después le presentó a Tagiru- "Papá, él es Tagiru Ōkami"- "Un gusto". Dijo Tagiru saludándolo, Hiroshi lo miró con curiosidad- "Pensé que me habías dicho que no tenías novio"- "No lo tengo"- le respondió su hija, pero luego entendió la indirecta- "¡Espera, papá! ¡No es lo que parece, Tagiru-kun es mi amigo!"- "En ese caso, entren, es muy peligroso seguir aquí afuera"- en la sal, mientras Minako sanaba la herida de Tagiru con su botiquín de emergencias, Airu explicaba en detalle, la aparición de Ritsuko, quien en el pasado, había sido su mejor amiga cuando vivía en Okinawa- "Ya veo, así que los atacó"- "Esa niña sigue trayendo problemas pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué supo que estábamos en esta ciudad?"- "Eso no lo sé"- respondió Airu, inmediatamente, Shinosuke miró con sospecha a Tagiru, quien no parecía preocupado por la situación ni siquiera por saber lo que pasaba- "Esta listo, t hombro estará completamente sano dentro de una semana"- le dijo Minako al terminar- "Si, muchas gracias"- luego se levantó y poniéndose su camisa dijo- "Me voy"- "Ten mucho cuidado de camino a casa por favor"- le dijo Airu- "Lo tendré"- "Después de todo, no creo que ellos vuelvan a meterse conmigo"- esta frase hizo sospechar aún más a Shinosuke, Tagiru se retiró pero antes de poder abrir la puerta- "Espera"- "¿Ocurre algo?"- preguntó al hermano de Airu- "Esos tipos ¿Qué tienes que ver con ellos?"- "No sé de qué me hablas"- furiosamente Shinosuke lo volteó y agarró del cuello de su camisa diciéndole- "¡No estoy de broma! ¡Dime qué tienes que ver con ellos!"- "Ya te lo dije, no sé de que hablas"- "¡Shinosuke-niichan! ¿Qué haces?"- dijo Airu preocupada al ver la escena que se presentaba en su puerta, Shinosuke lo soltó y le advirtió´- "No te le acerques"- "¿Y quién eres para evitarlo?"- "No quiero golpearte frente a mi hermana, lárgate ahora"- dijo conteniendo la ira en su puño- "¿Hum?"- "Lo sabía, eres como todos los cretinos que se le acercan a Ai-chan"- "Dime ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso tus padres también eran apostadores y deudores que te abandonaron y te dejaron solo pagando las deudas?"- "Qué decepcionante…"- continuó Shinosuke riéndose de lo que le parecía, la fingida ignorancia de Tagiru, ante el insulto a sus padres, este no dijo nada y se quedó con la mirada baja- "Tagiru-kun…"- dijo Airu preocupada, ya que sabía lo que su amigo sentía en el momento- "Me voy…"- dijo Tagiru saliendo de allí- "¡Espera!"- dijo Airu pero su hermano la detuvo- "¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame Shinosuke-niichan!"- "Ese chico es peligroso, aléjate de él"- "¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!"- "El mismo acaba de revelarlo al quedarse callado"- "¡Te equivocas! ¡No sabes lo que le has dicho!"- "¿Ahh?"- "Tagiru-kun es huérfano, sus padres…eran buenas personas pero murieron cuando él tenía 10 años"- "¿Qué?"- cuando su hermano se distrajo, Airu salió y trató de alcanzar a Tagiru- "¡Tagiru-kun! ¡Espera!"- él se detuvo y le preguntó con la misma expresión con la que se había ido- "¿Qué quieres?"- "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad lo siento!"- respondió ella disculpándose- "¿Por qué te disculpas?"- "¡Mi hermano no quiso lastimarte! Es solo que él es muy sobreprotector y…"- "No tienes que decírmelo, además te lo había dicho, no es culpa de nadie lo que ocurrió con mis padres"- "Pero…"- "Nos vemos el lunes"- dijo marchándose una vez más- "¡No!"- exclamó Airu aferrándose a su brazo- "¿Ahh?"- "¿Me estás mintiendo verdad?"- "…"- "Sé que lo que te dijo te dolió mucho ¿por qué me lo ocultas?"- le preguntó con aflicción-"Después de todo ¿Somos amigos o no?"- Tagiru se sorprendió y acariciando la cabeza de esta dijo- "Si es verdad, gracias Airu"- cuando esta lo vio, se quedó pasmada, por primera vez, aunque solo era una pequeña, Tagiru le había dedicado una sonrisa y luego este se marchó. Al recordar su sonrisa, algo en ella cambió y su corazón latía a mil- "¿Qué es este sentimiento?"- dijo y luego puso su mano en el pecho- "Mi corazón… siento que se sale de mi pecho".

A la mañana siguiente, era sábado, Airu iba junto con su hermano al centro comercial: "¿Por qué estamos aquí?"- se quejó Shinosuke- "Porque, ayer hiciste sentir mal a Tagiru-kun y vas a comprarle un regalo de disculpa"- "¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No tengo porque disculparme!"- "¡Claro que sí!"- "Por culpa de tus tontas sospechas lo lastimaste y cuando lo veamos te disculparás con él"- "Mejor volvamos a casa"- entonces su hermana dijo- "Sabes, Haneko-chan es como su hermana pequeña ¿cómo crees que reaccionará ella cuando le cuente lo que pasó?"- sin poder imaginárselo, Tagiru calló y siguió- "Y ¿Qué piensas que sería una buena disculpa?"- "Veamos… a Tagiru-kun le gusta comer y también juega al tenis…"- "Ya sé ¡le darás uno de esos!"- dijo señalando una pastelería cercana, donde vendían los pasteles más deliciosos de todo el centro comercial, aunque no superaban a los de Dreams Cake- "¡Es un desperdicio! ¡Mamá puede hacer mejores pasteles!"- "Si, pero dicen que el mejor regalo es el que da uno mismo con su propio esfuerzo"- "Ni que fuéramos amigos…"- murmuró su hermano- "¿Qué dijiste?"- "Nada, entremos"- la pastelería era enorme y todos sus pasteles estaban expuestos por todo el lugar, mientras revisaban los pasteles para elegir alguno, Mary empezó a moverse- "¡Qué aroma tan delicioso-merii! ¡Airu, déjame comerlo-merii!"- Shinosuke miró a su hermana- "No-no pasa nada, iré a revisar por allá"- dijo dirigiéndose al otro lado, Wolfzack quien presintió su bloqueo en la pastelería, se dirigió hacia allá siendo visto por todos pero no le importaba. En la pastelería, mientras Airu compraba discretamente un pedazo de pastel para Mary, Shinosuke pensaba: "¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!"- "En este momento debería estar estudiando"- "Para cumplir mi sueño…"- "¿Te refieres a ser un gran doctor?"- dijo Wolfzack detrás de él, Airu no lo había visto ya que se ocultaba junto con Mary mientras esta se comía el pastel como un hámster se come una semilla de girasol- "¿Quién eres?"- lo enfrentó Shinosuke pero extrañamente no veía a nadie, ni siquiera al encargado de la tienda o a su hermana- "¿Dónde están todos?"- Wolfzack clavó su mano en el pecho de este y le dijo- "Me llevaré tu hermoso sueño"- sin aguantar el dolor, Shinosuke pegó un grito, atrayendo la atención de su hermana, esta al ver que el chico lobo le arrancaba su sueño, dijo a Mary- "¡Mary, el Lovely Lipstick!"- "¡Si-merii!"- "¡Lovely Lipstick, Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-Up!"- "¡Detente, Wolfzack!"- "Así que estabas aquí también…"- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- "¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- "¡Enfréntate a esto!"- dijo lanzando hacia arriba una esfera del corazón sagrado de color azul con un trébol colorido en el medio- "¡Cubre todo sueño con la oscuridad del alma!" – Y lo fusionó con el sueño de Shinosuke-"¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- "¡YUMEITA!"- gritó el Yumeita con forma de jeringa gigante- "¡Eso es lo mejor que puedes invocar-merii! ¡Cure Love lo derrotará en un instante-merii!"- esa confianza que tenía en su compañera se desvanecieron al verla temblar como gelatina- "¿Cure Love qué te pasa-merii?"- "Na-na-nada…"- dijo, pero lo que pensaba era otra cosa- "Esa aguja tan grande… ¡Que miedo!"- "¡Ataca!"- ordenó Wolfzack al Yumeita quien lanzó con la aguja de su cabeza un montón de agujas hacia Love, ella huyó de allí gritando- "¡Waa! ¿Qué haces-merii?"- "¡No puedo enfrentarlo, yo-yo le temó a las inyecciones!"- "¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!"- Saliendo de la pastelería, el Yumeita persiguió a Cure Love y siguió lanzándole agujas, Wolfzack salió también agarrando a Shinosuke del cuello y le dijo a Love que estaba frente al Yumeita aterrada- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le pasó a esa enorme determinación por detenerme?"- "¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz, el no tiene nada que ver!"- "De acuerdo"- dijo lanzándolo al vacío, debido a que estaban en el quinto piso del establecimiento, Love lo recogió pero cuando llegó al suelo, allí estaba, ese horroroso monstruo en forma de jeringa, cada paso que daba era un paso que ella retrocedía, finalmente el Yumeita atacó de nuevo lanzándole mini jeringas- "¡No! ¡Aléjalas de mí!"- "Pretty Cure Rosetta Shield Kiss!"- el escudo pudo interceptarlas a todas pero el Yumeita continuaba lanzándolas, y Love no podía seguir protegiéndose, tenía que atacar pero le daba miedo- "¡Rápido, Cure Love debes destruirlo-merii!"- "No-no puedo, su aguja es enorme…"- "¡Debes hacerlo o tu hermano caerá en la profunda pesadilla para siempre-merii!". Cuando Airu lo vio, así era, Shinosuke sufría por la pesadilla que se le había impuesto al invocar al Yumeita- "No, Shinosuke-niichan…"- "¡Su sueño no puede convertirse en una pesadilla!"- "¡No lo permitiré!"- luego se levantó y atacó al Yumeita con una doble patada, pero este la detuvo con su mano y la lanzó, Cure Love rebotó en la pared y con un golpe destruyó la aguja del Yumeita- "¡Lo logró-merii!"- el Yumeita se enojó y trató de atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Love lo paró con una sola mano y le dijo- "¡Esto es por mi hermano!"- y alzó el cuerpo del Yumeita tirándolo contra un muro, este estaba todo roto con varias grietas- "¡Sí!"- "Hum…"- sonrió Wolfzack y de inmediato el monstruo volvió a su estado normal- "¿Qué?"- "¿No lo sabes? El sueño de ese chico es convertirse en doctor, y por eso este Yumeita tiene la habilidad especial de curarse automáticamente"- "¡YUMEITA!"- gritó el monstruo y atacó a Love, quien estaba perpleja por lo sucedido, sin embargo, logro esquivarlo a tiempo, al saltar, vio que a pesar de haberse regenerado su aguja no estaba- "¡Ya veo! ¡No puede destruirlo de un golpe pero si parte por parte!"- luego se dirigió a la espalda del Yumeita y le dio un gran golpe en la espalda agrietándolo- "¡Bien! ¡Va uno!"- luego pasó por debajo y lo tumbó alzando su pie y tirándolo al suelo, lo agrietó por segunda vez – "¡Y este es el golpe final!"- dijo girando en su eje desde arriba y golpeándolo con una gran fuerza destruyendo totalmente su cuerpo de vidrio- "Yume…"- dejándolo indefenso con solo su cuerpo de palanca de plástico (la que permite expulsar el líquido contenido en la jeringa)- "¡No te perdonaré que lo hayas lastimado!"- dijo y la esfera de Cure Beat brilló intensamente- "Pretty Cure Soul Beat Kiss!"- (traducido como Beso Redoble del Alma Pretty Cure), y el corazón del color de la esfera, explotó liberando ondas sónicas de gran poder que destruyeron al Yumeita- "¡No! ¡Volví a fallar!"- dijo Wolfzack desapareciendo, el sueño de Shinosuke cayó en manos de Love y la esfera liberada, la de Cure Berry, se colocó al lado izquierdo de la de Cure Pine en el segundo corazón- "¡Lo lograste-merii!"- "Pero ¿Airu por qué le tienes miedo a las inyecciones-merii?"- "Fue un pequeño accidente que ocurrió cuando era pequeña"- "¿Qué paso-merii?"- "No quiero hablar de eso…"- dijo sobando su hombro derecho- "¿Qué tienes ahí-merii?"- "Na-nada"- Mary se subió a su hombro y vio allí que Airu tenía una cicatriz enorme- "¡Waa! ¿Qu-qué es eso?"- "Shinosuke-niichan me pinchó con una jeringa cuando jugábamos al doctor cuando éramos niños y…"- "Se ve que de verdad quería ser doctor-merii…"- "Si, pero mi brazo sufrió por su sueño…"- "Eres una llorona-merii".


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11:_

_¡Peligro, Airu se enferma-merii!_

_¡La venganza de Marioretta!_

En el instituto Kobayashi, era de noche y estaba lloviendo, pero esto no era obstáculo para Cure Love quien peleaba ferozmente contra un Yumeita en forma de refrigerador:" ¡Toma esto!"- dijo dándole una patada y luego varios puñetazos, el Yumeita trataba de esquivarlos pero era demasiado veloz y uno de ellos lo golpeó, cayendo al suelo- "¡No te dejes vencer!"- le ordenó Wolfzack- "¡YUMEITA!"- dijo el monstruo mientras se levantaba y abría su boca para liberar una fuerte ventisca que congeló el suelo- "Pero que…"- al aterrizar, Love se resbaló con el hielo y cayó pero después se levantó y empezó a patinar sobre él hacia al Yumeita- "¡Tus trucos no funcionarán!"- y poniéndose frente a él giró en su eje como una patinadora sobre el hielo generando una ventisca a su alrededor y luego se dirigió a él rodeada de la ventisca y lo golpeó con su propio cuerpo, después en el aire empleó su ataque- "¡Voy a calentar un poco las cosas!"- "Pretty Cure Sunny Burning Kiss!"- el corazón de fuego brillante se fue se volvió gigante e impactó al Yumeita, liberando el sueño que lo invocó y la esfera del corazón sagrado de Cure Muse que se colocó entre la de Cure Happy y la de Cure Beat, Wolfzack sin mencionar anda desapareció inmediatamente, Love se destransformó y Mary se le acercó con su bolso- "¡Lo volviste hacer-merii! ¡Eres increíble Airu-merii!"- la felicitó Airu- "Gra-gracias…"- decía ella temblando- "¿merii?"- "No-no te preocupes, e-e-ese último mo-movimiento me congeló un poco"- "Vo-volvamos a casa o nos podríamos e-enfermarnos"- "De acuerdo-merii"- Después de abrir su sombrilla, mojada y congelada, Airu se fue a casa junto con Mary, debido a que nadie sabía que se había ido, tuvo que entrar por la ventana- "Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia…"-dijo al cambiarse su ropa- "¡Está bien-merii! ¡Solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, acabaste con él muy rápido-merii!"- "Gracias…"- dijo Airu apenada por el halago- "Sabes, si no te hubieses convertido en Pretty Cure en ese momento, todos estaríamos acabados-merii"- dijo Mary sentada en la cama de Airu- "Airu, eres una gran Pretty cure y también una buena persona, no sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo-merii"- "No digas eso, tu también has sido de gran ayuda Mary"- dijo esta mientras se acostaba en su cama- "Si no estuvieses conmigo todo el tiempo, también estaría perdida"- "¿De verdad lo crees-merii?"- "Si, lo digo de verdad"- dijo sonriendo- "Ahora a dormir"- "¡Si-merii!"- dijo Mary saltando a su camita- "Bunas noches-merii"- "Buenas noches"- dijo Airu cerrando los ojos. A la mañana siguiente, eran las 6, Mary abrió los ojos y al ver la hora dijo: "¡Que tarde es-merii!"- luego saltó a la cama de Airu y sacudiendo su hombro le dijo- "Airu, despierta-merii"- "Rápido, se te va a hacer muy tarde-merii"- al quitarle la cobija de encima, se sorprendió, Airu se veía terrible, como si se fuese a morir (estoy exagerando :P)- "¡Airu! ¡¿Qué te pasa-merii?! ¡Responde-merii!"- Airu se levantó por sus gritos y le dijo- "¿Qué… pasa… Mary?"- "¡Gracias al cielo, estás viva-merii!"- dijo abrazándola, pero sintió que Airu estaba ardiendo- "¡Estás ardiendo! ¿Por qué-merii?"- dijo Mary asustada, al parecer no sabía, ni tenía idea de lo que le pasaba- "Tal vez… pesqué un resfriado anoche…"- "¿Un resfriado-merii? ¿Qué es eso-merii? ¿Es mortal-merii?"- "No, estaré mejor…pronto"- luego se levantó pesadamente de la cama y luego de cambiarse con mucho esfuerzo físico bajó las escaleras pero a la vez pensó- "No puedo parecer enferma frente a mi familia…"- "Se van a preocupar y no podré ir a la escuela, y si no voy Tagiru-kun también se preocupará…"- (*¬¬ )- "¡Buenos días!"- dijo saludando a su familia como si nada- "Buenos días"- luego de sentarse, Hiroshi su padre le dijo- "¿Te sientes bien? Acabo de oír gritos en tu cuarto"- "No era nada, solo practicaba para una futura obra escolar…"- "¿De verdad? Tu nunca participas en esos eventos, te pones nerviosa y empiezas a gritar el guión como en la guardería"- dijo su hermano- "¡Eres muy malo! Que yo recuerde, tu también tuviste momentos vergonzosos, como en tu primer combate de Kendo, te dejaste golpear porque tu enemigo era una chica y sentiste miedo"- Al recordarlo, Shinosuke se quedó callado (¡sí! Airu 2 Shinosuke 1 XD)- "Bien, me voy"- dijo después de comer, al caminar no se notaba débil pero después de cruzar la puerta, por poco se desmaya- "¿Qué haces?"- le dijo su hermano quien estaba detrás- "¡Shinosuke-niichan!"- "Estás actuando muy extraño…"- "¿Tu-tú crees?"- En la limosina, Airu cabeceaba ya que no podía quedarse dormida pero no podía evitarlo, el calor que producía su cuerpo era alto, su hermano le puso la mano en la frente y la otra en su frente y le dijo- "39 grados…"- "¿Ehh?"- "Tienes fiebre ¿no es verdad?"- "¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy totalmente…bien…"- dijo adormitándose un poco- "No entiendo porqué no lo dijiste antes pero no puedes ir a la escuela en ese estado"- "¿Por qué? si tengo tanta energía como todos los días"-"No lo hagas"- "Pero si no voy, Tagiru-kun se preocupará mucho…"- "Bien, de acuerdo pero si empeoras llamarás a Chibaku para que te lleve a casa ¿lo prometes?"- "Lo prometo…"- "Señorita Airu, ya llegamos"- dijo Chibaku- "Gracias Chibaku, nos vemos después"- "Si, que le vaya bien"- "Adiós, Shinosuke-niichan"- "Ten cuidado".

Mientras tanto en el salón de clase, Tagiru recordaba lo que había pasado esa mañana en Fearland: "Esa maldita Pretty Cure, mi pobre Albert… ¡Tuve que reconstruirlo desde el principio!"- decía Marioretta enojada- "¿Por qué te preocupas por ese tonto muñeco? puedes construir más si quieres"- le dijo Wolfzack mientras se comía un pastel de limón- "¿De dónde sacaste ese pastel?"- "Eso no te importa, son mis asuntos, además esta delicioso"- "¿Ahh?"- "Después de todo sabe a arrepentimiento"- (no literalmente, es el pastel que le dio Shinosuke de disculpa XD)- "Volviendo al tema ¿Cuál es tu manía con esas marionetas tuyas?"- "¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡Todas ellas las construí con mi infinito desprecio a los niños!"- "¡Esa Cure pagará por lo que le hizo a Albert!"- "¡Me vengaré!"- dijo Marioretta poniendo hilos de color negro, usualmente usa hilos amarillos, en sus marionetas- "Esos hilos… Me parece que esta venganza será interesante…"- dijo Wolfzack sonriendo cruelmente- "¿Verdad? Sabes, si te aliaras a mí y destruyéramos juntos a Cure Love, también te ayudaría a eliminar a esa chica"- "No me interesa, después de todo, yo trabajo solo"- dijo el chico lobo retirándose- "Mejor piénsalo, no creo que Lady Hately aguante tus fallos mucho tiempo y si te matan, no podrás vengarte". Pensando en esto último, se distrajo, mientras Airu lo saludaba pero no reaccionaba, ella no tuvo más opción que ponerse frente a él diciéndole: "Tagiru-kun"- "¿Qué ocurre?"- dijo como si nada- "Buenos días"- "Hola"- "¿Qué te pareció el pastel?"- "Delicioso"- "¡Qué alivio! Shinosuke-niichan de verdad fue muy malo al decirte esas palabras"- "No fue de gran importancia, después de todo, tu lograste animarme después"- Al escuchar esto Airu se sonrojó- "Buenos días"- dijo la maestra Kazumi al entrar- "¡Ahh, comenzó la clase!"- dijo Airu sentándose rápidamente- "Bien, antes de comenzar su primera clase del día con el profesor Yamasaki, les recuerdo que hoy escogeremos los grupos para ir a la excursión"- "¡Sí!"- "Los que aún no han decidido, los animo a que se unan a un grupo en el almuerzo"- "Bien, entonces llamaré a lista". Durante las clases, Airu no podía aguantar su calentura y también cabeceaba en clase, Tagiru lo notó pero no le dijo nada, pero Mary si: "Esto es malo-merii…"- pensaba- "Airu no tiene un buen estado-merii"- luego tocó dos veces el corazón rojo de su collar y apunto a Airu con una pequeña luz roja- "Airu ¿Me escuchas-merii?"- pensó- "¿Ma-Mary?"- dijo Airu en su mente sorprendida- "No te ves muy bien-merii… ¿No es mejor que te vayas a casa ya-merii?"- "No te preocupes, Shinosuke-niichan dijo que lo hiciera si empeoraba pero no me ha pasado nada"- "Pero…"- "Estoy bien"- después en el almuerzo, Hanako se le acercó a Airu: "Este… Mihara-san…"- "¿Hanako-san sucede algo?"- dijo Airu- "No, pero quería preguntarte ¿Aún no tienes grupo para ir a la excursión?"- "No, pero no cree que vaya…"- "Ya veo, pero si cambias de opinión puedes ir en mi grupo, junto con Yoko-chan y Kirika-chan"- "Gracias, Hanako-san"- "Ehh, espero que pueda ir al viaje con nosotras, quería preguntarle el otro día pero con lo que pasó con todas las demás y que usted se retirara de esa manera no pude hacerlo"- "¿Le sucedió algo?"- "No, nada, solo me sentía un poco fatigada por tanta gente a mi alrededor"- "Ya veo"- "¡Airu! ¿Qué haces? Te he estado esperando desde hace un rato" –dijo Tagiru acercándosele- "Lo siento, enseguida voy"- y se fue corriendo tras él.

En el lugar donde se sentaban, luego de que Airu le diese su Bento a Tagiru este le preguntó: "Y dime ¿Qué te pidió Chiharu-san?"- "Me ofreció ir con ella y con sus amigas en la excursión a Yokohama, pero no estoy muy segura de ir"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, creo que aún no he superado lo que pasó hace días"- "Yo creo que deberías ir…"- "¿Por qué?"- "Porque, si no vas no podré probar tu almuerzo y además me alegraría mucho que fueras"- "¿De-de verdad?"- dijo sonrojada- "Si, apuesto a que harías nuevos amigos, confía en mi"- "¡De acuerdo iré!"- dijo con mucha emoción pero no pudo controlarse mucho más tiempo y se desmoronó de repente, Tagiru la agarró en sus brazos, preocupado le dijo- "¿Estás bien?"- "S-si…"- tartamudeó sonrojada ya que estaba demasiado cerca él- "¿Segura? Te ves muy pálida desde hace rato, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería"- "Si…"- dijo tratando de levantarse pero al caminar por poco y cae al suelo, Tagiru la cogió y después la cargó en sus brazos- "Yo te llevo…"- "¡No, no es necesario que…"- antes de poder continuar, el chico ya había avanzado por la mitad del campo de atletismo, las chicas a su alrededor lo miraban, incluso las que estaban en los salones, se asomaban viendo la escena, todas murmuraban celosas, Yuu quien terminaba su práctica de fútbol, vio esta escena junto a sus compañeros, él estaba más celoso que nadie, podría haber atacado a Tagiru con el balón en ese momento pero Fujisaki, su mejor amigo lo detuvo- "Nos están viendo todos…"- "No importa"- contestó Tagiru con desinterés, al llegar a la enfermería, como le dijo la enfermera, él la acostó suavemente en la cama de la enfermería (No me aguanto más ¡Qué romántico! *-*)- "Gracias…"- le agradeció- "De nada, ahora me voy…"- Airu inconscientemente la agarró la camisa, como señal de que no se fuera- "¿Qué pasa?"- y luego reaccionó- "Nada, nada, muchas gracias por traerme"- "Descansa…"- dijo acariciando su cabeza y luego se fue- "Otra vez ¿Por qué ahora mi corazón late tan rápido cuando estoy con Tagiru-kun?"- pensó y luego cerró los ojos- "De el Amor al Odio hay un solo paso"- dijo alguien en su sueño- "¿Quién eres?"- dijo ella volteando hacia esa persona pero lo único que vio fue una enorme luz azul- "Recuerda eso"- dijo de nuevo la luz y luego desapareció- "¡Espera!"- Airu abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró en el auto- "Que bueno que ya se despertó, Señorita Airu"- dijo Chibaku mientras conducía- "Chibaku…"- "La enfermera de la escuela llamó y dijo que tenías una fiebre alta"- "Si, es desde esta mañana…"- "Aún así insistió en ir a la escuela ¿verdad?"- "Si, yo no quería faltar"- "Entiendo, pero la próxima vez por favor no se arriesgue tanto"- "De acuerdo". Al llegar a casa, Airu vio a Hanako esperándola en la puerta: "Hanako-san…"- "Mihara-san ¿Se encuentra bien? Ōkami-san me contó lo que pasó"- "Si, estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?"- "¿Qué no es obvio? Ella estaba preocupada por ti y nosotras también"- dijo alguien detrás de ella- "¡Yoko-chan!"- dijo Hanako refiriéndose a la chica de cabello corto verde claro y ojos de color avellana- "Perdón por la intromisión"- dijo otra de cabello rosa claro con una trenza a un lado adornada con un listón amarillo- "¡Kirika-chan!"- "Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi pero estoy bien"- les respondió Airu- "Pero yo quería pedirles algo también"- "¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó Yoko- "Yo quiero ir con ustedes a la excursión"- "¿De verdad?"- dijo Hanako- "Sería un gusto que usted fuese con nosotras Mihara-san, Hanako-san ha insistido mucho en que venga con nosotras desde hace un tiempo"- dijo Kirika con su formal actitud- "¿Ehh?"- "De hecho desde que entraste en el primer año, todas nosotras queríamos hacernos amigas tuyas pero siempre evitabas a todo el mundo y te mantenías sola"- estas palabras de la chica extrovertida, la hicieron sonreír- "Me gustaría invitarlas a pasar pero en este momento estoy muy cansada"- "No te preocupes, nosotras fuimos las que te interrumpimos"- "No, no es nada, pero estoy segura de que nos divertiremos mucho las cuatro juntas en el viaje escolar"- "¡Sí!"- dijeron las tres alegrándose por haber logrado su propósito.

Luego de que se fueran y de que Airu se disculpara con sus padres por lo de su fiebre, subió a su cuarto y descansó un poco en su cama, Mary salió de la mochila y le dijo: "Airu ¿Te sientes mejor-merii?"- "Ese sueño ¿Qué era esa luz?"-pensó Airu- "¿Airu-merii?"- "Mary tuve otro sueño extraño"- "¿De verdad-merii? ¿Puedo verlo-merii?"- "Si, necesito saber que significa"- "De acuerdo-merii"- cuando Airu puso su mano sobre el collar de Mary, esta trató de ver el sueño pero de repente la mano de Airu formó un choque eléctrico en Mary y esta se alejó rápidamente- "¡Mary! ¿Te… encuentras bien?"- "No puedo verlo-merii…"- "No puedo ver ese sueño-merii"- "Oh, Ya veo pero no importa, solo fue un sueño"- dijo abrazándola- "Ese sueño debió una comunicación pero no cualquiera-merii"- "¿Ehh?"- "Sino me dejó verlo, entonces debe ser de una persona muy poderosa-merii"- "Una persona muy poderosa…"- se quedó pensando.

Mientras tanto, Marioretta apareció sobre una torre del instituto y dijo: "Por aquí es donde se ha sentido a Cure Love según Wolfzack, así que ¡empecemos el juego!"- dijo moviendo una enorme marioneta con forma de cacatúa- "¡Canta, Flyri!"- con un gran chillido, la cacatúa aterrorizó a varios estudiantes que apenas estaban saliendo de la escuela, entre ellos, estaban Hanako, Yoko y Kirika quienes salían de su práctica con la orquesta de la escuela- "¿Qué es ese ruido?"- "¡Es horrible!"- Yoko al ver que era la enorme ave le tiró una piedra en el pico con gran fuerza- "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Marioretta- "¡Tú ave cállate!"- gritó Yoko obstinadamente- "¡Tú, niña entrometida!"- dijo Marioretta moviendo sus hilos y de repente una marioneta en forma de rana la ató con su lengua hecha de un lazo espinoso eléctrico- "¿Pero qué…"- "¡AHH!"- gritó Yoko adolorida, Mary sintió a Marioretta pero no podía dejar que Airu peleara en ese estado- "¿Sucede algo Mary?"- dijo Airu al ver su cara asustada- "Es esa mujer, de nuevo-merii"- "¿La que atacó a Haneko-chan la última vez?"- "…"- "¿Mary?"- "Si-merii, pero…"- luego se levantó de su cama y dijo- "¡Rápido dame el Lovely Lipstick! ¡Podría estar lastimando a alguien!"- "Pero…"- "Está bien"- "¡No-merii!"- dijo Mary agarrándola de su pantalón- "¡Airu si vas en ese estado estarás en un grave peligro-merii!"- "¡No quiero que te pase nada-merii!"- "Mary…"- "Entiendo cómo te sientes pero soy la única que puede detenerla ahora"- "De acuerdo-merii"- "¡Lovely Lipstick, Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-Up!"- "¡Purificando el Odio y Convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- "¡Llévame contigo-merii!"- dijo Mary subiéndose a su hombro, Love saltó hábilmente entre los edificios hasta llegar a la escuela donde vio a sus compañeras de clase desmayadas- "¡No puede ser! ¡Chicas!"- "Por fin llegas, Cure Love"- "¡Tú! ¿Por qué les hiciste esto?"- "Sabría que vendrías si alguien estaba en gran peligro de perder su sueño así que ellas fueron mis víctimas…"- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"- "Vengarme…" dijo ordenando a la rana atraparla a ella también, Love lo esquivó forzosamente pero al aterrizar cayó de rodillas- "Cure Love-merii…"- "Estoy bien…"- La rana dio un segundo intento, Cure Love repelió su lengua con un palmazo lastimándose, luego la agarró y lanzó a la rana hacia un árbol enorme cercano destrozándola en pedazos y liberando los sueños de Hanako, Yoko y Kirika quienes despertaron- "Pero que…"- "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"- Marioretta se enojó y bajando del edificio con su marioneta en forma de guepardo dijo- "¡Maldita!"- y otra marioneta en forma de murciélago trató de atacarlas- "¡Ahh!"- Love la detuvo con su propia mano resistiendo duramente- "Escapen…"- "¿Quién eres?"- "Eso no importa, deben escapar…"- al no poder aguantarlo más dijo- "¡Rápido!"- las chicas corrieron del lugar y el murciélago lanzó a Cure Love contra una pared, esta quiso levantarse pero ya no tenía fuerzas y colapsó- "¡CURE LOVE-MERII!"- dijo Mary dirigiéndose a ella- "Despierta-merii, por favor despierta-merii"- dijo la ovejita con lágrimas en sus ojos- "¡Já! ¡Esto fue muy fácil!"- dijo Marioretta con la muñeca de vestido verde en sus manos- "Acabemos con ella de una vez"- la marioneta murciélago se dirigió velozmente hacia Cure Love, Mary no podía permitirlo- "¡No! ¡No le harás daño-merii!"- "Porque yo…" –"¡PROMETÍ PROTEGERLA-MERII!"- gritó Mary y luego sus cuernos crecieron y relucían con un brillo dorado- "¿Qué es eso?"- gritando Mary envistió al murciélago con sus enormes cuernos y lo destruyó, pero no pudo controlar su poder y se dirigió a Marioretta envistiéndola también y agarrando la muñeca verde en su camino- "¡Tú, maldita bola de lana!"- al notar que no tenía la muñeca dijo- "Momo…"- cuando vio que Mary la tenía dijo- "¡Devuélvemela!"- "¡No-merii! ¡Hasta que no te largues y la dejes en paz-merii!"- "¡Que me la devuelvas!"- dijo ordenado a su marioneta guepardo atacarla- "¡Y yo dije que no-merii!"- Sus cuernos brillaron aún más lanzaron un rayo dorado que destruyó a la marioneta guepardo, Blaze- "¡No puede ser!"- dijo Marioretta, tanto la marioneta como sus hilos fueron desvanecidos por rayo, Mary cansada por usar ese enorme poder, dejó caer la muñeca y se dirigió a su compañera- "No puedo creer que una oveja me haya vencido…"-dijo Marioretta recogiendo la muñeca y se largó- "Al menos, Airu está bien-merii…"- dijo al ver que Love se había destransformado en Airu, luego sintió que alguien se acercaba y se ocultó detrás de un arbusto, aquella persona era Tagiru quien al ver a Airu desmayada dijo- "¡Airu! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?"- luego la recogió en sus brazos y dijo- "Tu familia debe de estar preocupada…"- y se fue hacia la casa de Airu, Mary quien lo había visto dijo- "Por lo menos, Airu podrá descansar por fin-merii"- "¡Ahh! ¡Otra vez me dejaron atrás-merii!"- dijo y luego uso su poder para teletransportarse a la habitación de Airu, luego de que Tagiru trajera a casa a Airu, esta fue cuidada toda la noche por su familia, luego de darle té caliente con miel y algunas galletas para acompañarlo, su madre se retiró y Mary se dirigió a ella- "Airu ¿Qué es eso-merii?"- "Té con miel, siempre que estoy resfriada, mamá lo prepara"- "¿De verdad-merii? Se ve delicioso…"- y a Mary le gruñó el estómago- "No he comido nada en todo el día-merii…"- "Ten" – dijo Airu dándole las galletas- "Son todas tuyas"- "¡Gracias-merii!"- "Por cierto Mary ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer? Después de que el murciélago atacara no recuerdo nada"- "Yo tampoco-merii, pero se retiró de allí inmediatamente por algo-merii"- "Qué extraño… Pero gracias a eso, nos salvamos ¿verdad?"- "Si-merii"- "Estoy segura de que nos salvó una especie de milagro viviente"- "¿Lo crees-merii?" –"Si, si estuviese aquí se lo agradecería mucho"- al oír esto, Mary se alegró, Airu le había hecho un cumplido aunque fuese indirectamente pero le daba igual ya que había salvado a su compañera, a la persona a quien quería mucho y protegería tanto por deber como por cariño hacia ella.


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 12:_

_¡Hecho con Amor!_

_¡El Nuevo poder de Cure Love!_

Luego de unas duras clases de lunes, Airu caminaba sola por la calle: "Ah… ¿Dónde estará ese lugar?"- "¿Qué lugar buscas Airu-merii?"- le preguntó Mary dentro de su mochila- "Es una especie de campo enorme donde hay un gran y bello jardín de lilas violetas y claveles blancos"- "¡Waa! ¡Suena a un hermoso jardín-merii!"- "¿Verdad que si? Kirika-san me contó de él"- "¿Y dice que está por aquí-merii?"- "Si"- "Pero ¿Por qué lo estás buscando-merii?"- "Es para mi clase de dibujo, el maestro Murasaki dijo que hiciéramos algo que soñáramos"- "¿Soñaran? ¿Soñaste con ese jardín-merii?"- "Si, anoche, esa luz azul apareció de nuevo y me guió hasta un jardín con esas dos flores nada más"- dijo Airu recordando aquel sueño-"Es extraño-merii…"- "Yo también lo creo, esa la segunda vez que la veo ¿Qué es esa luz?"- "Yo podría saber que es-merii, pero…"-"Cierto no puedes ver ese sueño"- "¡Ah, Aquí está!"- dijo Airu al voltear donde había un montón de arboles- "¿Aquí-merii?"- "Si"- después caminó entre ellos y encontró aquel jardín, era verdaderamente hermoso, tanto las lilas como los claveles brillaban con esplendor, cercano allí había una rivera de agua pura, el lugar parecida sacado como de un libro de hadas- "¡Es precioso!"- cuando iba a acercándose a las flores, vio a una persona sentada en una roca al lado de la rivera- "¿Ehh? Ese es…"- y se acercó a él, era Tagiru, quien estaba allí pensativo- "Tagiru-kun"- lo llamó Airu a su lado, al verla se sorprendió- "A-Airu ¿Qué haces aquí?"- le preguntó- "Vine para hacer mi trabajo de la clase de dibujo, ¿Tú qué haces?"- "Na-Nada"- "¿En serio? Te veías muy pensativo"- Tagiru volteó su rostro preocupado- "¿Pasó algo?"- "No"- "Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué conoces este lugar?"- "Eso debería preguntarte"- "Bueno, se supone que debíamos hacer algo que soñamos y vi este jardín en mis sueños, luego en la escuela Kirika-san dijo que sabía de uno y… aquí estoy"-"Ya veo…"- "¿Y tú?"- "Este lugar es algo importante…"- "¿Importante?"- "Si, venía aquí todos los días después de que mis padres murieron"- "Además aquí… tuve mi primera novia…"- "¡¿EHH?!"- "¿N-Novia?"- preguntó Airu sorprendida- "Si, extrañamente tú te pareces mucho a ella"- "¿D-De verdad?"- "Ambas eran pésimas cocinando…"- esta frase deprimió a Airu- "¿Tú también crees que cocino mal?"- "Solo te sale mal a la vista pero aún así es delicioso lo que cocinas"- "Gracias…"- "Pero ella ¿Cuál era su nombre?"- "Hanabi Shitsuren"- "¿Y cómo se conocieron?"- (Airu pequeña entrometida -_-*)- "Fue hace unos meses…"- "A diferencia de ahora, yo no era muy popular además de que sólo tenía un amigo"- "¿Por qué?"- "Por la misma razón por la que tu no tenías amigos, no quería que nadie me hiriera después de la muerte de mis padres"- "Hanabi era la representante de mi clase, era inocente, distraída y muy torpe pero eso solo lo aparentaba"- "Un día, ella me siguió hasta este lugar"- y empezó a recordar: "¡Ōkami!"- dijo la chica de cabello negro largo peinado en una coleta y ojos rojizos que prácticamente se le abalanzó encima a Tagiru- "¡Waa! ¡Se-señorita Shitsuren! ¿Qué hace aquí?"- dijo él asombrado- "Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, el examen de matemáticas es mañana y no debe perder el tiempo en un lugar tan bello como este"- "No tiene el derecho de decirme eso, no es mi madre y además no debería preocuparse por mi sino por usted ya que sus notas son las peores de todo el salón, no sé porque sigue siendo la representante de clase"- le reclamó el chico- "¡Eres muy malo! Y yo que te seguí para que estudiáramos juntos…" – "No, yo puedo estudiar solo"- "Sabes, siempre me ha parecido que a pesar de que eres guapo no tienes novia"- "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"- La chica se le acercó lentamente y se le acercó diciéndole- "Por esto…"- y luego lo… besó, Tagiru la alejó rápidamente de su persona y le gritó- "¡Te volviste loca! ¡No puedes hacerle eso alguien sin preguntar!"-"Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, me gustas Ōkami"- volviendo a la realidad, Airu estaba tan sorprendida de lo que le estaba contando que casi se queda como piedra- "P-P-Pero ¿Tú qué le respondiste?"- "No le dije nada en ese momento y me largué a mi casa"- "Y ¿Luego?"- "Le correspondí, pero…"- "Pero…"- Tagiru se deprimió y dijo- "No quiero hablar de eso…"- "¿Por qué?"- "¿Sabes lo que significa su nombre?"- "¿Ehh?"- "Hanabi Shitsuren significa Flor de Fuego que rompe corazones"- "Si pero eso que tiene que…"- "¡Increíble!"- dijo Airu sorprendida- "Ella…"- Tagiru no le respondió- "¡Lo lamento! ¡De verdad lo siento!"- dijo Airu disculpándose de repente- "¿Ahh?"- "Te hice revivir un momento horrible, yo… lo siento no quise que te sintieras mal"- dijo con su cara totalmente roja- "Eso no es tu culpa, eso se quedó en el pasado pero aún así…"- "Pienso que el Amor es algo despreciable"- Ante estas palabras, Airu sintió totalmente una gran tristeza por parte de Tagiru, este se levantó y miró el atardecer- "El hecho de tener tanto aprecio por una persona solo trae dolor Airu ¿entiendes?"- ella no respondió y miraba junto a él como se ocultaba el sol- "Y como siguiente el dolor se convierte en ira y rencor naciendo el Odio"- "Es por eso que dicen, que del Amor al Odio hay un solo paso"- "Tagiru-kun…"- Otra vez, estaba pasando, otra vez, su primer amigo de verdad estaba dolido, Airu se sentía inútil, parecía que no podía ayudarlo, quería que él dejase de sentir ese profundo dolor que le atormentaba en el alma, inconscientemente trato de tomarlo de la mano para que él dejase de sentirse solo (_rayos, estoy llorando, debo dejar de leer manga romántico XD_), antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Tagiru volteó hacia atrás y dijo- "Está atardeciendo será mejor que volvamos a casa antes del anochecer"- "Si…"- dijo Airu e después de separarse de él, inmersa en sus pensamientos se fue a casa, no sabía que le ocurría, normalmente ella no actuaba de esa manera, no importa lo dolorosa que fuese la situación, Airu siempre apoyaba a todos y les hacia seguir adelante pero en ese momento ella no pudo hacerlo, esa persona, su corazón ahora latía tan fuerte al estar tan cerca de él- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?"- se preguntó a sí misma poniendo su mano en el pecho-"Airu ¿Qué te ocurre-merii?"-"No lo sé Mary, de verdad no lo entiendo"- La ovejita salió de la mochila y saltó a sus brazos diciéndole- "¡No te sientas triste-merii! ¡Yo sé que te va a alegrar-merii!"- "¿Ehh?"- Mary tocó dos veces su collar y de él salió una rosa amarilla, Mary la cogió y ofreciéndosela a Airu dijo- "Es para ti-merii"- sorprendida por la acción de su compañera, la abrazó llorando y le dijo- "Gracias Mary, de verdad eres una buena amiga"- "De nada-merii, pero…"- "¡No me abraces tanto que me aplastas-merii!"- dijo con la cara azul- "¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento!"-"merii…"- dijo Mary casi colapsando.

En la noche, Airu ya iba acostarse, a pesar de su agotado día en la escuela y lo ocurrido con Tagiru, durmió muy tranquila toda la noche hasta que tuvo otro sueño con la misma enorme luz azul: "¿Ehh?"- dijo confundida al verla de nuevo- "Eres tú…"- "Te esperaba…"- dijo la luz con su paciente voz masculina- "¿Por qué?"- "Debes saber una cosa…"- "¿Ahh?"- "Algo importante"- Y luego siguió hacia adelante, Airu la siguió y pudo ver en un gran jardín de flores a dos personas, pero no podía verlas, solo escucharlas- "Eres muy importante para mí"- dijo una especie de mujer que resplandecía de blanco- "Lo sé, y tu para mí por eso yo nunca, jamás te haría daño"- dijo un hombre a su lado con una especie de armadura azul-"¿Nunca?"- "Jamás, tu eres la única que me importa…"- antes de que Airu pudiese escuchar el nombre de esa persona, el recuerdo se desvaneció- "¿Quiénes eran?"- le preguntó al resplandor azul, Lady Hately en Fearland sentía algo extraño sucediendo y entrecerró sus ojos rojos, esto en el sueño de Airu afectó a la luz- "Eso es algo que no puedo contarte, por el momento"- "¿Quién eres tú y por qué te apareces en mis sueños?"- "Porque tú eres la única que posees el infinito amor hacia los demás y que solo su pureza pertenece a la persona que más te importa"- "¿La persona que más… me importa…?"- La luz se desvaneció- "¡Espera!"- "Pronto, muy pronto podré revelarte mi identidad"- Airu despertó, precisamente un minuto antes de que su alarma sonara- "La persona que más me importa…"- dijo pensando precisamente cuando la luz se lo dijo.

Mientras Airu estaba en la escuela, Tagiru había faltado para seguir buscando el hermoso sueño, Okuhatter se le apareció de repente: "Eres tú ¿Qué quieres?"- dijo con gran antipatía Wolfzack- "Nada, últimamente estás fallando en tu deber, así que vine a darte un consejo"- "No me interesa, déjame resolver mis propios asuntos"- "Está bien, pero luego no vengas llorando"- antes de retirarse, Okuhatter le dijo- "Si tanto quieres acabar con esa cure, debes encontrar a alguien con un sueño corrupto"- y luego desapareció- "Un sueño corrupto, no sería una mala idea"- dijo mientras sonreía cruelmente. En la escuela, Airu almorzaba con Hanako y las demás: "¿Sucede algo Mihara-san?"- preguntó Kirika- "No nada…"- "Si hay algo que te preocupa dínoslo, nosotras te escucharemos"- le aconsejó Yoko mientras se llevaba un sashimi a la boca- "Bueno es que me preocupa mucho Tagiru-kun…"- "¿Qué le pasó?"- "Bueno nos encontramos ayer y parecía muy dolido por algo que me contó, quería animarlo pero no pude…"- "¿Por qué eres muy buena animando? No lo recuerdas, tú me diste valor para cumplir mi sueño"- dijo Hanako animándola- "Lo sé pero, en ese momento no supe qué hacer"- "Bueno, tal vez podrías cocinarle algo que le guste"- "Si, pero también puedes decirle que tienes su apoyo"- "¡Ho! ¡Hanako! No vengas con eso, los que los hombres aman es a una mujer que sepa cocinar bien"- dijo Yoko- "¿De qué hablas? aman la belleza interior de una mujer"- dijo Kirika- "Ehh Chicas…"- dijo Airu antes de que empezaran a discutir- "¡Es verdad! ¿Mihara-san pudiste encontrar el jardín?"- "Si, muchas gracias Yukisaki-san"- "¿Pudiste terminar el trabajo?"- "No, no pude"- "¡Oh no!"- "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"- "Ayer era el último día en el que ese jardín estaría allí, iban a convertir ese lugar en un estacionamiento"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, lamentablemente ya no estará allí"- Airu quedó asombrada y pensó- "¡No puede ser! No pueden destruir ese lugar, ese lugar es… es…". Después de que terminaran las clases, Airu se fue corriendo hacia allá, quería evitar que destruyeran el jardín aunque quizás no alcanzaría a llegar, quizás el lugar ya estaba destruido y ella no había podido evitarlo, aún pensando en ello continuó corriendo.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar, el señor Hideki Yamamoto, gran empresario y dueño de una gran cadena de negocios estaba frente a ese jardín y decía: "Este es un buen lugar para construir un estacionamiento para mi próximo centro comercial"- "¡Excavadoras!"- "¡Empiecen!"- Los conductores de las excavadoras arrancaron para empezar su trabajo, pero antes de que pudiesen hacerlo, había una persona justo allí parada frente a ellos- "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se detienen?"- preguntó el empresario- "Hay un chico ahí"- dijo uno de ellos, cuando él volteó, allí estaba y se dirigió a él diciéndole- "¡Oye chico! ¿Qué haces aquí? No lo sabes, este lugar se va a destruir"- cuando el chico lo volteó a mirar, el hombre se asustó, era Wolfzack quien se dirigió lentamente hacia él y le dijo- "Lo encontré…"- "¿Qué-qué eres tú?"- dijo el hombre retrocediendo pero se tropezó y de inmediato, el chico lobo le quitó su sueño, pero este era diferente a los otros, el ángel tenia las alas negras y algo desplumadas, en vez de mantenerse en pose de oración parecía decaído, débil- "Tiene muy buen estado…"- dijo Wolfzack sacando una esfera de color rojo con un trébol colorido y e invocó a un Yumeita- "¡Cubre todo sueño con la oscuridad del alma!"- "¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- Esta vez apareció un monstruo con forma de excavadora, que a diferencia de los demás, estaba rodeado de un aura oscura demasiado fuerte- "¡YUMEITAAA!"- el Yumeita estaba descontrolado y empezó a barrer todo en su camino, empezando por las demás excavadoras, que con suerte los trabajadores pudieron huir antes de morir dentro de las máquinas- "Bien hecho, ahora haz lo que se te venga en gana"- le dijo Wolfzack, el Yumeita arrancó motores y trató de destruir el jardín pero algo lo detuvo- "¿Ahh? ¿Qué es eso?"- "¡Cómo te atreves a tratar de destruir este lugar! ¡No te lo perdonaré!"- "Esa voz…"- La que detenía al Yumeita era nada más y nada menos que Cure Love- "Al fin llegas…"- el monstruo no se detuvo y envistió a Love con gran fuerza, esta aterrizo y le lanzó su ataque- "Pretty Cure Berry Shower Kiss!"- el corazón azul se convirtió en una lluvia de luz que impacto al Yumeita, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño- "¿Qué?"- el monstruo máquina se enojó y a máxima velocidad se dirigió a Love, ella lo esquivó y desde el aire lo golpeó en su rostro, él utilizo la pala en su parte trasera para golpearla, pero Love la recibió y agarrándola fuertemente golpeó al Yumeita contra el suelo- "¡Es tu fin!"- "Pretty Cure Rainbow Lovely Kiss!"- el corazón arcoíris tampoco le hizo nada- "No puede ser…"- El Yumeita se levantó y con gran cólera la golpeó con su parte frontal, Love fue arrastrada por el suelo y herida por la gravedad del golpe trató de levantarse- "¿Por qué mi ataque no funcionó?"- "Es muy fuerte…"- "Por supuesto que lo es, después de todo está hecho con un sueño corrupto"- "¿Ahh?"- "Un sueño que tiene como finalidad aplastar todos los demás sueños a su paso para cumplirse, no importa cuánto lo golpees, él se levantará y tampoco me importa si lo derrotas"- "¿Qué?"- "Para cuando lo hagas, el poder de ese sueño corrupto habrá roto la esfera del corazón sagrado en mil pedazos junto con los sueños y recuerdos que guarda, y ninguno de los dos los habrás salvado, así que ríndete"- "¡Nunca! ¡No permitiré que hagas eso!"- "Entonces, detenlo"- Love se dirigió al Yumeita y le propinó una patada giratoria, pero el Yumeita la esquivó, después trató de golpearla con la excavadora detrás de ella, y Love una vez más cayó al suelo- "Te lo advertí"- le dijo Wolfzack, el Yumeita ahora iba por el jardín otra vez estuvo a punto de destruir todas las hermosas flores allí, pero Love aún herida trató de detenerlo con su ataque _Rosetta Shield Kiss_ – "No destruirás este lugar… no lo permitiré…"- decía, pero el Yumeita le daba más impulso- "¿Cuál es tu determinación por proteger ese tonto jardín?"- "Tu no lo entenderías, este lugar es muy importante, es importante para alguien…por eso no dejaré que lo haga"- dentro del Yumeita, la esfera del corazón sagrado empezaba a quebrarse- "¡Qué tontería! ¡Acaba con ella!"- "¡YUMEITAA!"- el monstruo aceleró más rápido destruyendo el escudo y lanzando a Love hacia las flores, entonces Wolfzack la ató con ramas negras- "¡Ahh!"- "¡Si es tan importante porqué no mueres junto con él!"- el Yumeita entonces retrocedió y luego se dirigió a máxima velocidad contra Love y todo el lugar, ella no podía moverse debido las fuertes ramas de Wolfzack- "Love-merii…"- "¡Debo ayudarla-merii!"- Mary trató de ayudarla y se subió al mando de control del monstruo- "Pero qué…"- "¡Todo está bien, Cure Love yo te ayudaré-merii!"- "¡Mary!"- Mary pisó con toda su fuerza el freno deteniendo al Yumeita por un instante, luego quitó las llaves de la máquina, debido a esto, él no podía moverse estaba inmovilizado, Wolfzack apareció sobre ella y le dijo- "¡Pequeña bola de lana!"- la ovejita estaba asustada y Wolfzack la agarró y la tiró al suelo fuera de la máquina diciéndole- "¡No interrumpas!"- Mary cayó al suelo muy herida- "¡Mary!"- "Ahora sigamos con la diversión"- dijo Wolfzack arrancando de nuevo, la máquina, el Yumeita reactivado retrocedió y volvió a lo que le habían interrumpido, Mary trató de levantarse para ayudar a su compañera pero Wolfzack la pateó fuertemente- "Love-merii…"- "Debo ayudarla-merii…"- una vez más lo intentó pero no podía ni moverse, mientras Cure Love veía de frente su muerte pero eso no le preocupaba, ese jardín era importante para Tagiru, estaba a punto de ser destruido y no solo eso sino lo detenía la esfera del corazón sagrado junto con el sueño que poseía se romperían en mil pedazos- "¡No , no te dejaré! ¡No te dejaré destruir este lugar!"- "¿Aún te abstienes? ¡Intenta detenerme!"- forzosamente dentro de su trampa de ramas negras, junto sus manos y pensaba- "Yo quiero proteger este lugar, porque es importante para él…"- y recordó cuando Tagiru le había sonreído- "Si ¡Para la persona que más me importa!"- una luz empezó a brotar de su pecho y destruyó las ramas de Wolfzack, Love se levantó con su pecho brillando intensamente, esa luz detuvo al Yumeita- "¡Imposible!"-se sorprendió el chico lobo- "Wow…"- dijo Mary sorprendida, la luz provenía del último corazón (de adentro hacia afuera) del Broche, Love puso de nuevo sus manos en el pecho en ese sitio sacando la luz en forma de corazón, luego la elevó y de la luz salió una especie de vara púrpura que tenía en la parte de arriba un cristal rojo en forma de corazón rodeado de otro de color rojo, en la parte de abajo del corazón había un agujero en forma de corazón y estaba bien decorado, Love lo agarró y dijo- "¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"- Luego lo puso a su frente y el corazón de cristal rojo brilló de color púrpura, agitando el cetro dijo- "¡El odio de las pesadillas conviértelo en sueños llenos de amor!"- y luego besó el cristal, y lo giró alrededor de su cuerpo diciendo- "Pretty Cure…"- después varios corazones de ese color la rodearon y dijo- "…Lovely Storm Kiss!"- y puso en frente el cetro lanzando los corazones que se dirigieron al Yumeita y lo rodearon luego circularon causándole dolor y poco a poco lo purificó- "Yume… ¡Yumeita!"- el sueño corrupto se convirtió en un sueño normal y la esfera recuperó su estado ubicándose al lado derecho de la de Cure Pine- "Hum…"- Wolfzack se retiró y Mary se dirigió a su compañera diciéndole- "¡Cure Love, eres increíble-merii!"- pero Love al parecer no la escuchaba y se mantenía con la cabeza baja- "¿Qué pasa-merii?"- "Él…me gusta…"- "¿merii?"- "Yo amo a Tagiru-kun".


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 13:_

_¡Pasión por el Arte!_

_¡La Galería terrorífica!_

Faltaba solo un día para la excursión a Yokohama, todos los estudiantes de la clase de Airu estaban muy entusiasmados, incluyéndola, ya que todos sus nuevos amigos también estarían ahí. Era la hora del almuerzo, Airu caminaba junto a Tagiru cerca de la cancha de fútbol, donde Yuu y sus compañeros estaban para el próximo partido que se aproximaba: "Bien Airu ¿Qué me trajiste para almorzar?"- dijo Tagiru muy relajadamente- "Bueno tengo Tamagoyaki, ensalada de patatas, vegetales envueltos en nori…"- "Se oye delicioso…"- "¿Lo-lo crees?"- dijo algo sonrosada, luego lo miró fijamente pensando en lo ocurrido con el jardín- "¿Sucede algo?"- le preguntó él- "N-Nada…"- Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, a pesar de que sabía lo que sentía por él y estaba insegura de decírselo, Airu tenía un gran problema y era que no sabía ocultar sus emociones, por eso era muy sincera, Yuu al verlos juntos de nuevo sintió mucha furia- "Ese tipo de nuevo…"- murmuraba- "Deberías rendirte, ya toda la escuela dice que esos dos son pareja"- le dijo su amigo Fujisaki- "¿Rendirme?"- dijo confiado poniendo el balón en el suelo- "¡Eso nunca!"- gritó pateando el balón con gran fuerza hacia Tagiru, este lo presintió y velozmente con una sola mano tapó el balón, impresionando a todos a su alrededor- "Imposible…"- "Paró una de tus mejores jugadas…"- "¡Oye tú!"- gritó Tagiru refiriéndose al chico- "Ten cuidado a donde apuntas"- y luego le lanzó el balón de una patada, la trayectoria del balón rosó a Yuu y se dirigió a la portería anotando un gol- "Increíble…"- "¡Oye, Ōkami!"- le gritó Yuu- "¡¿Por qué andas con MI chica?!"- "¿Su-su chica?"- se preguntó Airu- "Hasta donde yo sé, Airu no tiene novio, además yo ando con quien yo quiera"- "¡Maldito! ¿Acaso quieres meterte conmigo?"- "No, no me involucro con los imbéciles"- "¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!"- "¡VEN Y DIMELO A LA CARA!"- "Está bien"- "¡Espera, Tagiru-kun!"- dijo Airu tratando de detenerlo pero él ya estaba en la cancha- "No me involucro con imbéciles como tú"- le dijo de frente, Yuu se enfadó demasiado y quiso golpearlo en la cara, Tagiru detuvo el golpe con una sola mano- "¿Eso es todo?"- luego se la retorció y lo lanzó hacia la portería- "¡Ca-capitán!"- dijo uno de los jugadores del equipo y todos fueron a su rescate, uno de ellos lo ayudó a levantarse- "¿Se-se encuentra bien?"- "Tu, infeliz…"- dijo Yuu conteniendo su ira dirigiéndose a Tagiru- "¡Has declarado una guerra!"- "¿Ahh?"- "¿Qué pasa aquí?"- dijo Hanako acercándose junto con Kirika a Airu- "¡Hanako-san! ¡Yukisaki-san!"- "¡Escúchame Ōkami, no sé quién te has creído pero no me arrebatarás a Mii-chan!"- le advirtió Yuu- "¿Mii-chan? ¿Te refieres a Airu?"- "¡No la llames por su nombre desgraciado!"- "¡Ya veo así que Akatsuki-kun y Ōkami-san se están peleando por ti!"- exclamó Kirika- "¿Ehh? ¡No eso no es verdad!"- negó Airu- "Que envidia, Mihara-san es tan afortunada…"- "¡Yukisaki-san!"- Tagiru se burló de Yuu y dándole la espalda le dijo- "Eres patético, peleando ciegamente por el amor de una chica…"- "¡Eso no tiene nada de patético! ¡Cuando se quiere a alguien puedes hacer por esa persona lo que fuese!"- esta frase hizo que Airu pensase- "¿Hacer por ella lo que fuese?"- y recordó su pelea con el Yumeita excavadora- "Yo estaría dispuesta a arriesgarme por la persona a la que amo"- "Si, y también a las personas que son importantes en mi vida…"- "Di lo que quieras para mí es patético…"- le respondió Tagiru a Yuu y luego se puso al lado de Airu y le dijo- "Vámonos, la hora del almuerzo acabará pronto"- "¡Sí!"- dijo Airu marchándose con él, mientras tanto en el salón de artes, Yoko no se despegaba ni un momento de su pintura y pensaba- "Esta pintura… debe quedar perfecta…"- "Si quiero ser la mejor artista de todas, debo hacer perfecta…"- y paró un momento observándola, en el lienzo, había un campo de rosas y en él un bello Pegaso de color lila mirando hacia la luna llena- "Pero le falta algo…". Afuera, Airu y Tagiru charlaban mientras almorzaban: "Sabes, Tagiru-kun, lamento lo que pasó con Akatsuki-kun"- "No es tu culpa, él se lo buscó…"- "Pero, podrías haberte metido en problemas"- "No importa, mientras haya aprendido la lección de no meterse conmigo"- "Eres muy frío con los demás"- "¿Y Qué?"- "Así no conseguirás amigos"- "Tampoco me importa, te tengo a ti"- esta frase hizo que Airu se sonrojara- "¿Qué te pasa? ¿De nuevo tienes fiebre?"- "¡No, no! ¡E-estoy bien!"- luego Airu le dijo algo triste-"Supe que iban a destruir el jardín del otro día"- "Si, ya lo sabía"- respondió Tagiru secamente- "De hecho creo que ahora es un estacionamiento"- "Lo siento…"- "Da igual, ese lugar siempre me trajo malos recuerdos a la mente, pero…"- "¿Pero?"- "Me sentí mucho mejor el haber expresado ese dolor con mi amiga"- "Tagiru-kun…"- "Es tan extraño… eres la única persona a la que puedo contarle todo, parece como si tuvieses un gran cariño hacia todo el mundo…"- y después recordando su deber le preguntó a Airu- "Airu ¿Cuál es tu sueño?"- "¿Mi…sueño?"- "No tengo… yo no tengo un sueño…"- "¿Ahh? ¿Entonces no quieres lograr nada en tu vida?"- "Pues no lo he pensado, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que tengo, siempre he sido feliz por eso no tengo un sueño"- "¿Y tú? ¿Tagiru-kun tienes un sueño verdad?"- el chico se deprimió, su sueño no era un sueño, era más bien algo con lo que sentiría satisfecho, vengarse de Hanabi, era la única razón por la cual él es lo que es, tal vez si hubiese conocido a Airu en aquel entonces, Wolfzack sería un ente inexistente, y pensando en su venganza, apretó su puño fuertemente- "¿Tagiru-kun?"- el chico de ojos dorados se levantó rápidamente- "¿A dónde vas?"- "Perdí el apetito…"- y se fue dejando a Airu sola-"Otra vez, le hice recordar algo terrible…"- "…soy una tonta…"- dijo poniéndose algo triste y una hoja del árbol de cerezo cayó obteniendo la atención de Airu- "¿Una hoja?"- al mirar el árbol dijo- "Se acerca el otoño…"- y de un momento a otro una idea corrió por su mente- "¡Ya sé!"- dijo alegremente.

Después del almuerzo, la siguiente clase, Artes ya estaba empezando, en ella todos los estudiantes pintaban un recuadro sobre lo que quisieran, Yoko quien había estado allí desde el almuerzo seguía pensando sobre su pintura, aún no sabía que le hacía falta y sus amigas se le acercaron: "¿Oye Yoko-san qué haces?"- le preguntó Kirika- "Es mi proyecto más grande…"- respondió ella- "¿Nos dejarías verlo?"- preguntó Hanako- "Por supuesto pero aún no está terminado…"- "¡Es hermoso!"- dijo Airu al verlo- "Tamakachi-san de verdad eres muy buena es esto, pero en cambio yo…"- dijo mirando su pintura, Airu se decepcionó- "¿Ehh Qué es eso?"- "Trataba de pintar el jardín de lilas y claveles, además de un lobo gris que desde la cima de una montaña miraba hacia el frente con sus bellos ojos dorados pero…"- "…Me salió así"- dijo mostrando su lienzo con una especie de mar blanco con flores regadas por todas partes y un perro sobre una roca pero mal dibujado- "No se parece en nada…"- "Lo sé"- dijo decepcionada, Yoko se rió de su pintura y Airu extrañada dijo- "Se que es horrible pero Tamakachi-san no se burle por favor"- "No me rio de tu pintura, me rio de que yo me desespero por mi trabajo que está casi terminado cuando tu a penas te decepcionas de lo que estás haciendo"- "¿Ehh?"- "Si quieres te ayudaré con tu pintura"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, estaba algo estresada pero ahora me has animado, gracias"- "¡De nada!"- dijo Airu con una sonrisa en su rostro, durante toda la clase Yoko ayudaba a Airu con su pintura- "¡Bien! ¡Ya puedes pintarla a tu gusto!"- "Gracias, Takamachi-san"- "¿Oye y para qué quieres hacer esta pintura?"- "¿Ehh?"- "No parece que lo hicieras para pasar la clase ¿Hay algo más verdad?"- "Si…"- dijo sonrojada- "el maestro Murasaki dijo que la hiciésemos con la intención de dársela a alguien"- "La hice pensando en alguien importante para mí… quisiera regalársela"- "Ya veo, eres muy amable, por otra parte yo…"- "…solo la hice para mi propia felicidad, mi propia satisfacción ¿soy muy egoísta verdad?"- "No es cierto, Tamakachi-san no es malo hacer algo con su propio esfuerzo, te da confianza en ti misma, que puedes hacer cualquier cosa, eso es bueno"- "Eres muy amable…"- "realmente te envidio…"- dijo Yoko en voz baja, y sonó la campana para cambiar de clase- "¡Ah! Terminó la clase, Tamakachi-san vámonos"- "Me quedaré aquí un rato, adelántense ustedes"- "De acuerdo"- luego de que Airu, Hanako y Kirika se retirasen del salón, Tagiru miró a Yoko con gran interés, luego sonrió confiadamente y se fue. Después de eso, Yoko todavía seguía concentrada en su pintura, pero aún así no sabía que le faltaba, había algo que por alguna razón no había en su pintura, algo importante- "No es suficiente…"- dijo tratando de detallar la luna- "¡No es suficiente!"- expresó desesperadamente arrojando la paleta de pintar al piso-"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, mi pintura ¿Qué es lo que le falta?"- y cayó de rodillas atormentándose- "Ella, es una torpe pero siempre está contenta con lo que hace, incluso si lo hace mal ¿Por qué yo no siento esa felicidad? ¡Es suficiente!"- gritó- "Necesito hacer este pintura perfecta, si no puedo hacer mis obras perfectas, jamás seré la mejor artista en todos los campos, mi sueño…"- Dentro de su cuerpo, su sueño empezaba a decaerse, sus alas se desplumaban y se teñían de negro, su sueño estaba volviéndose corrupto- "Si, mi sueño se hará realidad si encuentro mi inspiración, no importa lo que pase ni lo cruel que suene, yo la encontraré…"- Tagiru presintió la corrupción del sueño de Yoko y en medio de la clase dijo- "¡Perdone Yamasaki-sensei!"- "¿Sucede algo señor Ōkami?"- "No me siento muy bien ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?"- "Si adelante"- Tagiru se retiró y se dirigió al salón de artes- "Es extraño… ¿Dónde está Takamachi-san?"- se preguntó Airu- "De verdad parecía triste por su pintura…". Yoko estaba aún en el salón y pensaba- "Mi inspiración…con ella…"- "¿Tu obra sería perfecta verdad?"- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, al verlo, era Wolfzack quien se le acercaba lentamente- "¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste?"- "Tu sueño está por los suelos, estás perdida y no sabes qué hacer ahora verdad"- "¿Ahh?"- "No te preocupes, me lo llevaré y le daré un buen uso"- dijo mientras la alzaba del cuello y de un zarpazo le quitó su sueño corrupto, luego la soltó y con el sueño en su mano dijo- "Es muy poderoso, tal vez ni siquiera necesite una esfera del corazón sagrado después de todo…"- luego cubrió el oscuro ángel con una esfera de energía y dijo- "¡Cubre todo sueño con la oscuridad del alma!"- "¡Invade el miedo, Yumeita!"- luego la esfera se quebró y apareció un Yumeita con apariencia de paleta para pintar- "¡YUMEITAA!"- de repente agarró el pincel de su sombrero de pintor y con él empezó a pintar algunos recuadros del salón y estos aparecieron fuera del recuadro con vida- "Veamos ahora como te enfrentas a esto…"- dijo poniendo una cruel sonrisa en su rostro –"Cure Love…"- Mary pudo sentir el poder del Yumeita y de Wolfzack y golpeó el corazón de su collar dos veces y apuntó la luz roja que provenía de este a Airu- "¡Airu, hay problemas-merii!"- dijo en su mente- "¿Problemas? ¿Es Wolfzack de nuevo?"- "Si-merii, está en la escuela-merii"- "¡No puede ser!"- luego en los muros aparecían extrañas sombras-"¿Ehh?"- "¿Qué está pasando?"- decían los estudiantes y el maestro algo asombrados y luego se reunieron en el pizarrón y de este salió una especie de toro blanco que empezó a descontrolarse y atacarlos a todos- "Pero que…"- luego todos los estudiantes evacuaron el salón, Airu fue la última en salir y cuando el toro la vio de inmediato quiso embestirla pero esta le cerró la puerta y advirtió al grupo que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico- "¡Debemos salir de la escuela, rápido!"- "La señorita Mihara tiene razón, no pierdan la calma y recuerden las recomendaciones para emergencias, esto no es un simulacro"- "¡Sí!"- después todos los estudiantes de toda la escuela se reunieron afuera, con suerte Airu pudo escabullirse en el desorden para ir hacia donde estaba su enemigo- "¿Es por aquí Mary?"- "Nos estamos acercando"- al voltear la esquina hacia el salón de arte, el toro blanco apareció y ambos se miraron fijamente- "Mary, aquí vamos…"- "¡Ok-merii!"- "¡Lovely Lipstick, Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make Up!"- "¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- "¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- preparada para atacar, Cure Love esperaba el ataque del toro, este que no podía esperar más, corrió a toda velocidad para embestirla, al último segundo Love saltó colocando las manos sobre su lomo y se colocó detrás de él, el toro volteó enojado y trató de atacarla, Love lo agarró de los cuernos y resistiendo su fuerza dijo- "No me ganarás…"- luego se puso firme contra el suelo y con gran fuerza tiró de los cuernos al mamífero contra el suelo noqueándolo y abriendo un gran hoyo en el suelo del pasillo, al verlo después de que se dispersara el humo se dio cuenta de que era simplemente un charco de pintura blanca- "¿Q-Qué es esto?"- "¡Love, debemos apresurarnos-merii!"- "¡Sí!"- y corrieron hacia el salón de artes, al abrir la puerta, allí estaba Wolfzack y su Yumeita paleta- "Sabía que eras tú…"- "¿Cómo te atreves a atacar la escuela de esa manera? ¡No te lo perdonaré!"- "De acuerdo, pero…"- dijo y luego chasqueó los dedos y detrás de Love apareció un caballero de armadura amarilla que trató de asestarle con su espada, al voltear a ver, el caballero intentó golpearla pero falló ya que esta lo esquivó fácilmente- "Estuvo cerca…"- al ver a su lado estaba Yoko desmayada- "¡Takamachi-san!"- "¿No es grandioso? Esa chica tenía un gran sueño, pero su propio desespero causó que se convirtiese en un sueño corrupto y naciera este Yumeita"- "No lo es, eres muy cruel al aprovecharte de su sueño…"- "No me interesa lo que pienses, yo solo hago realidad el deseo de Lady Hately"- "¡Yumeita, atácala!"- "¡YUMEITA!"- dijo el Yumeita tratando de golpearla con su gran pincel, y no solo él, del otro lado venía el caballero amarillo, Love cargó a Yoko en su espalda y dijo- "¡No te saldrás con la tuya!"- "Pretty Cure Rosetta Shield Kiss!"- el impacto del escudo y las otras dos armas causó una gran explosión, Love salió volando por la ventana para escapar del monstruo- "Me encargaré de ellos, pero tengo que ponerla a salvo…"- y apareció otra sombra que era un dragón chino azul y varios monos montados sobre él- "Rayos…"- el dragón la atacó, pero Love con Yoko en su espalda lo esquivó y le dio una fuerte patada en el lomo, los monos sobre él, arremetieron contra ella pero Mary potenció el escudo que siempre ponía a su alrededor para proteger el hermoso sueño de su compañera lanzándolos a todos- "¡Yo me encargo de ellos-merii!"- "Ok"- el dragón voló a lo alto del cielo y le lanzó una llamarada verde a Love- "Pretty Cure Beauty Snowstorm Kiss!"- la gran ola de nieve chocó contra el fuego y quedaban parejos, Love resistía la potencia del dragón para vencerlo y este aumentaba más la llama, en ese momento Yoko medio despertó de su pesadilla viendo a Love luchar contra el dragón azul- "Tú eres…"- dijo tratando de recordarla pero se desmayó de nuevo, la Cure aumentó el poder de la tormenta apagando el fuego y golpeando el dragón que cayó congelado al suelo. Mientras los monos azules le lanzaban bellotas a Mary- "¡Ya basta-merii! ¡Dejen de hacer eso-merii!"- y se enojo haciendo crecer sus cuernos de nuevo mientras gritaba- "Que dejen ¡DE HACERLO!"- los monos se asustaron y Mary los persiguió tratando de embestirlos con su gran cornamenta y por el miedo que tenían, los monos se quedaron paralizados y arrinconados en un árbol y Mary los destruyó de una sola embestida- "¡Bien los acabamos-merii!"- dijo Mary acercándose a Cure Love y ambas vieron como el dragón y los monos se convertían en charcos de pintura, a salvo de las criaturas en el patio al lado contrario de la ubicación de Cure Love estaban a salvo los estudiantes, entonces Hanako se dio cuenta de algo y corrió hacia la escuela sin que la detuvieran- "¡Hanako-san! ¿A dónde vas?"- "Nos olvidamos de nuestras amigas, Mihara-san ni Yoko-chan no están en el grupo"- "¿Qué?"- "Pero Mihara-san estaba justo detrás de nosotras"- "Kirika-chan tenemos que ir por ellas"- "Bien, te acompaño"- y ambas corrieron hacia el edificio, Love llevaba a Yoko hacia donde estaban los demás pero temía que el Yumeita tratara de atacar a los estudiantes- "Es imposible que escapes"- dijo Wolfzack flotando detrás de los caballeros de armadura de varios colores que perseguían a Cure Love- "Yo…"- dijo mientras corría-"¡No tengo tiempo de estar jugando!"- "Pretty Cure Muse Spread Kiss!"- dijo y una gran pared en forma de corazón anaranjada y burbujeante se formó entre los caballeros y ella, luego Love siguió su camino- "¡Eso no me detendrá!"-dijo Wolfzack destrozándolo con sus garras- "¡Atrápenla!"- los caballeros persiguieron a Love- "Nunca se cansan…"- dijo y luego dentro del pasillo golpeó el suelo debajo de los caballeros causando una explosión de humo y convirtiéndolos en charcos de pintura, Hanako y Kirika quienes estaban cerca de allí oyeron el estruendo y lo siguiente que vieron fue en el pasillo dando la vuelta, Love retrocedía con Yoko en su espalda y un enorme minotauro con un hacha daba grandes pasos para acaba con ella (si, si Kelly-chan juega God of War XD)- "¡Esa es!"- "¡Es la chica que nos salvó de ese enorme murciélago!"- y al mirarla fijamente vieron a Yoko desmayada- "¡Yoko-chan!"- Love al verlas pensó- "No, chicas…"- el minotauro las vio con sus ojos rojos y antes de encargarse de Cure Love arremetió contra ellas con su hacha, ellas estaban espantadas y no podían moverse, al último momento, Love detuvo el hacha con una sola mano y le dijo con una cara seria y sombría- "A ellas… ¡No les pongas ni un dedo encima!"- dijo y luego lo lanzó con un fuerte puño contra la pared de en fondo del pasillo- "Estamos salvadas…"- "Ahh disculpa…"- dijo Hanako a Love- "Muchas gracias por salvarnos"- "Si muchas gracias, de verdad ya nos has salvado dos veces pero no sabemos tu nombre"- "Yo soy Cure Love, la guardiana eterna de los sueños y además…"- dijo levantándose- "…una Pretty Cure que protege a todos"- "¡Es verdad, Yoko-chan!"- luego Love se la quitó de la espalda y se las dejó a Hanako y Kirika- "Está bien, solo le robaron su sueño pero yo lo recuperare no se preocupen"- "Si muchas gracias Cure Love"- "De nada"- dijo Love con una sonrisa- "¿Has visto a otra chica por aquí? De cabello púrpura- preguntó Kirika- "Si, ella salió por el otro lado, no se preocupen está bien"- "Gracias a Dios…"- el minotauro se levantó e iba a atacarlas, Love volteó y les dijo- "¡Llévensela de aquí! ¡Todas deben irse ahora!"- "¡Sí!"- dijeron ellas llevándose a su amiga, Love al ver que estaban fuera del peligro empezó a pelear con el minotauro, esquivando su hacha, Love golpeaba firmemente al monstruo con cabeza de toro y cuerpo humano, se agachó y le dio una patada en la quijada pero este lo resistió y la lanzó con su otro brazo, Love aterrizó levantando grava en el suelo y luego se dirigió corriendo hacia el monstruo y este le lanzó su hacha, ella lo esquivó de lado y antes de alejarse la agarró y atacó al monstruo por arriba cortándolo a la mitad y se colocó de espaldas a él quien estaba intocable pero de repente cayó y se convirtió en pintura, Love tiró el hacha, que también se convirtió en pintura y dijo cansada- "Ahora… solo falta el líder…"- cuando Kirika y Hanako llegaron al grupo, acostaron a Yoko en un árbol- "Que alivio que este bien"- "Espero que Cure Love pueda recuperar su sueño…"- de repente el Yumeita paleta apareció aterrorizándolos a todos- "¡YUMEITA!"- mientras tanto, Love se encontró frente a Wolfzack- "Contesta ¿Dónde está ese monstruo?"- "¿Acaso estás sorda?"- "¿Ehh?"- al escuchar fijamente, oyó los gritos de los estudiantes- "¡Imposible!"- "Si, mientras tú te encargabas de esos muñecos de pintura, el buscaba a todos los demás y sabes qué hará ahora"- "No…"- "Robar todos esos sueños hasta encontrar el sueño más hermoso"- Love de inmediato se dirigió hacia allá y Wolfzack no la detuvo- "Es imposible, jamás llegará a tiempo…". Al llegar al patio de atrás, Love veía al Yumeita creando varios tigres con su pincel que se dirigían a los estudiantes, tigres antropomorfos que tenían espadas, sin más opción, Love invocó al Love Sceptre- "¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"- luego se colocó frente a los tigres y antes de que estos pudiesen atacar dijo- "¡Love Layer!"- y movió el cetro como si estuviese usando una raqueta, formando un enorme escudo en forma de esfera con forma de corazón para defenderlos a todos- "Ahh…"- "¡Cure Love!"- gritaron Hanako y Kirika sorprendidas- "¡Es imperdonable que traten de atacar a una multitud inocente! ¡Les daré su merecido!"- dijo desvaneciendo el escudo y peleó con los tigres, esquivando sus espadas y golpeando a todos al mismo tiempo, cuando se vio rodeada por ellos espero para que atacaran y todos atacaron con sus espadas en un punto fijo, en este momento Love saltó quedando sobre sus espadas y luego se puso con las manos contra el suelo y giró dándole patadas a todos (como lo hace Hitmontop el pokémon o Kazemon de _Digimon Frontier_) y terminó con todos ellos con el ataque _March Impact Kiss_, lanzando varios corazones a su alrededor que impactaron a cada uno convirtiéndolos en pintura, ante su impresionante pelea, todos quedaron sorprendidos, y ella miró al Yumeita- "Ahora es tu turno"- el Yumeita sacó su pincel y trató de golpearla con ella, esta lo esquivó y se alzó en el cielo- "¡El arte es para mostrar las emociones del pintor y enviar sentimientos de felicidad a través de la belleza del cuadro! ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a usar el arte para causar sufrimiento!"- Yoko se despertó de nuevo y la vio- "Ahh…"- "Ella es… si por fin… mi inspiración la he encontrado…"- dijo y se desmayó de nuevo al hacerlo su pesadilla se había desvanecido y el sueño dentro del Yumeita empezaba a recuperar su forma debilitándolo- "¡Ahora acabaré contigo!"- y las cinco esferas de las Smile Pretty Cure empezaron a brillar con intensidad, Love alzó su pecho dejando que salieran del broche y estas flotaron y se colocaron entre sus dedos ágilmente, ella insertó las cinco esferas en el agujero en forma de corazón en su cetro y estas flotaron en el corazón de cristal rojo, y brillando todas juntas el cristal se tornó de arcoíris- "¡Acaba la tristeza con una ráfaga de sonrisas!"- dijo girando con el cetro al frente y luego lo alzó y el cristal sacó un esfera dorada en la punta del centro- "Pretty Cure Smile Burst…"- "Kiss!"- dijo poniendo el cetro en frente y este lanzó una enorme ráfaga cristalina dorada con destellos de arcoíris que se dirigió al Yumeita y lo desvaneció totalmente recuperando el estado del sueño de Yoko que voló hacia su cuerpo. Luego de su ataque, Love aterrizó y todos le aplaudieron felicitándola- "¡Eres increíble!" – "¡Gracias por salvarnos!"- Love volteó y les sonrió mientras se retiraba.

Después de todo lo ocurrido en el día, Yoko ya estaba inspirada, sabía lo que le faltaba a su pintura y trabajando arduamente pintaba sin parar, sus amigas se le acercaron: "¿Yoko-chan aún estás haciendo eso?"- "¡Sí! Gracias a la chica súper heroína del otro día, al fin puedo terminar mi pintura"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, solo un poco más y ¡ya está!"- al verlo, Airu se quedó algo asombrada, lo que había visto era nada más y nada menos que a Cure Love montada sobre el Pegaso y dijo con una sonrisa- "Es… hermoso Tamakachi-san"- "¡Hum me estás haciendo enfadar!"- "¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?"- "Ya deja tus formalismos, después de todo nosotras cuatro somos tus amigas ¿verdad Airu?"- Airu le respondió alegremente- "¡Sí! Tamaka… no, ¡Yoko-chan!"- "Así está mejor"- "Bien ahora todas volvamos a casa, mañana nos espera un espléndido viaje a Yokohama"- dijo Kirika con una sonrisa- "¡Ok! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!"- "¡Por supuesto!"- después de cruzar la puerta para irse a casa, Airu vio a Tagiru y le gritó- "¡Tagiru-kun!"- "Airu…"- dijo mientras esta se le acercaba- "Bueno, yo…"-dijo Airu sonrojada de pena- "¿Sí?"- preguntó el chico- "¡Toma! Es para ti"- dijo ella entregando la el recuadro que había hecho- "¿Una pintura?"- "Si, siento haber hecho que te entristecieras de nuevo y por eso la hice, Yoko-chan me ayudó"- "¿Un lobo?"- "Eres tú, los lobos son solitarios pero cuando necesitan ayuda aúllan a la luna para pedir ayuda a la manada y aquellos ojos dorados que tiene son tus ojos llenos de ternura y cariño"- "¿Ahh?"- al decir esto Airu se sintió muy avergonzada- "Lo siento, olvida lo que dije"- "Por el contrario"- dijo acariciando la cabeza de esta- "Eres muy amable por pensar eso de mi Airu, gracias"- "De… nada…"- dijo con la cara toda roja- "Mañana…"- "Es el viaje…"- dijo él –"Si, así es"- retirándose con media sonrisa le dijo- "Asegúrate de cocinarme algo delicioso mañana"- "Nos vemos"- al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro Airu se sintió muy feliz y con una enorme sonrisa dijo- "¡Sí!".


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14:_

_¡Viaje a Yokohama!_

_¡Aparece una Pretty Cure milagrosa!_

En la mañana, Airu corría rápidamente bajando las escaleras: "¡Que tarde es! ¡Que tarde es!"- decía apresurada- "Airu, Buenos Días"- dijo su madre con una sonrisa- "¡Buenos Días!"- "¿Por qué te levantaste tan tarde?"- "Me dio algo de flojera levantarme de la cama…"- "¿Terminaste de prepararte?"- "¿Ehh?"- "No te has peinado…"- dijo viendo su cabello alborotado- "¡¿EHH?! ¡Iré ahora mismo a peinarme!"- "Bien, pero déjame tu mochila para empacar tu almuerzo"- "¡Sí!"- "¿Ahh?"- dijo Minako al ver algo en la mochila de Airu- "¿Qué pasa?"- luego sacando a Mary del bolso dijo- "Pensé que no llevarías a Mary"- "¿Ehh? Pero no la llevaría…"- luego la cogió de los brazos de su madre y le dijo-"Debió caerse en el bolso, no importa, la llevaré a mi cuarto"- "De acuerdo"- luego Airu subió rápidamente a su habitación y dejó a Mary en el escritorio- "Mary ¿Qué hacías en mi bolso?"- "Quería ir al viaje-merii"- dijo la ovejita con mucha calma- "No puedes, te lo dije ayer, vamos a un lugar público, no puedo arriesgar a que te descubran"- "Pero, me quedaré callada-merii"- "No, no puedes ir Mary"- "Pero, Airu, debo ir contigo para proteger tu hermoso sueño-merii"- "Todo estará bien, no creo que vayan a atacarme allá, estaré lejos"-dijo mientras se colocaba su diadema blanca- "¡Aún así quiero ir-merii!"- "No, pero no te preocupes te traeré un recuerdo"- "¿De verdad-merii?"- dijo emocionada- "Si, pero no dejes que nadie te descubra"- "¡Entendido-merii!"- "¡Airu!"- gritó alguien afuera- "¿Ahh?"- al asomarse era Tagiru esperándola- "¡Ta-Tagiru-kun!"- "¿Qué haces? se nos va ha hacer tarde"- "¡Si, ya salgo!"- dijo y luego salió rápidamente- "Me voy, compórtate bien Mary"- "¡merii!"-Airu se despidió de su madre y salió yendo junto a Tagiru a la escuela, mientras charlaban en el camino, Mary aprovechó- "Bien, Airu ya se alejó lo suficiente-merii"- dijo y luego golpeó el corazón de su collar dos veces con su patita y se tele transportó a la mochila de Airu y pensó- "Lo siento Airu, pero es mi deber-merii"- "Bien Airu ¿Y Qué me preparaste?"- preguntó Tagiru- "Es una sorpresa"- dijo sonriendo- "Fideos cocidos, Takoyaki y salmón ahumando"- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo- "¿Ehh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?"- "Instinto"- dijo, pero en realidad había olfateado ese aroma en la mochila de Airu- "Increíble"- después de llegar a la escuela, los autobuses llevaron a los estudiantes hasta la estación de tren Koyasu, en el Tren, Airu iba sentada junto con sus amigas, Tagiru y Yuu, esta se sentía incómoda al estar entre los dos chicos: "¿Qué pasa Airu?"- preguntó Yoko al verla avergonzada- "Na-nada"- "¿De verdad? Si ese idiota te está molestando, no te preocupes yo lo golpearé"- dijo Yuu- "¿Quién está molestando a quién?"- dijo Tagiru sin siquiera voltearlo a mirar- "¡Tú por supuesto! ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas a solas con Mii-chan?"- dijo aproximándosele con rabia, Tagiru lo miró y le dijo- "Creo que eso deberías hacer tú"- Yuu se enojó y se sentía cierta rivalidad en el aire (cuando aparece el rayo entre ambos contrincantes XD)- "Ustedes ya basta"- dijo Airu separándolos- "Bien pero dile a tu pretendiente que deje de ser tan molesto"- "¿Qué? ¡No soy ningún pretendiente, soy su prometido!"- "Espera ¿Cuándo dijiste eso?"- dijo Airu avergonzada- "¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no jugamos a las cartas?"- propuso Kirika para calmar el momento- "Si, si, el viaje es algo largo, solo entretengámonos"- asintió Hanako- "Bien"- dijeron Tagiru y Yuu al mismo tiempo- "¡Entonces, yo reparto!"- dijo Yoko mientras sacaba su juego de cartas- "Antes de eso, Ōkami te propongo una apuesta"- dijo Yuu apuntando al que consideraba su rival- "¿Apuesta?"- dijo Airu- "Si alguno de nosotros dos gana ¡Le dará un beso a Mii-chan!"- "¡¿EHHHH?!"- gritó ésta sorprendida, captando la atención de todos los demás en el vagón- "Por favor, permanezcan en silencio"- "Si, lo siento"- se disculpó- "¿Entonces aceptas o es que te da miedo?"- continuó Yuu- "Espera, yo…"- dijo la chica quien trató de oponerse- "Está bien"- contestó Tagiru, dejando a Airu en piedra- "¿Qué qué?"- "¡Bien, entonces juguemos!"- "De acuerdo"- En el juego, Airu estaba nerviosa- "¡Waa! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"- "No es que me importe mucho pero si Tagiru gana…"- dijo y luego se imaginó el beso sonrojándose completamente- "¡No! Como me gustaría que alguien más ganara…"- "¡Bien, canasta limpia!"- gritó Yuu mostrando sus cartas- "Yo tengo canasta sucia"- dijo Yoko- "Perdimos"- dijeron Kirika y Hanako- "¿Airu qué tienes tú?"- "Baraja de corazones…"- "¡Bien, yo gano!"- dijo Yuu con entusiasmo- "No tan rápido"- dijo Tagiru- "Canasta a lo gusto"- dijo y mostró su baraja la cual tenía todos los símbolos negros- "¡¿Qué?!"- gritaron Yuu y Airu sorprendidos- "Entonces, Ōkami-san gana la…partida"- dijo Kirika- "¡No es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡La apuesta queda anulada!"- "No hice ninguna trampa, solo lo dices porque eres un mal perdedor"- "¿Qué?"- "Además una apuesta, es una apuesta ¿verdad Airu?"- dijo a la chica que de por sí le iba a dar un infarto- "S-Sí…"- luego trató de acercársele y cerró los ojos, Tagiru hizo lo mismo, y las amigas de Airu miraban fijamente la escena mientras Yuu trataba de evitarla, Airu estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón latía a millón- "Se valiente Airu, se valiente…"- pensaba, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Tagiru volteó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- "¿Ahh?"- "Listo, ahora sigamos jugando"- dijo Tagiru tranquilamente –"Yo reparto"- dijo mientras revolvía las cartas- "¿Qué es lo que pasó?"- pensó Airu y luego de un par de estaciones más finalmente llegaron a Yokohama. Allí, la maestra dijo a sus estudiantes que se reunirán en sus grupos y les advirtió: "Bien, nuestra primera parada es el pueblo chino de Yokohama y terminaremos el viaje visitando _Minato Mirai,_ el centro de la ciudad"- "Si alguno de ustedes se pierde avísenle a un oficial de policía que los lleve a el edificio más alto, el LandMark Tower en el centro y allí nos reuniremos todos, no hablen con extraños ¿de acuerdo?"- "¡Sí!"- "Bien, empecemos el recorrido"- Durante todo el día, las clases del último año de la secundaria Kobayashi exploraban los lugares importantes de Yokohama, como sus tres pueblos chinos, que son los más largos de todo Japón, sus museos excéntricos como el museo de Ramen (se oye delicioso XD) y el acuario Hakkeijima y otros lugares, entre ellos el templo budista Kaitei-byo donde se podía ver una vista hermosa, mientras la maestra explicaba los orígenes de este, Yoko miró hacia un lugar algo lejano: "¡Chicas, miren!"- al asomarse todas vieron los edificios del centro, incluyendo el Cosmo Clock y el Land Mark Tower, también estaba la enorme rueda de la fortuna del Minato Mirai 21- "¡Es muy lindo!"- dijo Airu emocionada- "Saben, una vez en ese lugar apareció un enorme monstruo con forma de dinosaurio"- dijo Kirika- "¿Un monstruo?"- preguntó Hanako-"¡No seas ridícula, Godzilla solo atacó Tokio!"- le reclamó Yoko- "No me refiero a Godzilla, fue otro, uno de color plateado y quería destruirlo todo pero en esa rueda de la fortuna aparecieron 23 geniales super heroínas"- "¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Airu- "Sus nombres eran las Pretty Cure…"- "¿Ehh?"- Airu quedó sorprendida ¿Cómo que las Pretty Cure habían estado en Yokohama? - "Si, ellas derrotaron a ese dinosaurio con sus habilidades de karate y sus poderes especiales"- dijo Kirika ilusionada- "Habilidades de Karate… ¿Cómo Cure Love verdad?"- dijo Hanako y Airu se puso nerviosa- "Si, si, justo como ella"- "Tal vez, Cure Love sea una de esas Pretty Cure"- "Entonces, debe ser verdad lo que nos estás diciendo Kirika"- dijo Yoko- "Jamás mentiría sobre algo con super héroes ¡Son geniales!"- "A mí me gustaría ser una…"- dijo ansiosa- "¿Tu no Airu-san?"- dijo refiriéndose a su amiga pero ella miraba hacia el lugar pensando- "Así que todas las Pretty Cure estuvieron aquí…"- "¿Airu?"- preguntó Hanako- "¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasa?"- dijo reaccionando a la conversación- "¿Te sientes bien? Te ves distraída"- "No, estoy bien"- "¿En serio? Sospecho que Ōkami tiene que ver…"- "¿Ehh?"- dijo sonrojada- "¡Bien, vamos a Parque Sankeien!"- dijo la maestra- "Chicas vamos o nos dejarán"- dijo mientras caminaba adelantándose- "Ya sabía yo…"- dijo Yoko confiada- "¿El saber qué?"- preguntó Haneko- "Airu-san es muy tierna cuando se sonroja"- dijo Kirika- "¿De qué hablan?"- "Bueno, supongo que así es el amor"- "¡Chicas, rápido!"- les gritó Airu- "¡Si, ya vamos!"- "¡Esperen! ¿De qué hablaban?"- dijo Hanako quien al parecer no tenía ni idea, en el Parque Sankeien, los estudiantes paseaban por el Jardín de este y se sentaron a almorzar, Airu antes de almorzar con sus amigas, iba a darle su almuerzo a Tagiru- "¡Estoy hambrienta!"- dijo Yoko- "Yo también, este parque es muy largo"- Airu abrió su mochila y se sorprendió al ver a Mary allí dentro- "¡¿Ahh?!"- "Hola-merii"- dijo la ovejita saludando- "¿Sucede algo Airu?"- preguntó Hanako- "Na-nada…"- "Podrían esperarme un momento, debo darle su almuerzo a Tagiru-kun"- "¿Su almuerzo?"- luego Airu corrió con su bolso y detrás de uno de los árboles de cerezo, le dijo a Mary- "Mary ¿qué-qué haces en mi bolso si te dejé en casa?"- "Puedo tele transportarme ¿recuerdas-merii?" – "Te dije que te quedaras en casa"- "Lo siento-merii, pero es mi deber protegerte-merii"- dijo haciendo su cara de cachorro triste- "Lo sé pero te dije que no iba a pasarme nada malo"- "Perdóname-merii, nunca pensé que serías tan mala de dejarme sola en casa-merii"- dijo ahora haciendo pucheros- "Está bien, está bien pero no te salgas del bolso o te perderás"- "¡Sí-merii!"- luego su estómago rugió- "Tienes hambre ¿verdad?"- "merii…"- luego sacó una caja que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila- "Toma"- "¿Qué son-merii?"- "Macarones dulces, pensaba dártelos al llegar a casa, pero como estás aquí…"- "¡Gracias-merii!"-"¡Ah! Es verdad, debo darle su almuerzo a Tagiru-kun"- Y se dirigió al grupo de Tagiru que en su mayoría eran los integrantes del equipo masculino de Tenis- "¡Tagiru-kun!"- "Al fin llegas Airu"- "Perdón, aquí está el almuerzo que te prometí"- dijo dándoselo- "Gracias"- luego Airu se despidió y se sentó de nuevo en su grupo- "Ya volví"- "Definitivamente te envidio, Airu-san"- dijo Kirika con una sonrisa- "¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?"- "¿No lo sabes? Pudiste haber sido besada por tu enamorado"- le dijo Yoko mirándola con sospecha-"¿Ehh? ¿A qué se refieren?"- respondió nerviosa- "Que a ti te gusta Ōkami"- "¡E-eso no es cierto!"- dijo sonrojada- "Ríndete lo descubrimos, eres realmente mala para mentir"- "Puede ser que Airu no sabe ocultar sus verdaderas emociones"- dijo Hanako- "Es verdad…"- respondió- "Pero anímate"- "¿Y cuando te confesarás?"- "Cuando sepa que es el momento correcto"- "¿En serio? Airu, eres una romántica sin remedio…"- discutió Yoko- "Que tal en primavera, en medio de un jardín de cerezos como este, que estén los dos solos y le digas te amo y el te corresponda y después…"- fantaseaba Kirika- "Tú también eres una romántica sin causa"- dijo Yoko- "Al menos conseguiré un chico más rápido que alguien"- le respondió Kirika mirándola- "¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo puedo conseguirme un novio mucho más rápido que tú!"- "En mil años, Yoko, en mil años"- "Yoko-chan, Kirika-san…"- dijeron Hanako y Airu mientras las veían pelear- "¿Podrían dejar de pelear?"- "Bien"- dijeron disgustadas y luego todas empezaron a comer.

Mientras tanto, en una escuela de Yokohama, una chica de pelo castaño peinado en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color se preparaba también para almorzar y una de sus amigas le dijo: "¡Ayumi! ¿Quieres venir a casa de Akagi-san con nosotras?"- "Lo siento, pero después de clases debo ir a comprar algo en el mercado"- "Que pena…"- "No se preocupen, si quieren podemos ir juntas otro día"- luego de que se retiraran, la chica cuyo nombre era Ayumi Sakagami, pensó- "Ah pasado tanto tiempo… como me gustaría ver a Miyuki-chan y a las demás y también… a Fu-chan". Luego del almuerzo y visitar algunos otros lugares, Airu y sus compañeros llegaron a el Muelle Osanbashi cercano a el Parque Yamashita, mientras uno de los marinos explicaba la historia de los puertos de Yokohama, Mary sintió el delicioso aroma del Takoyaki: "Huele delicioso-merii… quiero Takoyaki-merii"- luego Mary salió del bolso y discretamente caminó hacia el puesto del vendedor de Takoyaki y se ocultó en la carpa del puesto, cuando uno de los platos estuvo listo, Mary hizo que ese plato flotara hacia ella y cuando el tendero miró no estaba- "¿Ehh? Qué extraño…"- "Bueno prepararé otro"- y Mary se comía los buñuelos e pulpo con gusto- "Y allí está, el barco monumental de nuestra nación, el Nippon Maru"- "¡Genial!"- dijo Yoko- "¡Airu, tómame una foto frente al barco!"- "Está bien"- dijo y cuando iba a sacar la cámara de su bolso, vio que Mary no estaba allí- "No puede ser… ¿Mary dónde te metiste?"- pensó nerviosa y la buscó alrededor, cuando vio el puesto, vio que uno de los platos estaba flotando- "No puede haberlo hecho"- el vendedor quien estaba cansado de que sus platos de muestra desaparecieran se enojó- "Los platos de Takoyaki no desaparecen, aquí hay un ladrón suelto…"- luego vio que debajo de la carpa algo se movía y agarró su escoba- "¿Una rata?"- se acercó lentamente y al mover la carpa sorprendió a Mary quien se comía su venta- "¡Ahh!"- "¡Merii!"- gritaron al mismo tiempo- "¡Tú rastrero animal! ¡Largo de mí negocio!"- le gritó tratando de darle un escobazo y Mary salió corriendo- "¡Vuelve aquí y escupe esos Takoyaki!"- dijo persiguiéndola, Airu corrió al puesto del hombre pero al verlo correteando a Mary dijo- "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"- y luego persiguió al hombre quien perseguía a Mary por todo el mercado Motomachi- Chukagai- "¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!"- cuando finalmente la acorralo, le dijo- "Esta vez no escaparás, extraño puddle"- "¡Mary!"- gritó Airu llegando al lugar y Mary corrió en cuatro patas rápidamente debajo del hombre y abrazó a Airu- "¡Aquí estabas!"- "Niña ¿ese es tu perro?"- "Si, así es señor"- "Ese extraño perro se robó mis Takoyaki"- "De verdad lo siento mucho"- dijo Airu disculpándose- "Me despisté y se me escapó, pero no se preocupe yo le pago lo que se comió"- "¿En serio?"- "Si, es mi culpa que lo haya hecho, es muy traviesa y debí estar más atenta con ella"- "Eres una niña muy sincera…"- "¿Y cuánto es?"- "Bueno, para ti serán 10 yenes"- "¿Seguro?"- "Si, no importa con tal de que no lo haga de nuevo"- "En seguida le pago"- dijo y le dio al hombre 20 yenes- "Ya te devuelvo"- "No hace falta, por favor quédese con el cambio"- "Muchas gracias niña"- "De nada"- luego el hombre se fue a su tienda y Airu le dijo a Mary- "Mary ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Podrían haberte descubierto!"- "Lo siento-merii, sus Takoyaki tenían un olor irresistible y no pensé que me descubriría-merii"- "Bien te perdono, pero debemos regresar rápido con los demás para no perder…nos…"- dijo pero al ver que el mercado era enorme se quedó paralizada- "Mary… ¿Recuerdas por dónde venimos?"- "No-merii"- "Eso significa que…"- "Creo que sí-merii"- "¡¿Nos perdimos?!"- "No puede ser…"- dijo deprimida- "Lo siento-merii"- "No te preocupes, solo debemos encontrar a un oficial o el edificio más alto del Minato Mirai"- dijo tratando de animar a la ovejita y siguió caminando pero no encontraba ningún policía cerca, por otro lado, en ese mercado había una anciana con cabello castaño y ojos rosas que decía mientras miraba un puesto de brazaletes- "Que bonitos son, seguro que a mi nieta le gustarían…"- y pensó- "Mi querida Tsubomi ¿Por qué ella y sus amigas han olvidado que eran Pretty Cure? ¿Qué les habrá pasado?"- y se puso algo triste, Tsubomi Hanasaki, su nieta quien en realidad era Cure Blossom había olvidado todo lo que le había pasado como Pretty Cure y volvió a ser la misma chica tímida de siempre, luego Airu pasó cerca de la anciana algo desesperada- "Ahh… ¿Dónde estará ese edificio?"- y al mirarla, la anciana detectó algo extraño en ella pero cuando le iba a preguntar ya estaba muy lejos- "Esa niña… ¿Podría ser una Pretty Cure?"- "Señora ¿Va a llevar uno?"- le preguntó la vendedora- "No, no muchas gracias querida"- dijo amablemente y se fue, Ayumi quien había terminado de hacer sus compras dijo- "Bien, terminé las compras, iré a casa pero antes…"- dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Airu estaba cansada, luego de salir del mercado, terminó en el Parque Yamashita y se sentó para descansar: "Es inútil, ni siquiera sé donde esta Minato Mirai…"- "Ahhh… ¿Cómo fue que terminé perdida?"- Mary se sentía mal por haber hecho lo que hizo y le dijo a Airu muy arrepentida- "Perdón-merii, si te hubiese hecho caso, no estaríamos perdidas-merii…"- "Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso…"- "Pero, fui muy egoísta y te causé muchos problemas, Mary tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando-merii"- "Mary…"- "Eso no es cierto, querías venir para protegerme, no hay nada de egoísta en eso"- "No te culpes por esto, estoy segura de que encontraremos a mi grupo"- "Pero, ni siquiera sé en donde estoy"- dijo con la cabeza baja algo decepcionada- "Este…"- dijo alguien a su lado, al voltearla a ver era Ayumi- "¿Estás perdida?"- le preguntó- "Si, así es"- le respondió con los mismos ánimos decaídos, Ayumi se sentó a su lado y le dijo- "¿No eres de aquí verdad?"- "No, yo vivo lejos pero vine en una excursión con mi clase y me separé de mi grupo accidentalmente…"- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- "Airu Mihara"- "Mucho gusto en conocerte, yo soy Ayumi Sakagami"- "Un gusto también, Sakagami-san…"- "¿Sí?"- "¿Sabes dónde está el edificio más alto de Minato Mirai?"-"Si"- "¿De verdad?"- dijo Airu ilusionada- "Si, si gustas puedo llevarte allí"- "Si, muchas gracias, Ayumi-chan"- le agradeció con una sonrisa- "De nada, Airu-chan"- dijo Ayumi correspondiendo su sonrisa, juntas caminaron por todo el Parque Yamashita y llegaron a Minato Mirai y charlaban- "Ayumi-chan ¿Has vivido mucho tiempo en esta ciudad?"- "No mucho, mi familia casi siempre se muda de ciudad en ciudad por el trabajo"- "Debe ser muy difícil dejar a los amigos que conociste en otras ciudades ¿verdad?"- "Lo es, y empezar nuevamente no es algo tan sencillo"- y luego habló algo decaída- "De hecho al principio yo no tenía amigos aquí y no tenía el valor de hablarle a alguien"- "¿En serio?"- "Si, pero finalmente pude hacerlo cuando conocí a Fu-chan y a Miyuki-chan"-"Ahh… entonces Miyuki y Fu deben ser tus más grandes amigos"- "Si pero la verdad no los he visto en mucho tiempo…"- "¿Por qué?"- pero Ayumi no le contestó, mientras tanto Tagiru y los demás se encontraban en el Museo de Arte de Yokohama y volteó un sgundo para saber dónde estaba su amiga pero no la vio- "Que extraño… ¿Por qué Airu no está con su grupo?"- luego cerró los ojos y trató de rastrearla, al verla en su mente vio que se dirigía a la torre, sin embargo cuando sintió la presencia de Ayumi pensó- "Esa chica, tiene el mismo aroma de una Pretty Cure…"- "Tal vez ella…"- luego se escapó del museo y convirtiéndose en Wolfzack desapareció y apareció nuevamente en el último piso del Land Mark Tower antes del Sky Garden (el observatorio) - "Si Cure Love también está aquí no puedo perder la oportunidad de vencerla de una vez por todas…"- al voltear vio una pareja de dos jóvenes que al parecer iban a suicidarse y tenían sus sueño corruptos- "Perfecto"- Al entrar a la torre, Ayumi y Airu subieron al ascensor y en él también estaba la anciana, solo estaban ellas tres - "Ayumi-chan, muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar la torre"- "No hay de qué, disfruté mucho hablar contigo, Airu-chan"- "Yo también"- "Sabes, en cierta manera te pareces a Miyuki-chan"- "¿De verdad? ¿En qué?"- "No lo sé pero contigo también tengo la misma sensación que tenía cuando conocí a Miyuki-chan"- "Ya veo…"- la anciana pensaba que tal vez Airu podría decirle que habría pasado con su nieta pero antes de poder preguntarle, el ascensor llegó al piso donde estaba Wolfzack y se oyeron gritos- "Pero que…"- al abrirse, dos yumeitas con forma de el espíritu de la muerte estaban en el lugar- "¿Qué-que es eso?"- "Es imposible ¿Cómo supieron que estaría aquí?"- Las tres salieron del ascensor y Wolfzack se presentó diciendo- "No esperaba que estuvieses aquí también, Cure Love…"- dijo refiriéndose a Ayumi pero Airu creía que su enemigo se había referido a ella- "¡No puede ser!"- pensó- "¿Yo?"- dijo Ayumi- "Si, pero ahora que te has revelado, acabaré contigo"- y ordenó a los Yumeitas atacar - "¡Esto es malo! Va a atacar a Ayumi-chan pero, yo no puedo transformarme"- pnsó Airu, Ayumi estaba a puto de ser impactada por la guadaña de uno de ellos, Airu agarró su mano y se la llevó al ascensor- "¡Corre, Ayumi-chan!"- y al referirse a la anciana dijo- "Señora es peligroso, venga con nosotras"- "Si"- las tres subieron al ascensor y Airu se apresuró marcando el número del primer piso, el ascensor bajó pero cuando Airu pensó que estaban a salvo, se detuvo y por arriba una guadaña iba abrir la cabina del ascensor- "¡Ahh! Están aquí ¿Qué hacemos?"- decía Ayumi asustada pero la anciana estaba tranquila, Airu no podía dejar que los monstruos las lastimaran y pensó- "¿Qué hago? No puedo permitir que esos monstruos les hagan daño, pero tampoco puedo revelar mi identidad"- sin pensarlo mucho dijo- "Supongo que no tengo opción…"- "Mary"- la ovejita salió del bolso y le dijo- "¿Qué ocurre-merii?"- "¡Esa oveja…habló!"- dijo Ayumi sorprendida y fue allí cuando entonces el Yumeita había logrado abrir la cabina por arriba- "¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡El Lovely Lipstick!"- "¡Lovely Lipstick Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-Up!"- ambas Ayumi y la anciana presenciaron su transformación- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en amor, Cure Love!"- "Airu-chan…"- dijo Ayumi sorprendida al verla- "¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdo de las personas, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- dijo Cure Love señalando al Yumeita- "Airu-chan es una Pretty Cure…"- luego el Yumeita trató de atacarla con su guadaña pero Love la agarró con ambas manos y la lanzó hacia arriba desequilibrándolo y luego le dio una patada mandándolo a volar- "¡Mary abre la puerta!"- "¡Sí-merii!"- dijo y Mary abrió la puerta con sus poderes dejando a las otras dos en el piso siguiente- "Ayumi-chan, señora escapen de este lugar es muy peligroso"- "Pero…"- "Yo me encargaré de ellos"- dijo y luego Mary subió a su hombro y esta saltó entre el canal del ascensor para llegar hacia arriba y allí empezó a pelear con ambos- "Sabía que vendrías, pero esta vez necesitarás de un milagro para ganar"- y de un chasquido, ambos Yumeita se dirigieron a Cure Love y esta los esquivó saltando, uno de ellos pareció detrás para atacarla pero Love lo detuvo y le dio un golpe en su cara de hueso pero de repente el otro la atacó por atrás en su distracción lanzándole un rayo negro de su mano.

Mientras tanto, Ayumi preocupada pensaba: "Airu-chan, debo ayudarla pero…"- "Yo no soy una Pretty Cure"- se deprimió pero aún así inconscientemente corrió por las escaleras hacia el último piso, al llegar cansada vio que la pelea continuaba, Cure Love no podía con ambos monstruos al mismo tiempo, cada vez que asestaba a uno, el otro la atacaba y cuando aterrizó cansada ambos intentaron darle un doble guadañazo en el suelo y Love quien no podía moverse por su agotamiento se estrelló contra los ventanales del edificio rompiéndolos todos - "¡CURE LOVE!"- gritó Ayumi y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla, cuando Wolfzack la vio dijo- "Imposible ¿Esa chica no era Cure Love? ¿Entonces quién?"- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- dijo al verla desmayada en el suelo- "A-Ayumi-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- "Estaba preocupada y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados"- "Por favor huye… no quiero que te lastimen…"- "¡Yumeita acábalas!"- "¡YUMEITA!"- gritó el monstruo y ambo le lanzaron un rayo negro enorme a ambas, Cure Love se levantó forzosamente y se puso frente a Ayumi evitando que el ataque la impactara- "¡CURE LOVE!"- gritó al ver a Love seriamente herida a punto de caer al vacío, sin embargo agarró su mano para evitarlo, pero, debido al peso del cuerpo de la Cure quien estaba totalmente desmayada, Ayumi cayó con ella- "Y así acaba todo…"- dijo Wolfzack confiado, Ayumi caía al suelo velozmente viendo su muerte y la de Airu muy cerca y pensó- "Lo siento, yo hubiese querido ayudarte Airu-chan pero, solo terminé siendo una carga y ahora vamos a morir"- y luego empezó a llorar- "Pero yo no quiero…"- "¡Definitivamente no quiero perder de nuevo a un preciado amigo! ¡Como perdí a Fu-chan!"- y una explosión de luz blanca las rodeó, y después aquella luz blanca se dirigió hacia el último piso donde estaban Wolfzack y sus Yumeitas- "¡Pero qué… ¿Qué es esto?!"- la luz se desvaneció y Love estaba desmayada en el suelo y despertó, al hacerlo veía a Ayumi con un extraño objeto en su mano- "Esto es…"- dijo la chica sorprendida al ver un Smile Pact en su mano- "Ahora lo recuerdo, es el objeto que Miyuki-chan y sus amigas usaban"- "¿Ayumi-chan?"- dijo Love levantándose, en ese momento, Ayumi insertó el Cure Decor con un hexágono que había tenido la primera vez que se había transformado en Cure Echo en el Smile Pact- "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!"- gritó y se transformó en una cure (básicamente igual que en New Stage) – "¡Entregando mis sentimientos, Cure Echo!"- "¿Cure Echo?"- "¡¿Esa chica también era una Pretty Cure-merii?!"- preguntó Mary sorprendida- "¿Otra más?"- "¡Tu no me detendrás!"- dijo Wolfzack y ordenó a ambos yumeita atacar, Echo creó dos luces circulares en sus manos y con ellas hizo un escudo que lanzó a los yumeita lejos- "Increíble…"- "No sabía que podía hacer esto…"- "¡Echo, vamos a por ellos!"- dijo Love animándola- "¡Sí!"- Los monstruos enojados se aproximaron hacia ellas, coordinadamente Love y Echo detuvieron su ataque, y dieron un doble golpe, después se aproximaron a sus enemigos y empezaron a golpearlos a cada uno con fuertes patadas y golpes, uno de ellos se desvaneció de repente y apareció detrás de Love tratando de dispararle un rayo negro- "¡Cuidado!"- luego el Smile Pact de Echo empezó a brillar y estalló de energía blanca- "Pretty Cure…"- dijo mientras dos esferas de luz aparecieron en sus manos, luego Echo las puso al frente y dijo- "…Echo Beam!"- y lanzó un rayo de luz blanca que destruyó el rayo negro- "Gracias"- le dijo Love y a la vez ambos monstruos las atacaron con sus guadañas, ellas las agarraron y los lanzaron a ambos chocándolos- "¡Terminemos con esto!"- dijo Cure Love – "¡Hecho con amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre! "- "¡El Odio de las pesadillas conviértelo en sueños llenos de Amor!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Storm Kiss!"- antes de poder ser impactados por el ataque ambos Yumeitas se desvanecieron al tiempo- "¿Qué?"- Wolfzack sonrió y ambos aparecieron detrás de las cures, cuando voltearon estos estaban a punto de atacarlas hasta que una tormenta de pétalos las defendió, detrás de aquellos monstruos había un hombre atractivo vestido con una yukata que hizo aparecer un lazo con el que ató a los Yumeitas y mirando a las Cures les sonrió como si les dijera que atacasen- "¡Esta vez los purificaré!"- "¡Yo te ayudo!"-le dijo Echo- "De acuerdo"- Cure Love pasó el Lovely Lipstick por el broche y luego se pintó los labios con este, Echo insertó un Jewel Decor con la forma de un hexágono, luego recargando sus ataque frente a ellas dijeron – "¡Escucha el Eco de los Sentimientos!"- "¡Recibe la Calidez del Amor!"- luego se tomaron las manos que tenían libres y gritaron juntas- "¡Unidas por el lazo de la amistad!"- y ambos ataques se juntaron formando un corazón blanco- "Pretty Cure…"- "…Echo…"- dijo Cure Echo- "…Lovely…"- dijo Cure Love- "…Twin Kiss!"- y un rayo de corazones surgido del corazón blanco salió disparado hacia los yumeitas y después otro rayo recargado se lanzó a través del de corazones purificando los dos sueños y las dos esferas que tenían una corchea y una era rosa y otra blanca, ambas se dirigieron al Broche ubicándose a la derecha de la de Cure Beat – "¡Si, lo conseguimos!"- Wolfzack desapareció disgustado y después Airu y Ayumi se des transformaron- "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Ayumi-chan"- "De nada, yo solo quería ayudar, pero…"- luego miró que tanto el Smile Pact como el Cure Decor se desvanecieron- "Al parecer ya no volveré a ser una Pretty Cure"- "¡No te preocupes, si te pasa algo yo te protegeré!"- "¡Gracias Airu-chan!"- "¡Es verdad!"- se acordó Airu y miró al hombre que las había ayudado- "Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, señor"- dijo agradeciéndole, el hombre sonrió y se transformó en una enorme hada verde con ojos saltones- "¡Ehh!"- "Buen trabajo, Coupe"- dijo la anciana que se acercaba a las chicas- "Señora"- "Yo soy Kaoruko Hanasaki"- "Y es mi hada Coupe"- "¿Hada? Eso quiere decir…"- "Si, yo también fui una Pretty Cure"- "¿Ehh?"- se sorprendió Airu, Ayumi miró la hora de su reloj y dijo- "¡Ya se me hace muy tarde!"- "Lo siento Airu-chan, pero ya tengo que irme"- "Si, gracias por todo Ayumi-chan"- "¡Adiós!"- "¡Adiós!"- "Kaoruko-san ¿Por qué nos ayudó?"- le preguntó Airu- "Bueno no podía permitir que las lastimaran, además debo preguntarte algo…"- "¿Qué cosa?"- "Mi nieta, también es una Pretty Cure, sin embargo ella perdió todos sus recuerdos y las demás también, dime ¿Por qué tu no?"- "Eso es porque yo aparecí luego de que todas las Pretty Cure fuesen derrotadas, ahora debo recuperar estas esferas"- dijo señalando el Broche Corazón- "Estas son las esferas que contienen sus recuerdos y sueños, aún no las he recuperado todas pero ¡Seguro que lo haré! ¡Yo me esforzaré para que todas recuperen lo que les han robado!"- dijo con gran determinación haciendo Kaoruko sonreír- "Seguro que lo harás…"- Coupe sintió que alguien venía y desapareció junto con su dueña- "¿Ehh? ¿Kaoruko-san? ¿Coupe?"- quien se acercaba era Tagiu quien se había "adelantado" del grupo para buscar a Airu- "¡Airu!"- "¡Tagiru-kun!"- al llegar a ella le preguntó- "¿Por qué te separaste del grupo?"- "Lo siento, fui a comprar algo y cuando iba a ir con ustedes no estaban y terminé perdida"- "Nos preocupaste a mí y a tus amigas, deberías ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez"- "De acuerdo…"- dijo con la cabeza baja.

De regreso a casa, Airu pensó en las palabras de Kaoruko: "Seguro lo harás…"- "Jamás pensé que existían más Pretty Cure…"- "Pero, yo conseguiré la esfera de la nieta de Kaoruko-san ¡Lo prometo!"- pensó y después sintió que había alguien dormido en su hombro, era Tagiru y al verlo se sonrojó pero luego sonrió- "Debo admitir que si Tagiru-kun no me hubiese animado a venir, me habría perdido de muchas cosas"- luego se acostó junto a él y pensó- "Tagiru-kun, Muchas Gracias".


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15:_

_¡Las Preocupaciones de Haneko!_

_¡¿Shinosuke me está engañando?!_

En su casa, Airu y Mary discutían sobre el asunto de las esferas del corazón sagrado: "14…15…16 ¡Llevas la mitad de las esferas-merii!"- dijo Mary mientras contaba las esferas- "Si solo falta la otra mitad y podré cumplir mi objetivo"- dijo Airu satisfecha- "Y pensar que lo has conseguido tu sola-merii, Airu eres muy fuerte-merii"- "Eso no es verdad, tal vez sea solo suerte…"- "¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso-merii?!"- dijo Mary regañándola- "¡Aquellos a quienes les has quitado las esferas son los que derrotaron a las guerreras legendarias-merii!"- "Si, pero…"- dijo Airu tratando de tranquilizarla- "Airu, a pesar de que no te has dado cuenta, el poder de tu corazón es realmente inmenso-merii, tu posees el amor infinito a los demás y eso hace que tu sueño sea el más hermoso de todos-merii"- "No, no es así, yo…"- "No importa cuánto lo niegues-merii, tus sentimientos pudieron llegar una persona cuyo odio la consumía por dentro, le diste una nueva vida y también has logrado obtener un nuevo poder que siempre estuvo dentro de ti-merii"- "¿Te refieres al Love Sceptre?"- "Si-merii, normalmente las Pretty Cure obtienen más poder al estrechar sus lazos con aquellos que tienen un inmenso poder como las hadas, pero eres la primera que ha obtenido más poder por sí misma eso también es muestra de que eres la persona que posee el más hermoso sueño-merii"- "Gracias Mary"- "No fue un cumplido-merii, es la verdad-merii"- después el estómago de la ovejita empezó a gruñir- "¿Tienes hambre verdad?"- preguntó Airu- "Si-merii~"- "Hay annindofu en la nevera, trae un poco para las dos"- dijo Airu y después se fue _(¿Alguna vez no se han preguntado por qué Mary sieeeempre tiene hambre?_) al bajar las escaleras alguien tocó el timbre- "¿Hoe? ¿Quién será?"- luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, frente a ella estaba Haneko deprimida- "¡Haneko-chan! Hola ¿Cómo estás?, A pasado tiempo…"- "Airu…"- "¿Qué te pasa?"- "Necesitamos hablar…"- "Está bien, entra"- "Con permiso"- "No hay nadie en casa, no te preocupes"- después, en la sala, estaban las dos, Haneko sentada en el sofá pensó- "¿De verdad estará bien decirle esto a Airu?"- "Perdón por la espera, traje un poco de annindofu"- sentándose le preguntó- "Y ¿De qué querías hablarme?"- "Airu, antes de mi… ¿Shinosuke ha tenido otras novias o ha estado en citas?"- "No, Shinosuke-niichan es demasiado serio para andarse con ese tipo de rodeos, siempre estuvo buscando alguien con quien tener una relación seria"- "¿De…verdad?"- dijo Haneko sonrojándose- "Si, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"- "Bueno, es que hace unos días…"- dijo recordando: "¡Shinosuke!"- dijo alcanzándolo- "¡Haneko! ¿Saliste temprano hoy?"- "¡Sí! ¿Vamos a comer helados?"- "Lo siento, estaré muy ocupado, debo encontrarme con alguien ahora"- "Está bien"- "Y también pasó lo mismo al día siguiente…"- "¿Hola, Shinosuke?"- dijo Haneko por su celular- "¿Haneko?"- "Llamé para ver si hoy irías conmigo a…"- "¿Quién es Mihara-kun?"- dijo una chica en el teléfono de Shinosuke- "Nadie"- le respondió él- "Lo siento Haneko, estoy muy ocupado será otro día"- "Ya veo pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?"- dijo Airu mientras probaba de su postre- "¿No lo captas verdad?"- "¿Qué cosa?"- "Airu de verdad eres muy ingenua, soy menor que tu pero aún así yo lo entiendo"- "¡No seas mala conmigo! ¿Qué es?"- preguntó, mientras esto sucedía, Mary quien había bajado por el postre que nunca le dieron (XDD), caminaba lentamente para comerse el postre de Haneko- "Shinosuke me está engañando"- le respondió- "¿EHH? ¡Eso no puede ser, ese no es mi hermano!"- "Lo sé, yo tampoco lo podía creer"- "Pero Haneko-chan ¿Estás completamente segura que eso es cierto?"- "¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Shinosuke es muy atractivo, es amable, talentoso y también…"- "Si, si, pero ¿No le has preguntado o investigado sobre eso?"- "No…"- "Ya veo…"- dijo Airu pensando, en ese momento, de tanto silencio y distracción por el tema, Mary usó telequinesis contra el annindofu de Haneko, Haneko agarra el plato, Mary ha sido descubierta, Haneko usa mirada terrorífica, Mary se ha debilitado (XDDDD _No saben cuántos juegos de Pokémon he jugado_)- "¿Con qué tratando de comerte mi postre eh?"- dijo Haneko mirando furtivamente a Mary- "me-merii…"- a penas pronunciaba la pobre ovejita- "Creo que mereces un castigo…"- dijo cogiéndola- "¿Qu-qué…me harás-merii?"- "Solo te dolerá un poco"- "A-Airu ayúdame-merii"- decía Mary pero Airu pacíficamente seguía pensando mientras se comía su postre, luego Haneko puso sus puños como nudillos en las sienes de Mary y empezó a girarlas con gran fuerza- "¡AHHH! ¡Basta-merii!"- decía la pobre lloriqueando de dolor- "¡Esto te pasa por tratar de robar mi postre!"- "¡Ya sé!"- dijo Airu teniendo una idea y esto hizo que Haneko se detuviera y Mary logró zafarse sentándose en las piernas de Airu- "Me dolió mucho-merii…"- "Ya,ya Mary"- decía Airu mientras la consolaba- "Puede que ya no sea miembro del escuadrón temible pero es muy mala-merii…"- "¿Aún quieres más?"- preguntó Haneko forzando sus nudillos haciendo que Mary se asustara- "Entonces Airu ¿Qué se te ocurrió?"- "Bueno, que te parece si mañana lo vigilamos durante todo el día"- "¿Y eso de qué servirá?"- "Podremos saber quién es esa chica que contestó y si es con quien te está engañando"- "¡Suena a una buena idea!"- "Averiguaré a dónde irá primero y luego lo vigilaremos"- "Ok"-"¡¿Y qué hay de mí-merii?! ¡Airu, no me trajiste mi postre-merii!"- "Si, si ya voy por él" – "Eres una oveja glotona"- se quejó Haneko.

Mientras tanto en Fearland, Wolfzack estaba frente a Lady Hately, después d muchos fallos, esta ya le había perdido paciencia, sin embargo, él estaba muy tranquilo: "¿Sucede algo Lady Hately?"- "Wolfzack, ya has fallado muchas veces y la prueba de ello es que sólo te queda una esfera del corazón sagrado"- "Si, lo sé muy bien"- "¿Qué te sucede? Pareces muy tranquilo a pesar de que eso significa que morirás muy pronto"- "Eso no es de mi importancia, yo no temo de la muerte después de todo no tengo nada ni nadie porque vivir, además solo estoy aquí para volver su sueño realidad"- "Por eso es que me agradas, si es cierto lo que estás diciendo mata a Cure Love la próxima vez que la veas, destruye su esfera en mil pedazos"- "Si, lo haré"- luego se retiró y se encontró con Okuhatter- "Es una pena que mueras, después de todo siempre has tenido mucho potencial, hasta Lady Hately lo cree"- "¿Quién dijo que yo iba a morir?"- "Confías mucho de tu suerte, puede que le simpatices a nuestra soberana pero eso no durará mucho tiempo"- "Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a sobrevivir más tiempo"- "No me interesa tu ayuda, ya te lo dije, yo trabajo solo"- dijo el chico lobo y se retiró pensando- "¿Morir?"- luego pensó en Hanabi- "No sin antes vengarme…"- "Pero antes…".

Al día siguiente, Shinosuke salió de su casa muy relajado, y detrás de él estaban Airu y Haneko quienes decían: "¿Dónde dijo que iba a ir?"- "Al centro, en el distrito comercial"- "Tal vez tendrán una cita"- dijo con cara de sospecha- "No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas todavía…"- durante todo el camino, ambas perseguían al chico como si fuesen su sombra pero él ya lo sabía, al llegar al distrito comercial se encontró con la misma chica que Haneko había visto aferrada al brazo de Shinosuke - "¡Mihara-kun!"- decía la chica llamando su atención- "¿Es ella?"- decía Haneko mientras "ardía" de ira- "Ca-cálmate…"- luego ambos "sospechosos" se dirigían al centro comercial- "¡Se van, sigámoslos!"- dentro del centro comercial, Shinosuke y la chica se sentaron- "¿Aquí está bien?"- le preguntó ella- "Si"- Airu y Haneko quienes estaban en una mesa a unos pocos metros de distancia decían- "¿De qué estarán hablando?"- preguntó Airu- "No lo sé pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella de nuevo?"- "¿La conoces Haneko-chan?"- "No del todo pero… ¿Recuerdas el día en el que peleamos?"- "Sí ¿Por qué?"- "Había olvidado darle a Shinosuke el postre que hice para él, pero cuando lo esperaba en la puerta, ella estaba aferrada a su brazo"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, la verdad yo no quería destruirte pero al ver eso yo…"- "Está bien"- dijo Airu con una sonrisa- "Eso quedó en el pasado, ahora concentrémonos en esto"- luego cuando los vieron, ambos estaban pegados de cuadernos- "¿E-ellos están…"- "…estudiando?"- "Esto es muy sospechoso ¡Acerquémonos!"- lentamente se acercaban a la mesa hasta que Shinosuke les dijo- "No creo que sea necesario que se escondan, salgan de una vez"- "¿Ehh?"- "Pero como…"- luego se acercaron- "¿Quiénes son?"- "Mi hermana menor Airu y mi novia Haneko"- "Ella es Tsubomi Harusaku"- "¡Waa que bonita!"- dijo refiriéndose a Haneko- "¡Tu hermanita es una monada!"- "Te equivocas ella no es su…"- a punto de apretarle las mejillas, Haneko realmente furiosa rechazó su mano y le gritó- "¡No me toques!"- "Vaya Mihara-kun tu hermanita es muy temperamental"- "¡No soy su hermana idiota! ¡Yo soy Haneko!"- "Ha-Haneko-chan relájate…"- le dijo Airu tratando de tranquilizarla- "¡Shinosuke, eres un tonto y te odio!"- le dijo Haneko muy enojada a Shinosuke y luego se fue corriendo- "¡Haneko-chan espera!"- "¿Ai-chan qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"- le preguntó su hermano algo sorprendido por la actitud de Haneko- "Bueno, Haneko-chan dijo que la estabas engañando y…"- "¿Engañando?"- "Si con Harusaku-san"- luego Tsubomi se empezó a reír- "¿Eh-eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- "Ella y yo no tenemos nada, solo soy su tutor de matemáticas"- "¿Qué?"- dijo Airu sorprendida- "Soy muy mala con el Algebra así que le pedí a tu hermano lecciones pero siempre está ocupado"- "Eso es un alivio pero…"- "Shinosuke-niichan debes explicárselo a Haneko-chan"- luego Airu notó que su hermano había desaparecido- "¿Eh? ¿Adónde se fue?"- "Se fue tras ella"- "Esa niña tiene mucha suerte…"- "¿Por qué?"- "Porque Mihara-kun es un buen tipo"- ante esto Airu pensó- "¿Qué tiene de bueno mi hermano? Es realmente molesto y también muy pesado"- "Iré al baño"- dijo Tsubomi y se fue dejando a Airu sola- "¡Airu, tengo hambre-merii!"- dijo Mary (_¿otra vez?_)- "Creo que hay una cafetería por aquí"- "¡Sí-merii!". Mientras tanto en el baño, Tsubomi mirándose al espejo pensaba: "Rayos, así que esa niña es su novia…"- "Me hubiese sido más fácil quitárselo a la chica de cabello púrpura pero…"- "¿Competir con una niña por un chico dañaría tu popularidad?"- dijo alguien detrás de ella- "¡Ahh! ¿¡Qui-quién eres y qué haces en el baño de mujeres!?"- Wolfzack, quien era quien estaba detrás suyo le clavó su garra diciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa- "No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de vengarte"- sacando su sueño corrupto invocó a un Yumeita- "Cure todo sueño con la oscuridad del alma"- "Invade el miedo, Yumeita"- inmediatamente surgió un Yumeita con forma de Diente de León gigante (la flor :D)- "¡YUMEITA!"- "Destruye todo hasta que llegue Cure Love"- obedeciendo esta orden, el Yumeita salió del baño y empezó a destruirlo todo, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr, el monstruo empezó a reunir aire en sus mejillas expulsando sus filosos cipselas (las puntas blancas) que cortaron las columnas del centro comercial y una de ellas iba a caer sobre la cafetería donde justamente estaba Airu, esta no se dio cuenta de que la columna la aplastaría ya que le daba su pan relleno a Mary, Wolfzack veía los desastres de su Yumeita esperando a que su enemiga apareciera pero cuando vio que esa columna iba a aplastarla pensó- "¡Esa tonta! ¿Qué hace allí con todo lo que está pasando?"- Airu volteó y vio la enorme columna de cemento a punto de aplastarla pero en un parpadeo ya no la vio, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba suspendida en el aire- "¿Pero qué…?"- al parecer alguien la agarraba de la cintura y ambos volaban fuera del edificio, cuando vio a esa persona se quedó como una estatua ¡Era Wolfzack!- "¿W-Wolfzack?"- pensó- "¿Qu-qué pasa? ¿Po-por qué me está salvando?"- Wolfzack la dejó en la cima del edificio de al lado y sin decirle ninguna palabra regresó al centro comercial- "¿E-esto es un sueño, verdad?"- "¡Airu deja de estar alucinando-merii! ¡Wolfzack está atacando el centro comercial-merii!"- "¡Es cierto!"- "¡Lovely Lipstick, Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- luego Cure Love se dirigió al centro comercial y veía al Yumeita devastándolo todo- "Es terrible-merii"- "Si, ojala que Shinosuke-niichan y Haneko-chan estén bien"- luego el monstruo la miró y le lanzó una flor de Diente de León que giraba como una sierra- "¡Cuidado-merii!"- Love la esquivó y saltó frente al monstruo- "Bienvenida"- le dijo Wolfzack- "Has tardado…"- "¿Por qué sigues atacando? Yo no dejaré que le robes los sueños a los demás"- "¡Jamás permitiré que ninguno de ustedes robe el más hermoso sueño!"- "Eso lo sé muy bien, desgraciadamente para ti, hoy no vine por eso"- "¿Qué dices?"- Wolfzack mostrando su mano que parecía la garra de un lobo dijo- "Te haré precisamente lo mismo que le hice a las Pretty Cure que ataqué"- el Yumeita le lanzó un puñetazo a Cure Love esta lo detuvo y la lanzó hacia arriba, luego desde arriba, este le lanzó sus cipselas pero Love las repelió y salió del lugar golpeando al Yumeita contra el suelo, Wolfzack agarró su brazo y la lanzó contra una pared, la Cure giró y se impulsó con esta tratando de golpear a Wolfzack, este detuvo su puño, pero Love giró sobre él y poniéndose detrás de este le hizo una llave con el brazo- "¿De verdad crees que me has ganado?"- "No, quiero preguntarte algo"- "Si quieres respuestas…"- dijo fríamente recargando en su mano, una bola de energía negra en su mano- "¡Deberás matarme primero!"- y se la estrujó en el pecho lanzándola, Love aterrizó en el suelo arrastrando grava a su alrededor, el Yumeita saltó desde el cielo y la atacó con una tormenta de hojas- "Pretty Cure Berry Shower Kiss!"- la lluvia azul fue más potente que el ataque contrario y lo desvaneció, entre este ataque, Love se dirigió volando y le dio un potente puñetazo al Yumeita, luego volteó y vio al chico lobo tratando de atacarla por atrás pero Love lo paró sin embargo él se soltó y le dio una patada lanzándola a otro edificio- "Ríndete de una vez"- "¡No!"- "De verdad eres un dolor de cabeza muy persistente…"- "Nunca perderé contra una persona tan cruel como tú…"- "¿Cruel? Si tienes razón lo soy y deberían matarme por ello pero aún sigo aquí"- esta frase hizo pensar algo a la Cure y pensó- "¿Tal vez…a ti también?".

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Shinosuke detuvo a Haneko agarrándola del brazo: "¡Espera!"- "¡Suéltame! ¿Porqué no te vas con esa tonta?"- "Porque tú eres mi novia"- luego Haneko se puso frente a él y le dijo- "La otra vez, te vi con ella también…"- "¿Pensaste que teníamos algo verdad?"- Haneko no respondió a esa pregunta, Shinosuke algo furioso la abrazó apretándola fuerte mente- "Debes confiar un poco en mí…"- "¿Ehh?"- "La única persona con la que quiero estar es contigo, Haneko"- "Shinosuke…"- Volviendo a la pelea, Cure Love peleaba contra Wolfzack entre golpes y patadas pero también debía encargarse del monstruo quien la atacó por atrás, Love golpeó su cara con una gran patada y se colocó en un edificio diciendo- "¡Primero me encargaré de ti!"- "¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"- luego las cuatro esferas de las Suite Pretty Cure salieron del Broche Corazón y se colocaron entre sus dedos, los insertó rápidamente y las esferas flotaron en el cristal rojo volviéndolo de color blanco y una corchea apareció en este- "¡La Melodía de la Felicidad que destruye la Tristeza y el Silencio!"- luego besó el cristal y mientras alzaba el cetro dijo- "Pretty Cure Suite Harmony…"- y de este salieron dos pentagramas que rodearon al Yumeita y lo ataron, luego Love besó la punta de sus dedos sacando una corchea arcoíris y la lanzó gritando- "…Kiss!"- la corchea impacto el Yumeita en el centro y las cadenas de pentagramas lo apretaron y explotaron purificando el sueño corrupto que se dirigió a su dueña- "¡Sí!"- "Aún te olvidas de mí"- dijo Wolfzack, Cure Love hizo desaparecer el Love Sceptre y se preparó para luchar- "¿A ti también te amenazaron con la muerte como a Vamphirisa verdad?"- le dijo- "Si, pero eso no me preocupa"- luego el chico lobo corrió hacia ella y ella corrió hacia él con un puño y ambos puños chocaron con gran fuerza, luego Love lo pateó y Wolfzack agarró su pierna y le dio una patada por la espalda, luego retrocedió en vueltas, Cure Love volvió a atacar y mientras el chico lobo detenía su golpe, esta le dijo- "Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres vivir y cumplir tu deseo?"- "Mi deseo es destruir a alguien en especial pero solo vivo para cumplir el anhelo de Lady Hately"- luego este la golpeó en el estómago y la lanzó de una patada, esta algo lastimada le dijo- "¿Pero…por qué?"- "En vez de preocuparte por mi deberías concentrarte en la pelea"- luego se le acercó velozmente y le clavó su garra en el pecho tratando de arrancar su esfera del corazón sagrado- "¡Love-merii!"- dijo Mary quien trató de ayudarla pero Wolfzack le lanzó una esfera de energía que la dejó inmovilizada- "Es hora de terminar con esto"- cuando la iba a sacar, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que la Cure sostenía su brazo para evitar que se la sacara- "¿Pero qué… ¿Por qué no dejas que te derrote? ¡Se acabó!"- "No aún no…"- "…No permitiré que me quites algo tan preciado…"- "¿Preciado? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú al igual que todas las demás Pretty Cure podrán vivir sin sus recuerdos!"- dijo halando más fuerte- "¡Eso no es verdad!"- "¡Convertirme en Pretty Cure… fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida!"- luego apretó la mano de Wolfzack intentando que este soltase la esfera- "¡No permitiré… que me lo arrebates todo!"- cuando la soltó, esta lo empujó- "¡Imposible!"- "Pretty Cure Diamond Freezing Kiss!"- dijo y sopló el corazón azul claro liberando una ventisca que congeló los brazos y piernas de Wolfzack, al ver que no podía moverse este pensó- "No puede ser ¿Así es como voy a terminar?"- "Tú no eres una mala persona ¿verdad?"- "¿Ahh?"- "Lo vi, vi como salvaste a una chica de que le cayese una columna encima"- "¿Y eso qué?"- dijo Wolfzack sonrosado ocultando su rostro- "¿Por qué?"- "Eso no es un asunto que te convenga"- "Lo sé, pero…"- dijo y luego pintó sus labios de un color amarillo crema- "Pretty Cure Pine Healing Kiss"- dijo con el corazón amarillo crema en sus manos, Wolfzack pensó que lo atacaría y así se acabaría todo pero a punto de lanzarlo, un enorme rayo rojo cayó del cielo y la impactó desmayándola- "¡Love-merii!"- dijo Mary corriendo hacia ella, luego Okuhatter aterrizó y con su espada roja destrozó el hielo que ataba a su compañero- "Tú…"- "Sinceramente no pensé que te dejarías atacar"- le dijo él, Mary socorrió a su compañera- "¡Despierta-merii! ¡Despierta-merii!"- "Dile a tu compañera…"- dijo Okuhatter- "…que la próxima vez no se le hará tan fácil"- y luego ambos desaparecieron.

Shinosuke le dijo a Haneko: "Eres la única persona en la que fijo mis ojos"- "Y tú la mía"- luego Shinosuke se le acercó y la besó en la mejilla- "¿Volvemos a casa?"- le preguntó luego- "Pero ¿Y qué hay de Airu?"- "Ella estará bien, puede regresar sola a casa"- mientras tanto, en el distrito comercial, Airu estaba muy pensativa: "Al final no pude obtener la respuesta que quería…"- "Pero ¿Quién es esa persona que me atacó?". En Fearland, Wolfzack estaba muy furioso con Okuhatter: "¡Te dije que no me ayudaras!"- "Cálmate lobito, si hubiesen acabado contigo, no tendrías la oportunidad de vengarte"- "¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo mismo me hubiese podido encargar de…"- "No seas malagradecido, además estoy interesado en esa Cure"- "¿Ahh?"- "Estuve observando su pelea, en realidad es verdaderamente fuerte si pudo evitar de esa manera que le quitaras su esfera"- "No podemos tomarla más como si fuese un juego, esa chica podrían arruinar todo en lo que hemos estado progresando para cumplir el sueño de Lady Hately"- dijo y luego se retiró sosteniendo su sombrero, después de que se retirara Wolfzack se preguntó- "Yo salvé a Airu, pero ¿por qué?"- y luego apretó su puño.


	16. Chapter 16

_Capítulo 16:_

_¡El Engaño de Okuhatter!_

_¿Una rival para Cure Love?_

Estaba atardeciendo y Airu salía con sus amigas después de un día agitado: "Es increíble…"- dijo Yoko- "¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó Hanako- "Que estemos a punto de entrar a los exámenes finales"- dijo con la cabeza baja- "¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos a estudiar! ¿Verdad Airu, Kirika-chan?"- "Si, cuenta conmigo"- "¡Gracias! Y ¿Tu Airu?"- le preguntó Yoko, pero Airu no le prestaba atención ya que pensaba en algo mucho más importante- "…La próxima vez no se le hará tan fácil…"- dijo Okuhatter en sus recuerdos- "¿Quién era esa persona?"- "Parecía tan poderoso…"- "Al parecer está inmersa en sus pensamientos…" – dijo Kirika mientras veían a Airu adelantarse- "¿De verdad?"- dijo Yoko teniendo una idea- "¡Oye Airu, Ōkami se aproxima con un ramo de flores!"- le gritó llamándole la atención- "¿Hoe? ¿Do-dónde?"- luego Yoko agarró su hombro compasivamente- "¡De verdad eres muy inocente!"- "¿Era una broma verdad?"- "Totalmente"- y luego Airu bajó la cabeza sonrojada de pena- "Yoko-san, eso fue muy cruel…"- "Claro que no, Airu está bien ¿verdad?"- "Si"- "Airu tiene un corazón muy bondadoso, de verdad la envidio"- dijo Kirika- "¿Eso es de envidiar?"- preguntó Yoko- "¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque todas las súper heroínas tienen un corazón bondadoso!"- "Y ahí va otra vez…"- "Yo también quisiera ser una súper heroína, tener un hermoso traje, luchar contra los malos por la justicia, tener fama y sobre todo un hermoso, guapo y elegante misterioso enamorado que te salve cuando te has metido en un lío y descubrir que ambos se conocieron en el pasado y…"- (¿Kirika lees demasiado Sailor Moon o qué?) - "Oye, oye cálmate…"- "¿Misterioso enamorado?"- dijo recordando cuando Wolfzack la había salvado- "¡No, no, al que yo amo es a Tagiru-kun!"- dijo mientras se sacudía la cabeza- "¿Kirika-san usted desea mucho ser una súper heroína?"- le preguntó Airu-"¡Por supuesto! Daría lo que fuera por ser una, tal vez como Cure Love, ella tiene gran fuerza y sus habilidades para luchar son extraordinarias"- "Pero…" -"¿Pero?"- "No, nada"- dijo y luego una limosina blanca y enorme llegó- "A llegaron por mí, las veo mañana"- dijo Kirika despidiéndose- "¿Qué le ocurre a Kirika-san?"- "Bueno, Kirika es de una familia multimillonaria y todo eso…"- "…pero, a pesar de que puede volverse una súper heroína como Batman, se deprime"- "¿Por qué?"- "La verdad es que ella no quiere ser como esos superhéroes ridículos, ya que ella quiere es ser una súper heroína de verdad como las que salen en la TV, con poderes mágicos y todo eso"- "Ya veo…"- "Eso es muy ridículo, cosas como esa nunca se cumplirán"- dijo Tagiru detrás de Airu- "¡Ta-Tagiru-kun!"- dijo Airu sorprendida- "Hola"- saludó, y Yoko y Hanako se retiraron- "Bueno, ya nos vamos"- "Adiós"- "Hasta mañana"- Airu le preguntó a su amigo- "¿Por qué dices que es inútil?"- "Porque es imposible, una chica como cualquier otra que se convierte en la salvadora del universo, ese cuento es muy falso ¿no lo crees?"- dijo mientras ambos caminaban a casa, pero Airu no le respondió- "¿Qué te ocurre?"- "Eh, nada…"- dijo nerviosa ya que obviamente eso fue lo que le pasó a ella- "¿Y no te pasó nada?"- "¿A qué te refieres?"- "Presentí que estuviste en peligro hace…unos días…"- mintió- "¿Hace unos días? Déjame ver si lo recuerdo…"- "¿En el centro comercial?"- "¡Ah! ¡Eso!"- "Si, fue muy aterrador, una columna estuvo a punto de aplastarme y…"- antes de poder decir la parte siguiente, dijo- "Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?"- ante esta pregunta Tagiru se puso nervioso y se sonrojó pero volteó para que Airu no lo viese- "I-Instinto…"- "¿Huh?"- "¡M-Me tenías muy preocupado!"- exclamó inconscientemente y Airu se rio un poco de esto- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- "Gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien"- "Tagiru-kun eres muy extraño pero también eres muy amable"- le dijo sonriendo haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo- "Toma"- dijo dándole algo- "¿Qué es?"- "lo hice en la clase de artesanía"- a parecer era un pequeño osito de llavero- "¡Que monada! Muchas Gracias"- a punto de poner el osito en su bolso, se le cayó de las manos- "¿Ah?"- y se fue rodando- "No puede ser ¡Espera!"- dijo mientras lo seguía- "¡Airu!"- le dijo Tagiru siguiéndola, al final de la calle alguien lo recogió y Airu se tropezó con esa persona tumbando su mochila- "Auch, me dolió…"- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- dijo la persona con la que se había chocado, un chico de unos 17 años, muy atractivo (digamos casi igual al Príncipe Diamante de Sailor Moon R)- "Si"-le dijo Airu, al ver sus libros regados por todas partes empezó a recogerlos y amablemente el muchacho la ayudó- "Toma"- "Muchas gracias"- "¿Esto es tuyo?"- dijo dándole el osito- "Gracias"- "No lo agradezcas"- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa deslumbrante (0o0 ¡El recién aparecido quiere coquetear con Airu! ¿Se convertirá esto en una comedia romántica?)- "¡Airu!"- gritó Tagiru acercándosele, al verlos juntos, se sorprendió al ver al chico- "Tú…"- "¡Ah, Tagiru! ¡Te buscaba!"- "¿Hoe?"- se preguntó Airu-"¿Se conocen?"- les preguntó- "Si, podría decirse que somos amigos"- "¿Y tú lo conoces?"- "Si, soy Airu Mihara, soy su amiga"- "¿Airu? Es un nombre maravilloso, perfecto para alguien tan bella como tú"- "Mu-muchas gracias"- dijo Airu sonrojada por el halago- "¿Y cuál es su nombre?"- "Satoru Nakajima"- "Satoru-san, usted es muy amable, me gustaría agradecerle por ayudarme"- Satoru observó a Tagiru quien parecía muy furioso y a punto de atacarlo- "No es necesario"- "Pero…"- "¡Dijo que no era necesario!"- le exclamó Tagiru agarrándola fuertemente de la mano- "¿Qué haces Tagiru-kun?"- "Bueno, es un mal momento, Airu-san espero que un día podamos conocernos mejor"- dijo despidiéndose- "¡Sí!"-dijo Airu quien estaba siendo arrastrada por Tagiru- "¿Sucede algo Tagiru-kun?"- "A ese tipo no te le vuelvas a acercar"- dijo seriamente-"¿Qué?"- "Ya me oíste, aléjate de Satoru"- "¿Entiendes?"- "Si…"- "Pero ¿Tagiru-kun por qué debo alejarme de Satoru-san?"- le dijo mientras este se iba a su casa- "Porque, Satoru no es un buen tipo"- "¿Ehh? ¿A qué te refieres?"- "Te veré mañana"- dijo despidiéndose- "¡Espera!"- luego Airu pensó- "¿"Satoru no es un buen tipo"? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?".

En la noche, en Fearland, Wolfzack miraba el lúgubre ambiente muy exasperado y alguien detrás de él le dijo: "¿Al cabo no es muy bonita la señorita Airu?"- al voltear vio a Okuhatter recostado en la pared- "¿Qué quieres?"- le dijo totalmente molesto- "Sabes, ahora veo porque no has conseguido el hermoso sueño"- "Pero, sabes que la señorita Airu también se hundirá en el odio como todos los demás ¿verdad?"- "Cállate"- dijo mirándolo con enorme furia- "Cálmate, pareces un cachorro enojado"- dijo burlándose de él- "¿Qué hacías allí?"- "¿Yo? Buscando a la primera víctima para acabar con Cure Love, y la encontré"- dijo la última parte mientras sonreía diabólicamente haciendo que Wolfzack sacara sus afiladas garras- "¡Si te atreves a tocarla te descuartizaré! ¡¿Me entiendes?!"- le gritó- "No te preocupes, mi víctima no es la señorita Airu, pero está muy cercana a ella"- dijo mientras le daba la espalda al chico lobo- "Por cierto, deberías dejar de ser tan celoso"- y luego desapareció- "¿Celoso? ¿Yo?"- dijo y al ver su mano, la apretó diciendo- "Pero ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"- Lady Hately quien permanecía en su puesto dijo mientras sonreía malvadamente- "Se está acercando, muy pronto, se sabrá la identidad del dueño del más hermoso sueño y también el destino de ese chico". En la tierra, Kirika estaba en su habitación dibujando su propio traje de super heroína y luego pensó: "Esto es inútil, yo…"- luego dijo- "…nunca podré ser una super heroína como las Sailor Soldiers o las Pretty Cure…"- (definitivo, ve demasiado Sailor moon :/)- "¿De verdad? Yo creo que es todo lo contrario"- dijo alguien a sus espaldas, al verlo en el espejo, vio a Okuhatter, quien se le acercó diciendo mientras hacía reverencia- "Buenas noches, señorita"- "¿Qu-quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste en mi habitación?"- "Cálmese por favor, estoy aquí para cumplirle su deseo"- "¿Mi deseo?"- "Si, no me equivoco ¿Usted no quiere ser una super heroína?"- Kirika empezó a reflexionar y dijo deprimida- "Más que nada en el mundo…"- "Entonces…"- dijo poniéndose tras ella- "…convertiré tu deseo en realidad…"- susurró y le clavó en la espalda una esfera del corazón sagrado con una mariposa rosa en el centro y Kirika se desmayó al instante, Okuhatter la dejó en su cama y sonrió diabólicamente diciendo- "¿Serás capaz de pelear con esto? Cure Love…"- y luego desapareció.

Al día siguiente, era domingo, debido que se acercaban los exámenes finales, Airu y las demás estaban en casa de Yoko, una casa de estilo japonés, estudiando, mientras Hanako intentaba ayudar a Yoko con el examen de inglés, Airu se concentraba más en Historia, que era en lo que PEOR le iba: "Este… en el período Edo, el shogun mandaba durante tres años desde 1620…"- "No, es en el periodo Edo, el shogun mandaba durante **dos **años desde **1605**"- le corrigió Yoko, luego Airu se recostó sobre la mesa y dijo- "Estoy perdida…"-"Claro que no, Kirika sabe más de esto, ella puede ayudarte"- "¿De verdad? Kirika-san"- dijo llamando su atención pero ella estaba tan distraída que parecía muerta- "¿Kirika? ¿Oye, qué te pasa?"- le preguntó Yoko- "Nada…"- dijo sin siquiera mirarla- "¿Segura?"- "Si"- le respondió a Airu mientras le sonreía- "¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Airu-san?"- "Bueno, no puedo memorizar las fechas y eso…"- "No te preocupes, hay una forma fácil de saberlo"- dijo mientras le enseñaba como, Airu miró a Kirika pensando el porqué estaba tan distraída y extrañamente la marca de una mariposa apareció en su cuello y cuando parpadeó, la marca había desaparecido- "¿Ehh?"- "¿Sucede algo Airu-san?"- "No, no, nada"- luego Airu pensó- "Que extraño… ¿Qué era esa marca?". Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Okuhatter observaba fijamente los suburbios y dijo: "Supongo que ya es hora de empezar"- y chasqueó los dedos, de repente, un enorme monstruo pastelero apareció en la ciudad- "¡YUMEITA!"- gritaba y empezó a atacar a la multitud con su enorme rodillo para amasar, amasando edificios y árboles a su paso-"Esto se pondrá interesante…"- Mary sintió al Yumeita y empezó a moverse en el bolso de Airu llamando su atención- "¿Ahh, qué ocurre?"- se preguntó y vio a Mary saliendo de su bolso- "Airu, al problemas-merii"- susurró la ovejita- "¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora?"- "¿Qué, qué pasa ahora?"- preguntó Yoko- "N-Nada…"- dijo nerviosa- "Saben, tengo que ir al baño ahora ¿dónde está?"- "Sigue derecho y voltea hacia la izquierda"- "Gracias"- dijo retirándose con su bolso y al voltear a la izquierda vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca le dijo a Mary- "¿Mary, otro Yumeita está atacando?"- "Si-merii, está en la ciudad-merii"- "¡Vamos!"- luego salió de la casa de Yoko sin que se dieran cuenta y se transformó- "¡Lovely Lipstick, Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- luego corrió hacia el lugar, dónde el Yumeita mezclaba los escombros con su batidor- "¡Detente!"- "¿Yume…?"- dijo el monstruo mirándolo- "¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- "Vaya, ya ha llegado"- el Yumeita la atacó lanzándole crema con su manga pastelera que (literalmente) era su manga, Cure Love lo esquivó pero el monstruo seguía disparando crema, Love saltó desde un edificio esquivando ágilmente y golpeó su rostro, luego agarró su mano batidora y lo lanzó lejos, mientras tanto en la casa de Yoko, esta estaba aburrida y dijo- "Nah, estoy very bured ¡veamos TV!"- "Y aún no ha mejorado su inglés…"- dijo Kirika y al encenderla, vieron el noticiero- "Interrumpimos el siguiente programa para darles un informe especial"- "¡Un monstruo pastelero está atacando la ciudad!"- en la imagen se veía a Cure Love luchando contra el Yumeita- "¿Hey, no es esa Cure Love?"- "¡Si, mírala está luchando contra ese monstruo! ¡Es increíble!"- decían Yoko y Hanako emocionadas- "¿No lo crees, Kirika?"- al voltear, ninguna de las dos vio a su amiga- "¿Kirika?"- en la ciudad, el monstruo sacó de su sombrero de chef, varias bandejas que lanzó contra las personas- "¡No puede ser!"- dijo y Love trató de detenerlas con fuerza, la gente corría mientras Love trataba de detener las enormes bandejas, entre la multitud, una pequeña niña se cayó y una de las bandejas iba a caer sobre ella, Love iba a detenerla pero antes de poder aproximarse a la niña, la cubrió una nube de polvo causada por la bandeja- "¡No!"- al esfumarse, la niña no estaba allí- "¿Ahh?"- "¡Atacar a los civiles no está nada bien!"- dijo alguien arriba de un edificio dirigiéndose al monstruo y tanto él como Cure Love voltearon, allí estaba la niña cargada por una chica con un uniforme de Sailor fuku de color blanco con una falda roja, botas rosas altas y una estrella rosa en su pecho, también tenía una máscara azul en forma de mariposa y la misma marca que tenía Kirika en su cuello- "¿Yumeita?"- "¿Quién es ella?"- "¡No permitiré que uses tus utensilios para hacer un pastel malvado!"- "¡Soy una guerrera que lucha por la belleza y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Max!"- (ok, esto se me salió de las manos -.-")- "¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la libertad!"- "¿Sailor Max?"- "¡Te castigaré monstruo del mal!"- dijo la chica quien saltó desde el edificio y le dio una patada al Yumeita diciendo- "¡Patada Max!"- el monstruo sin rendirse le lanzó fondant de sus mangas en forma de discos- "¡Corazón de Justicia Max!"- dijo lanzando un rayo de color rojo en forma de corazón destruyendo los discos e impactando al monstruo, cuando aterrizó fue recibida por múltiples personas que le decían que era increíble y la mejor - "Increíble…"-dijo Cure Love sorprendida- "¡Love no te dejes llevar, hay que acabar con el Yumeita-merii!"- le reprendió Mary- "¡Sí!"- el Yumeita se levantó enojado y atacó de nuevo con su rodillo- "¡Cuidado!"- dijo Love quien golpeó el suelo para causar un gran agujero deteniendo el rodillo- "¡Rápido todos huyan!"- les advirtió y todos corrieron- "¡Tú!"- dijo dirigiéndose a Sailor Max- "No sé quien seas pero nunca hay que darle la espalda al enemigo"- ante esto Sailor Max se sorprendió y luego se enojó, luego Love corrió velozmente hacia el Yumeita y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo tumbando su batidor- "¡Ahora!"-"¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"- "¡El odio de las pesadillas conviértelo en sueños llenos de Amor!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Storm Kiss!"- y purificó al Yumeita, pero a diferencia de otras veces, este no había dejado ni una esfera ni tampoco se veía el sueño del que se había creado- "Que extraño ¿De dónde habrá venido ese Yumeita?"- "¡Como lo esperaba de una Pretty Cure!"- dijo Sailor Max mientras se le acercaba aplaudiendo- "¿Quién eres?"-le preguntó Love- "Eso es algo que no puedo revelar, tú me entiendes ¿no?"- "Si, lo entiendo"- "Entonces ¿Qué dices?"- dijo mientras le daba la mano- "¿Ehh?"- "¿Somos compañeras?"- le preguntó la Sailor soldier, bajando la mano de esta le dijo- "Espero que me perdone pero…"- "Yo no puedo trabajar junto a alguien cuyo orgullo puede matarla a ella y a varias personas más"- "¡¿Qué dices?!"- le gritó enojada- "Yo tengo una misión que cumplir y no puedo tener a alguien a mi lado que tenga que cuidar todo el tiempo"- le dijo sonriendo y luego se fue saltando, Sailor Max no tomó muy bien sus palabras y murmuraba furiosa- "¿Alguien que tengas que cuidar ehh?"- "¡Maldita, te enseñaré quien es mejor como super heroína!"- Mientras saltaba, Cure Love pensaba- "Esa chica, tenía la misma marca que Kirika-san…"- "…podría ser que…"- al regresar a la casa de Yoko, allí estaban sus amigas, incluida Kirika quien parecía disgustada- "¡Siento haberme demorado! ¡Es que no encontraba el baño!"- "¡Airu, llegas muy tarde!"- le dijo Yoko- "¡Si, si, hubieras visto como peleaba Cure Love y también esa nueva super heroína! Este… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"- dijo Hanako- "Sailor Max"- respondió Kirika- "Si, si esa"- "De verdad fue muy impresionante"- "¿Cuál crees que sea la más fuerte?"-le preguntaron sus amigas a Airu- "Pues…"- pensó- "Por supuesto que Sailor Max es más fuerte"- dijo Kirika-"¿Por qué?"- "Es elegante, veloz, fuerte, además ella pudo salvar a una niña que estaba a punto de ser aplastada, lo cual no hizo Cure Love"- "Kirika…"- dijo Yoko sorprendida, Airu vio que la marca de la mariposa se mantenía en su cuello- "Esa marca de nuevo ¿Kirika-san podría ser Sailor Max?"- sospechó.

En la noche, Kirika pensaba en su balcón lo que Cure Love le había dicho: "Yo no puedo trabajar con alguien cuyo orgullo pueda matarla a ella y a otras personas más"- "¿Orgullo?"- "¡No soy ninguna orgullosa, le enseñaré a esa Cure que yo soy más fuerte!"- luego apretó su mano con furia y la marca de la mariposa empezaba a crecer en su cuello- "Si, tu eres más fuerte que ella y si quieres demostrárselo debes destruirla"- dijo Okuhatter en su oído- "¿Destruirla?"- "Cure Love no es más que una engreída y una débil super heroína ¿crees tú que ese tipo de salvadora deba seguir protegiendo esta ciudad?"- "No, para nada, en esta ciudad solo debe existir una protectora de la justicia y esa soy yo"- "Así es, si tanto quieres proteger esta ciudad debes eliminar a esa plaga"- le susurró y luego desapareció, después Kirika caminaba hasta el parque cercano a la casa de Airu y mientras tanto, esta estaba en su casa seguía tratando de estudiar- "Veamos, en el Asedio de Osaka se enfrentaron las tropas de Tokugawa Hideyori y los partidarios de Toyotomi leyasu…"- "No, no son las tropas de Tokugawa **leyasu** y los partidarios de Toyotomi **Hideyoshi **-merii"- "No sirve de nada, perderé ese examen sin lugar a dudas…"- dijo Airu deprimida- "Haz un último esfuerzo-merii"- "De acuerdo…"- de repente alguien empezó a gritar- "¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!"- inmediatamente, Airu reconoció la voz- "Esa es ¿Kirika-san?"- "¡Debe estar en peligro-merii!"- "¡Mary!"- "¡Si-merii! ¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando al odio y convirtiéndolo en amor, Cure Love!"- luego salió de su balcón y se dirigió al parque, donde vio a Kirika sana y salva- "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué pedias ayuda?"- luego Kirika la miró con su rostro siniestro- "¿Kirika-san?"- al ver la marca de su cuello, esta se había esparcido por toda la mejilla derecha- "¡La marca…"- "¡Te esperaba, Cure Love!"- "¿Ehh?"- "¡Por el poder de la estrella max, transformación!"- luego una enorme columna de luz de color rojo se alzó al cielo y Kirika se transformó en Sailor Max- "¡Peleemos!"- "¿¡Qué!?"- luego Sailor Max le lanzó un puño, Cure Love lo esquivó rápidamente pero Max la atacó por atrás apuntando una patada a su rostro, Love la esquivó y agarró a su pierna lanzándola hacia el frente, Max aterrizó en el suelo levantando polvo a su alrededor- "Pero ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Por qué quieres pelear de repente? ¡Ambas somos heroínas! ¿Verdad? "- "¡Te equivocas! ¡Tú no eres una super heroína!"- "¿Huh?"- "¡Solo puede existir una protectora en esta ciudad y esa soy yo!"- "¡Corazón de Justicia Max!"- "Pretty Cure Rainbow Lovely Kiss!"- ambos ataques explotaron dejando humo alrededor de ambas contrincantes, Max empezó a luchar contra Love quien procuraba luchar sin hacerle mucho daño, después de todo, esa aún era Kirika- "¡Debes ser destruida!"- "¿Por qué?"- "¡eres débil y tu corazón no es bondadoso! ¡Eres una chica engreída nada más!"- "¡Te equivocas!"- dijo Love rompiendo su defensa, Max trató de golpearla pero Love agarró su brazo y le hizo una llave- "¡Suéltame!"- "Escúchame Kirika-san, no sabes lo que estás diciendo"- "¡No me llames por ese nombre!"- dijo Max soltándose y luego le dio un palmazo en el pecho lanzándola lejos, Love resistió el golpe y al ver que su oponente se acercaba saltó en el aire quedando en sus espaldas, Max se dirigió hacia ella y Love bloqueó su golpe y la inmovilizó en el suelo- "Lo que hago es para recuperar a las personas que han perdidos sus recuerdos, no estoy jugando"- "¡Yo tampoco estoy jugando!"- le gritó Sailor Max liberándose- "Si de verdad fueras una super heroína, no estarías haciendo esto"- "Cállate"- dijo tratando de golpearla pero Love la bloqueó cruzando los brazos- "¡Patada Max!"- dijo tratando de patearla pero no había funcionado- "Kirika-san, escucha ¡No debes hacer esto, es muy peligroso!"- su amiga no la escuchaba ya que seguía golpeando sin parar- "¡No quiero lastimarte!"- "¡Lo sabía eres muy débil!"- "Eso es continúa, enséñale a Cure Love que tu eres más fuerte"- dijo Okuhatter observando su pelea, Love lo vio mientras se alejaba de Sailor Max y le dijo- "¿Quién eres?"- "Gusto en conocerte, Cure Love"- "Me gustaría bajar a saludar pero veo que estás muy ocupada con mi víctima"- "¿Víctima?"- "¡Tu pelea es conmigo!"- dijo Max quien le agarró el brazo y la estrelló contra el suelo, Love se levantó y la inmovilizó de nuevo torciendo su brazo- "¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kirika-san!?"- "Nada, solo cumplí su deseo pero no te preocupes"- dijo señalando la marca con su espada- "Cuando esa marca cubra todo su cuerpo, empezará a usar su energía vital para continuar atacándote hasta que se agote y muera"- "¡¿Qué?!"- "Pero, no hay nada que hacer…"- "Después de todo si la atacas saldrá lastimada y si no morirá, es tu decisión"- "No puede ser…"- Max volteó su brazo tirando a Love al suelo y luego le dio un gran golpe en el estómago enterrándola- "¡Cure Love-merii!"- dijo Mary tratando de socorrerla, Max saltó al cielo donde se veía que la marca había cubierto todo su cuerpo y le disparó – "¡Corazón de Justicia Max!"- "¡No lo harás-merii!"- dijo Mary protegiendo a su compañera, Okuhatter al saber que no resistiría sonrió diabólicamente, de repente Love se levantó e intentó parar el rayo con ambas manos- "¡No lo permitiré, no dejaré que Kirika-san muera!"- luego apretó sus puños y el rayo se desvaneció- "¡Imposible!"- dijo Sailor Max sorprendida, Okuhatter también estaba algo sorprendido por su hazaña- "Mary, muchas gracias por defenderme"- "No hay de que-merii"- luego miró a Kirika, cuya marca empezaba a tintilar y esta empezaba a sufrir el daño- "¡No!"- "¡Cure Love debes purificarla ahora-merii!"- "Pero…"- "¡Usa la esfera de Cure Pine-merii!"- "¡Tal vez puede volverla a la normalidad-merii!"- "¡De acuerdo, lo intentaré!"- "Pretty Cure Pine Healing Kiss!"- el corazón amarillo crema se disparó como un rayo hacia Sailor Max y a su alrededor apareció un diamante mientras la purificaba, Okuhatter le dijo- "Es inútil, no podrás lograrlo, ríndete"- "¡No!"- "No permitiré que Kirika-san muera, porque yo soy una Pretty Cure"- "¿Ahh?"- "¡Mi deber es proteger a los demás y también proteger sus sueños y recuerdos! ¡Puede que yo no sea tan fuerte, tan rápida y sea una tonta pero mientras tenga la voluntad y el amor para protegerlos a todos, tendré toda la fuerza que necesito!"- "¡Porque lo que más me gusta es ver a los demás sonreír y ser felices!"- (¡Por fin le encontré una frase gancho! :D)- el ataque se potenció y la gran luz amarilla del rayo desvaneció la marca de la mariposa y la esfera del corazón sagrado salió de su cuerpo, Kirika, desmayada iba a caer al suelo y también la esfera- "¡Kirika-san!"- "¡La esfera-merii!"- Love agarró a su amiga antes de que cayera y Mary trataba de coger la esfera de Cure Dream pero esta lo golpeó en la cabeza- "Auch…merii…"- Okuhatter bajó desde donde estaba y caminó hacia Cure Love, ella al verlo bajar se preparó para luchar a pesar de que aún tenía que cuidar que Kirika- "¿Cómo te atreviste a usar el sueño de Kirika-san de esa manera?"- "No tengo que responder a eso"- "¿Huh?"- Okuhatter se arrodilló ante Cure Love y besó la palma de su mano diciéndole- "Te has ganado mi respeto"- luego se alejó diciendo- "Mi nombre es Okuhatter, dueño de las sombras y sembrador de la envidia"- "Que tenga buena noche, señorita Cure Love"- y luego desapareció- "¿Pero qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"- dijo Cure Love abrumada- "Te diré lo que pasa-merii"- dijo Mary mientras le daba la esfera- "Airu, tienes a cinco chicos apuestos rendidos a tus pies-merii ¡Eres como la miel que buscan las abejas-merii!"- "¿Qu-qué quieres decir con eso?"- "¿No lo entiendes-merii? ¡Airu eres muy inocente-merii!"- "¡Mary!"- "De todas formas, hay que llevar a Kirika a su casa-merii"- "¡Es verdad!".

A l mañana siguiente, cuando Kirika se levantó dijo: "Que sueño tan extraño…"- "Pero ¡Ya sé que voy a hacer!"- dijo levantándose con entusiasmo de la cama. Hoy era el día del examen de historia, debido a lo ocurrido, Airu no había podido terminar de estudiar así que sabía que hoy moriría (ustedes entienden XD), mientras hacia el examen trataba de recordar lo que había estudiado- "Este…"- la primera pregunta de su examen decía _¿Quién era el heredero de Toyotomi Hideyoshi cuando este implementó el Shogunato Tokugawa?_- "Veamos… era ¿Ishida Mitsunaki? No…este…"- Mary quien no podía aguantar las estupideces que decía mientras hacía el examen usó u poder para decirle mentalmente- "Hidetsugu-merii… ¡Era Hidetsugu-merii!"- "Si, gracias"- pensó Airu- "¡Mary! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- "Ayudándote-merii, de otra manera estarías perdiendo el examen-merii"- "¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo-merii?"- "Por favor, quiero resolver el examen por mí misma"- "Está bien-merii"- después del examen, todos miraban sus horribles/geniales notas- "¡No puede ser!"- "¿Qué ocurre Airu?"- "¿Cuánto sacaste?"-"2.7…"- "¡Wow! ¡Es la nota más baja que he visto en toda mi vida!"- expresó Yoko- "¡Yoko-chan! ¡Eres muy cruel!"- dijo Airu deprimiéndose- "Lo siento, lo siento, sé que lo harás mejor en el examen de final de grado"- "Si…"- "¿Por cierto, saben donde se metió Kirika-chan?"- preguntó Hanako- "No no l he visto, después del examen"- "Yo tampoco"- "¡Vengan, vengan, únanse al club de fans de Cure Love!"- exclamaba Kirika dentro del salón- "¿Ehh?"- Kirika, al parecer, era la dueña del club- "¿Un club de fans?"- dijo Airu con esta expresión ( ._.)-"Nadie puede quitarle ese bicho de la cabeza"- dijo Yoko- "¡Chicas, únanse al club de fans!"- le dijo a sus amigas- "¡Yo quiero unirme!"- exclamó Hanako- "¿Hanako-chan?"- "¡Qué más da, yo también me uno!"- dijo Yoko- "¡Espera, Yoko-chan!"- "¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que pasarme a mí?"- "¡Airu! ¿No quieres unirte?"- se le acercó Kirika- "¡Te regalaré una muñeca de Cure Love como regalo!"- dijo dándole una muñeca que se parecía a Cure Love- "No gracias"- "¿Por qué no? ¡Cure Love es genial!"- "¡Tal vez algún día podamos volvernos sus amigas!"- "Este…"- "Vamos, vamos, únete al club"- "Pero yo…"- "¿Qué es esto?"- dijo Tagiru interrumpiendo- "¡Ah, Ōkami-kun! ¿Quieres unirte al club de fans de Cure Love?"- "No, paso"- "¿Por qué? ¡Airu también estará allí! ¿Verdad?"- "¿Enserio?"- dijo Tagiru refiriéndose a su amiga- "Bueno…tal vez…"- "¡Bien! ¡Entonces ven conmigo!"- "¡Espera, Kirika-san!"- mientras Airu y Kirika se alejaban, Tagiru observaba a esta primera pensando en lo que le dijo Okuhatter - "Deberías dejar de ser tan celoso"- "¡Se equivoca! ¡No soy ningún celoso!"- "Después de todo, Airu solo es…"- antes de poder pensarle el resto, se quedó sin pensamientos, realmente no sabía que era Airu para él.


	17. Chapter 17

_Capítulo 17:_

_¡El Milagro de la Noche Blanca!_

_¡Un Regalo de Airu para Tagiru!_

Después de los exámenes del período en otoño, ya era invierno y como consiguiente se acercaba Navidad. Mientras hacia algunos mandados en el distrito comercial, Airu pensaba: "Hum… ¿Qué haré? No sé que darle…"- y luego recordó: Ese día todos en el salón estaban muy entusiasmados por la fecha que se aproximaba, muchos iban a pasarla con sus amigos o familiares, otros de viaje y algunos planeaban una fiesta entre amigos, Airu también estaba muy entusiasta, Navidad era casi la única fecha en la que podía pasarla con su familia toda reunida y a demás este año también vendría la familia de Haneko, pero la persona a su lado miraba por la ventana pensando en otra cosa, esta se acercó y le preguntó- "Tagiru-kun…"- "¿Qué pasa?"- "Sabes, me preguntaba… ¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad?"- "¿Yo? No lo sé, los chicos del club de tenis me invitaron a su fiesta pero creo que no iré"- "¿Y tú?"- "Bueno, todos los años hacemos una extraordinaria cena aunque solo somos cuatro pero este año vendrá la familia de Haneko-chan"- "Ya veo…"- "¿Qué hago? Tagiru-kun se ve tan triste…"- pensó- "¡Tal vez un regalo podría animarlo!"- volviendo al tiempo actual, Airu pasaba por todas las tiendas pensando en que darle a Tagiru como regalo- "Huh… Si tan supiera que darle…"- y estuvo frente a una joyería donde vio una hermosa cadena de plata con la figura de un lobo en el centro- "¡Que linda! ¡Y es perfecta!"- dijo al verla y luego entró en la tienda- "¿Huh? ¿No hay nadie?"- preguntó al ver la tienda vacía- "¡Disculpe! ¿Hay alguien aquí?"- "¿Airu-san?"- preguntó alguien en la recepción, cuando Airu lo volteó a ver, era Satoru- "¡Satoru-san!"- "Es bueno volver a verte"- "Pienso lo mismo"- luego le preguntó- "¿Trabajas aquí?"- "Si, por medio tiempo, pero…"- "¿Y por qué no hay nadie?"- "Bueno, eso era lo que iba a decirte"- "¿Huh?"- "La tienda está cerrada y los empleados están en descanso"- dijo señalando el letrero de la puerta que decía: "_Estamos en descanso, vuelva después"_-"¡¿Ehh!?"- "Puede ser que al jefe se olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave"- ¡Lo siento mucho!"- "No importa, de todas maneras debía traer unas cajas ¿En qué puedo servirte?"- "Bueno, iba a preguntar el precio de la cadena que está en el mostrador de la ventana"- "¿La que tiene la figura de un lobo?"- "¡Si, esa!"- "Bueno, este es el precio"- dijo mientras le enseñaba el mostrador donde decía el precio- "¡Tanto!"- se sorprendió Airu al ver lo caro que era, luego revisó su monedero en forma de ranita rosa y vio que no tenía suficiente- "Ahhh…No me alcanza para comprarlo, debí ahorrar un poco más…"- dijo deprimiéndose- "¿Sucede algo?"- "Si, pensaba regalárselo a alguien especial en Navidad…"- Satoru sonrió y le dijo- "Ya veo, en ese caso te lo guardaré hasta la fecha"- luego Airu cogió sus manos- "Satoru-san…"- y mirándolo con cara de ilusión y brillos en sus ojos- "¿De verdad harías eso?"- "Si, por supuesto"- le sonrió- "Pero, no creo que el dinero que consiga trabajando en la pastelería de mama no me alcanza…"- "Por esta misma calle hay un negocio de Ramen, hay una vacante para meseros tal vez te interés"- "¿En serio? ¡Iré de inmediato!"- antes de marcharse le dijo a Satoru- "Este…Satoru-san, muchas gracias por todo"- "No hay de que"- "Me gustaría poder agradecerte con algo pero…"- "Hay algo que puedes hacer"- luego se le acercó y le dijo- "Cierra los ojos"- "E-Está bien…"- Satoru se le cercó aún más y agarró su mano, después de un rato le dijo- "Ya está"- "¿Ahh?"- cuando Airu vio tenía un anillo dorado con una extraña figura hecha de diamante en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda (o_0 ¿¡Satoru se volvió loco o qué!?)- "¡Es un anillo muy bonito!"- "¿Verdad que sí? Úsalo durante toda la semana y te aseguro que tu deseo se cumplirá"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si"- "¡Muchas gracias!"- "De nada, verte tan feliz es como un gran regalo para mi"- el halago hizo sonrojar a Airu- "Bueno, debo irme"- "Adiós"- se despidió Satoru, luego de que Airu se fuera sonrió diabólicamente, detrás del mostrador, había un hombre tirado en el suelo que parecía tener una pesadilla. Airu encontró el negocio de Ramen que le había dicho Satoru y entró, allí le dijo al dueño, un hombre algo robusto que a demás era calvo: "Disculpe…"- "¿Ahh? Buenas tardes ¿Qué vas a ordenar?"- le dijo el señor amablemente- "¡Por favor se lo pido!"- exclamó Airu algo avergonzada mientras se colocaba en reverencia- "¿Huh?"- "¡Le pido que me deje tener el empleo!"- "Ahh, ya veo ¿Quieres el trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera verdad?"- "¡S-Sí!"- "Bueno, podría dártelo pero…"- "¡Por favor!"- "Vale, vale, se ve que eres una chica entusiasta, puedes empezar mañana"- "¿De verdad?"- "Por supuesto, espero que pongas ese mismo entusiasmo toda la semana"- "¡Sí, se lo prometo!"- dijo Airu feliz.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Airu se fue sola al negocio de Ramen, Tagiru al ver que iba por el lado contrario de donde quedaba su casa le llamó la atención: "¡Airu!"- luego Airu paró como si la hubiesen descubierto- "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que tu casa queda al otro lado?"- "Bueno si pero… ¡Debo ir al distrito comercial a comprar los regalos de Navidad para mi familia!"- exclamó mintiendo, ya los había comprado mucho antes- "Entonces creo que te acompañaré un rato"- "Está bien"- Mientras iban caminando, para librar el silencio del ambiente, Airu le preguntó- "Tagiru- kun ¿A dónde te diriges?"- "Iré a casa por supuesto"- "Ya veo… Eso me recuerda que nunca he visto tu casa"- "Si quieres puedo mostrártela y luego puedes ir a comprar lo que necesites"- "¡Me encantaría!"- le dijo emocionada- "Tú también eres muy rara…" – "Hehehe…perdón". Al llegar, Airu se impresionó de la gigantesca casa de Tagiru: "¡Waaa! ¡Es enorme!"- "Desde que era pequeño, mi padre se prometió así mismo que la casa donde estaría su familia sería enorme"- "¿Por qué?"- "Porque pensó que sería genial que su querido hijo, nuera y nietos viviéramos aquí junto a ellos"- "Debió ser un padre muy amoroso…"- "Si lo fue, ¿Entramos?"- "¡Sí!"- mientras Tagiru hacía té en la cocina, Airu observaba la casa por dentro, era increíblemente grande, tal vez el doble que la suya- "Perdona si está un poco sucia, no esperaba tener visitas"- "No, no importa"- "Tu casa es muy grande pero ¿No te sientes solo?"- "¿Ahh?"- "Este lugar está vacío, parece que nunca nadie hubiese vivido aquí ¿no te sientes solo y triste en este lugar?"- "¿Hay algo malo en eso? ¿Es malo estar solo?"- Airu se levantó de la mesa exclamándole- "¡Por supuesto que sí!"- "¡Si estuvieses solo, jamás sentirás el cariño de una persona especial, no habría personas que se preocuparan por ti y además…"- Tagiru no se interesó ni un poco sobre las palabras que le decía, mientras tomaba su té vio el anillo que Satoru le había dado a Airu y le preguntó- "Ese anillo…"- "¿Huh?"- "¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo?"- "¿Este? ¿No es lindo? Satoru-san me lo dio"- al escuchar esto, Tagiru lo consumía una rabia interna- "Quítatelo…"- le dijo en voz baja- "¿Huh?"- "Ya me oíste ¡Quítatelo!"- "¿Pero por qué?"- dijo Airu muy asustada por su expresión- "Creí habértelo advertido, Satoru no es un buen tipo"- "¡Te equivocas, claro que sí es un buen chico!"- "Satoru-san es muy amable, también muy amigable"- "Tu no lo entiendes, debes deshacerte de eso ahora"- dijo furioso mientras agarraba su mano para quitarle el anillo- "¡No quiero!"- Airu se zafó bruscamente haciendo que la taza de té cayera sobre el pie de Tagiru, la cual se rompió en pedazos y uno de ellos lo cortó, al ver esto Airu estaba impactada y sintió mucho miedo, Tagiru se agachó para recoger los pedazos y Airu a punto de romper a llorar le dijo- "Lo siento…"- y se fue exclamando lo mismo. Mientras corría, Airu pensaba: "¿Pero qué he hecho? ¡Definitivamente soy una tonta!" – "Seguramente Tagiru-kun me odia en este momento…"- a diferencia de lo que pensaba, Tagiru estaba callado y muy furioso consigo mismo y con esa misma furia golpeó fuertemente la pared. Airu llegó al negocio de Ramen muy deprimida: "Buenas tardes…"- "Bienvenida, ¡Ah, eres tú!"- "Por el momento no hay mucha clientela así que puedes empezar lavando los platos"- "Si, señor"- dijo mientras iba a la cocina- "¿Te sucede algo?"- "No"- "¿De verdad? Que yo recuerde ayer prometiste venir a trabajar con gran entusiasmo"- de inmediato, Airu recordó que eso lo había prometido, ya que tenía que trabajar muy duro para comprar el regalo de Tagiru- "Este… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?"- "Airu Mihara"- "Bueno, Airu-chan, tu puede decirme el señor Omigi"- exclamó alegremente- "¡Sí!"- exclamó con una sonrisa- "¡Es un gusto trabajar con usted, Omigi-ojisan!"- "Bueno, bueno no soy tan viejo…"- "Iré de inmediato a la cocina"- al entrar, allí había un chico de casi su misma edad mirando fijamente la olla donde Omigi hacía ramen- "Disculpa…"- le dijo Airu- "¿Qué quieres?"-"Soy Airu Mihara, trabajaré aquí desde hoy, mucho gusto"- "Mi nombre es Oujiro Omigi"- "¿Cocinas también?"- "No, solo ayudo a mi padre con el negocio"- "Ya veo"- "¿No tienes nada que hacer?"- "¡Ah, sí! ¡Debo lavar los platos!"- dijo y de inmediato se puso en acción, luego de terminar, el señor Omigi, le dijo a Airu que sirviera algunos platos, aunque tuvo algunos accidentes, también que limpiara las mesas y otros trabajos, al llegar a casa, su trabajo aún no había terminado, también ayudaba en el negocio de su madre ya que había mucho trabajo en estas fechas, tenía que hacer algunas de sus tareas y también tejía un suéter pequeño, pero no pudo terminar debido al cansancio- "¿Airu te sientes bien-merii?"- le preguntó Mary quien estaba sobre el escritorio- "Si, ya casi termino…"- dijo y luego se quedó dormida en su escritorio- "¡Ahh! ¿Airu e-estás bien-merii?"- dijo al verla desmayarse de repente, pero al darse cuenta de que seguía respirando dijo- "Que bueno, solo se quedó dormida-merii…"- Mary cogió la sabana de la cama de esta y acobijó a Airu- "Descansa un poco-merii"- de repente, a ella también le dio sueño y se acostó a su lado- "merii…"- Dentro de su sueño, Airu veía una extraña bruma blanca rodeando el oscuro espacio- "¿Huh? ¿Qué es este lugar?"- "¡Rucchi!"- expresó una voz infantil llamando su atención, detrás de ella estaba la silueta de alguien que poseía una varita corta con un cristal en la parte superior, también usaba coletas largas y curvadas al final (como las de Cure Rosetta pero más largas) y al lado otra silueta pequeña de una especie de animalito con orejas puntiagudas y cola esponjada – "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- "Tu fuerza no es suficiente…"- le exclamó la silueta- "Debes hacerte más fuerte"- "¿Más fuerte?"- "¡Si-rucchi! ¡Para cumplir tu misión-rucchi!"- dijo la otra silueta- "¿Pero cómo?"- y luego una brisa nevada se las llevó- "¡Esperen!"- y se levantó de repente, mientras veía a Mary dormida a su lado sonrió y pensó- "¿Quiénes eran esas personas?"- El resto de la semana, Airu hacía lo mismo cada día, primero la escuela, luego atender en el restaurante de ramen, llegaba a casa y continuaba con sus deberes y terminaba cansada, aunque prefería no hablar con Tagiru ya que pensaba que este seguía enojado con ella, un día, mientras estaba en la cocina, vio a Oujiro indeciso mientras estaba frente a la olla de ramen- "¿Omigi-kun estás cocinando?"- "Si, pero no creo que sea suficientemente bueno…"- "¿Huh?"- "Yo heredaré este negocio algún día pero antes de hacerlo quiero hacer una receta de ramen de la que mi padre se siente orgulloso pero creo que eso será imposible…"- al decir esto su sueño empezó a desplumarse- "¡Eso no es verdad!"- le exclamó Airu- "¡No puedes rendirte! Aún te queda mucho por intentar"- "Pero…"- "¡Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo!"- exclamó Airu y accidentalmente golpeó la mesa al lado de la olla derramando algo de pimienta en la sopa de los fideos- "¡Ahh! ¡La sopa!"- dijo Oujiro cogiendo la pimienta- "¡Lo siento mucho!"- "No espera…"- dijo Oujiro después de probar la sopa- "¡Es el sabor que le faltaba a la sopa!"- "¿Ehh?"- luego Oujiro tomó a Airu de las manos ilusionado y le dijo- "¡Airu, muchas gracias!"- "D-De nada…".

Después de una dura semana de trabajo, el día en el que llega la Noche Buena, Airu llegó al restaurante: "¡Ya vine!"- "¡Ahh, Airu-chan, ya veniste!"- dijo el señor Omigi- "Si, porque hoy es mi último día"- "Eso ya lo sé, es una lástima le trajiste mucha alegría a este lugar, fue bueno el tiempo que pasaste aquí"- "Yo también estoy muy feliz de haber trabajado aquí"- "Toma"- dijo el hombre dándole un sobre- "¿Huh?"- "Es tu paga"- al ver el dinero que había conseguido, Airu estaba feliz- "¡Sí! ¡Con esto podré comprarle el regalo!"- "Muchas gracias, Omigi-jisan"- "Ya te dije que no soy tan viejo…"- "¡Padre!"- dijo Oujiro saliendo de la cocina- "Mihara-san, estás aquí ¡perfecto!"- "¿Ahh?"- "Ya vuelvo"- dijo regresando a la cocina y salió de ella con un plato de ramen con la sopa roja como si tuviese picante- "Oujiro ¿Qué es eso?"- "Es la nueva receta del restaurante, yo mismo la hice"- luego miró a Airu y dijo- "No…los dos…"- "La verdad no sé qué decir, la presentación está…"- "¡Lo sé! No se ve muy apetitoso a la vista, pero te aseguro que es delicioso"- "Oujiro…"- "Mihara-san, quisiera que tú fueras la primera en probarlo"- "¿Yo? Pero…"- "No seas modesta, después de todo fue gracias a ti que tuve la motivación para terminarlo"- "De acuerdo"- le dijo con una sonrisa y probó el ramen- "¡Está delicioso!"- "¿De verdad?"- "¡Si, si!"- al terminar de comerlo dijo- "Estoy satisfecha…"- "¿Cómo estuvo?"- "Pues no sé si lo describa muy bien, pero cada bocado era delicioso, sentí el amor que tenías hacia tu padre y la pasión por tu sueño de mejora el negocio, de verdad me gustó"- "Bueno, no pensé que fuese tan bueno…"- "Yo estoy de acuerdo"- dijo su padre a quien también le había servido- "Oujiro, de verdad has hecho un buen trabajo"- "Creo que este platillo estará en el menú"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, lo llamaremos el Ramen de la Pasión Omigi"- "Es un buen nombre…"- dijo Airu- "Padre, Mihara-san, muchas gracias"- "¡Es verdad! Omigi-kun ¿Puedes darme un poco más de ese ramen para llevar?"- "Hay alguien que quiero que lo pruebe"- "¡Bien! ¡Trabajando de inmediato!"- luego de recibir el ramen y de despedirse del señor Omigi y su hijo, Airu se encaminó a la Joyería donde trabajaba Satoru- "¡Airu! Esto huele muy bien-merii ¿A quién se lo darás-merii?"- dijo Mary al oler el delicioso aroma de la sopa de fideos- "Es para ti por supuesto"- "¿En serio-merii?"- "Si, antes de comprar la cadena te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas comerlo tranquilamente"- "¡Si-merii!"- al llegar al parque cercano, Airu liberó a Mary quien comía felizmente su ramen- "¡Está delicioso-merii!"- "Qué bueno que te guste"- "Ese hico es un gran cocinero-merii"- "Si verdad, estoy muy feliz por él, pudo cumplir su sueño"- "Eso fue gracias a ti-merii"- "¿A mí?"- "Si no le hubieses dado ánimos de seguir, su sueño se hubiese vuelto corrupto-merii"- "¿De verdad?"- "Si-merii"- luego Airu pensó- "Omigi-kun pudo cumplir su sueño"- luego miró el anillo que le había dado Satoru y recordó lo que había ocurrido con Tagiru- "Ojala que mi deseo también se cumpla…"- dijo en voz alta- "Airu ¿Qué te pasa-merii?"- "Quisiera saber ¿Por qué Tagiru-kun se enojó tanto cuando le dije que este anillo me lo había dado Satoru-san?"- "¿Puedo verlo-merii?"- luego Airu se lo mostró y Mary quedó impactada- "Airu… ¿Sabes que significa este anillo verdad-merii?"- "¿Significa? Pues no…"-"Es un anillo de compromiso-merii"- "¡¿EHHHHHHH?!"- "¿P-Pero por qué Satoru-san me lo dio?"- "Eso no lo sé-merii, deberías preguntárselo tú misma-merii"- "Puede que tu amigo y él se lleven mal y no quería que te relacionaras con él y por eso dijo todo eso-merii"- "¿Tú crees?"- "Podría ser-merii, aunque existe una segunda explicación-merii"- "¿Y Cuál es?"- "¿No te lo imaginas-merii? ¡Airu es muy inocente-merii!" -¡Eso no es cierto, dímelo Mary!"- "No te diré nada-merii"- "Eres muy mala…"- En la joyería, allí estaba Satoru quien la saludó- "¡Airu-san, al fin has venido!"- "Buenas tardes, Satoru-san"- "Buenas tardes"- "¿Qué se te ofrece?"- "Vine por la cadena"- "Ah, eso, bueno verás…"- "¿Qué pasa?"- "Alguien la compró ayer"- "¡¿Ehh?! No puede ser…"- dijo deprimida luego Satoru empezó a reírse- "Tranquila, tranquila, estaba bromeando"- "¿Ahh?"- luego le dio un estuche negro donde estaba la cadena- "Aquí está"- "¡Muchas gracias Satoru-san!"- "Sabes, dudé un poco si lograrías reunir el dinero pero creí en ti"- "Yo también creo en usted, Satoru-san"- "¿Ahh?"- "Por cierto, quisiera preguntar ¿Por qué me dio este anillo?"- "Te lo dije, para que tu deseo fuese realidad"- "Pero, es un anillo de compromiso ¿verdad?"- ante su inocencia, Satoru sonrió y le excusó- "Si tienes razón lo es, pero el verdadero significado del anillo es una Promesa de Amor Eterno"- "Tu me dijiste que querías darle esa cadena a alguien especial ¿verdad?"- "Si"- "Bueno, si realmente era una persona tan especial, era porque te prometiste darle todo tu amor"- "Te di el anillo para que pudieses darle ese amor a esa persona tan especial no por otro motivo"- "Satoru-san, de verdad eres muy amable"- "Bueno, no es para tanto…"- "¿Te llevarás la cadena?"- "¡Sí!"- dijo sacando la cantidad justa- "Con esto está bien ¿verdad?"- "Si"- "Muchas Gracias"- dijo Airu después de recibir el estuche con la cadena- "Airu-san"- la llamó Satoru antes de irse- "¿Sí?"- "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo ¿sí?"- dijo mientras agarraba la mano de esta con señal de pasarle su ánimo- "¡Por supuesto!"- "Satoru tenemos que hablar…"- dijo Tagiru entrando desprovistamente a la tienda y viendo la escena- "¡Ahh, Tagiru bienvenido!"- dijo el chico con total tranquilidad- "¡Tagiru-kun!"- "¿Airu? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- al ver que Satoru tenía la mano de Airu de esa manera, empezó a malinterpretar- "¿Querías algo?"- le preguntó Satoru como si nada- "No, nada, me voy"- dijo mientras se iba- "¡Tagiru-kun, espera!"- dijo Airu siguiéndolo hasta la salida de la joyería, Satoru pasó su mano por la frente y suspiró luego dijo- "Eso estuvo cerca, por poco se quita el anillo"- y luego sonrió malvadamente, afuera Airu le dijo a su amigo- "¡Tagiru-kun!"- "¿Qué quieres ahora?"- "Bueno yo… sé que no tienes nada que hacer esta noche, por eso si puedes quisiera que vinieras a mi casa a…"- "…pasar la Noche Buena con nosotros…"- "No quiero, mejor paso"- exclamó algo enojado- "¡Espera!"- lo detuvo Airu- "¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo?"- "Para nada"- dijo sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos y luego se retiró del lugar, ante su expresión, Airu se entristeció.

Después de llegar a casa, estuvo ayudando con la decoración junto con su hermano y Haneko, quienes la veían muy deprimida: "Airu ¿Te sucede algo?"- "No, no es nada…"- "¿De verdad? Sabes que si fue ese idiota de tu amigo puedo ir hasta su casa y golpearlo hasta tumbarle todos los dientes"- exclamó Shinosuke muy enojado- "Puede que se lo merezca pero si la pones una mano encima…"- dijo Haneko mirándolo asesinamente- "Bien, no le haré nada"- reusó Shinosuke- "Ese es mi chico"- sonrió Haneko alegremente- "Haneko-chan, Shinosuke-niichan, ustedes se llevan muy bien…"- dijo Airu en voz baja y se deprimió aún más y luego se retiró- "Ai-chan ¿A dónde vas?"- "Iré a mi cuarto un rato, en seguida bajo"- y después subió, allí se acostó en su cama y suspiró- "¿Es que a caso no podré hacer las paces con Tagiru-kun?"- "¿De verdad fui una tonta en tratar de hacerlo feliz?"- "¡Deja de pensar en eso-merii!"- dijo Mary regañándola- "Mary…"- "¡No deberías estar triste-merii! ¡No es justo de que estés triste en estas fechas-merii!"- "Gracias por tratar de animarme, pero… al parecer mi deseo de navidad no se cumplirá"- "Airu…"- "¡Ahh, es verdad!"- dijo Airu acordándose de algo- "¿Qué es eso-merii?"- dijo Mary al ver una caja que Airu traía- "Ábrela"- al abrirla, Mary vio un suéter de su talla adornado al estilo navideño- "¿Es para mí-merii?"- "Si, dicen que este invierno va a ser mucho frío, puede que seas una oveja pero creo que tú lana no lo aguantará"- "¡Adelante, pruébatelo!"- "Está bien-merii"- después de ponérselo, la ovejita dijo- "¡Me queda perfecto-merii!"- "Es verdad ¿te gusta?"- "¡Por supuesto-merii! Porque Airu me lo hizo-merii"- "No es para tanto…"- "¿Bien, bajamos?"- "Si-merii"- después de bajar con Mary en sus brazos, Airu se puso a trabajar, después de terminar con la decoración, ayudó a su madre en la cocina- "Bien, muy pronto el pavo estará listo"- dijo Minako- "Airu hicimos un buen trabajo"- "Eso es porque lo hicimos con mucho esfuerzo"- "Si, ahora todos disfrutaremos de una deliciosa cena navideña hecha por ti y por mi"- "¿Todos?"- "Si, tu, yo, tu hermano, tu padre y la familia de Haneko-chan"- "Si, todos…"- dijo Airu deprimiéndose- "¿Sucede algo?"- "No, es solo que yo quería que alguien más estuviera con nosotros…"- "¿Te refieres a Tagiru-kun verdad?"- "Si, pero no creo que él venga…"- "¿Por qué no lo invitaste?"- "Si lo hice pero el…"- "…debe de estar odiándome…"- "¿De verdad lo crees?"- "Bueno el no me lo dijo, pero está muy enfadado conmigo y…"- "Si no te lo dijo, es porque no es así"- "¿Huh?"- "Airu, puede que alguien esté enfadado contigo pero eso no significa que te odie, al contrario puede que te quiera tanto que se enfade porque realmente está preocupado por ti…"- "¿En serio?"- "Si, a veces puedes hacer enfadar a alguien pero eso no significa que te odie"- "Si tienes razón mamá, tal vez debería disculparme con él por hacerlo enfadar"- "¡Por supuesto! ¡Tal vez puedas traerlo antes de que empiece la cena!"- dijo su madre apoyándola mientras mostraba la hora- "¡No puede ser! ¡Entonces debo irme ya!"- "Airu, mucha suerte"-"¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, mamá!"- después Airu se preparó para salir metiendo en su bolso tanto a Mary como el regalo para Tagiru y se fue corriendo mientras corría pensaba- "¡Debo darme prisa!"- luego miró su anillo y apretó ambas manos rezando- "¡Por favor, que pueda hacer las paces con Tagiru-kun!". Mientras tanto, Tagiru estaba en su casa, viendo por la ventana como soplaba el helado viento y después de pensar en la invitación de Airu dijo: "Iré a dar un paseo…"- y salió de su casa, esta quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Airu, probablemente no lograría llegar antes de la cena, pero todavía seguía corriendo para lograr lo prometido, sin embargo en medio del camino se resbaló con la nieve y el estuche terminó a parar en lo profundo de un riachuelo muy hondo y congelado, cuando Airu se levantó no veía el estuche por ninguna parte y se entristeció de nuevo- "Airu ¿Estás bien-merii?"- "Si, pero, la cadena no está"- "No puede ser…"- "¿merii?"- "¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Acaso mi deseo de hacer las paces con Tagiru-kun no se cumplirá?"- decía mientras apretaba sus puños, debido a su desilusión, su sueño, que a diferencia de los demás era dorado y poseía cuatro alas blancas, se le cayó una pluma que se volvió negra y se rostizó, después el anillo comenzó a tintilar de un color oscuro- "¿ehh?"- y algunas chispas negras empezaron a surgir a su alrededor- "Pero ¿Qué es esto?"- "¡Esto es malo-merii! ¡Airu debes deshacerte del anillo-merii!"- "¡Entiendo!"- dijo Airu y luego se quitó el anillo y lo tiró al suelo, el anillo comenzó a hacer lo mismo y de un momento a otro se convirtió en un Yumeita cuyo rostro estaba en el espacio vacío que dejaba el anillo- "¡YUMEITA!"- "¿U-Un Yumeita?"- "¡Transformate-merii!"- "¡Sí!"- "¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!" – "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- "¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- "¡YUMEITA!"- el yumeita anillo recogió sus extremidades y el diamante de su cabeza pasó al centro convirtiéndose en un aro gigante tratando de aplanar a Cure Love mientras rodaba, la Cure saltó y terminó parada sobre el monstruo que continuaba girando, Cure Love no podía parar porque si no caería o se dejaría llevar por el monstruo, pero este iba a chocar contra un edificio apartamental cercano- "¡No puede ser!"- luego pensó un momento y tuvo una idea- "¡No te lo permitiré!"- y empezó a caminar para atrás para cambiar el sentido del yumeita, este no puedo seguir oponiéndose y regresó al mismo lugar, Love saltó y el yumeita chocó contra un puente cercano- "No estuvo mal…"- dijo Okuhatter quien estaba cerca de allí- "¡Eres tú!"- "Buenas Noches"- "Veo que ya conociste al yumeita que se devora los sueños convertido en anillo"- "¿Devora los sueños?"- luego Love pensó- "Entonces, si no me lo hubiese quitado se ¡Habría robado mi sueño!"- "¡YUMEITA!"- el yumeita volvió a atacar lanzándole varios anillos enormes, Love los bloqueó con sus puños y patadas, luego trató de atacar al yumeita de frente tratando de patearlo en la cabeza, pero su diamante produjo un gran resplandor que la cegó un instante y el yumeita le lanzó un anillo de oro muy pesado que la golpeó fuertemente y esta cayó al riachuelo- "¡Cure Love-merii!"- Okuhatter soltó una risa malvada cuando vio que su enemiga estaba a punto de morir congelada, dentro del agua, Love estaba paralizada no podía moverse y cada vez se hundía más- "Se acabó… después de todo, yo no podré disculparme con Tagiru-kun…"- y cerró los ojos después recordó lo que aquella silueta le había dicho en su sueño- "Tu fuerza aún no es suficiente…"- y abrió sus ojos de repente- "Debes hacerte más fuerte…"- "Si, es verdad, no puedo rendirme ahora, debo volverme más fuerte"- después vio a su lado el estuche y lo agarró fuertemente, mientras tanto en la superficie, Okuhatter confiado de que ya había muerto dijo- "No ha salido todavía, ya debe de estar muerta"- "¡Eso no es cierto-merii!"- le exclamó Mary- "¡Ella no puede morir-merii! ¡No después de todo lo que se ha esforzado-merii!"- "Yumeita, encárgate de la oveja también"- "¡YUMEITA!"- de repente Cure Love salió del agua – "¡No lo harás!"- y empujó al yumeita con una doble patada, este se estrelló contra algunos edificios que, afortunadamente, estaban vacíos- "¡Imposible!"- "No perdonaré a los que traten de robar los sueños de los demás en esta fecha tan especial"- "¡Porque lo que más me gusta es ver a los demás sonreír y ser felices!"- "Que razón tan patética ¡Yumeita, ataca!"- "¡YUMEITA!"- gritó el monstruo al levantarse y empezó a rodar de nuevo- "¡Cuidado-merii!"- Love detuvo la rueda con su dedo y le dijo- "¿Patético? ¡Claro que no!"- y lanzó al yumeita con un puño hacia el cielo, saltó y lo agarró del diamante de su cabeza lanzándolo al suelo- "¡No te rindas!"- el diamante del yumeita comenzó a brillar- "¿Qué?"- y después le lanzó un rayo blanco a Cure Love- "Pretty Cure Rosetta Shield Kiss!"- el escudo no la protegió por mucho tiempo y ambos ataques estallaron, pero Love aterrizó en el suelo a salvo- "¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?"- "¡Una vez más!"- el yumeita siguió la orden y la piedra preciosa incrustada en su cabeza comenzó a brillar de nuevo- "Aquí viene"- pensó la cure pero antes de poder disparar, una especie de esfera cristalizada lanzó un listón blanco rodeado de estrellas y ató el diamante evitando que lanzara el rayo- "¿Yume?"- "¿Pero qué…"- dijo Okuhatter- "…es eso?"- después al voltear a la derecha de donde venía el rayo, todos vieron a alguien parado sobre un edificio, eran las dos mismas siluetas que Airu había visto en su sueño- "Esas son…"- "Eres tú de nuevo…"- dijo Okuhatter quien no estaba muy feliz de ver esa silueta- "Es la segunda vez que me interrumpes ¿Por qué no bajas y acabamos con esto de una vez?"- la retó- "Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver"- le dijo la silueta- "Vámonos…"- dijo la silueta a su compañera- "¡Ok-rucchi!"- y ambas desaparecieron tras una ventisca- "Volvieron a aparecer ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?"- "¡Cure Love, es tu oportunidad-merii!"- "¡Sí!"- "¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"- "¡El odio de las pesadillas conviértelo en sueños llenos de Amor!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Storm Kiss!"- después de que el Yumeita fuese purificado, el sueño corrupto que contenía se convirtió en un sueño normal y se fue volando- "Bueno, de momento me retiro"- dijo Okuhatter yéndose- "¡Airu debes darte prisa-merii!"- le dijo Mary- "¿Ahh?"- ¡Mira el reloj ya casi es la hora-merii!"- al voltear Airu vio que eran las 10:50, tenía 20 minutos para llegar- "¡Oh, no! ¡Debo darme prisa!".

Mientras tanto, Tagiru estaba parado en el parque observando el cielo muy callado, de repente, Airu llegó cansada poniéndose detrás de él: "Uff…uff…"- suspiraba Airu- "¿Airu por qué estás aquí?"- "¡Tagiru-kun, discúlpame!"- exclamó- "¿Ahh?"- "Yo…no sabía el significado del anillo y además por mi culpa te lastimaste de nuevo…"- "Es por eso que yo… ¡Lo siento mucho!"- aún después de haberse disculpado, Tagiru, quien estaba muy sorprendido, no le dirigió la palabra y Airu le dio el estuche con la cadena a dentro- "Tómalo, es para ti…"- dijo sonrojada- "¿Qué es?"- "Es tu regalo de Navidad…"- "¿Huh?"- "Cuando lo vi en la joyería, no dude en regalártelo, pero no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarlo, por eso Satoru-san me lo guardó hasta ayer cuando lo compré"- "Tagiru-kun, yo no quería hacerte enfadar ni causarte problemas, por eso seguí trabajando duro para darte esta cadena"- "Airu…"- después el reloj marcó las once-"¡Es muy tarde! ¡Debo ir a mi casa!"- antes de poder retirarse, Tagiru la cogió del brazo- "¿huh?"- y después la abrazó fuertemente- "Gracias, muchas gracias Airu"- "Tagiru-kun…"- murmuró con la cara roja como un tomate- "Yo también lamento haberme enfadado contigo"- "¡Que alivio!"- dijo Airu felizmente y luego ambos se soltaron- "¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos!"- le dijo Airu a Tagiru mientras lo cogía de la mano- "¿A dónde?"- "A mi casa por supuesto, todos nos están esperando"- mientras ambos corrían a la casa de Airu, esta con gran felicidad pensó- "¡Satoru-san muchas gracias! ¡Mi deseo de Navidad se ha cumplido!"- al llegar a casa, todos recibieron a ambos chicos con alegría (a excepción de Shinosuke XD), Tagiru no estaba muy acostumbrado a cenar con mucha gente pero la enorme sonrisa de Airu al saber que estaba allí le hacía pensar de que valía la pena estar allí, después de la cena y de algunos juegos familiares típicos en Navidad, llegó la hora de tomarse fotografías- "¡Qué bien! Van a tomar las fotos"- "¿Te gusta tomarte fotos?"- "¡Por supuesto! Especialmente con otras personas, así se mantienen los buenos recuerdos"- Tagiru sonrió ante su entusiasmo y luego le dijo- "Sabes, ahora que recuerdo, no te he dado ningún regalo"- "Eso no importa"- Tagiru se puso la cadena que Airu le había regalado, luego la cogió de la mano y mientras se ponían frente al a´rbol de Navidad, Tagiru le dijo a la madre de Airu- "Señora Mihara…"- ¿Sí?"- "¿Podría tomarnos una foto?"- "¡Claro que sí!"- dijo mientras traía su cámara de fotos instantánea, Tagiru puso su brazo rodeando los hombros de Airu y se le acercó, haciéndola sonrojar- "¡Digan, Whisky!"- después de tomarles la foto y verla, Minako dijo- "Que buena foto"- Tagiru la miró y luego se la dio a Airu- "Aquí tienes, un recuerdo de nosotros dos"- "Feliz Navidad, Airu"- "¡Waa! ¡Muchas gracias, Tagiru-kun! Te prometo que la cuidaré mucho"- cuando Airu le dijo esto, él se sonrojó y luego dijo- "Es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa"- "Nosotros también tenemos que irnos"- dijo la madre de Haneko- "Es una pena, pero fue una gran noche ¿verdad Airu?"- le dijo Minako a su hija- "¡Sí!"- "Entonces con su permiso"- "¡Que tengan buena noche!"- "¡Feliz Navidad!"- Afuera, Haneko alcanzó a Tagiru – "Oye, no sabía que eras de ese tipo de chicos"- "¿A qué te refieres?"- "Airu es muy linda y todo pero el que te fijes en ella me parece raro"- "No sé de qué hablas, no me he fijado en ella"- "Te gusta y ese es un hecho"- "¡Claro que no!"- "Entonces ¿Qué significa Airu para ti?"- "Eso es muy fácil de responder, Airu no es…"- antes de poder seguir se quedó son palabras- "Adelante continua puedo esperar toda la noche"- "¡Haneko vámonos ya!"- le dijo su padre, ella volteó y les dijo- "¡En un segundo!"- después le dijo a Tagiru- "¿Entonces?"- cuando volteó, él ya no estaba allí y se enfadó- "¡¿Se fue?! Ese idiota, cuando lo vea lo golpearé por haberme dejado hablando sola"- (XD ¿Quién dijo que Haneko era del todo tierna?), En Fearland, Wolfzack se lo cuestionaba mucho- "¡Ahh! ¿Por qué no puedo decir que ella no es nada y ya?"- "¡Para mí Airu es…"- y se quedó sin palabras de nuevo- "¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?"- dijo revolviéndose la cabeza, Lady Hately lo veía fijamente y luego dijo- "Solo un poco más, llena tu corazón de esa despreciable cosa llamada Amor, Wolfzack, solo un poco más"- y sonrió diabólicamente.


	18. Chapter 18

_Capítulo 18:_

_¡Llega el Año Nuevo!_

_¡La Terrible Pesadilla de Airu!_

Era la mañana del día de celebración de Año Nuevo, Airu se ponía sola su yukata de flores lila, sin embargo, su hermano empezó a tocar la puerta desconcentrándola: "¡Ai-chan! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en tu cuarto?"- le decía- "¡Ya voy! Solo un poco más"- "¡Rayos, mi obi!"- (Obi es el cinturón de la yukata)- "Rápido, Año Nuevo no dura toda la vida"- "Lo sé, lo sé, ya terminé"- dijo y luego abrió la puerta preguntándole- "¿Cómo me veo?"- "Bueno, con tal de que no se te caiga, para mí está bien"- dijo Shinosuke burlándose de ella y se retiró lentamente- "¡Eres muy malo!"- "Si te quedas allí llegaremos al templo a mediodía"- "Ah, es verdad"- En Fearland, Okuhatter se presenciaba ante Lady Hately- "Okuhatter ¿Qué hacías en el Paraíso de la Realidad?"- "Disculpe por no haberle informado mi Lady, pero solo vigilaba a mi compañero Wolfzack"- "¿Vigilarlo? ¿Para qué? ¡Al igual que Vamphirisa se mantiene fallando, ambos son unos inútiles"- dijo Marioretta- "Yo no hablaría de esa manera, ya que una simple hada no me venció fácilmente"- dijo el chico elegante defendiendo a Wolfzack- "¿Cuál fue tu motivo para hacerlo?"- le preguntó Lady Hately- "¿Mi motivo? Sencillamente quise averiguar la razón de sus fallos y la he encontrado"- "Interesante…"- "¿Y Cuál es? ¡Habla ya!"- "Ese tema no es de su importancia, señorita Marioretta"- "¡Marioretta!"- "¿Si, Lady Hately?"- "Retírate, Okuhatter y yo tenemos que hablar a solas"- "¡Sí!"- dijo Marioretta quien desapareció- "La verdad, no quiero saber esa razón pero sea lo que sea, hace que el corazón de Wolfzack se llene de amor"- "Okuhatter, haz algo con eso para que Wolfzack tenga odio dentro de sí mismo de nuevo"- "Con mucho gusto, Lady Hately"- dijo el chico elegante retirándose, en su camino, se encontró con Wolfzack quien al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación- "Supongo que escuchaste lo que dijimos ¿verdad?"- "Solo hasta la parte en la que Marioretta se retiró"- "¿Le dijiste a Lady Hately sobre Airu verdad?"- "No, no tenía el menudo interés de saber la razón de tus fallos"- "¡Espera! ¡Airu no es la razón!"- "¿De verdad? A mí me parece que ustedes dos son muy unidos, es muy obvio que ella significa algo para ti"- "¡Claro que…"- dijo y antes de terminar se quedó callado- "¿Lo ves? Hasta no puedes negarlo"- dijo Okuhatter marchándose y mientras lo hacía pensó- "¿Así que Airu provoca que Wolfzack tenga amor ehh?"- "Entonces ¿Qué pasaría si ella muere?"- y luego sonrió diabólicamente.

Después, en el templo Nagayoshi en la cima de la montaña, Airu y su familia llegaron a rezar por las buenas nuevas, pero había mucha fila- "Ahh, la fila está my larga este año"- se quejó Minako- "Es porque llegamos tarde, por la culpa de cierta persona"- dijo Shinosuke refiriéndose a su hermana- "¡Esto no es mi culpa!"- "Hehe…"- "Bueno, bueno, yo haré la fila, mientras porque no salen a caminar por el templo"- "¡Sí! Ya sé a dónde ir"- exclamó Airu sonriente, mientras su madre se quedaba en la fila, Airu se dirigió al puesto del templo donde daban pequeños papeles que predecían la suerte- "¡Ahh, allí está!"- dijo Airu corriendo al lugar pero dentro del puesto no vio a nadie- "¿Huh, no hay nadie?"- "Buenos Días"- dijo Satoru apareciendo de la nada con un kimono que usaban principalmente los ayudantes del templo- "¡Satoru-san! Buenos Días"- "Al parecer nos volvemos a encontrar"- "Es verdad"- "¿Necesitabas algo?"- "¡Sí! Vine por mi papel de la suerte"- "¿De verdad? Es una pena…"- "¿Por qué?"- "Porque ya no hay, en este momento, la miko del templo está bendiciendo más"- "No puede ser…"- "Pero espera, creo que tengo uno por aquí"- dijo mientras ocultaba uno de los papeles llenándolo con energía oscura- "¡Sí, aquí está!"- Satoru salió del puesto y se le acercó- "¿Recuerdas la condición para los papeles que predicen la suerte verdad?"- "¡Sí! No debo dejar que nadie lo lea, no debo leerlo yo misma hasta que llegue la noche del Año Nuevo y su predicción se hará realidad"- (Bueno eso me lo inventé yo XD)-"Exacto"- le dijo Satoru entregándoselo- "Gracias"- "De nada"- En la distracción de Airu, Satoru la agarró de los hombros y la besó en la frente de repente (Un beso en la frente significa respeto) haciéndola sonrojar, cuando dejó de hacerlo, alguien lo agarró del cuello de la yukata por atrás y le dijo enojadamente- "Satoru ¿Dime qué estás haciendo?"- aquella persona era Tagiru (0o0)- "¡Ahh, Tagiru! ¡Lo siento, me descubriste dándole uno de los últimos papeles a Airu-san!"- "Tagiru-kun, Buenos Días"- "Buenos Días"- "Nos necesitan dentro del templo"- "¡Si, si ya voy!"- "Airu-san, espero que el papel te prediga una buena suerte"- dijo Satoru antes de que Tagiru se lo llevara a rastras- "¡Si, muchas gracias!"- "¡Ai-chan!"- le exclamó su hermano- "¡Shinosuke-niichan!"- "Ya casi es nuestro turno"- "¿Tan rápido?"- Shinosuke vio el papel en su mano y le dijo- "¿Qué es eso?"- "Es mi papel que predice la suerte"- "¿D e verdad crees que lo que dice ahí se cumplirá?"- le preguntó mientras trataba de quitarle el papel- "¡Por supuesto!"- dijo ella evitándolo y lo guardó en su yukata- "Bueno como sea, debemos irnos"- "Si"- En el santuario de oración del templo, Airu y su familia daban sus oraciones a dios, primero Airu tocó la campana del santuario dos veces, luego aplaudió y rezó: "Lo que quiero este año es cumplir la misión que me he propuesto, y también te pido que me des el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos a Tagiru-kun, por favor, Kami-sama"- después de rezar, Airu hizo reverencia y se fue junto con su familia después de esto, se fueron a casa- "Bueno, con esto el Año Nuevo ha terminado"- dijo Minako- "Si, fueron tres días muy largos"- se quejó Shinosuke- "Eso es porque te da flojera hacer los deberes de la casa en Año Nuevo"- le reclamó Airu- "Mira quién habla, la señorita que hizo las cartas de saludo de Año Nuevo más horribles que he visto"- "¡Mis cartas no son tan horribles!"- "¿De verdad?"- dijo Shinosuke mostrándole uno de las que hizo- "Esta fue la que le diste a Haneko"- En verdad era una tarjeta terrible, las flores parecían nubes y había una criatura extraña roja además de muchas cosas indescriptibles en color dorado- "¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Un toro rojo y nubes rosadas y creo que estas son monedas aplastadas?"- "¡Es un dragón chino, flores de cerezo y un tesoro!"- le negó- "¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera se pueden reconocer"- "Eres muy molesto, Shinosuke- niichan"- (Shinosuke 3, Airu 2), mientras se retiraban, Satoru los vio mientras barría y exclamó- "Vaya, al parecer Airu-san ya se va"- "¿Y?"- dijo Tagiru sin un mínimo interés- "Eres todo un testarudo, Tagiru"- "¿A qué te refieres?"- "A que el corazón de Airu-san me pertenece ahora"- dijo sonrientemente a lo que Tagiru respondió mirándolo como si lo fuese a asesinar- "Te dije que si la llegabas a tocar, te descuartizo"- "Eres todo un celoso"- "¡Que no soy ningún celoso!"- "Vale, vale"- dijo burlándose de él- "No te preocupes con que te la robe"- "¡¿Qué?!"- "Después de todo, yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más, pero esa persona ya está muerta"- dijo Satoru mirando al cielo, Tagiru no lo sospechó, después de todo, su mirada brillaba cuando veía el cielo, probando que tal vez era cierto- "Eres un tipo muy raro…"- "¿Lo crees?"- dijo sonriendo- "Totalmente"- le respondió Tagiru mientras se retiraba- "Ehh…Que chico tan malo"- mientras veía a Tagiru irse, Satoru sonrió diciendo- "No te preocupes, cuando Airu-san muera, volverás a ser el mismo".

En la noche, Airu iba a acostarse: "Huh ¿De verdad mis cartas son tan horribles?- "No te preocupes por eso-merii, Es muy natural-merii"- le dijo Mary-"¿Cómo que natural?"- "Porque, tú no sabes dibujar-merii, además te equivocas-merii, este Año no es el del Dragón sino de la Oveja"- "¡¿Ehh?! ¿De verdad?"- "Si-merii, todos los nacidos bajo el año de la oveja tendrán suerte en el Amor-merii ¿No lo sabías?"- "Si, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuese este año, porque yo nací en un Año de la Oveja"- dijo sonrojada- "Eso significa… ¿Qué este año es para tu suerte-merii?"- "Eso creo, hablando de suerte"- dijo mientras sacaba el papel de su yukata- "Me pregunto ¿Qué me habrá salido?"- "Bueno, ya es de noche-merii ¡Léelo-merii!"- le insistió emocionada- "De acuerdo, de acuerdo"- después de desenvolverlo, Airu lo leyó en voz alta- _"Al igual que el cielo en la noche, la oscuridad cubrirá tu corazón"_- al leer la última parte, Airu se quedó muy quieta- "¿Airu, sucede algo-merii?"- de repente su mirada parecía perdida y se desmayó en su cama- "¿Airu? ¿Qué te pasa-merii? ¡Responde-merii!"- Airu parecía muerta, no se movía ni respiraba pero extrañamente su corazón seguía latiendo- "Pero ¿Qué es esto-merii?- se preguntó Mary asustada, y el papel seguía flotando con una extraña aura negra, dentro de su mente, Airu caía suavemente en un espacio oscuro sin fondo- "¿Qué es esto? Se siente tan bien…"- pensaba- "Hay una gran clama a mi alrededor…"- En Fearland, Okuhatter sonreía al sentir que su plan estaba funcionando, dentro de unos minutos, el corazón de Airu dejaría de latir y ella moriría cayendo en un sueño eterno, pero en uno de los calabozos de la mansión, alguien dentro de una jaula sentía que algo no iba muy bien y dijo- "Demonios, a este paso, ella morirá…". Mary seguía tratando de despertar a Airu, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar: "¡Airu, Airu! ¡Despierta-merii! ¡Despierta-merii!"- sin lograrlo pensó- "Pero ¿En qué estará soñando-merii?"- "¡Ah, eso es-merii!"- Mary trato de ver el sueño de Airu pero cuando iba a poner la mano de esta en su collar, el papel emitió un rayo negro que la electrocutó- "Me dolió- merii…"- "¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a Airu ahora-merii?"- Dentro de Airu, esta seguía cayendo y pensaba- "Yo quiero quedarme aquí, sí, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre…"- "¡No puedes!"- le grito una voz- "¿Por qué no?"- "¡Tú debes seguir viviendo! ¡Abre tus ojos, ábrelos!"- "No puedo, no puedo abrirlos…"- En casa, el papel se cubrió de un fuego negro e iba a atravesar el pecho de Airu insertándose en su corazón- "¡No lo harás -merii!"- dijo Mary y agarró el papel evitando que entrara, aunque este insistía en entrar y Mary lo halaba para evitarlo, La voz quien le hablaba a Airu era la misma enorme luz azul que había aparecido en sus sueños, esta apareció frente a ella y le decía- "¡Si no los abres morirás!"- "Pero…"- "Si mueres, no habrá esperanza para este mundo, ni para las Guerreras Legendarias y tampoco para ¡Los seres que son importantes para ti!"- "No… Eso no puede pasar…"- dijo Airu tratando de abrir los ojos, el papel entraba con más fuerza llevándose a Mary con él, la Luz azul presintió cuando el papel caía desde arriba y se convertía en una enorme sombra negra parecida a un monstruo con varios tentáculos en la espalda- "Eso es…"- el monstruo iba a comerse a Airu pero la luz lo evitó tomando forma humana, de un hombre de unos 20 años con una armadura brillante y azul que lo detuvo con su espada- "¡Abre los ojos, Cure Love!"- le dijo, Airu logró abrir sus ojos y observó a el hombre luminiscente deteniendo a la monstruosa sombra- "Tu eres…"- "Qué bueno que hayas despertado…"- le dijo este sonriendo- "¿Qué es esa cosa?"- "Es lo que iba a matarte"- "¿Ehh?"- "¡Debes derrotarlo!"- "Pero, no puedo transformarme sin Mary"- de repente la oveja cayó del cielo- "¡Merii!"- y Airu la recogió con sus brazos- "Mary ¿Qué haces aquí?"- "No lo sé-merii, te desmayaste de repente y me preocupé mucho-merii"- "Lo siento, pero ahora tengo que luchar"- "¡Ok-merii!"- "¡Lovely Lipstick, Ayúdanos!"- "Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"- "¡Purificando al Odio y Convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- poniéndose detrás del monstruo, Cure Love obtuvo la atención del monstruo quien trató de devorarla de nuevo, ella detuvo su mandíbula con las dos manos y la sombra mordió para zafarse, en ese momento Love le dio una patada por la izquierda y luego otra enterrándolo en el suelo, encima de este, Love le dijo- "¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente! ¡Te castigaré por lo que has tratado de hacer! ¡Porque yo soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"- la sombra se levantó furiosa y la lanzó hacia arriba, cuando Love caía hacia ella, esta la estaba esperando con la boca abierta- "En este punto…"- "¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"- después las esferas de las Doki Doki Pretty Cure se ubicaron en el cetro apareciendo los cuatro símbolos de las cartas- "¡La baraja del Amor que derrota al egoísmo!"- dijo mientras el cetro era rodeado por los cuatro símbolos, estos se pusieron en cuatro esquinas cercanas a la sombra- "Pretty Cure…"- los cuatro símbolos brillaron formando un rectángulo a su alrededor- "Heartbeat Fan Kiss!"- (bueno no es un gran nombre para un ataque XD) y una columna en forma de rectángulo desvaneció rápidamente a la sombra y explotó en cartas brillantes, Love aterrizó y Mary corrió hacia ella- "¡Airu-merii!"- la pobre estaba llorando- "¡Me tenías muy preocupada-merii! ¡No despertabas con nada-merii!"- "Tranquila, tranquila, ya todo está bien…"- dijo Airu tratando de consolarla pero de repente Mary desapareció- "¿Ahh Mary?"- "Todo está bien"- le dijo el caballero azul luminiscente- "Ella está fuera de tu mente"- "Qué alivio…"- "Pero ¿Dime quién eres tú?"- "Mi nombre es Edward"- (No, no es el de Twilight ¬¬)- "¿Edward?"- Lady Hately consciente de un gran poder mágico en uso, se dirigió al calabozo y al ver a su prisionero brillando de azul dijo- "¿Así que tratas de escapar de nuevo ehh?"- luego tocó su frente y se concentró para destruir la conexión entre la mente de este y la remitente, Edward cayó al suelo electrocutado- "¡Edward-san!"- "Aléjate, es peligroso"- "Pero…"- "Yo fui encerrado por Lady Hately…"- "¿Ehh?"- "Cuando seas más fuerte, te contactaré de nuevo, ahora despierta…"- "¡Sí!"- al despertar, Airu tenía a Mary encima y se asustó tirándola contra la pared- "Duele-merii…"- "¡Lo siento!"- En Fearland, Edward se desmayó en su jaula totalmente adolorido- "No importa lo que intentes, tú no puedes escapar de aquí…"- le dijo Lady Hately.

En Casa de Airu, esta tuvo que recompensar a Mary por haberla estrellado contra la pared, con unas magdalenas de vainilla y té de durazno: "Así que ¿El papel fue el que me hizo eso?"- "Si-merii, una energía maligna lo rodeó luego de que te desmayaste-merii"- dijo Mary mientras tomaba su té- "Que extraño…"- "Airu, eso fue muy sospechoso-merii…"- "Lo sé…"- "¿Podría ser que él está involucrado en eso-merii?"- "¿Quién?"- El corazón del estómago de Mary empezó a brillar- "¿Ahh?"- "Parece que me están llamando-merii"- después Mary apuntó hacia al frente y el holograma de Sparkly apareció- "¡Princesa Mary- kuri!"- dijo el hámster- "¡Sparkly-merii!"- "¿Sparkly?"- preguntó Airu- "Es mi mentor-merii"- "¿Tú eres Airu Mihara-kuri?"- "¡Sí! ¡Mucho gusto!"- "Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes dos-kuri"- "Bueno, no es para tanto…"- "¿Sparkly, por qué llamaste-merii?"- "La verdad es que tenemos cierta información sobre la localización de Amore-sama-kuri"- "¿De verdad-merii?"- "Si, la última vez que Amore-sama fue vista, había salido con Edward-sama, el Gobernante del Reino del Pensamiento pero ambos desaparecieron-kuri"- "¿Edward-merii? Pero, si ambos desaparecieron-merii ¿Si encontramos a Edward también a Amore-merii?"- "Eso creo-kuri"- "Edward-san, yo sé donde está"- les dijo Airu- "¿De verdad-merii?"- "¿Dónde-kupi?"- "En Fearland…Lady Hately lo tiene encerrado"- "¡No puede ser! Pero ¿Tú como lo sabes-merii?"- "El se había presentado antes, en mis sueños"- "Ahora mismo, el me lo acaba de decir"- "Pero, eso significa..."- dijo Mary- "¿Qué tal vez él sepa donde está Amore-sama-kuri?"- "Si..."- "¡Entonces comunícate con él-kuri! ¡Amore-sama es la única que puede salvar a nuestro Valle-kuri!"- "Lo haría pero yo no..."- "Airu no sabe como comunicarse entre los sueños-merii"- "Es una pena-kuri..."- "¡Pero, Sparkly-san..."- "¿Qué pasa-kuri?"- "¡Edward-san me dijo que cuando me hiciera más fuerte se comunicaría conmigo de nuevo!"- "Por favor, hasta entonces crea en mí, yo rescataré a Edward-san y también a Amore-san"- "Bueno, supongo que mientras no podemos hacer nada-kuri, Airu-san, confío en usted-kuri"- "¡Déjemelo a mí!".

Al día siguiente, Airu fue al parque para relajarse un poco después de las cosas que habían pasado ayer: "Ahh..."- suspiró- "Así que mi deber no termina con recuperar las esferas de todas..."- "Pero, aún quedan muchos misterios en esto como esa silueta que apareció en Navidad y también ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Wolfzack?"- "¿Airu?"- le preguntó Tagiru mientras se sentaba a su lado- "Tagiru-kun, Buenos Días"- "Buenos Días"- "Sabes, te estaba buscando"- le dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo- "¿De verdad?"- "Si, no tuve tiempo de enviarte tu carta de felicitación de Año Nuevo y ayer lo olvidé"- la carta de Año Nuevo a diferencia de lo que ella le había dado era un poco más sencilla pero el hecho de que se lo había dado para Airu era especial- "Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho Tagiru-kun"- "N-No es nada"- dijo sonrojado, luego Airu pensó en su plegaria- "Yo, quiero confesarle mis sentimientos a Tagiru-kun, pero ¿Y se me rechaza? ¿Qué haré?"- y se puso nerviosa- "¿Te pasa algo?"- dijo Tagiru sospechando de ella- "No n-nada"- "A mi me parece que estas ocultándome algo..."- "¡No, como crees que yo..."- La verdad no podía ocultarlo mucho tiempo, probablemente ya no volverían a verse si alguno de los dos les pasaba algo, entonces Airu decidió confesársele en ese momento- "Bueno, h-hay algo importante que debo decirte..."- "¿Qué cosa?"- dijo mientras se le acercaba más- "Te escucho..."- "Bueno, tú... Tagiru-kun yo..."- "Yo te..."- "¡Así que aquí estabas Tagiru!"- exclamó Satoru cerca de ellos asustándolos-"¡S-Satoru! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"- "Buscándote por supuesto"- "Satoru-san, buenos días"- "¿A-Airu-san?"- dijo algo sorprendido- "¿Huh? ¿Sucede algo?"- "No nada"- pero en ese momento pensó- "¿Ella no está muerta? ¿Cómo es posible?"- "Volviendo al tema ¿Qué es lo que querías?"- le dijo Tagiru- "Ah sí, pensé que me ayudarías con el almuerzo"- dijo como si hablara en clave- "Bien, te ayudaré"- dijo mientras se retiraba- "¡Tagiru-kun!"- lo llamó Airu-"Este, lo que te iba a decir..."- "Lo siento ¿Podría ser otro día?"- "Si, como tú quieras"- "De acuerdo, que les vaya bien"- luego de que ambos se retiraran, Airu pensó- "Bueno, esta vez no tuve la oportunidad pero ¡Aún tengo mucho tiempo!"- "Después de todo, quiero que Tagiru-kun sepa que lo amo". Mientras Satoru caminaba pensó: "Es imposible qe haya escapado del Yumedashuku... Esa chica debe tener algo especial..."- "Podría ser que ella...".


	19. Chapter 19

_Capítulo 19:_

_¡El Festival Deportivo!_

_¿La Carta Triunfo de Yuu?_

Era de noche, en su casa, Airu preparaba el almuerzo de Tagiru, pero en vez de hacer lo de siempre hizo el doble:

-"Bueno, veamos…ya esta esto y esto…y también esto…"- decía mientras pensaba que le faltaba por preparar.

-"¿Airu, por qué haces tanta comida-merii?"- le preguntó Mary quien estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Airu.

-"Mañana es el Festival Deportivo, todos participaremos en distintas carreras y competencias para recaudar fondos"

-"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver-merii?"

-"Tagiru-kun competirá en la mayoría de ellas, así que seguramente estará muy hambriento cuando llegue la hora del almuerzo"

-"¡Ya veo-merii! Así que la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre es llenando su estómago-merii"- le dijo Mary haciéndola sonrojar

-"¡C-Claro que no!"- le exclamó Airu sonrojada- "¡E-Es solo que se ve muy a gusto cuando come lo que le preparo!"

-"Airu no sabe ocultar sus emociones-merii"

-"Tienes razón…"- dijo algo derrotada

-"Es verdad ¿En qué carreras competirás tú-merii?"

-"En la carrera de buscar objetos y en los relevos femeninos y mixtos"

-"Una carrera fácil y otras dos en que dependes del equipo… ¡Airu es muy floja-merii!"

-"No digas eso, después de todo yo no tengo ninguna habilidad en los deportes…"

-"Pero ¡Estoy segura de que mañana será un gran día!"-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En Fearland, Wolfzack planeaba su siguiente estrategia contra Cure Love:

-"Esta vez, definitivamente acabaré con ella"- pensó

-"Nuestra batalla no terminará como la última vez"- dijo y luego recordó lo que su enemiga le había dicho esa vez:

-"¿Tú no eres una mala persona verdad?"

-"Lo vi, vi como salvaste a una chica de que le cayese una columna encima"

Después pensó en Airu y sacudió su cabeza, y pensó:

-"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!"

-"No más juegos…"- dijo mientras sacaba sus filosas garras

-"Le arrancaré sus recuerdos y luego los destrozaré para que no vuelva a molestar"- dijo mientras apretaba su puño.

Al día siguiente, todos los estudiantes del Instituto Kobayashi se preparaban para los eventos, especialmente cierto alumno de cabello rojo y despeinado como una flama que tenía la intención de superar a su rival en especial:

-"¡Bien! ¡Esta vez ese desgraciado no me ganará!"- decía Yuu totalmente encendido

-"¿Y esa es la razón por la cual te inscribiste a todas las carreras en las que Ōkami participa?"- dijo Fujisaki su mejor amigo

-"¡Por supuesto! ¡Para mí no hay nada más importante que alejar a Mii-chan de ese sujeto para que se case conmigo!"- exclamó emocionado

-"Eso lo dudo…"- murmuró el chico de cabello castaño claro con una coleta de caballo

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"- le gritó Yuu

-"Que tu ilusión de un futuro junto a Mihara la veo muuuy pero muuuy lejana"

-"Eso es muy alentador de tu parte, Fuji"- dijo Yuu con sarcasmo

-"¡Ahh mira allí está!"- dijo Fujisaki señalando a Airu.

Yuu volteó y velozmente se puso frente a Airu:

-"¡Mii-chan!"- dijo con gran emoción

-"Ahh…Akatsuki-kun…Buenos Días"- le respondió Airu algo asombrada ante su llegada

-"Hoy competiré en muchas carreras y necesitaré el apoyo de alguien especial"- dijo y luego agarró las manos de esta y le dijo con un brillo en sus ojos:

-"¿Me apoyarás en todas verdad?"

-"Si, por supuesto"- le respondió Airu con una sonrisa

-"¡Sí!"- gritó de emoción el muchacho enamorado

-"Ahh ¿Podrías ser menos ruidoso por favor?"- dijo Tagiru apareciendo de la nada

-"Tagiru-kun, Buenos Días"-le saludó Airu sonriendo

-"Buenos Días"- le respondió él y luego Yuu se le acercó mirándolo con desprecio

-"¿Qué?"- le preguntó Tagiru

-"Sabes, me ganaste las últimas veces en todo pero…"

-"¿Pero?"

-"¡Esta vez te ganaré dejándote en absoluta vergüenza y Mii-chan será mía!"- dijo mientras alucinaba su triunfo pero a Tagiru no le interesaba ni una pizca

-"Airu, tu pretendiente es muy soñador"- le dijo a Airu ignorando totalmente a Yuu

-"Bueno, Akatsuki-kun no es mi…"- trató de objetar pero Yuu se interpuso en su respuesta de nuevo y mientras rodeaba a Airu con el brazo le dijo al que consideraba su rival:

-"¡Por supuesto que no soy su pretendiente! ¡Soy su prometido! ¿Verdad Mii-chan?"- le preguntó este

-"Bueno, la verdad…este…"

-"Si eres su prometido ¿Por qué te fastidia tanto que este junto a Airu?"- dijo Tagiru fríamente

-"¡No hay nada de malo en ser celoso! ¿Me entiendes?"- le respondió Yuu furioso, ante su expresión Tagiru se fue burlándose disimuladamente

-"¡Oye, espera!"- le gritó Yuu pero este no le hizo caso

-"¡Tagiru-kun!"- dijo Airu mientras le seguía el paso a su amigo y le preguntó a este:

-"¿No crees que fuiste algo duro con Akatsuki-kun?"

-"No"

-"Bueno, es que…"- antes de poder decir algo más, una chica de cabello rojizo claro con ojos azules peinado en dos coletas atadas con cintas negras apareció frente a ellos:

-"¡Este!"- expresó ella tímidamente.

-"¿Huh?"

-"Este…Ōkami-senpai…"- decía la chica en voz baja

-"¿Qué?"- dijo Tagiru mirándola fijamente

-"Yo… ¡Acepta esto por favor!"- dijo mientras le daba una carta.

-"No quiero"-dijo mientras pasaba a su lado fríamente destrozando el corazón de la chica, Airu la miró algo preocupada y siguió a Tagiru:

-"¡Tagiru-kun, espera!"-exclamó

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- le preguntó

-"Me iba a entregar una carta de amor, así que la rechacé"- dijo relajadamente

-"Pero ¡Heriste sus sentimientos! ¡Eso no está nada bien!"

-"Eso lo sé muy bien pero, la persona que no puede aclarar sus sentimientos frente a frente es una persona que realmente no siente eso"- al decir esto, hizo a Airu pensar que tal vez la rechazaría de la misma manera a psar de ser amigos.

-"Entonces ¿Si fuese una amiga?"- murmuró

-"¿Ahh?"

-"Si… ¿La que se confesara fuese tu amiga?"

-"Bueno…"

-"No me molestaría que tu lo hicieras"- murmuró

-"¿Ehh?"

-"N-Nada"- dijo mientras reaccionaba ocultando su cara totalmente roja

-"¿Entonces?"- le preguntó Airu

-"¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡La primera carrera masculina de los estudiantes de último año va a comenzar! ¡Por favor, todos los estudiantes participantes ir a la pista!"- anunciaron en el altavoz

-"La carrera ya va a empezar, será mejor que vaya a la pista"- dijo Tagiru como excusa

-"¡Si, Esfuérzate! ¡Te estaré apoyando!"- dijo Airu alegremente, después de que se fuera se preguntó a sí misma:

-"¿De verdad podré hacerlo? ¿De verdad podré confesarle a Tagiru-kun lo que siento por él?"- luego puso su mano en el pecho y pensó

-"¡No! ¡No debo pensar en eso!"

- "Yo amo a Tagiru-kun, es por eso que sea cual sea su respuesta la aceptaré"- y se dirigió a la pista.

Allí, varios estudiantes del último año se preparaban para la carrera, entre ellos estaban Tagiru y Yuu:

-"Bien, espero que te quede claro que vas a caer"- le dijo Yuu a este muy confiado

-"¿Estás seguro de que será así?"- dijo Tagiru mirándolo desafiantemente

-"¡Corredores, prepárense!"- dijo el juez, mientras los competidores se preparaban para correr, Airu llegó y se encontró con sus amigas

-"Airu ¿Dónde estabas? La carrera ya va a empezar"- le preguntó Yoko

-"Lo siento, me encontré con Akatsuki-kun y con Tagiru-kun"- le respondió ella

-"Ehh… ¿Y dime se lo dijiste?"- le dijo su amiga haciéndola sonrojar

-"No, no lo hice"

-"Es una pena… pero ¡Esto no puede seguir así!"- dijo Hanako decidida

-"¿Huh?"

-"¡Miren! Parece que Akatsuki-kun también participa en esta carrera"- les dijo Kirika, luego Airu los saludó llamando su atención

-"¡Tagiru-kun! ¡Akatsuki-kun!"

-"¡Ahh! ¡Mii-chan me está…apoyando!"- pensó Yuu perdiendo sentido de todo a su alrededor, hasta que Airu les exclamó a ambos:

-"¡Ustedes dos, den lo mejor!"- destruyendo totalmente la ilusión del chico

-"¡Bien! ¿Preparados? ¡Listos!"- exclamó el juez de pista poniendo la pistola en el aire

-"¡Fuera!"-dijo disparando hacia arriba indicando el inicio de la carrera y los competidores corrieron velozmente siendo apoyados por el público presente, a mitad de la pista, Tagiru ya había cogido la delantera y Yuu trató de alcanzarlo pero se tropezó con una piedrita muy pero muy pequeña (_yo no fui e._e) y cayó de frente al suelo, Tagiru cruzó la cinta consiguiendo la victoria y Yuu cruzó después:

-"¡El ganador de la primera carrera es Tagiru Ōkami del salón B!"- anunciaron las estudiantes encargadas.

Tagiru estaba algo cansado y Airu le dio una toalla y una botella de agua para refrescarse:

-"Toma"- dijo con su amable sonrisa

-"Gracias"- le respondió le agarrando estos elementos, Yuu vio la escena y empezó a lloriquear:

-"No es justo… ¡Debería ser yo quien recibe su atención!"- pensaba

-"Akatsuki-kun"- dijo alguien al frente suyo, al mirar a esa persona se dio cuenta de que era Airu:

-"¡Mii-chan!"

-"Felicidades, llegaste a estar entre los primeros lugares"- dijo sonriéndole, en la imaginación de Yuu estaba rodeada de flores y brillos mientras él pensaba

-"Es tan hermosa…"

-"¿Huh? ¿Qué ocurre?"- le preguntó Airu al verlo en las nubes pero este reaccionó y le dijo

-"¡Nada, nada!"

-"¡La segunda carrera de la mañana va a empezar! ¡Por favor las participantes de la carrera femenina ponerse en sus puestos!"- dijeron por el altavoz

-"¡Me toca!"- dijo Airu marchándose

-"¡Da lo mejor de ti! ¡Te daré todos los ánimos que pueda!"- le exclamó Yuu al ver que se iba

-"¡Gracias!"

En la pista, mientras las chicas se preparaban para la carrera de buscar objetos, Hanako y las demás apoyaban a Airu:

-"¡Vamos Airu! ¡Yo sé que tu puedes!"- le exclamaba Yoko

-"Chicas, creo que debemos ayudar en el asunto de Airu-san"- dijo Hanako seriamente

-"¿A qué te refieres Hanako-san?"- preguntó Kirika

-"Ya han pasado 5 meses desde el viaje a Yokohama y Airu-san aún no le ha dicho lo que siente por él"

-"Es verdad pero ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotras?"- dijo Kirika

-"¡Bueno yo tengo dos ideas que podrían funcionar!"- exclamó Yoko

-"Llegamos a tiempo"- dijo alguien cerca de ellas, era Shinosuke y a su lado estaba Haneko quien dijo:

-"¡Qué bueno! No olvides que Minako-san te dijo que tomaras muchas fotos de su carrera"

-"Si, si"- dijo Shinosuke mientras sacaba su cámara.

-"¡Bien! ¿Preparadas? ¡Listas!"- dijo el juez mientras las chicas se preparaban, entre ellas estaba la chica de cabello rojizo claro que había tratado de confesársele a Tagiru y al ver a Airu en la misma carrera pensó

-"Esa chica…"

-"Era la que estaba junto con Ōkami-senpai y seguro debe ser…"

-"¡MII-CHAN!"-gritó Yuu apoyando a Airu

-"¡Véncelas a todas! You are the best!"

-"¡Fuera!"- gritó el juez-árbitro y las chicas corrieron hacia los estantes donde había un papel que indicaba que es lo que debían tomar prestado:

-"Veamos, que me toco…"- pensó Airu mientras abría el papel y al leer lo que decía se quedó como piedra

-"¡¿L-La persona que más…me gusta?!"- pensó después de leer el papel y miró por todos lados viendo donde estaba Tagiru y cuando lo vio corrió hacia él y le dijo:

-"Este…Tagiru-kun…"- la pobre estaba muy nerviosa, si dejaba que Tagiru leyera ese papel probablemente estaría perdida

-"¿Sí?"- preguntó este y Airu lo agarró del brazo

-"¡V-Ven conmigo por favor!"- le exclamó y ambos corrieron hacia la meta pero debido a la patética habilidad física de Airu estaban de último

-"Lo sabía, sabía que esta vez también llegaría de última…"-pensó decepcionada de sí misma pero de repente sintió que iba a máxima velocidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la meta:

-"¿Huh?"- se preguntó, todos los demás estaban bastante sorprendidos, menos Haneko, al ver eso. Resulta que Tagiru se había llevado en sus brazos a Airu y corrió velozmente a la meta en un parpadeo, al darse cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos, esta se bajó rápidamente y sonrojada.

Cuando el juez vio que Airu había traído exactamente lo que le habían pedido, dio los resultados a las encargadas de los anuncios y una de ellas dijo:

-"¡L-La ganadora de esta carrera es Airu Mihara del salón B del último año!"-exclamaron en el altavoz y el minuto de silencio por el progreso de su triunfo se terminó y todos celebraron el triunfo de Airu, bueno no todos:

-"Ese maldito…"-dijo Yuu conteniendo su ira

-"¡VOY A MATARLO!"- gritó tratando de ir hasta allá pero Fujisaki lo agarraba de los hombros con sus brazos deteniéndolo e intentando que se calmara.

-"¿G-Gané?"- preguntó Airu cuando le entregaron su bandera de primer lugar

-"Si, pero ¿Qué decía ese papel como para que me eligieras a mí?"- le preguntó Tagiru y esta se puso nerviosa

-"B-Bueno pues decía que debía traer a La persona que más… ¡admiro!"

-"¿Ahh?"

-"¡Si, si, la persona que más admiro!"- exclamó pero tiró el papel al piso confundiéndolo con los otros, Tagiru lo recogió mientras decía:

-"Voy a echarle un vistazo"

-"¡Oh, no!"- pensó Airu con la cara toda roja y completamente nerviosa, tanto que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina

-"Airu…"- dijo este expresando en su rostro que lo que decía allí no le hacía ninguna gracia

-"¿S-Sí?"-le preguntó

-"No puede ser, se va a dar cuenta…"- pensó

-"¿En serio tengo cara de cachorrito?"- preguntó

-"¿Ehh?"- cuando este le mostró el papel, este decía: "_Busca a una persona con cara de cachorro"_

-"Hehehe…"-empezó Airu a reírse un poco pero al menos se había salvado.

Al salir de la pista, Airu se encontró con sus amigas:

-"Felicidades, Airu"- le dijeron

-"M-Muchas gracias"- respondió ella

-"Fue pura suerte, se lo hubiesen dicho que trajera otra cosa nunca habría llegado a la meta"- exclamó Shinosuke acercándose a estas junto con Haneko

-"¡Shinosuke-niichan! ¡Haneko-chan!"- exclamó Airu felizmente al verlos

-"¡Qué bueno que pudiesen venir! Pero ¿Y mi mamá?"- les preguntó

-"Sigue trabajando en la pastelería, se lamentó de no poder venir pero dijo que tomáramos muchas fotos de tu carrera"- le respondió Haneko

-"Es una pena…"- dijo algo triste y luego presentó a sus amigas:

-"¡Es verdad! Aun no los he presentado"

-"Shinosuke-niichan, Haneko-chan, ellas son mis amigas"

-"Un gusto, soy Hanako Chiharu"

-"Yoko Tamakachi"

-"Kirika Yukisaki, un gusto en conocerlos"-dijeron las tres presentándose

-"Chicas, este es mi hermano mayor Shinosuke y su novia Haneko Chisana"

-"¿Su novia? Pero si es…"- dijo Yoko pero antes de decir lo último, Airu le tapó la boca

-"¿B-Bonita verdad?"- dijo en su lugar

-"Airu, deberías ver las fotos que te tomamos"- dijo Haneko dándole la cámara, en todas las fotos, Airu aparecía perfecta:

-"¡Waa! Son buenas fotos"

-"También hay un video"- al ver el video Airu observó lo que había pasado en la carrera, era increíble, parecía como si Tagiru tuviese una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana:

-"Tagiru-kun… realmente es increíble"- pensaba mientras veía el video.

Después de que pasaron todas las carreras de la mañana, vino el almuerzo, todos estaban cansados:

-"No puedo más…"- dijo Yoko totalmente agotada

-"Me muero de hambre"

-"¡Tagiru-kun!"- exclamó Airu al verlo cerca de allí y se dirigió a él

-"¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?"- le preguntó

Tagiru miró detrás de ella y vio que Shinosuke lo miraba con gran sospecha y le respondió:

-"Si, está bien"

-"¡Bien!"

Mientras almorzaban, Airu le dio el triple almuerzo que había hecho a Tagiru:

-"Ten"- dijo mientras se lo daba

-"Es mucho"

-"Lo sé, es que pensé que estarías muy hambriento después de competir en todas esas carreras"

-"Gracias"- le dijo mientras la miraba con sus doraos ojos haciéndola sonrojar

-"D-De nada"- respondió, cuando abrió una de las cajas de almuerzo, Yoko exclamó:

-"¡¿P-P-Pero qué es eso?!"

-"A-Airu ¿T-Tú hiciste eso?"- le preguntó

-"S-Si…"- luego de ver su expresión dijo- "Lo sé… ¿cocino horrible verdad?"

-"Bueno, se ve que le pones mucho esfuerzo…"- dijo Kirika tratando de animarla

-"Aún así su torpeza para cocinar no tiene límites"- murmuró Shinosuke

-"Toda comida que hace Airu tiene el mismo aspecto"- le continuó Haneko

-"¿De verdad? Entonces, podría envenenar a alguien"- dijo Yoko, todos estos comentarios la hacían sentir mal, aunque sabía que estaban bromeando

-"Todos ustedes están siendo muy crueles conmigo…"- dijo

-"No te preocupes Airu, tal vez tu esposo sepa cocinar mejor y tus hijos no se mueran de hambre"- le dijo Yoko

-"Yoko-chan, tú también eres muy mala…"- mientras estaban en su crítica, Tagiru comía tranquilamente

-"Está más delicioso que antes…"- comentó

-"¡¿EHHH?!"- exclamaron las amigas de Airu, al ver que Tagiru se comía esa comida mal vistosa

-"¿T-Te gusta comer eso?"- le preguntó Yoko

-"¿Tiene algo de malo? Airu la hizo para mí"

-"¡Wow!"- se asombraron

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"- les preguntó

-"¡ŌKAMI!"- gritó Yuu furioso dirigiéndose a ellos junto con su amigo Fujisaki

-"¿Qué quieres?"- le preguntó sin siquiera voltearlo a mirar

-"¡TU! ¡Te atreviste a cargar a Mii-chan!"

-"Si ¿y?"-ante su respuesta, Yuu frunció el seño y al ver que no estaba su familia cerca le dijo:

-"Eres insoportable, con razón tus padres no vinieron a apoyarte"- ante su respuesta Tagiru se puso con la mirada baja

-"¡Lo sabía! ¿Tus padres te odian verdad?"

-"Que decepcionante, tal vez Mii-chan solo anda contigo solo por lástima"

-"Deja de decir eso"- le dijo Airu reprimiendo su enojo

-"¿Mii-chan?"

-"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Deja a Tagiru-kun en paz!"- le gritó

-"P-Pero…"

-"¡Akatsuki-kun! ¡T-Tú no sabes nada!"

-"Yo… ¡No quiero volver a hablarte!"- le dijo, entonces Yuu se deprimió y le dijo:

-"¡Está bien! ¡Si quieres quedarte con ese idiota está bien!"- y luego se fue, después de la tensión Airu se calmó un poco y Hanako le preguntó:

-"Airu, jamás no has dicho que clase de relación hay entre Akatsuki y tu"

-"¡Es verdad! ¿El está enamorado de ti verdad?"- preguntó Yoko

-"De hecho…no lo sé"

-"¡¿EHHH?!"- se sorprendieron todos

-"¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes?"- le preguntó Haneko

-"Bueno es que cuando lo conocí fue muy…"

-"¿Fue muy qué? Cuéntanos, por favor"- le dijo Kirika

-"Sucedió la primera semana en la que entre aquí"- y empezó a recordar:

Airu estaba en primero de secundaria, y caminaba tranquilamente por el corredor hasta que Yuu se le apareció de repente:

-"¡M-Mihara!"- le dijo.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Bueno…yo…yo… ¡Vas a casarte conmigo!"- dijo sonrojado

-"¿Huh?"- luego Yuu la tomó de las manos y le dijo

-"¡T-Tú serás mi prometida!"

-"Pero yo…"

-"Solo hasta que te enamores de alguien más, hasta entonces se mi prometida"

-"Bueno…"

-"¡Sí! ¡Adiós, Mii-chan!"- dijo mientras se iba. *Fin del Recuerdo*

-"Y así fue como pasó"-dijo Airu

-"Nunca pensé que alguien se confesaría de esa manera…"- dijo Yoko

-"Yo tampoco, y más si la persona a la que se le confesara no entendiera lo que pasa"- dijo Haneko

-"Pero ¿Aún no le has dicho que estás enamorada de alguien más?"- le preguntó Hanako

-"¿De alguien más?"- preguntó Tagiru después de comerse dos cajas.

-"Si ¿No lo sabías?"- le dijo Yoko

-"No, Airu no me ha dicho nada"

-"Bueno resulta que a Airu le gusta…"-antes de poder decir el resto, Airu le tapó la boca de nuevo

-"¡Nadie, nadie! N-No me gusta nadie, es solo una broma de Yoko ¿verdad?"- dijo nerviosa pero esta no pudo decir nada

-"Que extraño…"- dijo Tagiru mirándolas sospechosamente

-"Pero ¿No crees que se sintió mal cuando le dijiste eso?"- dijo Kirika

-"Tienes razón pero Akatsuki-kun a veces se pasa un poco…"

-"Supongo que tendré disculparme con él después"- mientras conversaban, la chica de pelo rojizo cuyo nombre era Ayame Minamoto, miraba con gran desprecio a Airu, la culpaba de que Tagiru la hubiese rechazado tan cruelmente y dijo:

-"Yo no sé, no sé que ve Ōkami-senpai en ella…"- su sueño, a diferencia de los demás, se corrompía por sus sentimientos y el desprecio que sentía por Airu se expandía y expandía dejando su sueño totalmente desplumado, negro y decaído y un aura morada la rodeaba, Tagiru miró detrás de él y allí estaba ella, sonrió diabólicamente mientras pensaba:

-"La oportunidad perfecta…".

Después de anunciar que las carreras de la tarde comenzarían, Airu se dirigió a la pista para comenzar la carrera de relevos femeninos. Mientras Yuu estaba totalmente furioso y recostado en un árbol y Fujisaki llegó a decirle ciertas verdades:

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar apoyando a Mihara?"

-"Ella dijo que no le hablara y no lo haré"- le respondió.

-"Eres muy infantil…"

-"¡Yo no soy infantil!"- le exclamó.

-"De todas maneras, debes admitir que no debiste decirle eso a Ōkami"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"¿Te gustaría que el llegara a decirte que tus padres te odian? Menos mal que aguantó su fría sino ya estarías muerto"

-"¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en mi contra?!"

-"Lo hago por tu bien ¿Acaso no recuerdas la pelea que le montaste ese día?"

-"Bueno, bueno, pero ¡Aún no me rindo!"- exclamó inspirado

-"¡Aún tengo mi carta de triunfo!"- dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño gatito de arcilla de su bolsillo

-"¿Qué es eso?"- le preguntó Fujisaki

-"Es mi amuleto de la suerte, estoy seguro que él no me podrá vencer mientras tenga esto".

En la pista, la carrera no podía comenzar debido a que faltaba un miembro de un equipo y el juez le decía al equipo que debían encontrarla antes de que se cumplieran 10 minutos:

-"Que extraño…"- dijo Yoko

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?"- le preguntó Airu

-"Al equipo del segundo año le falta una integrante"

-"¿De verdad? Espero que no le haya pasado nada"- dijo Airu preocupada.

Cerca de allí, Ayame estaba recostada contra una pared desahogando su enojo:

-"Yo…quiero aplastar a esa chica, quiero destruirla y para que tenga todo el dolor que estoy sintiendo"

-"Entonces yo puedo ayudarte…"- dijo Wolfzack acercándose

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte con tu problema"- dijo mientras mostraba la esfera del corazón sagrado de Cure Peach en su mano y la ató con sus ramas negras

-"¿Pero qué?"- la chica estaba algo asustada cuando el chico lobo se le acercó y puso la esfera en su frente

-"Cubre todo sueño con la oscuridad del Alma"- al decir esto la chica era rodeada por una enorme aura negra

-"Invade el miedo, Yumeita"- y luego el aura negra se esfumó y la chica se convirtió en un Yumeita compuesto de elementos de atletismo

-"¡YUMEITAAAA!"- gritó el descontrolado monstruo.

En la pista, la carrera ya iba a comenzar pero el Yumeita apareció de repente asustando a todos:

-"¡¿P-Pero qué rayos es eso?!"

Todos empezaron a correr pero el Yumeita vio a Airu fijamente y empezó a perseguirla, Airu corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero era muy lenta y el Yumeita le lanzó una jabalina enorme que esta esquivó por poco:

-"¿Por qué solo me persigue a mí?"- pensó Airu mientras seguía corriendo

-"Mi mochila, debo llegar hasta ella"- dijo al verla en el piso, debido a todo el alboroto, Shinosuke se le había caído, cuando iba a cogerla, se tropezó y cayó al suelo

-"Auch, me duele"

-"¡YUMEITA!"- dijo el Yumeita al intentar aplastarla, Airu no podía moverse debido al moretón en su pierna y estaba a punto de ser aplastada

-"¡Mii-chan!"- gritó Yuu salvándola de ser aplastada pero su gato de arcilla cayó al suelo y fue destrozado.

-"¡Akatsuki-kun!"- dijo Airu sorprendida al verlo sacrificarse por salvarla

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"Si, si, ahora corramos".

Mientras corrían, el Yumeita apareció frente a ellos y Yuu se puso frente a esta para defenderla:

-"¡No la toques!"- le dijo al monstruo valientemente, a pesar de que le temía a ese monstruo

-"Akatsuki-kun, aléjate, es peligroso"- dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro pero este estaba tan asustado que se desmayó

-"¿Ahh? ¿Se desmayó?"- preguntó Airu

-"¡Airu! ¡Debemos sacarlo de aquí-merii!"- le dijo Mary

-"¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos!"

-"¡Lovely Lipstick, Ayúdanos!"

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"

-"¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo el Amor, Cure Love!"

-"¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"

-"¡YUMEITA!"- gritó el Yumeita y le lanzó a la cure varias balas que se lanzan en la prueba de atletismo.

Cure Love golpeó una de ellas que se iba a golpearla a ella, a Mary y a Yuu y esta se destrozó volviéndose polvo que Love utilizó para escapar dejando al chico a salvo:

-"Mary, cuida de él y no dejes que despierte"- le dijo a la ovejita

-"Si-merii"

Luego corrió hacia el monstruo y trató de plantarle una patada pero Wolfzack detuvo su patada y le dio otra lanzándola al suelo pero esta aterrizó perfectamente:

-"Tu pelea es entre tú y yo"- le dijo

-"¡Wolfzack!"- dijo sorprendida al verlo después de tanto tiempo

-"Esta vez te arrancare tus recuerdos"

-"¡No te lo permitiré!"

El Yumeita formó un disco con la tierra y se lo lanzó, la Cure usó el Lovely Lipstick para destrozarlo:

-"Pretty Cure Melody Force Kiss!"- dijo y una energía rosa se formó en su mano derecha y golpeó el disco con tal fuerza que lo hizo pedazos, el Yumeita intentó golpearla con su puño de martillo pero Wolfzack lo agarró con sus ramas y le dijo al Yumeita:

-"No, ella es mía"- y luego chasqueó los dedos el Yumeita fue rodeado por varias ramas sin poder moverse.

-"Ahora empecemos"- dijo Wolfzack mientras se le aproximaba para atacar, Love lo detuvo con los brazos cruzados e rápidamente lo golpeó en el pecho lanzándolo fuertemente pero este se desvaneció de repente y le dio una fuerte patada por la espalda tumbándola al suelo y la agarró del brazo haciéndole una llave y le dijo:

-"No puedo moverme…"-dijo Love

-"No te preocupes, volverás a ser una chica común y corriente cuando te quite tus recuerdos"- dijo mientras afilaba sus garras

-"¡No! ¡No te dejaré hacerlo!"- dijo mientras trataba de liberarse

-"Quédate quieta, cuando olvides a esa oveja y todo lo demás que conociste después de convertirte en Pretty Cure estarás mejor"- dijo mientras le retorcía el brazo

-"Te equivocas…"- dijo mientras tenía el rostro en el suelo

-"Tu…no sabes que es mejor o que no para mí"

-"¿Y eso qué?"

-"Les quitaste sus recuerdos a todas ellas pero ¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho es horrible!"

-"¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Pero no me interesa! Y tu sufrirás el mismo destino"- al intentar clavarle su garra, Love agarró su brazo fuertemente.

-"¿Pero qué rayos…"- dijo este sorprendido al verla brillando de un color dorado,

-"Yo no dejaré que me quites algo tan preciado…"- decía ella y luego lo tiró lejos suyo con gran fuerza y este aterrizó levantando grava a su alrededor, la Cure se levantó y se dirigió a él con una velocidad sobrehumana

-"¿Qué?"- dijo Wolfzack bloqueando uno de sus golpes, Cure Love empezó a pelear con este dándole golpes con gran velocidad y fuerza, luego destruyó su defensa con un puño y lo tomó de la cintura, después dio la vuelta dejándolos a ambos de frente al suelo y girando lo estrelló contra el suelo (creo que esto se le llama Movimiento Sísmico) pero al ver a su enemigo se dio cuenta de que había fallado y Wolfzack la atacó por atrás pero Love lo esquivó como si se hubiese esfumado y lo atacó por arriba:

-"Pretty Cure Rhythm Force Kiss!"- al usar este ataque generó energía entre sus palmas y se la lanzó pero Wolfzack la desvió con su brazo, la cure lo atacó de nuevo con rápidos golpes y patadas, Wolfzack la bloqueaba por poco, no podía mantenerse así por mucho tiempo:

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿De dónde sacó toda esa fuerza?"- pensó

-"Yo… ¡No estoy dispuesta a olvidar a nadie!"- le dijo la cure mientras lo golpeaba

-"¡No estoy dispuesta a olvidar a Mary, tampoco a Heart y a Sword!"

-"¡No quiero olvidar a Haneko-chan y a ti tampoco!"- dijo y esto lo distrajo un poco dándole la oportunidad a su oponente de golpearlo en el estómago y este salió despegando con gran fuerza y terminó completamente herido por el golpe cerca del Yumeita:

-"Es hora de acabar con esto…"- dijo mirándolos a ambos e invocó su arma

-"¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"

-"¡El odio de las pesadillas conviértelo en sueños llenos de Amor!"

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Storm Kiss!"- al lanzar su ataque el Yumeita y también Wolfzack intentaron resistirlo

-"No, no debo dejar que esto pase…"- pensaba mientras sacaba sus afiladas garras pero Love ponía más fuerza en su ataque

-"¡Ahhhhhh!"- gritaba mientras concentraba su poder y este se convirtió en una columna de luz dorada y el monstruo se desvaneció dejando el hermoso sueño y la esfera

-"¡Maldición! ¡No me dejaré vencer!"- dijo y luego se convirtió en su forma de lobo púrpura logrando desvanecer el ataque con la fuerza que le quedaba y escapó gravemente herido.

Love cayó al suelo de rodillas totalmente cansada y el brillo dorado de su cuerpo se desvaneció y después se destransformó

-"¿Se fue?"- preguntó después de su partida y luego sonrió como si estuviese feliz de que escapara.

Cundo todo regresó a la normalidad, Yuu despertó y vio a Airu frente a él:

-"Qué bueno que has despertado, Akatsuki-kun"- le dijo esta sonriendo

-"¿Mii-chan?"- después el chico pelirrojo se levantó sorprendido y dijo

-"¿D-Dónde está?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"¡El monstruo, el monstruo que iba a aplastarte!"

-"Bueno, no lo sé simplemente se esfumó…"- luego sacó de su bolsillo los trozos que quedaban del gato de arcilla

-"Esto ¿Es tuyo verdad?"

-"¡S-Sí!"- dijo mientras lo cogía

-"Es una pena… mi amuleto de la suerte se rompió"

-"Lo siento, si no me hubieses salvado no se habría roto"

-"¡No tienes que disculparte! ¿Qué clase de prometido sería yo si te dejara ser aplastada?"

-"Bueno…"

-"¡Atención! ¡La última carrera de relevos va a comenzar! ¡Los estudiantes participantes dirigirse a la pista!"

-"¡La última carrera! ¡Debemos irnos!"

-"¡Es cierto!"

Antes de marcharse, Airu lo besó en la mejilla dejándolo como piedra y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-"Es mi agradecimiento por haberme salvado"

-"Si, pues… de nada"

Airu se fue a la pista y Yuu se quedó totalmente maravillado, por lo menos había conseguido un beso de Airu:

-"Al parecer, este roto o no, este amuleto me dio suerte".

Al atardecer, saliendo de la escuela después de haber conseguido el último lugar en la carrera de relevos, Airu se encontró con Tagiru quien parecía un poco furioso y a la vez traumado:

-"¡Tagiru-kun!"- le exclamó

-"¿Qué pasa Airu?"- le preguntó este

-"Bueno, es que después de la carrera te fuiste sin decir nada y yo pues…"

-"..Me… Preocupé… ¿Te sucedió algo?"

-"No, estoy bien"

-"¿Seguro?"

-"Si o ¿Es qué acaso no confías en mí?"

-"¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero no me perdonaré si te sucede algo malo!"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque… Tú… ¡Me importas mucho! ¡Y por eso no quiero que nada malo te pase!" – ante su respuesta Tagiru sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo

-"Sabes, creo que serías una buena esposa para cualquiera"

-"¡¿Ahh?!"- se sorprendió Airu en su inocencia- "¡N-No me digas eso! ¡Me da mucha pena! ¡P-Porque yo no sé cocinar muy bien y también soy muy torpe haciendo los deberes y...!"- ante su expresión Tagiru soltó una carcajada muerto de la risa

-"¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Que eres de verdad muy inocente, solo era una broma"

-"¿Ehh?"

-"Bueno la mitad de lo que dije era cierto"- murmuró y luego se despidió y se fue

-"¡E-Espera!"- antes de poder de tenerlo, este parecía ya haberse esfumado

-"Tagiru-kun también es muy malo conmigo…"- dijo decayéndose un poco

-"Es verdad lo que dice-merii ¡Airu como esposa sería terrible-merii!"- exclamó Mary

-"¡M-Mary! ¡No me digas eso por favor!"

-"Entonces te estaría mintiendo-merii"

-"Solo por eso no te daré del Flan especial de Moras que mamá hará cuando vuelva"

-"¿Ehh? ¡Eso no es justo-merii! ¡Yo quiero un poco-merii!"

Mientras corría a casa junto con su hermano y Haneko, Okuhatter la observaba fijamente y dijo:

-"Esa chica definitivamente debe tenerlo, ella debe tener el hermoso sueño…"- y luego desapareció.


	20. Chapter 20

_Capítulo 20:_

_¡La crisis de Cure Love!_

_¿Tagiru-kun es mi enemigo?_

-"¡Ya termine!"- exclamo Airu con alegría en la cocina de su casa

-"¡Por fin pude hacer un perfecto chocolate de San Valentín!"

-"Ahora solo falta que alguien lo pruebe"

-"¡Si sabe feo será el intento fallido numero 21-merii!"- exclamó Mary

-"No seas mala ¡Estoy muy segura de que este será el exitoso!"

-"¿Pero qué es todo este ruido?"- dijo Shinosuke llegando a la cocina y de inmediato Mary se comportó como un muñeco

-"¡Ah, Shinosuke-niichan!"

-"Ai-chan ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche?"- le preguntó

-"Recuerda que mañana tienes escuela"

-"Lo sé pero… ¿Me harías un favor?"

-"¿Huh?"- luego Airu le dio un pequeño bombón de chocolate y le dijo

-"¿Probarías mi chocolate?"

-"Ni loco"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Ese chocolate podría enfermarme o matarme, me niego"

-"¡No seas malo! ¡Estuve todo el día pegada de la cocina para hacer un chocolate perfecto!"

-"Creo que ese esfuerzo no te sirvió de mucho"- dijo mientras le daba la espalda

-"Pero…"- dijo Airu con la cabeza baja

-"¡Si no lo haces, entonces nunca sabré si puedo cocinar mejor!"- dijo con una cara de angustia a punto de llorar

-"¡No conseguiré un esposo, pasaré toda mi vida sola y moriré vieja y sola!"- (¿Por qué eso me suena familiar? ¬¬) luego se aferró al brazo de su hermano y terminó diciendo

-"Si Shinosuke-niichan es un buen hermano, entonces no dejará que me pase eso ¿verdad?"

-"¡Por favor, Onii-chan!"- dijo mientras lo miraba con su rostro de pucheros

-"Está bien, está bien, pero deja de hacer eso ¿quieres?"- dijo Shinosuke rindiéndose ante el drama de su hermana (Shinosuke 3 Airu 4 XD)

-"¡Aquí tienes!"- exclamó con alegría mientras se lo daba

-"Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez"- dijo y luego se llevó el bombón de chocolate a la boca, mientras lo probaba Airu lo miraba con enormes brillos de ilusión en sus ojos, poniéndolo nervioso, cuando termino, su hermana le preguntó:

-"Entonces ¿Cómo estuvo?"

-"Bueno, pues…"- dijo empezando a tartamudear

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estuvo bueno? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?"

-"Es…tá… Delicioso…"- dijo casi sin poder hablar

-"¡Sí! Pero ¿Por qué te pones pálido?"

-"Porque nunca en la vida pensé que llegarías a preparar algo tan delicioso y de buena pinta como ese chocolate"

-"Entonces, me comeré el que iba a darte mañana"-dijo dándole la espalda a su hermano mientras empacaba los chocolates que había hecho en empaques decorativos

-"Si lo haces, no te daré lo que querías para el Día Blanco"

-"Está bien, no importa"- en su distracción, Shinosuke trató de agarrar otro de los chocolates pero Airu lo detuvo golpeándolo en la muñeca con una espátula

-"¡Esos chocolates no son para ti!"

-"¿Y es por eso que tenías que golpearme con la espátula?"

-"Deberás esperar hasta mañana para comer uno"

-"Y ¿Para quién ese corazón enorme de Chocolate?"- dijo señalando el dulce

-"E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia"- dijo con la cara totalmente roja

-"¿Por qué sospecho que es para ese amigo tuyo?"-dijo refiriéndose a Tagiru

-"Bueno… tal vez lo sea…"

-"Ya veo…"- luego Shinosuke se retiró y murmuró- "Estoy muy seguro de que todo esto terminará en un desastre".

En Fearland, Okuhatter se acercó a Wolfzack quien estaba recostado y pensativo en el techo de la mansión:

-"¿Por qué… siempre tengo que pensar en Airu?"- se preguntaba después de haber recordado la imagen de la chica en su cabeza

-"Entonces ¿Qué significa Airu para ti?"- era aquello que le había dicho Haneko en esa ocasión

-"¿Para mí…qué significa Airu?"- se preguntó

-"¿En qué tanto estarás pensando?"- le preguntó Okuhatter sentado a su lado

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- le preguntó con un tono de desagrado

-"Relájate, solo necesito que escuches lo que te voy a decir"- le respondió relajadamente

-"Si es que debo destruir a Cure Love no tienes que repetírmelo…"

-"No es eso, es algo relacionado con Airu-san"-dijo seriamente

-"¿Qué es?"- preguntó desinteresadamente

-"Dime ¿Alguna vez intentaste ver su sueño?"- le preguntó pero Wolfzack no le respondió

-"Lo sabía, por alguna razón sospecho que ella puede tener el hermoso sueño que buscamos"

-"¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Ella no tiene ningún sueño!"-exclamó furioso

-"Además, ¿Qué razón tienes para creer eso?"- objetó

-"Si te lo dijera seguramente me matarías aquí mismo"- respondió Okuhatter con una sonrisa

-"Y ¿Por qué dices que no tiene uno?"

-"Ella me lo dijo…"

-"Ya veo, pero ¿No sabes que todas las personas poseen un sueño pero a veces no pueden sacarlo a luz?"

-"¡De todas maneras, es imposible que ella lo tenga!"

-"Eres muy adorable…tratando de protegerla…"- dijo burlándose de él

-"¡Eso no es verdad!"

-"Y si ¿Realmente fuera así?"-le preguntó Okuhatter seriamente

-"¿Qué harías si Airu-san realmente tuviese el hermoso sueño?"- ante esta pregunta, Wolfzack se quedó sin palabras y con la mirada baja, realmente negaba la posibilidad pero no sabía qué hacer si fuese cierto aquello

-"Bueno, te dejaré con la pregunta…"- le dijo Okuhatter mientras se iba.

Al día siguiente, 14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín, Airu llegó a la escuela con la determinación de confesar sus sentimientos a Tagiru pero realmente se sorprendió cuando entró a esta ¡Todas, absolutamente, todas las admiradoras de Tagiru estaban acosándolo en la puerta!:

-"¡Ōkami-san! ¡Por favor acepte esto como muestra de mi afecto!"- decían ellas

-"No, yo…"- dijo Tagiru quien trataba de rechazarlo

-"¡Te lo pido! ¡Te amamos, Ōkami- senpai!"

-"Pero ¿Qué es todo esto?"- se preguntó Airu al ver la extravagante escena

-"¡Airu!"- le gritó Tagiru mientras trataba de salir del montón de admiradoras

-"¡Tagiru-kun, buenos días!"- lo saludó ella

-"Vamos juntos a clase"-le dijo el chico

-"Si"- dijo ella.

Mientras caminaban, Tagiru intentó ver el sueño de Airu pero no podía ya que se formaba una barrera además de que varias de sus admiradoras los perseguían y no sabía si el bloqueo de la barrera venía de Airu o de una de ellas:

-"Maldición, hay mucha gente, tendré que hacerlo cuando estemos solos"- pensó Tagiru

-"Airu ¿Qué trajiste para almorzar hoy?"- le preguntó

-"Bueno, eso es…"- dijo sonrojada- "…un secreto"

-"¿A sí?"- dijo mientras olfateaba discretamente el olor que provenía de su mochila pero solo consiguió olfatear chocolate

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Chocolate? Podría ser que…"- pensó y luego se enfadó un poco (celoso u.u)

-"¿Sucede algo?"- le preguntó Airu

-"No, nada".

Después de las clases de la mañana, en la hora del Almuerzo, Airu se preparaba para confesarse dándose ánimos:

-"Por fin ha llegado la hora…"- pensaba y al mirar a Tagiru se puso nerviosa - "¡Tranquilízate! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Sea mala o buena, yo debo aceptar la respuesta de Tagiru-kun!"

-"¡Tagiru-ku…"- exclamó al aproximarse a él pero antes de poder decir el resto, el capitán del Equipo de Tenis apareció y le dijo a Tagiru:

-"Ōkami, tenemos una junta con el entrenador"

-"¿Ahora? Es hora de almorzar"

-"No te quejes, dijo que era urgente"

-"Bien, bien, vamos entonces"- respondió y luego se fueron

-"¿Es mentira verdad?"- dijo Airu al ver lo que acababa de pasar

-"¡Airu! ¿Almorzamos juntas?"- le dijo Yoko

-"¡Sí!".

En el patio, Airu almorzaba con sus amigas, pero no tuvo tiempo de sacar a Mary para que esta se ocultase a comer y la pobre ovejita se quedó sin almorzar. Mientras comían, Hanako notó a Airu un poco decepcionada y le preguntó:

-"¿Sucede algo, Airu?"

-"No, nada"- le respondió esta

-"¿De verdad? A mí me parece que querías almorzar con Ōkami esta vez"- le dijo Yoko

-"Bueno si, la verdad pensé que sería el momento indicado para confesarme"

-"¿Te le confesarás? ¡Te deseo muchísima suerte, Airu-san!"- le dijo Kirika mirándola con una sonrisa

-"Gracias, Kirika-san"

-"Pero, creo que hoy será imposible"-dijo

-"¿Por qué?"- le preguntó Hanako

-"Es que hoy sus admiradoras lo persiguen por todos lados y también tiene práctica hoy, no tendremos ni un solo minuto solos además… aún tengo miedo"

-"¿Miedo de qué? ¿De qué te rechace?"- le dijo Yoko

-"Si…"

-"¡Bien, ya he escuchado suficiente!"- exclamó Yoko enfadada poniéndose de pie

-"¡Tú te le confesarás hoy! ¿Me lo prometes?"

-"¿Huh?"

-"¡No puedes vivir con miedo toda la vida! ¡Jamás sabrás que pasará en el futuro hasta que lo intentes!"

-"Para ti es muy fácil decirlo… después de todo, Yoko-chan es muy extrovertida y también muy abierta, en cambio yo…"

-"¡Deja de decir esas estupideces!"- le gritó

-"¡Debes confiar en ti misma! ¿Me oíste?"

-"Yoko-chan…"

-"Si lo haces, podrás lograr lo que sea"

-"¡Sí, muchas gracias!"

-"Entonces, esperaré a que su práctica de tenis termine en la tarde"

-"¡Así se habla! ¡Ahora ve por ese chico y no dejes que nadie te lo arrebate!"

-"¡Por supuesto!"- dijo Airu influenciada por el entusiasmo de Yoko.

Horas después, Airu se fue a la cancha a esperar a que Tagiru terminara su práctica pero no lo vio allí:

-"¿Huh? No está…"

-"¡Airu! ¿Ya vamos a casa-merii?"- le preguntó Mary quien estaba realmente hambrienta

-"No, debo buscar a Tagiru-kun"- le respondió

-"Es que…"

-"¿Sucede algo Mary?"- le preguntó esta antes de que pudiese terminar la frase

-"No, nada de nada-merii"- le respondió Mary con su entusiasmo de siempre y luego pensó:

-"Tengo mucha hambre-merii…"- pensó la ovejita

-"¡No! ¡Debo aguantar hasta que Airu cumpla su objetivo de hoy-merii! ¡Ella se esforzó mucho para este día-merii!"- pensaba mientras aguantaba el hambre

-"¿Dónde podrá estar?"- se preguntó Airu

-"¿Me estabas buscando?"- dijo Tagiru detrás de ella

-"¡Tagiru-kun!"- dijo Airu sorprendida al verlo

-"¿No deberías estar practicando?"- le preguntó

-"Escapé de la practica"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Para ir contigo a casa"

-"¡¿Ehh?!"- Airu estaba sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que le había dicho, luego Tagiru vio a sus admiradoras buscándolo:

-"Maldición…"- y tomó a Airu de la mano corriendo lejos de la escuela

-"¡Espera, Tagiru-kun!"

Para terminar en un parque al otro lado de la escuela, donde no había ni una sola alma cerca y se sentaron a descansar:

-"Estuvo cerca…"- dijo Tagiru cansado

-"¿De qué corríamos?"- le preguntó Airu

-"De mis admiradoras por supuesto"

-"Tienes muchas chicas que te quieren"- le dijo Airu con media sonrisa en su rostro

-"Si pero, ninguna de ellas me gusta"

-"¿Sigues pensando en lo que te hizo Hanabi?"

-"No, creo ya haber dicho que eso quedó en el pasado"

-"Tagiru-kun… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa vez que tenías el tobillo lastimado?"- le preguntó a su amigo mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrosado

-"¿Huh?"

-"El Amor es lo más precioso que puedas conocer, estoy segura que algún día podrás encontrar el significado de esas palabras"

-"Ahh eso ¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Bueno…yo…"

-"Déjame adivinar ¿Te gusta alguien no es cierto?"-dijo con cierto tono de envidia

-"Sí"

-"Lo sabía ¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien que yo conozco?"

-"Se podría decir…"

-"¿Es Satoru?"

-"¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Satoru-san es un buen tipo! pero a mí me gusta alguien más…"- luego Airu tomó las manos de Tagiru haciendo que este llamara su atención

-"La persona a la que yo amo, la persona más importante para mí es alguien que siempre me hace feliz"-dijo con una sonrisa

-"Tagiru-kun, quiero decirte…"- en la mochila de Airu, Mary se quedaba sin energía, no había desayunado ni almorzado, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comer el chocolate que Airu le había hecho y pensó:

-"Me siento muy cansada-merii…"

-"Airu…"- y se desmayó, cuando lo hizo, su falta de energía desvaneció la barrera y Tagiru pudo ver fijamente el sueño de Airu y la miró algo frustrado y traumatizado

-"No puede ser… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"- pensó él

-"Que yo…"- antes de poder terminar, ambos fueron interrumpidos por una persona que aplaudía sobre uno de los juegos del parque:

-"Esto es increíble…"- dijo aquella persona y al voltearlo a ver, ambos vieron que era Satoru

-"¿Satoru-san?"- preguntó Airu

-"No puedo creer que haya acertado"- dijo este con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, Tagiru lo miraba furiosamente pero Airu no sabía lo que pasaba

-"¿A qué se refiere?"- le preguntó ella, Satoru soltó una risa burlona y sacó un enorme sobrero detrás de él y se lo colocó convirtiéndose en Okuhatter

-"¡Imposible!"- pensó Airu al verlo transformarse

-"Bueno Airu-san, ahora entrégame tu hermoso sueño"-dijo este ofreciendo su mano

-"¿Ehh?"- En un pestañeo, Okuhatter se le acercó tratando de enterrarle su mano en el pecho, Airu no podía protegerse pero antes de que este lo hiciera, Tagiru la salvó apretando la mano de Okuhatter y lo lanzó contra uno de los juegos del parque:

-"¿Qué?"- se preguntó esta, Okuhatter se levantó del suelo riéndose y dijo

-"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

-"Te lo advertí dos veces, esta vez no habrá amenaza"- le dijo Tagiru levantándose, Airu quiso detenerlo:

-"¡Espera Tagiru-kun! ¡Ese tipo es peligroso, debemos huir!"

-"No, no huiré"- le respondió y luego le dijo al chico elegante

-"Te atreviste a tocarla, ahora voy a descuartizarte"

-"¿Ehh? ¿Pero qué está diciendo?"- preguntó Airu

-"¡Jo! ¡Eres muy egoísta! ¡Después de todo, yo fui quien te dijo que Airu-san tenía el hermoso sueño!"-le dijo Okuhatter con una sonrisa

-"Tagiru-kun ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"- Okuhatter atacó a Tagiru por al frente con su espada

-"¡Cuidado!"- cuando Tagiru detuvo la espada, Airu quedó impactada, de un momento a otro, Tagiru se había transformado en Wolfzack

-"¿Es mentira verdad?"- susurró, en su shock, Wolfzack pateó a Okuhatter en el estómago pero este lo engaño con su capa y apareció por detrás para golpearlo pero el chico lobo lo evitó haciendo que algunas ramas negras lo ataran y le dio un puño en el pecho lanzándolo a larga distancia y le lanzó una esfera de energía negra, en la explosión de esta parecía ya haber pasado todo:

-"Supongo que se acabó"- dijo Wolfzack

-"Eso es lo que tú crees…"- dijo el chico elegante que apareció frente a él y disparó un rayo negro apuntando a su cara que lo impactó levantando grava del suelo, Airu preocupada de que estuviese herido se puso frente a Okuhatter tratando de protegerlo

- "¡Detente! ¡Déjalo en paz!"- le dijo

-"Si quieres eso, debes venir conmigo"- dijo mientras le apuntaba con su espada, Airu estaba asustada y no podía transformarse en ese momento así que retrocedía lentamente

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿A caso te asusto?"- dijo Okuhatter burlándose de ella, Wolfzack lo tiró con una fuerte patada y le dijo:

-"¡Aléjate de ella!"- luego se dirigió a Airu diciéndole- "¡Tu, no te hagas la valiente!"

-"Pero…"-dijo ella tratando de detenerlo de nuevo

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que él te lleve…"

-"Wolfzack…"

-"¡Qué hermoso! Sabía que le tenías cariño a Airu-san"- dijo Okuhatter mientras se acomodaba el sombrero

-"¡Quédate detrás de mí!"- le dijo Wolfzack a Airu, Okuhatter atacó de nuevo pero su golpe fue detenido por el chico lobo con una sola mano y luego este afiló sus garras y trató de rasguñarlo pero Okuhatter se desvaneció dejando su capa como señuelo de nuevo

-"Ese truco no funciona dos veces…"- dijo Wolfzack quien olfateó su olor detrás de Airu y saltó sobrepasándola, luego bloqueó la espada de Okuhatter con sus garras y ambos empezaron a pelear esquivando los golpes del otro.

Mientras tanto, Airu se ocultó tratando de transformarse sin que ninguno de los dos la viera y abrió su mochila donde Mary estaba desmayada:

-"¡Mary! ¿Estás bien?"- dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos pero Mary no respondía y Airu empezó a agitarla

-"¡Mary, despierta! ¡Por favor despierta!"- mientras Wolfzack fue rosado por la espada de Okuhatter y este aterrizó en el suelo herido en el brazo y lanzó un rayo de energía negro y Okuhatter hizo lo mismo aunque su rayo era rojo, mientras aguantaban el poder del otro, Airu aún trataba de despertar a la ovejita:

-"Airu…quiero chocolate…-merii…"- dijo esta inconscientemente

-"¿Chocolate?"- preguntó Airu, en la pelea, Wolfzack le dijo a su compañero:

-"Sabes, sé que no vas a aguantar mucho tiempo…"- dijo Wolfzack confiado

-"¿De verdad lo crees?"- dijo Okuhatter señalando hacia el árbol donde Airu estaba a punto de darle el chocolate a Mary, allí una sombra de su réplica iba a dispararle a ella para dejarla inmovilizada

-"¡Airu!"- gritó Wolfzack preocupado

-"¡Tú, maldito desgraciado!"

-"Ahora ¿Quién le gana a quién?"- dijo Okuhatter sonriendo, cuando Airu vio frente a ella a la sombra quedó paralizada y en el segundo del disparo, Wolfzack la protegió recibiendo el daño del ataque.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Wolfzack estaba tirado sobre ella gravemente herido, Airu no soportaba verlo en ese estado sin poder ayudarle y se enojó poniéndose frente a Okuhatter:

-"¿Huh? ¿Qué haces?"- le preguntó este

-"¡No soporto esto! ¡No dejaré que sigas lastimando a la persona que más me importa!"

-"Porque… ¡Lo que más me gusta es ver a la gente que quiero sonreír y ser felices!" gritó

-"Esa frase… ¿Tú eres…"- dijo Okuhatter sorprendido, Mary logró comer un mordisco del chocolate y se despertó

-"¡Estaba delicioso-merii! ¿Huh? ¿Qué está pasando aquí-merii?"

-"Mary ¡el Lovely Lipstick!"

-"¡Si-merii!"- Okuhatter y Wolfzack se quedaron quietos y sorprendidos

-"¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!"

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Make-Up!"- mientras se transformaba, Wolfzack la miraba impactado, era totalmente increíble, no solo Airu era la dueña del más hermoso sueño, también era su gran enemiga, era una Pretty Cure y según él, la peor de todas, Cure Love

-"¡Purificando el Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"- luego apuntó a Okuhatter y le dijo

-"¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"

-"Vaya, esto sí que es una gran sorpresa"- dijo el chico elegante, Love se aproximó a él tratando de golpearlo en las costillas pero este lo esquivó con gracia y arremetió contra ella con su espada, la Cure lo esquivó con gran velocidad y trató de golpearlo en la espinilla, su enemigo bloqueó el ataque con su pierna pero esto era una trampa y Love lo tiró con un golpe en la quijada hacia el cielo donde este desapareció:

-"¿A dónde se fue?"- pensó Cure Love, Okuhatter la atacó con una bola de energía por la espalda, pero Love lo esquivó por poco agachándose y le dio un palmazo en el pecho, luego volteó y tiró su espada de una patada dejándolo casi indefenso y retrocedió en vueltas

-"Hehehe… ¿Al parecer te has puesto muy seria no?"- dijo Okuhatter quien recuperó su espada en el instante, Love dio una vuelta estrella y saltó al cielo girando varias veces para finalmente darle una potente patada que este resistió con su espada pero Love se impulsó hacia arriba con la ayuda de esta:

-"¡Pretty Cure Dream Spray Kiss!"- dijo lanzando una oleada de humo rosa que dejó ciego a Okuhatter, en su distracción, esta invocó su arma

-"¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"- y usó las esferas de las F-R-E-SH Pretty Cure! (como dice al principio del opening XD)

-"¡La frescura del corazón que ahuyenta la tristeza!"- dijo mientras la rodeaban cuatro corazones de los colores de las esferas, después estos se pusieron frente a ella y se combinaron en uno solo

-"Pretty Cure…"- dijo mientras alzaba su cetro, y en el corazón de cuatro colores producía una bola de energía apuntando a su enemigo

-"…Fresh Heart… Kiss!"- al decir esto último, lanzó el ataque con el cetro y la bola de energía se lanzó creando un enorme rayo que al impactarlo causó una explosión enorme.

Después de que esta explosión se desvaneciera, Okuhatter estaba de pie y parecía no haber sufrido daños después de ese potente ataque y le dijo a Cure Love:

-"No está nada mal, pero la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, no será para jugar"- y luego desapareció.

Love aterrizó al suelo y Wolfzack se levantó dándole la espalda sin decirle nada y di un paso pero la Cure lo detuvo:

-"¡Espera!"- exclamó

-"¿Qué quieres ahora?"- dijo este sin voltearla a mirar

-"Sabes, yo no me esperaba que sucediera todo esto pero…"

-"¡Vine aquí a decirte algo importante!"- exclamó sonrojada apretando la caja donde tenía el chocolate que le había preparado

-"Yo… ¡Te amo!"- ante estas palabras, Wolfzack empezó a enojarse por dentro y corrió hacia ella quien ofrecía su chocolate como símbolo de su amor hacía él y al estar frente a frente, esta lo miró a sus ojos dorados llenos de ira, de repente, Wolfzack tiró la caja bruscamente y le gritó:

-"¡No juegues!"- ante su expresión, Love quedó paralizada

-"¡Tu y yo siempre hemos sido enemigos! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos no dudaré en matarte!"- y luego le dio la espalda

-"Pero… ¡Tagiru-kun!"

-"Tagiru ya no existe, desde ahora, solo seré Wolfzack, el Lobo solitario y cruel de la Luna Nueva, recuérdalo"- dijo y después desapareció.

Love tenía la mirada baja al destransformarse, Mary se preocupó un poco por ella y le dijo:

-"Airu… ¿Te sientes bien-merii?"

-"Si, estoy muy bien"- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa falsa tratando de ocultar su tristeza y recogió la caja del chocolate.

-"Vamos a casa".

En Fearland, Wolfzack y Okuhatter informaron a Lady Hately lo que habían descubierto:

-"¿Qué? ¿Esta niña es la dueña del hermoso sueño?"

-"Si Lady Hately, al parecer esa oveja protegía su sueño del infalible olfato de Wolfzack y por eso no podíamos detectarlo"

-"Interesante, Okuhatter a partir de ahora encargarte de esa chica"

-"¡Espere, Lady Hately!"- le exclamó Wolfzack

-"Yo mismo me encargaré de ella"- dijo mirando con frialdad

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Mi deseo es vengarme de las personas de que me hicieron daño y solo vivo para cumplir su deseo"

-"No me importa quién sea nuestra enemiga, yo me encargaré de que no interceda en el camino de cumplir su anhelo"

-"¿Lo juras?"

-"Si, lo juro, mi Lady".

En la tierra, ya era de noche, Mary esperaba en la habitación de Airu hasta que esta llegara y recordó la expresión de esta cuando Wolfzack la había rechazado de esa manera tan cruel:

-"Airu, se veía muy triste-merii…"- murmuró

-"Es mi culpa-merii, si tan solo no hubiese desmayado, nada de eso hubiese pasado-merii…"

-"Ya vine"-dijo Airu con un plato enorme lleno de comida en las manos pero Mary no le respondió

-"Debes comer mucho para regenera las energías que has perdido ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo mientras ponía el plato en el escritorio pero la ovejita ni siquiera lo tocó

-"¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal Mary?"

-"No tengo hambre-merii…"

-"¿Por qué? Tu siempre tienes hambre"

-"Airu ¿No estás enfadada-merii?"

-"¿Por qué había de estarlo?"- dijo con una sonrisa

-"Es que… yo…"- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar y se lanzó hacia su compañera diciendo

-"¡Lo siento-merii! ¡Es mi culpa-merii! ¡Todo es mi culpa-merii!"- Airu trató de calmarla diciéndole

-"No te preocupes por eso"- y después de pensarlo un segundo dijo- "Aunque ¿algún día tenía que pasar no?"

-"¿M-Merii?"- dijo Mary frotando sus lágrimas

-"Bueno supongo que fui una tonta al no notarlo antes, la herida en el tobillo, el hecho de que solo el conociera a Haneko-chan y supiese que la habían derrotado además de que me salvó la vida"

-"Todo este tiempo, ambos eran una sola persona…"

-"Airu…" - luego Airu abrazó a Mary fuertemente

-"¡Waa! ¡Airu no puedo respirar-merii!"- exclamó pero sintió una gota caer en su pelaje y se dio cuenta de que Airu estaba llorando y la abrazó para que se sintiese mejor.

-"Sabes…" dijo Airu mientras continuaba llorando- "A pesar de que me di cuenta de que es mi enemigo, yo…"

-"…aún lo sigo amando como antes y creo que este sentimiento nunca se desvanecerá"


	21. Chapter 21

_Capítulo 21:_

_¡La Venganza de Wolfzack!_

_¡El Verdadero Plan de Lady Hately!_

En un hospital, un pequeño niño de cabello azul violeta y ojos dorados jugaba felizmente en la sala de espera con su robot megazord y una mujer de cabello negro y rizado de ojos dorados se le acercó y le dijo con su amable y tranquila voz:

-"Tagiru, vamos a casa"

-"¿No iremos a ver a papá?"- preguntó el pequeño

-"Papá no puede vernos ahora, vendremos otro día ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo su madre mientras le sonreía falsamente

-"¡De acuerdo!"- dijo el niño y luego cogió de la mano a su mamá, mientras caminaban, su madre le apretó la mano y Tagiru la miró, esta tenía la mirada baja como si estuviese triste.

Wolfzack caminaba en el tenebroso bosque de Fearland arrasando con cualquier bestia de ese mundo furiosamente mientras recordaba los momentos dolorosos de su vida:

-"En ese momento, sabía que algo malo le pasaba a mi madre…"- y empezó a recordar de nuevo:

Era el funeral de su padre quien había muerto de una grave enfermedad, Tagiru miraba la tumba fijamente después de haber llorado mucho en la misa del funeral, estaba decaído y nadie lo consolaba, principalmente porque su madre estaba peor que él. Ella miró fijamente la tumba de su esposo preguntándose:

-"¿Por qué tenías que abandonarnos en momentos así?"

-"¿Mamá?"- preguntó el niño confundido ante la expresión de su madre

-"Tagiru, tu no vas a abandonarme ¿verdad?"

-"No, porque tú eres mi madre y yo te quiero mucho"- expresó el inocente niño

-"Serás un buen hombre cuando crezcas y tal vez un buen esposo también…"- dijo su madre sonriéndole (¿Bueno? Eso es porque no sabe en lo que se ha convertido ¬¬)

En el presente, Wolfzack esquivó el ataque de un monstruo árbol y le cortó un brazo con sus afiladas garras, después olfateó que un enorme brazo de un cíclope se dirigía a él y lo esquivó clavando su pie en el ojo del gigante monstruo:

-"Después de eso, mi madre fue mucho más depresiva que antes, se mantenía llorando y nunca hacía nada con felicidad como antes y ese día…"

*Otro recuerdo*

Era el atardecer de un viernes, Tagiru salió de su primaria para ir a casa y en el camino hubo una muchedumbre cerca que discutía sobre un accidente de tráfico, que una mujer simplemente se había lanzando a la calle al paso de un enorme camión, curioso, Tagiru se metió entre la gente para ver a la mujer muerta pero quedó impactado al ver que esa mujer era su madre y empezó a llorar sobre su cadáver, ahora estaba solo.

*Fin del Recuerdo*

-"Y después…"- pensó furioso mientras destrozaba al monstruo con una esfera de energía haciéndolo explotar y la sangre púrpura del monstruo quedó plasmada en todos lados incluso el estaba manchado de esa sangre

*Último recuerdo*

Tagiru iba a almorzar junto con su amigo de la infancia, Ichiro Akemi, habían pasado casi 1 mes desde que Tagiru y Hanabi salían juntos, pero esto no le hacía mucha gracia a Ichiro, realmente estaba celoso de que Tagiru estuviese con la mujer que él amaba y le preguntó:

-"Oye Tagiru…"- le preguntó

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Dime de verdad eres feliz con Shitsuren-san?"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"¿De verdad la amas?"- dijo seriamente

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo"- le dijo Tagiru haciendo pensar a su amigo que este no valoraba a Hanabi.

Unos días después, cuando pasaba por la escuela, Tagiru escuchó a Hanabi y a Ichiro hablando:

-"¡Te pido que lo dejes!"- gritó Ichiro haciendo que Tagiru se les acercase

-"Ustedes dos ¿De qué están hablando?"- les preguntó

-"Tagiru… bueno nosotros…"- dijo Hanabi debitando un poco

-"¡Yo estoy enamorado de Hanabi!"- exclamó Ichiro como si se defendiera de él

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tagiru, a partir de ahora, yo te reemplazaré"- dijo Ichiro muy serio (_0_0 Se que no debería defenderlo pero ¡Eso es romántico!_)

-"¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo nada"

-"¡De esto!"- dijo su amigo mientras agarraba bruscamente a Hanabi y la besaba (_Joder…_) frente a este, Tagiru arremetió furiosamente contra su amigo y lo estrelló contra la pared agarrándolo del cuello mientras le gritaba

-"¡Desgraciado!"

-"Tú eras mi amigo ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!?"

-"¿Por qué otra razón crees? Yo debería estar en el lugar donde tú estás"- respondió este

-"Tu no sientes nada por Hanabi, no sé qué razón tenías para haber aceptado sus sentimientos pero ¡No juegues con ella!"- le gritó haciendo que su amigo, perdón, su ex amigo le diera un golpe en la cara

-"¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! ¡En ningún momento estuve jugando con ella!"

-"¿De verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué ella acudía a mí cuando la ignorabas?"

-"¿Qué?"- dijo Tagiru totalmente asombrado por lo que había dicho y apretó su puño con furia al descubrir que lo habían traicionado frente a él y también a sus espaldas

-"Hanabi ¿Tú lo sabías no?"- le preguntó

-"¿Ahh?"- dudó esta

-"Sabías que él sentía algo por ti y en vez de decirme algo mantuvieron todo a mis espaldas ¿no es verdad?"

Ante su pregunta, Hanabi solo volteó a mirar a otro lado evadiendo su pregunta y dijo:

-"Si, así es"

Ante su respuesta, Tagiru retrocedió dándole la espalda a su amigo y Hanabi ayudó a Ichiro a levantarse:

-"Ustedes dos son de lo peor…"- murmuró, Ichiro trató de calmarlo pero Tagiru se marchó a su casa.

Más tarde, en su casa, Tagiru lanzaba todo lo que encontraba en su camino con furia y luego golpeó la pared mientras se preguntaba:

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada persona a la que he amado me abandona?"

-"Esto es molesto, yo desearía vengarme, que esos dos desgraciados sufran todo lo que yo he sufrido…"-pensó

-"¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?"- dijo una voz en su cabeza

-"Si, con tal de que me vengue está bien para mí, después de todo, no tengo nada que realmente sea preciado para mí"

-"Entonces, haz lo que yo digo y tu deseo será cumplido"- dijo aquella voz nuevamente, Tagiru cerró los ojos y un aura negra lo rodeó transformándose inmediatamente en Wolfzack.

*Fin del Recuerdo*

-"Ha llegado la hora… de vengarme"- pensó mientras se dirigía al paraíso de la realidad.

En el Instituto Kobayashi, Airu no prestaba atención en clase, seguía preocupada por lo que había pasado ayer, pero, no se preocupaba por que Wolfzack lo hubiese rechazado, era algo mucho más a fondo:

-"Tagiru ya no existe, desde ahora, solo seré Wolfzack, el Lobo solitario y cruel de la Luna Nueva, recuérdalo"- recordó

-"Tagiru-kun…"- murmuró preocupada siendo escuchada por Hanako

-"Yo no entiendo que fue lo que pasó pero no me daré por vencida, yo necesito una respuesta"- pensó Airu mientras apretaba su mano.

Más tarde, en el final de clases, Hanako y las demás se le acercaron a Airu:

-"Airu…"- la llamó Hanako

-"Hanako-chan, chicas ¿Qué pasa?"- les preguntó

-"Sabes, hay un karaoke muy popular por aquí cerca ¿quieres ir con nosotras?"- le dijo Yoko mostrándole el cartel

-"Karaoke…"- dijo Airu mientras miraba el cartel

-"¿Debe de ser muy triste verdad?"- le preguntó Kirika

-"¿Ehh?"

-"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy segura de que si vas tú rechazo quedará olvidado!"- exclamó Yoko cogiéndola del brazo y las cuatro se fueron a _Cool Songs_, un negocio de karaoke cerca de la escuela.

Mientras tanto, cerca del Instituto Nagayoshi, Ichiro y Hanabi salían de la escuela para ir juntos a casa (¡_P***s Cursis desgraciados!_), pero al salir notaron una extraña sombra que los seguía, parecía la sombra de una persona pero sus orejas eran de lobo, ambos siguieron caminando sigilosamente ignorándola pero esta iba más rápido como si los persiguiera y empezaron a correr:

-"¿Ichiro, qué es eso?"- preguntó Hanabi

-"No lo sé, pero va detrás de nosotros, debemos perderla"

Ambos se dirigieron a un edificio que todavía estaba construyéndose y pensaron haberse librado de lo que los perseguía:

-"¿Lo perdimos?"- se preguntó a si mismo Ichiro

-"Eso es lo que tú crees…"- dijo Wolfzack apareciendo de la nada

-"¿Quién eres?"- le preguntó

-"Eso no debe importante ahora"- dijo Wolfzack sacando sus afiladas garras mientras caminaba hacia Hanabi quien estaba aterrorizada

-"¡Hanabi!"- gritó Ichiro mientras se ponía frente a Wolfzack

-"¡No te atrevas a atacarla!"- le dijo

-"Apártate, si no tú serás el primero"- le advirtió Wolfzack

-"¡Oblígame!"

Ante esto Wolfzack lo dejó nockeado con un golpe en el cuello para que dejase de entrometerse dejándolo caer al suelo:

-"¡Ichiro!"- gritó Hanabi preocupada y se dirigió a este

-"Tú ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?"- le preguntó a Wolfzack

-"Porque ustedes dos deben sufrir…"- dijo Wolfzack haciendo que una de sus ramas negras agarrara del cuello a Hanabi.

En el Karaoke, Yoko y Hanako cantaban un dueto en una sala que entre las tres habían pagado para animar a Airu, mientras cantaban, Kirika le preguntó a Airu:

-"¿Son muy buenas cantando verdad?"

-"Bueno… no creo que sea quien deba juzgar eso…"- dijo mientras escuchaba las desentonadas notas que cantaban

-"Hanako te vio muy deprimida en clase y pensó que esto te animaría"- dijo con una sonrisa

-"¿Animarme? ¡Pero si estoy completamente bien!"- mintió ocultando su preocupación

-"¿De verdad? Puede que no nos lo hayas dicho pero sabemos muy bien que estás dolida porque Ōkami-kun te rechazó ayer"

-"La verdad es que eso no fue lo que pasó"

-"¿Ehh? ¿Entonces?"

-"Bueno…"

-"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos sentadas allí como flojas?"- preguntó Yoko

-"¡Vayan a cantar y divertirse!"- dijo dándole el micrófono a Airu y la llevó a rastras a la tarima

-"¡Espera! ¡Yoko-chan!"

-"Ya te lo dije diviértete ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo Yoko con su actitud despreocupada y feliz de siempre

-"P-Pero ¿Solo será una canción y ya verdad?"

-"Está bien, como tú quieras"- dijo y empezó a buscar una canción que Airu pudiese cantar

-"¡Ahh! ¡Esta de aquí!"- dijo seleccionándola y la melodía de la canción _Days ~Aijou to Nichijou~ _(literalmente: Todos los días y amor, si, si, suena cursi pero a veces soy así)

Y Airu empezó a cantarla, sin embargo, a diferencia de cómo cocinaba o hacía manualidades, cocía, hacía deportes,etc. Airu tenía un gran talento para cantar, su voz parecía la de un ángel, incluso las presentes y Satoru quien había venido por Airu ponían sentir claramente lo que ella reflejaba en la canción (_Bueno ya ni que fuese tan buena XD, ok si lo es_), al terminar, Airu vio a Satoru en la puerta y pensó:

-"¿Satoru-san? ¿Pero por qué está aquí?"

-"¡Eso estuvo estupendo Airu! ¡Canta otra!"- le insistieron sus amigas

-"Lo siento chicas, pero debo irme en este momento"

-"¿A dónde?"

-"A mi casa, mi hermano y mi madre siempre se están preocupando por mí"- mintió y salió encontrándose frente a frente con Satoru

-"Cantaste muy bonito en el escenario…"- dijo este con una de sus comunes sonrisas

-"Gracias, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?"- le preguntó directamente y sin rodeos

-"Vine aquí a informarte algo que tal vez te interese"- dijo Satoru seriamente

-"¡Airu, no lo escuches-merii! ¡Seguramente está tratando de engañarte-merii!"- dijo Mary dentro de su mochila

-"Eso me ofendió un poco, pero es verdad, es sobre Wolfzack"

-"¿Qué es?"

-"En este momento está esperando ansiosamente por cumplir lo que desea"

-"¿Lo que desea?"

-"Vengarse de las personas que rompieron su corazón para que ellos sufrieran el mismo dolor"

-"¡No puede ser!"

Mientras charlaban, Wolfzack le arrancó a Hanabi su sueño furiosamente enterrando sus garras con fuerza haciéndola gritar dolorosamente y luego está se desmayó, después la ató completamente de ramas negras y alzó del cuello a Ichiro quien seguía inconsciente.

-"¿Dónde está?"- preguntó Airu con mucha preocupación

-"En el edificio que está siendo construido cerca de aquí"- dijo Satoru con mucha calma

-"¡Espera, Airu-merii!"

-"¿Qué pasa Mary?"

-"¿De verdad vas a creerle-merii? Es tu enemigo-merii"

-"Tienes razón pero yo creo en él"- dijo Airu sonriéndole a Satoru y luego se fue con mucha prisa

-"¿Cree en… mí?"- se preguntó Satoru y recordó que le había dicho lo mismo cuando esta había ido a recoger la cadena en Navidad y soltó una burla diciendo

-"Definitivamente, Airu-san no durará mucho como Pretty Cure".

En la construcción, Wolfzack tenía los sueños de Hanabi e Ichiro y dijo:

-"Entonces, ha llegado el momento"- luego alzó la mano que los contenía a ambos y empezó a llenarlos de oscuridad, los sueños empezaron a volverse corruptos pero luego de esto comenzaban a quebrarse como el cristal y antes de estallar:

-"¡No lo harás!"- dijo Airu golpeando su mano con un palmazo en la distracción de Wolfzack, y este soltó ambos sueños que regresaron a la normalidad y regresaron al cuerpo de sus dueños despertándolos instantáneamente

-"¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasó?"- se preguntaron, Wolfzack intentó atacar a Airu con furia pero Mary la defendió empujándolo con su potente escudo que lo tiró hacia una pared dejando escombros.

Antes de que se acercara, Airu liberó a Ichiro y Hanabi de las ramas y les dijo:

-"Por favor escapen de aquí ¡Rápido!"- atendiendo a su orden, ambos se fueron rápidamente del lugar, después de los escombros salió una luz negra que los explotó todos y allí estaba él con algunos raspones menores, lleno de furia y preparado para atacar y le dijo a Airu con una voz seria:

-"¿Por qué los dejaste escapar?"

-"¡Ibas a hacerles daño! ¡Definitivamente no lo iba a permitir!"- respondió Airu

-"Eso no tiene importancia ahora, debo encargarme de una molestia más grande"- dijo sacando sus afiladas garras

-"Ahora, transfórmate y acabemos con esto de una vez"- dijo mientras la señalaba con sus garras

-"¡No! ¡No pelearé contigo!"- dijo Airu negándose totalmente- "Vine aquí para que volvieras a ser el mismo, el mismo Tagiru-kun que conocí desde que ingresaste a mi escuela"

-"¡Transfórmate!"- le gritó furiosamente

-"¡No lo haré!"

-"¡Entonces te obligaré a hacerlo!"- gritó Wolfzack mientras trataba de darle un zarpazo pero Mary la defendió con un escudo

-"Airu ¿Estás bien-merii?"

-"Si, gracias"

-"No creo que él reaccione si le hablas con palabras-merii ¡Debes pelear con él-merii!"

-"Pero…"- dudó preocupada pero después aceptó que de todas maneras debía pelear con él- "Está bien…"

Wolfzack se alejó para que su enemiga se preparase y Airu se transformó:

-"¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!"

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Make-up!"

-"¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"

-"¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"

{Soundtrack de fondo: SHINING STAR del Álbum Original de Futari wa Pretty Cure}

-"¡Empecemos!"- dijo Wolfzack acercándose a máxima para golpearla, Love saltó esquivando el golpe y giró en el aire para potenciar una patada con la cual lo golpeó en el pecho lanzándolo lejos, Wolfzack no se dejó llevar por la fuerza del golpe y aterrizó en la tierra levantando grava, luego se dirigió a esta para atacarla con sus garras, Love las esquivó dejando ambos brazos a sus costados y los agarró para plantarle un rodillazo en las costillas lanzándolo hacia arriba.

Wolfzack desapareció en el instante y detrás de esta, la impactó con una bola de energía negra en la espalda estrellándola contra tres pilares, después se dirigió a esta velozmente para darle el golpe final, sin embargo ella no estaba allí y la Cure lo atacó por atrás:

-"Pretty Cure Passion Illusion Kiss!"- cuando Wolfzack volteó a mirarla no pudo esquivar el ataque, y parecía que este no le hubiese hecho nada

-"¿Eso es todo?"- preguntó confiado y cuando intentó atacarla directamente sintió un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo como si lo estuviesen cortando varias veces con una espada (_Ataque basado en el Tsukuyomi de Itachi Uchiha u.u_) y se tiró al suelo adolorido, a pesar de que ella misma lo había atacado, no podía soportar verlo así y detuvo el ataque, después trató de acercársele amablemente:

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- cuando le ofreció la mano, Wolfzack la agarró con fuerza y con la otra mano le dio un fuerte puño en el estómago lanzándola

-"¡Love-merii!"- gritó Mary preocupada, en el aire, Wolfzack la golpeó brutalmente como si la odiase, Love paró su último golpe y retorció su brazo para después lanzarlo al suelo y después aterrizó agotada, Wolfzack se levantó del suelo y esta le dijo:

-"Detente por favor… Yo no quiero que salgas herido por mi culpa de nuevo"

-"Si tú no quieres pelear acabaré contigo de una vez"- dijo mientras la ataba con ramas negras y creó una enorme bola de energía frente a él

-"¡Love reacciona-merii! ¡Si no lo haces acabará contigo-merii!"- la apoyaba la pequeña oveja

-"Lo sé muy bien, sé que no debo rendirme Mary porque…"- antes de poder decir el resto Wolfzack le había lanzado la esfera que iba a matarla

-"¡Love-merii!"

Pero al despejarse el humo, Love sostenía el Love Sceptre creando su barrera Love Layer que destruyó la esfera de energía

-"¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo te libraste de mis ramas?"- preguntó Wolfzack sorprendido

Cure Love hizo desaparecer el cetro y atacó a Wolfzack con una patada, este la bloqueó y la atacó nuevamente con sus garras apuntando a su rostro, Love lo esquivó y giró soltándose para después lanzar otro ataque:

-"Pretty Cure Rhythm Force Kiss!"- Wolfzack desvaneció el ataque con tan solo desviarlo y empezaron a pelear entre golpes y patadas, uando Airu iba a plantarle una patada en la cara, Wolfzack desapareció y apareció detrás de ella a una distancia algo lejana y le lanzó un rayo de energía negro que la arrastró fuertemente contra el suelo dejándola en una pila de escombros, después saltó y le disparó varias esferas de energía hacia ella para acabarla de una vez por todas causando una gran explosión.

Más sin embargo, Cure Love se levantó completamente lastimada después de todos los disparos de energía que había recibido:

-"¿Aún quieres más?". Dijo Wolfzack recargando una esfera más en su brazo, la Cure no contestó y saltó dirigiéndose a él con mucha determinación, el chico lobo lanzó la esfera contra ella pero Love la repelió como si siguiese con energía y se le acercó a este para luego abrazarlo sin dejar que este pudiese salir de su abrazo:

-"¿Qué crees que haces? Suéltame ahora mismo"- dijo seriamente

-"No, no quiero…"

-"Suéltame ahora"- dijo con cierto tono de ira tratando de zafarse

-"¡No te soltaré! ¡Porque yo te amo!"- exclamó ella de la nada haciéndolo enfadar más

{Termina música de fondo}

-"Esas palabras…"- dijo mientras preparaba su garra izquierda-"… ¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONARMELAS!"- gritó mientras le daba un zarpazo en el pecho arrancando de su vestido, el Broche Corazón y Love chocó contra un pilar para caer y des transformarse en Airu estando totalmente herida e inconsciente

-"¡AIRU-merii!"- gritó Mary mientras corría hacia ella para socorrerla pero Wolfzack la capturó con sus ramas y se dirigió a la inconsciente Airu, después levantó su cuerpo y antes de clavar sus garras dijo:

-"¡Terminaré con esto ahora!"- y trató de clavar su garra pero en el instante su mano quedó inmovilizada

-"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"- dijo sorprendido por más que intentaba continuar no podía mover su brazo y en su cabeza oyó la voz de una persona:

-"¿De verdad te atreverías a hacerlo?"- la voz era de Edward que usaba su poder para transmitir pensamientos- "¿Quitarle su sueño a la persona que trató de hacerte feliz?"

Ante esto, Wolfzack bajó su mano y empezó a recordar los momentos que vivió con Airu comenzando a pensar de que era cierto lo que Edward decía, Airu siempre se había esforzado por verlo feliz, los almuerzos preparados con todo su empeño, la radiante sonrisa que siempre mostraba al verlo, el regalo de Navidad que se había empeñado tanto en conseguir para él, todo esto y muchas otras cosas le hicieron darse cuenta de algo:

-"Yo… no puedo hacerlo…"

-"Porque…"- dijo mientras abrazaba a Airu con fuerza- "…Airu es lo que más adoro y lo único que me queda en este mundo" (_Crybaby mode ON_)

-"Entonces… ¿No cumplirás con tu juramento verdad?"- dijo Lady Hately en su cabeza sorprendiéndolo

-"Lo has jurado Wolfzack, "No me importa quién sea nuestra enemiga, yo me encargaré de que no interceda en el camino de cumplir su anhelo", eso fue lo que me juraste"- decía ella con su maléfica voz

-"Pero no te preocupes, te echaré una mano"

Al decir esto la mano derecha de Wolfzack empezó a temblar y creyendo que no pasaría nada bueno, se alejó de Airu, Lady Hately comenzó a controlar su cuerpo obligándolo a agarrarla de la camisa y llevársela a ella, Wolfzack usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para negarlo llegando a detenerse antes de agarrarla:

-"¿Así que te niegas a obedecer las órdenes de tu ama eh?"- dijo obligándolo a dispararle a Airu

-"¡No! ¡No permitiré que la lastime!"- pensó tratando de disminuir la energía de la esfera pero Lady Hately la hacía cada vez más grande y el chico lobo evitaba con toda su fuerza disminuirla haciendo que este sufriera un fuerte dolor en su brazo pero esta creció, Airu logró despertar y vio a Wolfzack haciendo esto, trató de ayudarlo pero él le dijo:

-"¡Retrocede!"- y arrancó de su cuello la cadena que Airu le había regalado tirándola cerca de esta, dándole la señal de que tal vez no volvería y que guarda la cadena como un recuerdo

-"¡No! ¡No lo hagas Wolfzack!"- exclamaba Airu

-"Lo siento, pero creo que esto será un adiós"- dijo mientras usaba su última fuerza

-"¡Wolfzack!"- gritó Airu y luego la esfera explotó fuera de su alcance de y el de Mary y simplemente se esfumó.

Airu pensando que había muerto cayó de rodillas al suelo con el corazón dolido y lágrimas de tristeza se derramaron desde sus ojos:

-"¿Por qué…"-decía agudamente y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente, Mary trató de calmarla pero Airu continuaba llorando y llorando por no haber podido hacer nada por la persona que amaba.

En Fearland, Wolfzack apareció algo herido en una sala del calabozo:

-"Que bueno que lo logré a tiempo…"- dijo aliviado

-"Si es verdad, lograste sobrevivir a tu propio ataque pero desobedeciste mis órdenes"- dijo Lady Hately frente a él quien se puso en posición defensiva

-"No debes preocuparte de que te mate, no lo haré ya que aún me eres de utilidad"- dijo y luego algo viscoso salió de su vestido encerrando a Wolfzack en una cápsula con un extraño líquido rojo:

-"¡¿Qué es esto?!"

-"Sabes, cuando ustedes cuatro se presentaron por primera vez ante mí, pude notar que tu corazón era negro de odio pero había una mugrosa mancha de amor en ella, era pequeña y la ignoré al principio, ya que sabía del enorme potencial de tu odio que es tan fuerte como el mío"

-"Luego de que te enviase a buscar al dueño del más hermoso sueño y regresaras, esa mancha de amor se fue expandiendo más y más, pero no la detuve, continué esperando a que tu corazón se llenara de amor lo que sucedió ahora mismo"

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Wolfzack

-"¿Conoces el dicho que dice "del Odio al Amor hay un solo paso y viceversa"? Si tu corazón se llenaba de amor, podría convertir todo ese amor en odio y te convertirías en algo mucho más fuerte que Okuhatter y también acabarías con esa Pretty Cure sin ninguna intervención"

-"No…"

-"Ahora duerme, duerme en un profundo sueño"- dijo poniendo su mano al frente y de inmediato Wolfzack quedó dormido.

Luego, Lady Hately dijo a alguien a su lado:

-"Debo admitir que gracias a ti no hubiese pasado nada de esto, Edward"

Edward, cuya prisión estaba en esa misma habitación le dijo:

-"Tú ¿Por qué te atreves a lastimar a las personas que solo quieren hallar la felicidad?"- le preguntó él

-"¿No es obvio? Lo único que quiero es que se cumpla mi deseo"

-"¡No te saldrás con la tuya desgraciada!"

-"¿Esa es la forma de hablarme? Debí deshacerme de ti hace mucho pero con solo tenerte en ese deplorable estado, me da la oportunidad de someterla a ella a mi voluntad"

-"¡Libérala! ¡Libera a Amore en este instante!"- le exigió

-"¿Y qué te hace creer que te haré caso? Después de todo tú no puedes hacer nada…"- luego miró a un espejo donde veía a Airu llorando y dijo- "…y esa chica tampoco".

**Trailer Especial:**

Mary: ¡Hola a todos-merii! ¡En octubre próximamente se estrenará nuestra película-merii!

Mary: ¡Así es-merii! Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure La Película: ¡El Planeta de los Siete Colores! ¡La Legendaria Cure Rainbow!

Sacerdote Clef: Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años, cuando fue creado el mundo, la luz se dividió en varios lugares donde preservaba su poder pero la oscuridad también se dividió creando distintos males para obtener ese poder…

Sacerdote Clef: …Por esa razón nació de ese poder, una guerrera de corazón bondadoso que luchaba contra la oscuridad, Cure Rainbow, sin embargo, cuando la oscuridad se dividió ella sacrificó su cuerpo para otorgar el poder de la luz a todos los otros mundos creados de la luz para que así nacieran otras guardianas Pretty Cure que lucharan contra la oscuridad y en cuanto a su alma… se dice que vaga por el templo sagrado en su honor que está en esta enorme torre blanca.

Pinku: ¡Así es-pinku! ¡Y nosotros sabemos cómo revivirla para que combata la oscuridad de nuevo-pinku! ¡Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de la guerrera legendaria que fue escogida por el alma de Rainbow para realizar esta labor-pinku!

Murasaku: ¡Y esa persona es… Cure Love-saku!

Airu: ¿Ehh? ¿Yo?

Cure Love: ¡Bien lo haré! ¡Ayudaré a revivir a Cure Rainbow para que derrote a Shadow Devil! ¡Todos necesitaré su apoyo!

Cure Love: ¡Acompáñenme en esta nueva aventura buscando los orbes sagrados que revivirán a la Cure legendaria! ¡Cuatro pruebas y cuatro orbes por recuperar no lo olviden!

Mary: ¡Todos, Cure Love necesitará su ayuda, así que no se la pierdan-merii! Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure La Película: ¡El Planeta de los Siete Colores! ¡La Legendaria Cure Rainbow!

Mary: ¡Próximamente en Octubre 2013-merii! ¡No olviden su Rainbow Heart Miracle Light para apoyarnos en todo-merii!


	22. Chapter 22

_Capítulo 22:_

_¡No sirvo como Pretty Cure!_

_¡El Poder que nace de la Amistad Verdadera!_

Era de noche, el viento soplaba fuertemente arrastrando las nubes para despejar el brillante cielo con una hermosa luna llena. En la Casa de los Mihara, todos estaban dormidos a excepción de Airu, quien estaba arrinconada en el balcón de su habitación acurrucada entre sus piernas y con la cabeza recostada sobre la ventana y no hacía nada más que pensar en la "muerte" de Wolfzack culpándose una y otra vez de ello:

-"¿Por qué no fui capaz de protegerlo?"- se preguntó

-"Sé que no debería de seguir llorando, que debería recuperarme rápidamente pero… no puedo…"- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente y no era por cualquier otra cosa, desde el día en que se revelaron sus identidades, a Airu le valía un comino (_Perdón por la expresión_) que él fuese su enemigo, Tagiru no lo sabía y aun así la trató muy amablemente, fue la primera persona que se acercó mucho a su corazón, su primer amigo, su primer amor, la única persona que le dio valor para acercarse a los demás y la protegió varias veces, por eso le dolía tanto, Tagiru había sido alguien tan preciado para ella que perderlo de esa manera fue su peor perdición.

Mary, escuchaba sus sollozos, ya que continuaba despierta y muy preocupada por Airu, además de que se sentía mal por aquello ya que Mary también había perdido personas muy preciadas.

Mientras en Fearland, Lady Hately llamó a Marioretta, quien apareció de inmediato ya que estaba ansiosa por que la mandaran a destruir a Cure Love:

-"¡Marioretta!"- exclamó la malvada mujer

-"¿Llamó mi Lady?"- respondió esta al llegar

-"Ha llegado tu turno de conseguir el hermoso sueño"

-"¿De verdad? ¡No se preocupe mi lady, le prometo que buscaré a la persona que tiene ese sueño hasta el fin de los tiempos!"

-"No es necesario, ya se sabe quién es…"

-"¡¿Ahh?! ¿En serio?"

-"Si, de hecho es curioso ya que la chica que lo posee es nuestra mismísima enemiga… pero en este momento está muy inestable para pelear así que aprovéchate de esto y tráeme a esa niña hasta aquí"- dijo mostrándole una imagen de Airu

-"No importa mi Lady, le traeré a esa chica y justo tengo el juguete indicado para esta ocasión"- dijo Marioretta moviendo el hilo de su dedo medio derecho haciendo aparecer una marioneta con la apariencia de Wolfzack.

-"Lo dejo en tus manos…"- dijo Lady Hately mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

Al día siguiente, después de las clases de la mañana, era la hora del almuerzo, y Hanako y las demás intentaron que Airu fuese a almorzar con ellas:

-"Airu, vamos a comer todas juntas"- le dijo Hanako

-"Lo siento chicas, pero prefiero almorzar sola esta vez…"- les disculpó Airu

-"¡Hum! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ocultárnoslo?"- le dijo Yoko enojada

-"¿Huh?"

-"¡Desde el día que te fuiste del Karaoke has estado muy rara y no quieres decirnos nada! ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?"

-"Siento mucho preocuparlas Yoko-chan, pero es un secreto"

-"¿Un Secreto? ¡Parece como si te estuvieses atormentando! Si no nos dices que te pasa, no podremos ayudarte"

-"Eso no importa, de todas maneras no hay forma de que me ayuden"- murmuró y se fue de allí rápidamente.

En la azotea, Airu se sentó y empezó a almorzar con Mary quien comía un almuerzo normal en vez del que Airu le preparaba:

-"Delicioso…"- dijo la pequeña ovejita al comer un pastel de arroz y luego vio a Airu deprimida nuevamente

-"Sabes, Mary…"

-"¿Si-merii?"

-"Yo quiero dejar de ser una Pretty Cure…"

-"¡¿Ehhh?!"- expresó Mary sorprendida

-"¡P-Pero Airu-merii! ¡Eres la única Pretty Cure que puede proteger los sueños de todos y regresarle sus recuerdos a las demás-merii!"

-"Eso lo sé muy bien, pero…"

-"¡Comprendo que estés muy triste por lo que pasó-merii! ¡Pero no puedes dejar de ser una Pretty Cure-merii!"

-"¡No lo entiendes Mary!"- le exclamó Airu haciendo que Mary se quedara callada- "Es que yo ¡Yo no sirvo como Pretty Cure!"

-"No digas eso-merii, eso no es cierto-merii"

-"Te equivocas, yo no pude proteger ni salvar a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, siendo así…"

-"¿Cómo podré proteger los sueños de los demás?"

-"Airu…"

-"Lo siento Mary pero ya he tomado una decisión".

En el parque del centro de la ciudad, los niños jugaban felizmente:

-"¡Ahh!"- dijo uno de los pequeños cuando se le fue la pelota hasta el final de la acera

-"¡Yo iré por ella!"- dijo otro y corrió hasta allá pero cuando la recogió, la marioneta de Wolfzack apareció frente a él y le sonrió maniáticamente haciendo que el niño gritara y empezara a correr, pero este lo perseguía como si estuviese jugando con él y al llegar al parque, estaba Marioretta sentada en un columpio mientras todas las personas en el parque estaban desmayadas y la marioneta lo atacó por atrás absorbiendo su sueño con una mano.

-"¡Ahahahaha!"- se reía Marioretta como una pija (XD) y le dijo a la marioneta- "Continúa así, cuando se dé cuenta de que estamos atacando niños inocentes vendrá a mi trampa".

A la orden de la que lo había invocado, el falso Wolfzack comenzó a atacar a las personas que pasaban por los alrededores.

En casa de los Mihara, Airu llegó a casa con el mismo ánimo:

-"Ya llegue"- dijo casi secamente

-"Bienvenida Ai-chan"- dijo su hermano Shinosuke quien estaba con Haneko en la casa

-"Buenas tardes, Haneko-chan"

-"Buenas tardes"- y luego al verla decaída dijo- "¿Qué te ocurre? No te ves muy bien"

-"No, claro que estoy bien"- mintió Airu mostrando una sonrisa- "Bueno, iré a mi cuarto"- y subió rápidamente las escaleras

-"Oye Shinosuke…"- al tratar de preguntarle algo, notó a su novio decaído también

-"¿Sucede algo?"- le preguntó

-"No, sigamos, debes ganar tu examen de matemáticas para pasar el año"

-"¡De eso nada!"- dijo bajándole el libro que este iba a leer

-"¿Tu sabes lo que le sucede a Airu verdad?"

-"Mas o menos…"- respondió

Mientras, en la habitación de Airu, esta llegó a hacer sus tareas dejando a Mary algo preocupada por su decisión:

-"Airu ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste-merii?"- le preguntó sentándose en su escritorio

-"Si Mary, ya lo he decidido, dejaré de ser Pretty Cure"

-"¡Esto no puede ser cierto-merii!"- exclamó la ovejita poniéndose de pie

-"¡Airu dime que es mentira-merii!"- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-"No lo es, puedes quedarte conmigo todo lo que guste Mary pero, no seré Cure Love de nuevo"- dijo tratando de evitar abrazarla ya que no podía consolarla esta vez

-"¡Pero, tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntas-merii! ¡Vine aquí para proteger tu hermoso sueño pero lo arruiné todo-merii!"

-"Sparkly y Mark se pusieron en riesgo para que llegase hasta aquí-merii, Amore desapareció y todos los que conozco no puedo volver a verlos-merii"

-"Todos ellos contaban conmigo para que protegiese la última salvación pero aun así les fallé y también le fallé a Airu-merii"- dijo mientras continuaba llorando

-"Mary…"

Después, Mary sintió la presencia de Marioretta en la ciudad y dijo:

-"¡Es ella otra vez-merii!"

-"¿La mujer de aquella vez?"- preguntó Airu

-"Si-merii… ¡Vamos-merii, debemos detenerla-merii!"- Airu iba a ponerse en acción pero se rehusó a sí misma salir

-"Lo siento Mary pero no iré"

-"Ya veo-merii, entonces yo me encargaré de ella-merii"

-"¿Qué? ¡No hagas eso, saldrás lastimada!"- le advirtió Airu

-"Pero, si ella llega hasta ti, te llevará donde Lady Hately y no puedo permitir eso-merii"- luego puso las manos en su collar y dijo

-"¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!"- sacando el Lovely Lipstick y dejándolo en el escritorio

-"Si cambias de opinión, dejaré esto aquí-merii"- dijo y después se desvaneció transportándose hasta allá

-"Mary…"- dijo Airu algo pensativa.

-"Fue hace dos semanas…"-dijo Shinosuke empezando a recordar

-"Una de las amigas de Ai-chan llamó para verificar que esta estuviese en casa pero ella aún no había llegado"

-"Entonces fui a buscarla y la encontré en el edificio que estaba a medio construir…"

-"Y ¿Qué más pasó?"- le preguntó Haneko

-"Ella estaba de rodillas al suelo, y no paraba de llorar, pero cuando me vio se secó las lágrimas y vinimos a casa como si nada hubiese pasado"

-"Después de eso, Airu llega de la escuela y se encierra en su habitación para continuar llorando"

-"Ya veo…"- dijo Haneko y Shinosuke metió un gran golpe contra la mesa:

-"¡Definitivamente debió ser por culpa de ese idiota!"- dijo refiriéndose a Tagiru

-"¿Te refieres a Tagiru?"

-"Exacto"- ante su respuesta Haneko se enojó y se levantó de la mesa exclamando

-"¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejarlo en paz?"

-"Hasta que deje de estar al lado de Ai-chan"

-"Sé que a veces se pasa de obstinado, pero él no es un mal chico"

-"¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?"

-"Porque él estuvo a mi lado como si fuese su hermana pequeña y nunca me abandonó cuando lo necesitaba"

-"Tal vez debería hablar con Airu"- dijo Haneko y subió las escaleras pero antes de avanzar le dijo a Shinosuke- "Por cierto, Shinosuke…"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Si te atreves a espiar nuestra conversación, date por muerto"- y se fue dejando a Shinosuke pensando:

-"¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hice?".

Al llegar a la habitación, vio a Airu en el escritorio mirando fijamente el Lovely Lipstick y la interrumpió:

-"Te estás comportando muy raro, Airu"

-"Haneko-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Vine a averiguar que pasa contigo y ¿Dónde está la oveja glotona?"-ante esta última pregunta, Airu no le respondió

-"Entonces ¿Puedes decirme lo que ocurre?"- dijo Haneko cerrando la puerta y ambas se sentaron en la cama de esta.

-"Resulta que decidí no volver a luchar como Pretty Cure"- le dijo sorprendiéndola

-"¿Qué? ¿Y Por qué dejarías de hacerlo?"

-"Es que ya no puedo proteger nada ni a nadie".

Mientras tanto en el parque, Marioretta estaba cansada de tener que esperar a Cure Love:

-"¿Cuándo piensa venir esa chica?"- pensó y al ver a su marioneta con la fuerza de un mamut debido a tantos sueños que tenía devorados dijo

-"Bueno cuando se enfrente a mi marioneta será menos complicado vencerla"

-"¡Espera-merii!"- dijo Mary frente a estos

-"Vaya, pero si es la pequeña bola de lana de antes y ¿Dónde está tu compañera?"

-"¡Eso no importa-merii! ¡Yo sola te enfrentaré-merii!"

-"¿Estás bromeando verdad?"- dijo burlándose de Mary pero luego dijo- "Está bien, al menos así podré devolverte la paliza que le diste a mis marionetas la otra vez"

Luego llamó al falso Wolfzack y le dijo: "¡Bien Wolfzack juega con esa oveja un rato!"- la marioneta aceptando su orden se acercó a Mary velozmente y le metió una patada tirándola hacia un árbol y después le lanza un rayo de humo negro de su mano pero cuando el humo se deshizo Mary tenía sus enormes cuernos dorados nuevamente

-"Yo jamás permitiré que le hagan daño a Airu-merii…"- dijo y luego gritó- "¡NUNCA NUNCA JAMÁS-MERII!"- y corrió para embestir a la marioneta.

En la habitación de Airu, Haneko le preguntó a esta:

-"¿Por qué dices que no puedes proteger a nadie?"

-"¿Tu lo sabías verdad? Que en realidad Tagiru-kun era Wolfzack…"- le dijo Airu haciendo a Haneko pensar que algo había pasado entre ambos

-"Si, así es pero era mejor no decirles nada de eso a ninguno de los dos"- le respondió

-"La verdad es que él murió tratando de parar su propio ataque y no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo y simplemente se esfumó ante mis ojos"

-"¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Tagiru es demasiado fuerte para morir de esa manera!"- exclamó Haneko pero luego se calmó y le dijo- "¿Es esa la razón verdad?"

-"Si, me di cuenta de que si no pude protegerlo a él, quien era la persona más importante para mí en este mundo ¿Cómo iba a protegerlos a todos?"

-"Ya veo, y ¿Qué hay de la oveja glotona?"

-"Se fue, Mary dijo que iba a ir sola a enfrentar a esa mujer marionetista a pesar de que traté de detenerla"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Marioretta está atacando?"- exclamó sorprendida- "¿Y qué haces tú aquí sentada? ¡Ella podría matarla!"

-"¡Deja de decir esas tonterías y ve a salvarla!"

-"¡No! ¡Yo ya no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera puedo hacer nada por Mary!"- le gritó Airu- "¡Porque yo ya no sirvo como Pretty Cure!"- ante esta respuesta, Haneko cogió rabia con Airu y le plantó una fuerte cachetada en el rostro gritándole:

-"¡Reacciona!"

Airu sobó su mejilla que estaba roja mientras Haneko la regañaba:

-"¡Deja de decir ese montón de tonterías! ¡Solo te estás atormentando a ti y preocupando a las personas que te quieren!"

-"Sé que Tagiru no está muerto, el no moriría por algo así ¡Así que deja de pensar en ello!"

-"Haneko-chan…"

-"¡Además si eso fuese cierto, el hecho de que dejes de ser lo que eres no lo traerá de vuelta! Y también hay muchas personas que todavía creen en ti y cuentan contigo"- dijo mientras señalaba el Broche Corazón

-"Es verdad, tienes razón"- dijo Airu mientras volvía a sonreír, luego se acercó a su escritorio y cogió el Lovely Lipstick

-"Yo no puedo detenerme ahora, todavía hay muchos asuntos pendientes que debo resolver, gente a la que debo proteger y que tienen la fe puesta en mí"- y volteó hacia Haneko mostrándole una gran sonrisa mientras le decía

-"¡Muchas Gracias, Haneko-chan!"- y después abrió la ventana del balcón y saltó transformándose:

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Make-Up!"

-"¡Purificando al Odio y convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"

Haneko la miró por la ventana y ambas se sonrieron como si todo estuviese arreglado e inmediatamente Cure Love se dirigió al parque.

Allí, Mary había sido empujada brutalmente por el rayo de la marioneta y estaba completamente herida:

-"…merii…"- murmuró adolorida

-"¡Bien Wolfzack acaba con ella ahora mismo!"- le ordenó Marioretta y el falso Wolfzack iba a golpearla con una esfera de energía negra que se recargaba en su mano

-"Airu, lo siento-merii…"- fueron sus últimas palabras y cerró los ojos antes de que le lanzara el rayo pero del cielo, Cure Love golpeó fuertemente la tierra haciendo un cráter que alejó rápidamente a la marioneta crenado una nube de polvo

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Marioretta sorprendida

-"¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi preciada compañera?"- dijo la cure saliendo de la nube de polvo con Mary en sus brazos

-"Así que eras tú…"- dijo Marioretta

-"Yo no te lo perdonaré"- Mary abrió los ojos y vio a Love allí

-"Cure Love- merii"- dijo algo lastimada

-"Perdón si llegué tarde Mary"- le dijo Love sonriéndole y Mary se puso a llorar de alegría

-"¡No es cierto-merii!"- y la abrazó- "¡Me alegro mucho-merii, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí-merii!"

-"Lo siento mucho"- dijo Love abrazándola también

-"Qué momento tan conmovedor"- dijo Marioretta- "Pero he venido aquí para que me entregues tu hermoso sueño"

-"¡Eso no sucederá!"- dijo Love

-"Bien, entonces déjame presentarte a mi querida marioneta"- dijo mientras ordenaba a la marioneta de Wolfzack acercarse

-"¡Ahh!"- dijo Love sorprendida- "¿Wolfzack?"

-"¡No-merii! ¡Ese no es Wolfzack-merii!"- le advirtió Mary- "Solo quiere jugar con tus sentimientos-merii"

-"Así que eso es"- dijo mientras comenzaba a brillar de color dorado y dejó a Mary en el suelo

-"Mary mantente lejos por favor"

-"¡Si-merii!"- después de que Mary se ocultara detrás de un árbol Love se preparó para pelear diciendo

-"Tu lastimaste a mi compañera, le arrebataste los sueños a todas estas personas y ahora quieres jugar con mis sentimientos por Tagiru-kun de esa manera"

-"¡Definitivamente no te lo perdonaré!"- gritó dirigiéndose a la marioneta como un rayo de luz y golpeándolo en el rostro, la marioneta retrocedió y se levantó lanzándole un puño, Love lo esquivo y agarró su brazo para tirarlo al suelo.

Después, saltó al cielo y le apuntó una patada a la espalda pero la marioneta se levantó deteniendo su patada y trató de golpearla en el pecho, pero la Cure lo repelió con su brazo y le lanzo una patada y la marioneta también lo hizo chocando sus piernas entre ellos, después Love usó su gran velocidad para girar alrededor de él y destrozarlo de una patada en la espalda liberando los sueños que tenía pero la esfera del corazón sagrado que lo mantenía con vida seguía allí y en distracción de la cure, la marioneta la pateó fuertemente.

-"¡Love-merii!"- dijo Mary acercándosele y comenzó a pensar- "A pesar de que no tiene la misma fuerza de antes, pude seguir luchando-merii"

-"Es increíble…"- dijo Love levantándose

-"¡Cure Love-merii! ¡Usa mi poder-merii!"- le propuso Mary

-"¿Tu poder?"

-"¡Esa esfera debe de estar rompiéndose ahora, debemos purificarla rápido-merii!"

-"¡Lo entiendo!"- dijo Love poniéndose de pie y se adelantó ante la marioneta

-"¡Hecho con Amor, Protector de Sueños, Love Sceptre!"- dijo invocando su cetro, Mary hizo crecer sus cuernos nuevamente y Love sacó el Lovely Lipstick de su estuche

-"¡Por el bien de todos y la unión de nuestros lazos-merii! ¡Cure Love recibe mi poder-merii!"- dijo mientras un rayo de luz dorado salía de sus cuernos, Love alzó el Lovely Lipstick donde la luz dorada cayó y la punta de este se hizo dorada. Luego se pintó los labios con el Lovely Lipstick y en el Love Sceptre surgió una abertura más grande que se abrió y Love metió el labial dentro de este, luego lo cerró y alzó el cetro cuyo cristal empezó a brillar de dorado y las pequeñas alas ubicadas en la parte superior del cristal crecieron.

Luego Love empezó a girar creando listones de luz dorada con corazones rodeados de plumas mientras decía:

-"¡La luz dorada de la amistad que protege los sueños! ¡El resplandor de oro que lleva amor a todos!"- luego el listón se puso a su alrededor formando un circulo y de él se formó un corazón, después besó el cristal con sus labios de color dorado y mientras alzaba el cetro dijo

-"Pretty Cure Golden Lovely Heart Kiss!"- luego lanzó el corazón dorado que impactó al enemigo y luego varias plumas empezaron a girar alrededor del corazón creando un tornado gigante que destruyó la marioneta y volvió la esfera a la normalidad y después el tornado estalló dejando bellas plumas doradas en todas partes

-"¡Imposible! ¡Se supone que yo iba a ser quien ganara esta vez!"- dijo Marioretta y luego se retiró gritando

-"¡La próxima vez seré yo quien gane el juego!"

La esfera, que era de color verde con una mariposa se dirigió al broche colocándose a tres espacios de la de Cure Peach

-"¡Si-merii! ¡Recuperaste la esfera de Cure Mint-merii!"- dijo Mary dirigiéndose a ella

-"¿De hecho fuimos las dos sabes?"- le dijo Love con una sonrisa

-"Airu-merii"- dijo Mary mirándola con felicidad después de que esta se destransformarse

-"No te preocupes, prometo no volver a abandonarte Mary"

-"Si-merii"- dijo Mary y luego le gruñó el estómago

-"Tengo hambre-merii…"

-"Nunca cambias"- dijo Airu mirándola felizmente- "Vamos a casa te prepararé algo de comer"

-"¡Yuppi-merii!"- dijo mientras se subía al hombro de Airu y ambas se fueron a casa


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23:

_¡Llegada a Fearland!_

_¡Rescataré al Rey Edward!_

Airu dormía profundamente en su habitación, dentro de su sueño solo había un espacio vacío en el que se despertó:

-"¿Otro…sueño?"- se preguntó

-"Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, mis felicitaciones, Cure Love"- dijo alguien tras ella, al voltear, Airu pudo ver fijamente el aura azul en forma humana de Edward

-"¡Edward-san!"- dijo sorprendida y luego le preguntó- "Disculpe ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

-"Si, está bien"- respondió

-"Edward-san ¿Usted sabe dónde se encuentra la Reina Amore?"

-"Así es"- asintió el hombre algo triste

-"¿De verdad? ¡Eso significa que hay oportunidad de encontrarla!"- exclamó Airu feliz- "Pero ¿Por qué trata de comunicarse conmigo de nuevo?"

-"Bueno, dije que te contactaría cuando fueses más fuerte y es porque…"

-"¿Porque?"

-"… ahora tienes la suficiente fuerza para sacarme de Fearland"

-"¿Yo?"

-"Si, el resplandor dorado que cubre tu cuerpo no es nada más que el poder que emana de tu hermoso sueño, si concentras ese poder para usarlo mientras duermes puedes ir a otros lugares, tener cualquier poder que desees e incluso pelear mientras estás dormida"

-"Increíble…"

-"Es por eso que sé que con ese poder puedes sacarme de este lugar"

-"¿Y también podría decirme que fue lo que pasó con Amore-san?"

-"Si, prometo contarte sobre eso también"

-"¡Bien! ¡Entonces lo liberaré ahora mismo!"

-"¡Espera no puedes hacer eso! Lady Hately se daría cuenta y ahora cualquier cosa por impedirlo"

-"¡No puede ser! ¿Entonces qué hago?"

-"Te avisaré cuando el momento llegue, por el momento debes estar alerta"

-"¡Sí! No se preocupe Edward-san, le aseguro que yo lo rescataré"- dijo con una sonrisa, Edward le correspondió la sonrisa y desapareció de sus sueños diciendo

-"Cuento contigo"- y después Airu despertó, mientras miraba por la ventana como se acercaba el amanecer del día sábado, vio a Mary revolcándose en su camita mientras decía dormida:

-"No me robaras mi pastel-merii… ¡Toma esto, Pretty Cure Super Mary Attack-merii!"- (_WTF?_) y Airu sonrió al verla ya que se veía muy tierna

-"No te vuelvas a meter con Cure Mary-merii…"- dijo mientras daba golpecitos al azar y terminó cayéndose de su cama.

Más tarde, cuando Airu se alistaba para salir y Mary mataba su aburrimiento coloreando viejos libros de colorear de Airu (_¡Ay! ¡Qué ternura! X3_) Y Airu le dijo:

-"Sabes Mary, Edward-san volvió a aparecer en mis sueños"

-"¿De verdad-merii?"- dijo la pequeña oveja levantándose ilusionada

-"Si"

-"¿Y qué te dijo-merii? ¿Le preguntaste sobre dónde está Amore-sama-merii?"

-"Si, dijo que lo sabía pero también dijo que se acercaba el momento de que lo sacara de Fearland"

-"¿Qué lo sacaras de Fearland- merii? ¿Pero cómo harás eso-merii?"

-"Él me dijo que era debido al poder de mi sueño y si lo concentraba podría ser capaz de llegar allá entre mis sueños"

-¡Ya veo-merii!"

-"Aunque también dijo que debía esperar el momento de hacerlo"

-"Está bien, entonces habrá que esperar a que llegue el momento-merii"

-"¡Airu! ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?"- le llamó su madre

-"¡Sí! ¡Ya voy!"- dijo Airu y bajó a la cocina de la pastelería con Mary en su hombro

Y llegó donde su madre quien sostenía una caja con un pastel dentro:

-"¿Sucede algo?"- le preguntó Airu

-"Si, resulta que tengo muchos pedidos ahora y no me dará tiempo de entregar este pastel"- le respondió Minako

-"No te preocupes, yo lo entregaré"- dijo Airu tomando la caja

-"Gracias, Airu"

-"¿Y para quién es?"

-"¿Recuerdas a tu prima Sakura?"

-"Si, Sakura- neesan tiene una Guardería Infantil de camino a mi escuela"

-"Es verdad, ella me pidió que hiciera un pastel de cumpleaños para su hijo Takano pero no podré entregárselo"

-"¡Bien! ¡Lo haré de inmediato! Después de todo, hace ya un tiempo que no visito a Sakura –neesan"- exclamó con entusiasmo y partió hacia allá con Mary y el Broche Corazón en su bolso.

-"¡Salúdala de mi parte!"

-"¡Sí!".

Mientras tanto en Fearland, Marioretta miraba fijamente la esfera de Cure Aqua, de color azul y una mariposa en el centro y se preguntó:

-"Bueno, al parecer no fue buena idea insertar esa esfera en la marioneta pero en verdad era muy inútil como la persona en base a ella…"

-"Tal vez si consigo un cuerpo apropiado para ti, harás grandes cosas…"- dijo y luego desapareció de la nada buscando algo que pudiese usar con la esfera de Cure Aqua.

Mientras, en una habitación del calabozo, Lady Hately miraba fijamente a Wolfzack dormido en el tanque:

-"Todavía le falta mucho…"- dijo mientras observaba que apenas 1/16 de su corazón estaba de color negro- "Bueno, no tiene importancia si despiertas rápido o no, de todas maneras, el sueño de esa niña estará en mis manos"- y notó que Edward, quien estaba encerrado en una jaula justo al lado, se mantenía callado y sospechó, alzó su mano haciendo que se formase una habitación aparte donde se encontraba el chico lobo y estaba cerrada con una puerta de acero. Y se dirigió hacia él:

-"¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Acaso quieres tratar de escapar de nuevo?"- le preguntó a Edward

-"No tengo que responder a esa pregunta"- le respondió él sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos

-"Vaya, pero si sigues muy grosero ¿Qué no sabes que con el poder que tengo ahora puedo destruir tu Reino del Pensamiento con un solo chasquido?"

-"¡No te atreverías!"- le gritó él

-"¿A no?"- dijo ella a punto de chasquear los dedos

-"No lo hagas, detente ahora mismo"- dijo como si le rogase que no lo hiciera haciendo que esta soltara una risa malvada

-"De verdad no tienes ni las agallas para enfrentarme ¿Y así piensas que lograrás salir de este lugar?"- dijo burlándose de él mientras le daba la espalda y se iba

-"Como odio a esa mujer, debí haberla destruido en el primer momento"- pensó con mucha rabia.

En el Paraíso de la Realidad, Airu llegó hasta la guardería y tocó la puerta pero no oyó a nadie:

-"¿Ah, no habrá nadie?"- preguntó y volvió a tocar- "¡Disculpen! ¡Vengo a entregar un pastel!"

-"¿Un pastel?"- murmuró la voz de un niño

-"¡Qué bien ya lo trajeron!"- dijo otro y la puerta se abrió sola

-"¿Ahh?"- dijo Airu entrando a la guardería- "¡Con permiso!"

Dentro del lugar no veía a nadie, ni sombra de su prima ni de los niños:

-"Que extraño…"- al entrar en el salón de juegos que estaba decorado con una piñata y varios globos y otras decoraciones, dejó el pastel en la mesa y preguntó:

-"¿Sakura- neesan, dónde estás? ¡Traje el pastel de Takano-chan!"- de repente una pequeña mano la agarró del pie debajo de la mesa asustándola y en su distracción, una estampida de niños se le tiró encima mientras gritaban:

-"¡Atrápenla!"- mientras los demás la aplastaban, una niña de cabello castaño peinado en dos trenzas sujetadas por un listón rojo en el medio agarró a Mary que estaba tirada en el suelo, y comenzó a abrazarla diciendo:

-"¡Qué bonita ovejita!"

-"¡Oigan niños, ya basta! ¡Me hacen daño!"- les decía Airu ya que los conocía a todos

-"Bien, es suficiente niños, Airu- chan necesita respirar"- dijo una chica de unos 25 años de cabello rojizo-anaranjado (como el de Hibiki) peinado en una coleta y ojos negros

-"¡Ok Sakura- sensei!"- dijeron los niños levantándose y poniéndose todos ordenados mientras Airu se levantaba

-"¿Están más pesados que antes verdad?"- dijo esta mientras se levantaba

-"Discúlpalos, se ve que te extrañaron mucho"

-"Esta bien, es cierto, traje el pastel de Takano-chan"

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo su prima-"¡Bien niños, ya es hora del pastel!"

-"¡Sí!"- dijeron todos de alegría

-"De verdad tienen mucha energía"- dijo Airu ante su expresión y luego se acordó de Mary

-"Es verdad… ¿Y Mary?"

-"¿Mary? ¿Quién es?"- le preguntó su prima Sakura

-"Es un peluche de oveja que traía ¿Dónde estará?"- dijo mientras empezaba a buscarla por todos lados, sin embargo, la pobre Mary estaba en una fiesta de té con la pequeña niña que la había agarrado:

-"¿Más té señorita oveja?"- dijo la niña y luego se dio por darle la taza completamente derramándole jugo de mora encima

-"¡Ahh! ¡Oveja-san no debería ser tan descuidada!"- dijo mientras la limpiaba con un trapito

-"¡Ya está!"- dijo la pequeña alzándola y le dijo- "De ahora en adelante te quedarás conmigo ¿cierto?"

-"¡Ahh, Madoka-chan! ¡Aquí estás!"- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a ella junto con Airu

-"¡Mary!"- dijo Airu cogiéndola- "¡Qué bueno que no te haya pasado nada!"

-"¿Airu-sensei es tuya?"- le preguntó Madoka

-"Si, es una muñeca muy importante para mí"

-"Ya veo…"- dijo la pequeña Madoka triste- "Y yo que pensé que había encontrado mi muñeca especial…"

-"¿Muñeca especial?"- preguntó Airu

-"Madoka-chan siempre ha querido una muñeca que nadie tenga, una muñeca que tenga algo muy especial que no puedes encontrar en las demás"- le explicó Sakura

-"¡Sí, debe ser una muñeca que sea diferente a las demás! Como Mary…"- exclamó ella

-"¿Mary? Pero si ella es un peluche de oveja corriente"

-"No es cierto, Mary tiene cuernos, todos saben que los que tienen cuernos son los carneros pero ella es una oveja"

-"¿E-En serio?"- dijo Airu sin podérselo creer (_al parecer cierta persona no sabía eso XD_)

Cerca de allí, Marioretta vio un metrónomo en una tienda de objetos y dijo:

-"¡Es ese! ¡Eso será una marioneta perfecta!"

-"¡Hazte mi marioneta y destroza los sueños! ¡Invade el miedo Yumeita!"- dijo y luego lanzó la esfera al metrónomo, el cual se hizo enorme y tenía lentes

-"¡Ahhhh!"- dijo al recién despertar

-"Bien, ahora busquemos a Cure Love"- le ordenó mientras ambos se dirigían a la guardería

-"¡Airu, es Marioretta de nuevo-merii!"- le susurró Mary al odio mientras todos entraban al salón

-"Entiendo"- le susurró- "Lo siento Sakura- neesan, pero debo irme de inmediato"- dijo mientras se disculpaba

-"Es una pena, espero volver a verte pronto"

-"¡Sí!"- dijo Airu mientras se iba.

Después, ambos se encontraron a las afueras de la ciudad, en un campo vacío:

-"¡Marioretta detente ahora mismo!"- le dijo

-"¡Vaya allí estás! ¡Pero esta vez no ganarás!"

-"¡Eso lo veremos!"

-"¡Lovely Lipstick, ayúdanos!"

-"Pretty Cure Lovely Make-Up!"

-"¡Purificando al Odio y Convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"

-"¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"

-"¡Marioneta metrónomo ataca!"- le ordenó Marioretta pero esta no se movía

-"¡Oye! ¡Muévete rápido y ataca!"

-"Lo siento, yo no hago eso porque soy civilizado"- dijo el metrónomo mientras sacaba un periódico (?)

-"¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices?! ¡Atácala ya!"

-"No si no me lo dice cordialmente Madam"- ante su discusión, Cure Love y Mary se preguntaban qué rayos estaba pasando

-"¡Bien! Por favor encárgate de esa niña"

-"Como usted ordene"- dijo y luego se acercó a Airu quien se puso en posición defensiva

-"Discúlpeme Mademoiselle, pero debo acabar con usted"- y luego envolvió su periódico y tocó su única cuerda produciendo un sonido irritante que casi la deja sorda

-"¡Ahh! ¡Mis Oídos!"- dijo ésta tapándose las orejas

-"¡Ahora te enseñaré que el conocimiento duele!"- dijo mientras la golpeaba con el periódico lanzándola

-"¡Love! ¿Te encuentras bien-merii?"

-Sí, estoy bien"- dijo y luego se levantó y se dirigió a la marioneta para golpearla con un puñetazo, sin embargo, esta usó nuevamente las ondas irritantes que producía su cuerda lanzándola de nuevo

-"¡Ahora Mademoiselle, reciba el aplastante poder de mua furioso! ¡Super Aqua Stream!"- (_LOL Parodiando a Aqua_) dijo mientras le lanzaba un tornado de agua, pero de repente, una voz en la cabeza de Love dijo:

-"¡Ahora, es el momento!"- luego Love concentró su poder y comenzó a brillar de color dorado repeliendo con una sola mano el tornado para convertirlo en gotas que contrastaban con su hermoso brillo dorado

-"¿Qué?"- y después se quedó dormida y todo a su alrededor se volvió de color dorado y el tiempo se detuvo, de Cure Love salió una luz dorada que despegó al cielo y llegó a Fearland.

Esa luz era su alma que estaba frente a la tenebrosa mansión:

-"¿Ahh? ¿Dónde estoy?"- se preguntó

-"Estás en Fearland, debes venir a los calabozos rápido"- le dijo Edward en su mente

-"Entonces, eso significa que… ¡Lo logré!"- dijo emocionada pero pensando que alguien la escucharía se tapó la boca y entró a la mansión

-"Veamos ¿Dónde estará el calabozo?"- y vio una especie de pintura de una cueva, sintió curiosidad y se acercó y cuando la tocó se metió dentro de la pintura, ese era el camino a los calabozos de la mansión. Al hacer esto, Lady Hately presintió inmediatamente que alguien había entrado en su mansión y bajó para averiguar:

-"Que extraño… Me parece que hay un intruso…"- dijo mientras sonreía, Edward guio a Cure Love por todo el calabozo hasta que ella llegó allá y lo vio allí de rodillas en la jaula, con varias heridas en su cuerpo

-"¡Edward-san!"- dijo mientras se acercaba a la jaula

-"Qué bien que llegaste a salvo, ahora sácame de aquí"- le dijo él

-"Pero ¿Cómo lo hago?"- Edward la tomó de las manos y le dijo

-"Sincroniza tu poder con el mío, solo tienes que pensar en sacarme de aquí"

-"¡Sí!"- luego ambos cerraron los ojos y se vieron rodeados por un aura de color azul y otra dorada, al hacerlo, la sospecha de Lady Hately se hizo un hecho y sintiendo el enorme poder que emanaba del calabozo se dirigió hacia allá.

Edward sabía que ella iría hacia allá y aumento su poder para destruir la jaula más rápido:

-"¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡Usa más poder!"

-"Pero… no sé cómo hacerlo, apenas si puedo concentrarme en sacarte de allí"

-"¡Debes desearlo con más fuerza! Piensa en la razón por la que realmente quieres liberarme"

-"Yo… quiero rescatar a Edward-san porque lo prometí y también para encontrar a Amore-san que es tan preciada para el Valle de los Sueños y para Mary"- al pensar en esto, su aura dorada iba disminuyendo

-"No… hay algo más…"- pensó

-"¡Apresúrate!"- dijo este sintiendo que Lady Hately se acercaba

-"Yo de verdad no me atrevo a dejarlo aquí solo, Edward-san me ayudo varias veces, no lo conozco pero ¡No me atrevo a abandonarlo!"- ante este pensamiento el aura empezó a aumentar, incluso más que la de Edward y la jaula se desintegro en pequeñas luces doradas dejando al Rey del Pensamiento libre

-"Estoy… libre…"- dijo este sorprendido

-"¡Genial! ¡Lo logré!"- exclamo Cure Love emocionada y luego observo una puerta de hierro en la habitación, sin poder evitarlo trato de entrar allí, sentía que allí había algo que debía ver:

-"Que extraño… ¿Qué habrá detrás de esa puerta?"

-"¡Espera no la abras!"- le dijo Edward tratando de evitarlo pero en ese momento Lady Hately entro a la sala y ella y Cure Love se miraron frente a frente en un momento de silencio, después Lady Hately dijo con mucha confianza:

-"Vaya, al parecer ya encontraste la manera de escapar"- dijo mientras miraba a Edward, este se puso frente a Love apuntando con su espada a la maligna mujer

-"¿Quién es… esa mujer?"- pregunto la Cure sorprendida

-"Yo soy la soberana de este mundo, Lady Hately y tú debes de ser la dueña del hermoso sueño o me equivoco ¿Airu Mihara?"- Love se puso frente a ella y con cierto enojo le dijo

-"¿Tu eres la que mando a Haneko-chan y a los demás derrotar a las Pretty Cure y quitarle sus recuerdos verdad?"

-"Si así es, no podía permitir que ninguna de esas niñas patéticas y cursis arruinara mis planes de hundirlo todo en el miedo y el odio"

-"¡Ellas no son patéticas! ¡Eran guerreras que luchaban por el bien de los demás, por su amistad y también por todo lo que les era preciado! ¡Jamás te perdonare lo que le hayas hecho!"

-"¿Huh? ¿Entonces me odias niñita?"- le pregunto esperando a que esta desatara toda su furia y odio, sin embargo ante la pregunta Love se quedó paralizada

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso no quieres derrotarme para que todo esto termine?"- dijo zarandeándola pero la Cure no le respondía y era porque Love no la odiaba pero tampoco le agradaba mucho, a lo cual, la mujer voluptuosa pensó:

-"¿Se está resistiendo? ¡Eso no puede pasar, de otro modo no poder tenerla bajo mi merced!" – y luego le dijo- "Si no lo acabas, entonces lo hare yo misma"- dijo mientras le lanzaba una cuerda negra de su brazo, Love reacciono y cogió la cuerda y entre una lucha de fuerza, pero Lady Hately la lanzo por los aires como si nada estrellándola contra el suelo. Luego la ata y la alza pero esta se libera cortando la cuerda con un giro y corre hacia ella tratando de darle un golpe en la cara sin embargo, lady Hately la detiene con un dedo y la manda a volar golpeándola con ese mismo dedo, Love se levanta y se dirige hacia ella, pero Lady Hately abre sus ojos abiertamente y una ráfaga de energía la lanza por los aires. Edward la socorre:

-"¿Estas bien?"

-"Si, pero parece ser demasiado poderosa…"

-"Aun no puedes enfrentarte a ella, debemos procurar escaparnos de aquí"

-"Esta bien, entonces yo tengo una idea"- dijo y le susurró al oído su plan, Edward salto hacia ella afilando su espada con el motivo de cortarla a la mitad pero esta se defendió con un escudo invisible, pero debajo de su vista, Love estaba directamente frente a ella y cuando Hately la miro, Love le lanzó un ataque al rostro:

-"¡Pretty Cure Dream Spray Kiss!"- el rocío rosado que funciono como lacrimógeno cego a Lady Hately por un instante, en el cual, Love la golpeo con otro ataque

-"Pretty Cure Peach Punch Kiss!"- su puño se volvió rosa y golpeándola por la espalda la lanzo a máxima velocidad y con gran fuerza

-"¡Escapemos ya!"- dijo Edward agarrando al de la mano y ambos salían del calabozo pero en la entrada estaba Okuhatter:

-"Vaya, que tenemos aquí, si es mi Cure favorita…"

-"¡Okuhatter!"- y detrás de ella, estaba Lady Hately muy pero muy furiosa

-"¡No importa cuanto lo intenten, nunca podrán salir de este lugar!"- dijo mientras recargaba una potente bola de energía con el aspecto de un sol negro

-"No permitas que salgan de este lugar"- dijo ordenándole a Okuhatter quien ataco con su espada roja

-"¡Hecho con Amor! ¡Protector de Sueños! ¡Love Sceptre!"

-"Love Layer!"- dijo poniendo una capa dorada alrededor suyo y el de Edward, pero apenas podía resistir ambos ataques aunque la barrera comenzaba a romperse fácilmente

-"Se acabó, definitivamente esta vez se acabó"- dijo Edward perdiendo la esperanza

-"¡Edward-san no se rinda! ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de escapar de este lugar?"

-"Si, pero necesitaría mucho tiempo para reunir la energía que necesito para transportarnos pero creo que carecemos de eso"

-"¡Todo está bien! ¡Intentare detenerlos el tiempo suficiente!"- dijo mientras concentraba su poder para fortificar la barrera que mejoro su estado pero seguía en la misma situación, mientras Edward concentraba su energía, el tiempo se acababa, ambos ataques eran de gran poder:

-"Debo resistir… no puedo rendirme ¡Aun debo protegerlos a todos!"- pensó haciendo que la esfera del corazón sagrado de Cure Mint brillara y se pusiera sola dentro del cetro

-"¡Tú puedes hacerlo! Solo mantente tranquila y no pierdas la calma, si lo haces podrás hacer lo que te propones"- dijo una voz en su cabeza, la cual pertenecía a Cure Mint, haciéndole caso, Love mantuvo la calma y el cristal comenzó a brillar de color verde haciendo que el escudo tuviese una doble capa y después de un momento, Edward abrió un portal debajo de él y dijo:

-"¡Ya está!"

-"¡Bien, vamos!"

-"¡No!"- grito Lady Hately poniendo más potencia en su ataque pero ambos explotaron junto con la Love Layer potenciada después de que Edward y Love habían escapado.

Después de cruzar el portal a la tierra, Love despertó y se vio frente a la marioneta metrónomo, pero como estaba algo aturdida por lo ocurrido no podía moverse y la marioneta la ataco nuevamente:

-"Super Aqua Stream!"- en el momento del impacto, un hombre de unos veinte años con un traje real de armadura azul y decorados dorados apareció con su filosa espada de plata cortando el tornado y le dijo

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"¡Edward-san!"

-"¡Ahora acaba con él!"

-"¡Sí! ¡Mary!"

-"¡Ok-merii!"

-"-"¡Por el bien de todos y la unión de nuestros lazos-merii! ¡Cure Love recibe mi poder-merii!"

-"¡La luz dorada de la amistad que protege los sueños! ¡El resplandor de oro que lleva amor a todos!"

-"Pretty Cure Golden Heart Kiss!"- después de lanzar el ataque, la marioneta metrónomo gritó

-"¡Noo! ¡Soy alguien mucho más fuerte ¿Cómo me pueden ganar de esta maneraaa?!"- y se desintegró dejando nada más la esfera de Cure Aqua que se insertó bajo la de Cure Mint y Marioretta se retiró molesta.

-"¡Bien hecho-merii!"- dijo Mary felicitándola

-"No me des todo el crédito Mary"- dijo Airu avergonzada- "Edward-san también nos ayudó"- dijo mientras le iba a dirigir la palabra pero este había desaparecido

-"¿Huh? ¿Se esfumó?"- se preguntó y luego dijo- "¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que él iba a decirnos donde está Amore-san!"- y la pancita de Mary soltó un fuerte gruñido

-"Perdón-merii, me quedé con antojo de ese pastel-merii"

-"No hay problema, tal vez todavía tenemos tiempo de comer un poco"

-"¡Qué bien-merii!"

-"¡Vamos!"- mientras se iban a la guardería, Edward las miraba fijamente y dijo:

-"A partir de ahora, debo estar cerca de ti, Airu Mihara"- y sonrió mientras desaparecía con el viento.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24:

¿Un Profesor apuesto?

¡Cure Love vs Dorakimon!

En Fearland, Lady Hately estaba realmente iracunda de que su prisionero hubiese escapado y golpeó el brazo de la silla mientras le gritaba a Marioretta:

-"¡El Rey del Reino del Pensamiento ha escapado con la ayuda de esa Cure!"

-"¡Definitivamente esto es imperdonable!"

-"¡Perdón por esto mi Lady pero después de que ella esquivase el golpe de mi marioneta no sé lo que pasó!"- dijo Marioretta disculpándose

-"De todas maneras, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, si salgo de este mundo sería un gran riesgo, además él tiene un gran poder por lo cual es imposible que alguno de ustedes lo traiga de vuelta"

-"Perdone por la intromisión mi Lady pero ¿Por qué es tan importante que él este encerrado?"- preguntó Okuhatter

-"Porque solo él sabe una verdad que nadie más sabe, si esa información llegara a caer en manos de esa Cure, su sueño se volverá mucho más poderoso de lo que ya es debido a sus sentimientos y será casi imposible corromperlo"

-"En ese caso, déjemelo a mí, esta vez traeré a la chica y también al Rey del Pensamiento"- dijo Marioretta mientras se retiraba.

En el Paraíso de la Realidad, Airu se quedaba pensativa mirando por la ventana del auto mientras Chibaku la llevaba a la escuela:

-"¿A dónde habrá ido Edward-san?"- pensó- "Me gustaría que por lo menos me hubiese dicho que pasó con Amore-san"

Pero después vio el anuncio de un programa de televisión infantil llamado Dorakimon, la Ardilla del Futuro (LOL Parodia de Doraemon) y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ya que Airu no solo le temía a las inyecciones sino también a las ardillas:

-"¿Sucede algo señorita?"- le preguntó Chibaku

-"C-Chibaku ¿Qué es esa ardilla que está allí?"

-"Debe de ser ese nuevo programa para niños tan popular sobre una ardilla del futuro que viene a ayudar a un niño en todos sus problemas con extraños objetos del futuro"

-"Ya veo… pero ¿Por qué una ardilla no sería mejor un gato?"- (Jajajaja es que la autora quería revelar tu segundo miedo)

-"¿No está relacionado con su miedo a las ardillas verdad señorita?"

-"No, no, como crees"- dijo con cara de no poder mentir.

Al llegar al salón de la clase de música, todas murmuraban sobre alguien, Airu sin tener ni idea de que era se dirigió a sus amigas y después de saludarlas les preguntó:

-"Chicas ¿De qué están hablando todas?"

-"¿No lo sabes? El profesor Masaki se lastimó el brazo y no podrá darnos clase por tres meses"- le dijo Yoko

-"¿En serio? Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué están tan inquietas?"

-"Por los rumores del profesor suplente"- respondió Hanako

-"Hasta ahora nadie lo ha visto pero dicen que es un gran maestro de la música y también que pudo hacer que el director aprendiera a tocar el Oboe en un dos por tres"-dijo Kirika

-"¡Increíble!"- dijo Airu sorprendida

-"¿Verdad? Pero seguramente debe de ser un anciano tipo Beethoven"- lo criticó Yoko

-"No digas esas cosas, también podría ser mujer"- dijo Kirika

De repente el director abrió la puerta y todos se sentaron en sus asientos, el gordito y clavo director con bigote blanco entró en el salón junto con un hombre de unos 20 años de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes, vestido de traje que de verdad era muy apuesto dejando a todas las estudiantes sorprendidas, a excepción de Airu quien en vez de preocuparse por quien sería su nuevo profesor, pensaba más bien como encontrar a Edward:

-"Buenos días a todos"- dijo el director- "Les presento a su nuevo profesor de música, el señor Akihiko Murasame"

-"Pueden decirme Akihiko, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos"- dijo el hombre saludando cordialmente

-"Bien Akihiko, los dejo en tus manos"- dijo el director mientras se iba

-"Si señor"- luego de que el director se fuera, Akihiko se sentó tranquilamente sobre el escritorio y todas empezaron a murmurar sobre lo guapo que era

-"Bien alumnos, antes de comenzar la clase, empezaremos con un reconocimiento, díganme su nombre y qué instrumento tocan"

-"¡Sí!"- dijo empezando con un chico que estaba en una esquina del salón mientras todos se presentaban, Akihiko notó que Airu no prestaba atención y la miró con cara asesina, se acercó a su puesto y golpeó una partitura contra su asiento llamando su atención y dijo:

-"¿Supongo que usted debe de ser la señorita Mihara verdad?"

-"S-Sí" –dijo Airu medio asustada por verlo de mal genio

-"Debería saber que mientras yo dicto mi clase me gusta que todos y absolutamente todos mis estudiantes me presten atención ¿entendido?"

-"S-Si profesor"- dijo disculpándose muy roja de vergüenza mientras algunos se reían de ella, Akihiko volvió a tomar su puesto y dio su clase mientras Airu pensaba:

-"¡No puede ser! Primer día y ya me tiene en la mira, definitivamente estaré perdida en esta clase durante los próximos meses…".

En la guardería de la prima de Airu, Sakura, uno de los niños, Takeshi estaba jugando con un muñeco de Dorakimon:

-"¿Te sucede algo Takeshi?"- dijo el niño haciendo ventrilocuismo con su muñeco

-"Si Dorakimon, me siento muy triste…"

-"¡No te preocupes! ¡De mi bolsillo para nueces sacaré mi poción de felicidad, la Animadorina!"

-"¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias Dorakimon, eres el mejor amigo del mundo!"

-"¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hablar con ese muñeco estúpido?"- dijo Takano, el hijo de Sakura

-"¡Dorakimon no es estúpido es estupendo!"

-"Te equivocas, es estúpido porque es una tonta ardilla de mentira"

-"¡No es cierto, él existe!"- (típico)

-"Takeshi es un tontito que cree que su ardilla mágica existe~~ "- cantaba burlándose de su compañero

-"¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Dorakimon si existe!"- dijo Takeshi a punto de llorar

-"Y ahora se pone a llorar "

-"¡No estoy llorando! ¡Ya déjame en paz!"

-"¡Takano! ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?"- dijo su madre aproximándose muy enojada

-"¡Sakura- sensei, Takano me está diciendo que Dorakimon no es real!"- dijo Takeshi poniéndole queja

-"¿De verdad Takano?"

-"Pero es verdad mamá, él no existe"

-"¡Si existe! ¿Verdad Sakura- sensei?"- preguntó Takeshi con mucha inocencia

-"Bueno… la verdad es que…"

-"¿huh?"

-"Si, si Dorakemon existe y lo encontrarás solo si confías en que él existe"- mintió para no hacerlo llorar

-"Es Dorakimon…"- le corrigió.

En el instituto Kobayashi, ya se había terminado la clase de música:

-"Bien, es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse"- dijo Akihiko y todos se retiraron

-"Excepto usted, señorita Mihara"- dijo antes de que ella saliera haciendo la pensar asustada:

-"¡Lo sabía, me cogió manía!"

-"¿S-Sucede algo Murasame- sensei?"- le preguntó al acercarse

-"Se ve que no prestaste atención, dije que me llamaran Akihiko"

-"¡Ah, lo siento!"

-"Pero ¿Por qué me llamó?"- Akihiko se levantó y le dio una partitura con la letra de una canción

-"Toma esto y cántalo"- le dijo y después se sentó en el piano

-"¿C-Cantarlo?"

-"Si, ya me oíste, cántalo"

-"P-Pero…"- antes de poder objetar, Akihiko comenzó a tocar el piano, Airu se tranquilizó y comenzó a cantar Yoru no Uta (traducido como: Canción de la noche) con su hermosa voz, Akihiko la miraba contenta ya que sabía perfectamente que ese era el talento (muy pero muy) escondido de Airu, cuando paró de cantar, este le dijo:

-"Con tan solo verte a los ojos sabía que cantarías bien pero creo que te subestimé"

-"¿Huh? ¿A qué se refiere Akihiko-sensei?"

-"Dime ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste buscando un Club en el cual entrar no es así?"

-"Si, p-pero ¿Usted cómo lo sabe?"- dijo sorprendida

-"Porque como el Rey del Pensamiento puedo leer los pensamientos de todas las personas"

-"¿Rey del Pensamiento?"- se preguntó y luego descubrió quien era en realidad- "Imposible… ¿Edward-san?"

-"Pensé que nunca me reconocerías"

-¿Q-Qué es lo que hace aquí? y además…"

-"Sé que quieres preguntarme un montón de cosas pero no creo que sea tiempo de eso ahora, volviendo al tema, creo que deberías entrar al Coro para entrenar tu voz"

-"¿El Coro? ¡No, no puedo! ¡La verdad es que me pongo muy nerviosa cuando canto frente a los demás!"

-"Si no lo haces, jamás dejarás esos nervios así que entra"

-"Tiene razón… haré la prueba para el coro en la tarde…"- dijo algo regañada, aunque Edward tenía razón.

En la hora del almuerzo, Airu se acercó a la sala de Coro donde estaban todos sus miembros reunidos:

-"He disculpen…"

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Nuestra practica va a comenzar!"- dijo molesta una chica de cabello castaño peinado con dos trenzas y cuyos ojos eran azules

-"Lo siento, es que yo… quisiera probarme para el Coro"- dijo Airu algo avergonzada y todos los miembros del coro hicieron una junta para decidirlo

-"Bien, puedes hacer la prueba"- dijo esta

-"Si muchas gracias"- dijo, luego uno de ellos le puso una pista en la grabadora, Airu no podía cantar en público y se puso nerviosa

-"¿Oye qué te pasa? ¡Canta de una vez!"- dijo uno de los miembros del Coro

-"¡S-Sí!" dijo y comenzó a cantar pero por sus nervios sonaba muy desafinada (Peor que Luchia de Mermaid Melody sin su perla XD) haciendo que pararan la pista

-"Es suficiente…"- cuando dijeron Airu se sentía decepcionada:

-"Sabía que esto pasaría…"- pensó- "Después de todo yo no puedo hacer nada bien…"- la esfera de Cure Passion desplegó un pequeño resplandor y en la cabeza de Airu escuchó la voz de esta que le decía:

-"Da lo mejor de ti y estoy segura de que podrás lograrlo"- (Ains ¿A caso no es muy encantadora Setsuna?:3) entonces, Airu tomó valor y dijo

-"¡Disculpen! ¡Quisiera intentarlo una vez más!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Por favor, quiero intentarlo una vez más!"

-"Está bien"

-"Kankuro, ponle la otra pista"

-"¡Sí, Rikka- senpai!"- dijo este poniendo la pista The Starry Sky ("El Cielo Estrellado")

Mientras se preparaba para cantar, Airu pensó:

-"Aquí voy, definitivamente no fallaré esta vez"

Y empezó a cantarla perfectamente, era una canción que conocía muy bien, después de todo fue la primera canción que aprendió a cantar, dejando a todos los del Coro sorprendidos, después de terminar, todos le aplaudieron:

-"¡Estupendo!"

-"Bueno, no estuvo mal, comenzarás mañana"- le dijo Rikka quien era la voz principal del coro

-"¡Ahh! ¡Muchas gracias!"- le respondió Airu muy entusiasmada. Detrás de la puerta del salón de Coro, estaba Akihiko sonriendo como si estuviese satisfecho.

Más tarde, en la ciudad, Takeshi iba agarrado de la mano de su madre muy triste por lo que le había dicho Takano:

-"¿Te pasa algo hijo?"- le preguntó su madre

-"Mamá ¿Dorakimon existe no es verdad?"

-"Si, por supuesto, claro que existe"- mintió su madre

-"Entonces ¿Por qué Takano dice que es una mentira?"

-"Bueno es que… ¡Sabes mejor voy a comprarte un helado de tu favorito!"- dijo cambiando de tema

-"¡No quiero helado!"- gritó el pequeño furioso y soltó la mano de su madre

-"¡Mamá tú también crees que no existe! Pero es mentira, él existe yo sé que existe" – gritó y luego se fue corriendo

-"¡Espera, Takeshi!"

Takeshi se detuvo cerca de una tienda de televisores donde estaban emitiendo otro episodio de Dorakimon y muchos niños estaban allí viéndolo:

-"¡Dorakimon ayúdame Enorme me quiere pegar una paliza pero no le he hecho nada!"- dijo un niño de cabello azul y lentes grandes en el programa

-"¡No te preocupes Noki, esto servirá!"- dijo la extraña ardilla amarilla sin nariz (¿Qué? Doraemon no tiene orejas, así que Dorakimon no tendrá nariz XD) sacando una manta de su bolsillo mágico.

-"¡La Manta Invisibladora!" – (WTF?)

-"¿Invisibladora? ¿No querrás decir invisible?"- le corrigió Noki

-"¿Cómo crees? ¡Esta manta no es invisible la estás viendo! ¡Pero todo lo que toca se vuelve invisible!"

-"¡Noki llorón voy a darte una buena paliza!"- dijo un rudo chico de cabello rojo y gordito

-"¡Ahí viene Enorme, rápido Dorakimon!"- dijo Noki y ambos se cubrieron con la Manta Invisibladora, Enorme al ver que no estaba se fue el muy cara de burro

-"¡Funcionó, lo hiciste Dorakimon!"- dijo Noki feliz, y luego Takeshi comenzó a pensar

-"¿Dorakimon por qué todos creen que no existes? Eres estupendo pero nadie creen en ti"- ante esto el sueño de Takeshi comenzó a volverse corrupto y sus alas se desplumaban, Marioretta lo notó y le dijo:

-"No te preocupes, yo tomaré tu sueño y haré que todos vean que tu amigo imaginario existe"- luego cogió una esfera amarilla con una mariposa y la insertó en el pecho de Takeshi:

-"¡Hazte mi marioneta y destroza los sueños! ¡Invade el miedo Yumeita!"- y el niño se convirtió en una versión malvada de Dorakimon, que básicamente, solo era que tenía colmillos enormes y ojos rojos, los niños voltearon a verlo y dijeron:

-"¡Ese es…"

-"¡DORAKIMON!"- dijeron todos al tratar de abrazarlo pero este pegó un grito:

-"¡YUMEITA!"- asustándolos a todos

-"Vaya, están muy asustados ¿Dorakimon por qué no los animas?"- dijo Marioretta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto, Airu trataba de alcanzar a Akihiko para preguntarle sobre la Reina Amore:

-"¡Akihiko-sensei! ¡Espere un momento!"

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Amore-san?"- dijo y luego este se detuvo

-"Bueno supongo que tendré que decírtelo, después de todo, lo había prometido"- luego volteó y le dijo- "La verdad es que Amore…"

Y se escucharon gritos de niños, luego Mary salió de su bolso diciendo:

-"¡Airu, Marioretta está atacando de nuevo-merii!"

-"Entiendo, Edward-san, tendrá que decírmelo después"- dijo y luego se fue hacia allá.

Mientras en el lugar de los hechos, el yumeita se reía de los niños quienes estaban encerrados en una jaula donde los había encerrado:

-"Bien hecho, pero creo que podrías hacerlo mejor, haz que lloren que lloren muy fuerte"- dijo Marioretta

-"¡YUMEITA!"- dijo el monstruo ardilla golpeando la jaula con su peluda cola asustándolos, pero luego una capa en forma de corazón los protegió:

-"¿Qué es eso?"- dijo Marioretta

-"¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a unos simples niños? ¡Yo no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!"

-"Esa voz…"

-"¡Purificando el Odio y Convirtiéndolo en Amor, Cure Love!"

-"¡Ser que robas los preciados sueños y recuerdos de la gente, no permitiré que los uses por el camino del Odio! ¡Soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!"

-"¡Llegaste, pensé que demorarías menos!"- dijo Marioretta

-"¡Ahora entrégame tu hermosos sueño y también al Rey del Pensamiento!"

-"¡Eso jamás!"

-"Entonces, enfréntate a mi marioneta"- dijo moviendo uno de sus hilos y Dorakimon se levantó

-"¡YUMEITA!"- gritó y Cure Love al verlo se quedó pálida:

-"Dientes cuadrados… cola peluda… y también mejillas regordetas…"- murmuró asustada- "¡ES UNA ARDILLA!"- gritó

Este la atacó con su cola, Cure Love corrió como gallina gritando:

-"¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques espantosa rata peluda!"- el yumeita la iba persiguiendo en todo el camino de la plaza

-"¿Una ardilla-merii? ¿También le temes a una ardilla-merii?"- le preguntó Mary

-"¡Si, así es! ¡Me dan pavor esas horribles cosas peludas!"

-"Cure Love, no tienes remedio-merii"

Luego se tropezó y cayó al suelo, la ardilla gigante iba a darle un zarpazo y ella muerta del miedo no podía ni moverse hasta que un rayo azul cayó del cielo electrocutándolo, al ver en un edificio cercano vio que estaba Edward con su armadura y este le dijo criticándola:

-"Si así quieres proteger a estos niños estás perdida"

-"Lo sé…"- dijo Cure Love sintiéndose regañada

-"Así que tú eres el prisionero que escapó"- dijo Marioretta quien se traía la jaula con los niños adentro y la dejó detrás del yumeita.

-"Yo no soy prisionero de nadie"- dijo Edward sacando su espada plateada

-"¡Eso lo veremos!"- dijo Marioretta preparando otras de sus marionetas- "¡Dorakimon, encárgate de la Cure miedosa!"

-"¡YUMEITA!"

Luego Marioretta atacó por el frente a Edward con su marioneta cacatúa Flyri, este lo esquivó y la atacó con un rayo azul, pero su marioneta gorila Gombo lo atacó por arriba con un doble puño el cual detuvo con su espada y lo lanzó hacia arriba.

Dorakimon sacó una especia de Bazuka de su bolsillo mágico y le lanzó a Cure Love un misil, esta lo esquivó y se puso sobre el misil lanzándoselo a la ardilla amarilla gigantesca, pero esta hizo aparecer un Aro donde se metió el misil y desapareció, luego sacó un Sable de Luz (No me miren, Doraemon hizo eso en una película) y trató de cortarla pero esta lo esquivó varias veces y cogió el sable de luz gigante con ambas manos y empujándolo hacia arriba tumbó al yumeita

-"Pretty Cure March Impact Kiss!"- dijo para golpearlo sin embargo, no le dio y este desapareció en el humo

-"¿Huh? ¿A dónde se fue?"

-"¡Cure Love, mira arriba-merii!"

Arriba, el yumeita iba cayendo suavemente con la ayuda de su sombrerocóptero detrás de la jaula donde estaban los niños:

-"¡No puede ser!"- Luego sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito con una carita triste en la etiqueta

-"¿Qué va a hacer?"

-"¡Love no puede ser bueno, detenlo-merii!"

-"Pero… es que es una ardilla y…"

-"Ve-merii…"-dijo Mary regañándola

-"¡No, no quiero!"- dijo mientras se sujetaba de un poste y Mary quien la arrastraba para que peleara le decía:

-"¡Deja de ser tan cobarde-merii! ¡Ve allá y golpéalo-merii!"- sin embargo su intento por persuadirla no funcionaba muy bien y el yumeita rompió el frasco sobre la jaula, cuando los niños fueron untados de ese líquido azul del frasco comenzaron a llorar aunque no querían y no podían detenerse (Deprimín ^^).

Edward quien batallaba contra Marioretta y dijo:

-"Pero ¿Qué es esto?"

-"Eso es lloren más fuerte plagas miserables"- dijo Marioretta

-"¡Tu, que le has hecho a esos niños!"

-"Bueno me gusta ver llorar a esos idiotas y maltratadores de juguetes"- dijo sonriendo macabramente. El yumeita se reía de que todos estuviesen llorando pero cuando Love los vio, se levantó y se puso frente a la jaula diciendo:

-"¿Por qué te has atrevido a hacerlos llorar?"

-"Los niños no tienen nada que ver con esta pelea, es totalmente imperdonable lo que acabas de hacerles"- dijo Love con la mirada baja y para calmarlos, les cantó la misma canción que Edward le había icho que cantara después de las clases, Yoru no Uta, y sorprendentemente los niños dejaron de llorar, el Yumeita furioso de esto trató de atacarla físicamente con ambas garras pero Love lo paró con solo una mano y abrió sus ojos furiosa gritándole:

-"¡Este será tu fin!"- luego empezó a brillar de color dorado y como un rayo de luz lo golpeó en estómago hacia arriba, luego saltó sobre él y cogió su brazo partiéndoselo (es de madera) y con este mismo lo clavó en el suelo creando un cráter gigante.

-"¡Mary!"

-"¡Si-merii!"

-"¡Por el bien de todos y la unión de nuestros lazos-merii! ¡Cure Love recibe mi poder-merii!"

-"¡La luz dorada de la amistad que protege los sueños! ¡El resplandor de oro que lleva amor a todos!"

-"Pretty Cure Golden Heart Kiss!"- el ataque desvaneció al yumeita y dejó la esfera de Cure Lemonade que se puso sobre la de Cure Mint, Takeshi y su sueño fueron purificados y este se desmayó además de que la jaula donde los niños estaban capturados se esfumó.

Edward ya había destrozado todas las marionetas y Marioretta vulnerable dijo furiosa:

-"¡Rayos, me las pagarán!"- y desapareció.

Más tarde todos los niños se fueron a sus casas agradecidos con Cure Love y la madre de Takeshi se lo llevó a su casa, este quien había despertado, no le importó que en realidad Dorakimon no existiera pero en su imaginación Dorakimon siempre sería su mejor amigo, y por fin Airu y Akihiko habían quedado a solas para hablar de un tema importante:

-"Bien Edward, dínoslo-merii, dinos ¿Dónde está Amore-sama-merii?"

-"Bien pero no se sorprendan con lo que les voy a decir"

-"La verdad es que Amore es Lady Hately"

-"¡¿Qué-merii?!" dijo Mary sorprendida

-"¡Imposible! Pero ¿Cómo pasó?"

-"Es mi culpa que ella llegase a ser ese ser tan cruel, si tan solo l hubiese destruido en aquel momento"

-"¿A quién?"

-"A la hija del Rey Pesadilla, Eris"

-"Pero ¿Ella qué tiene que ver en esto-merii?"

-"Eris debe de haber absorbido a Amore totalmente en el cuerpo de Lady Hately, es por eso que el Consejo de las Hadas de todos los mundos decidió ir a destruirla"

-"¡Te equivocas! ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!"- exclamó Airu

-"¡Amore-san todavía no ha desaparecido!"

-"Airu-merii…"

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?"

-"No lo sé, pero si en realidad se hubiese convertido en alguien tan cruel, en vez de haber ordenado quitarle sus recuerdos a todas las Pretty Cure, las hubiese matado"


End file.
